Shiny s misadventures
by shiny-the-golden-magikarp
Summary: This work came to me as a thought of waht would happend if I got to visit all the worlds from games, comics,movies...etc, just to think about the chaos I would cause (This history is offensive to poinst you can t imagine).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Shiny´s memories.

A ball of light enters inside a room.

(?)-this place looks like the scene from the movie Tron where he updated his system, but the walls are blue and it doesn´t have any door only symbols that seem to work as doors mmmm… let me see. A bottle, a guitar, a pair of glasses, a fork crossed with a knife and the last one since the others can´t be identified because the walls are cracked… is that a magikarp?

(An hologram came from the middle of the room staring at the unexpected visitor)

Hologram- sooo, you found the core?

(?)- "Interrupted" the core? what are you talking about? Who are you what do you want from me?

Hologram- my name is irrelevant, what matters is that you reached this place and that we can help each other. First you should know that every single world is connected to this place games, books movies… everything.

(?)- and no one guards it?

Hologram- I´m afraid not, they didn´t want a guardian anymore.

(?)- who?

Hologram- the creators they didn´t want more outsiders in their worlds, what´s more you were one of them.

(?)- a creator?

Hologram- nope, a world traveler. Now take a seat and listen how we ended up here.

(Another hologram appeared in the middle of the room)

Hologram- this story stats at March/3/2008, but I won´t appear until February/ 7/ 2015.

(?)- hang on, that is the future!

Hologram- oh, really? I didn´t notice "said sarcastically" what if you wait and let me explain? As I was about to say, this was because I was too young at 2008 and therefore my predecessor decided to call me from the closest date to my birthday he could reach.

(?)- who was he?

Hologram- the first guardian and I'll be the last unless you succeed at your mission, but first watch the hologram and make sure to remember everything you see.

Computer- loading data please wait…. File opened.

(An old man enters the same room, but it is in better conditions than the actual room and the symbols are just basic forms like triangles, squares, etc…).

The guardian- I´m not going to make it this time, the wounds are going to kill me sooner or later I shall choose another guardian to take my place, but I can´t force anyone to live with this curse if I can call this life, guess I´ll choose a random user from the real world and hope his or her heart is pure.

(the screen shows the face of a kid with curly hair, skinny and weak. The kid is eating candy and drinking coke)

The guardian-He is too young right now, COMPUTER! Bring this user from the real world but from the future when he is 18.

Computer- master, your power can only bring people from this day until February/7/2015.

The guardian- so be it, bring him.

Computer- wait…. Request completed.

(A portal opens and the teen falls inside of it making him scream as he fell inside of the room where the old man waited)

Teen- ¡HOSTIA PUTA! "he screamed as he landed on his butt"

(the kid now barely changed he was taller, with facial hair that looked like saggy from Scooby Doo and his hair and clothes seemed to be the ones a metal head would use)

The guardian- hope this Spanish boy knows how to speak English.

Teen- of course I do! Don´t tell me that you curse on other idiom instead of using your native language, joder que culazo ( he protested as he got up)

The guardian- kid do you know why I called you here?

Teen- no and I have a name, use it.

The guardian- alright, what´s your name?

Teen- Jose but my everyone calls me by my surname, Centeno.

The guardian- Yos-e? Sent-eno?

Teen- just call me by the nickname a couple of friends gave me while playing basketball, Shiny.

The guardian- that´s better, now Shiny I have a task for you.

Shiny- you want me to do what a complete stranger tells me to do even if he kidnaped me?

Computer- I have seen your computer and all you were doing is browse funnyjunk because Fanfic was down.(shiny sweatdropped at this)

The guardian- you mean that page where real world users post their tales in the other worlds?

Computer- yes it is.

Shiny-ok you got me but excuse me, what? Those tales where real?

The guardian- yes they are, but you can keep your questions for the three books of the guardian. Now listen, I´m about to die because I was injured in a fight inside Nintendo multiverse and I want you to take my place.

Shiny- but you look like you had god-like powers.

The guardian- I do but after fighting the strongest villains from DC, Marvel, Sony, Microsoft and Square Enix in one day you would be weakened to.

Shiny-hang on what´s the date?

Computer- March/3/2008.

Shiny- you got killed by Tabuu?

The guardian- yes how did you know?

Shiny- I am reading The Subspace Emissary's Worlds Conquest by AuraChannelerChris, but you aren´t mentioned as far as I know and being the guardian of all worlds you should be adapted to every kind of world which means that you can use games life system when you die and come back to life once you die, tell me how many lives do you have?

( the computer showed a countdown that marked 1M but soon started to decrease to an alarming rate)

The guardian- my job as guardian is to protect antagonist from reaching your world when the heroes fail, but trying to save three of those heroes from their eternal death I was hurt by Tabuu´s strongest attack, I always thought he was weak, compared to my power, but seems that he got help from someone and he´s attack became a one hit kill for the one who received it no matter how many lives you had.

Shiny- wow, that´s a pain I the ass. So I guess here is no way back for me, right?

The guardian- I apologize for this but you´ll have to carry this bless and curse with you.

Shiny- alright then, I wish I had my friends with me to help me (he looked sadly at the floor)

Computer-life's under 10.000

The guardian- you might bring them once you get the necessary power, before I go I want to warn you about something, many users from your world fell into different worlds and the are the ones who help the villains with their plan because they don´t like the world or the are fans of the rival company that made that universe or world, farewell I trust you.

(the old man started to become blue dots that flew away and disappeared throw a breach that closed as soon as all the dots passed throw it)

Computer- life counter=0, old guardian is dead, giving the control to the new guardian.

Shiny- that was kind of sad, anyway, computer! Give me those books!

Computer- I´m afraid that the previous guardian lost them in his last battle, the actual position of the books is a mansion at nintendo´s node world.

Shiny-(takes air) ¡ME CAGO EN DIOOOOOOS! ( breaths heavily)

Computer- the old master left this for you ( hands a small sphere and a wire comes from the computer) please plug any portable gadget that works as a computer.

Shiny- here take my phone (hands Sony experia V and takes the tiny sphere), what is this for?

Computer- while I install the software in your phone fusion the sphere with you watch .

(Shiny puts the sphere next to the watch and it stuck to it as a magnet before it added a couple of buttons to the sides of the watch)

Shiny- I don´t get it, is this impressive?

Computer- push both buttons at the same time.

(pushes both buttons)

Watch- welcome to the unlimited inventory, how can I serve you?

Shiny- wait you can keep as many things as I want in there?

Watch- yes, it won´t weight and you can take it out whenever you want.

Computer- also the watch can connect with my database and inform you about anything you see out there and bring you back here in case of danger, by the way (hands phone back), now your phone is a dispositive that allows you to travel throw worlds and universes, I disguised it as another app you call instant buttons, right now you can only travel randomly throw worlds until you get the books back but those worlds will be added to the list so you can choose where to go, whenever you want press the multicolor button to go to a random world, before you go I warn you that you can only use the phone when enemies are at least 100m away from you, the watch can be used even if you are in danger but only once you travel 10Km in order to refill the power it takes to use it.

Shiny- well, here goes nothing, WUUUZAAAAA! (teleports to an unknown world).

Computer- this is ought to be fun.

End of chapter

Next chapter: Stan´s 24 quantum rule? Hell yea!

Hope you enjoyed this little introduction, I keep the humor for later since I want to star with a serious backstory, I encourage you to think about what is going to happened next.

The thing about the watch is just to make the pun about how nobody cares about how people keeps unlimited objects inside their inventory without feeling anything by placing it behind their head making it disappears

This was made under the seek of entertainment and humor, nothing belongs to me here but the character (if I can call myself character).


	2. chapter 2

Before I start the next chapter I would like to say that at the start of every chapter I will make Shiny´s hologram talk a little with the outsider who is supposed to complete a quest once Shiny´s tale is over.

Also I would like to include this little rule for fun, whenever there is a character that speaks both English and Spanish the text will appear on English but if there is no character that speaks both idioms, they will talk in their own language probably making a stupid situation (don´t worry it won´t be an usual scenario).

Chapter 2: Stan´s 24 quantum rule? Hell yea!

(?)- what kind of idiot goes on an adventure just like that? It is dangerous, you should have rejected that offer and what´s more, WHY! Did you say your name wasn´t relevant if you just told me with that hologram?

Shiny´s Hologram- "being really sarcastic" well excuuuuse me, I just did the same thing, YOU DID! "sarcasm stops" and I forgot to cover my real name and surname I´ll make sure it doesn´t happened with the rest. (if you don´t mind I´ll just write S.H. instead of the full character)

(?)- I would never do such a stupid thing! And who are the rest?

S.H.- my friends, unless you have another question that has to be explained instead of shown in the hologram please make before I start.

(?)- well I do have…

S.H.- WELL TO BAD BECAUSE I DON´T GIVE A FUCK!

(?)- (placing both hands in front of the mouth with a face of pure fear) ok, go ahead.

(Shiny teleports inside an alley looking at his surrounding)

Shiny- Computer, this doesn´t look like another world to me, what´s more I´m pretty sure this is Manhattan.

Computer- it is Manhattan, not the one you think but it is, you are inside Marvel universe your current timeline is the start of the show "ultimate spiderman" from 2012.

Shiny- well that makes… 2012? But we were on 2008 just a second ago.

Computer- timelines can be tricky, just make sure you complete your mission before February/7/2015 or you´ll start aging.

Shiny- despite the thing about aging which is cool, that is a terrible excuse.

Computer- well if master is that smart why don´t you ask the creator of this world for an explanation?

Shiny- actually, that is a great idea, computer do you have a map system? In case you have direct me to midtown high school.

Computer- as you wish, you watch will signal the direction and distance to your destiny.

(Shiny puts on his headphones is order to listen to some music)

Don´t stop me now-Queen

(Shiny started to run as the music played with a smile on his face and banging his head softly to the rhythm of the music ignoring the fact that jaywalking is forbidden and that the fine was much higher than the spare change he had).

Someone- HEY, watch out!

Another one- jerk!

Old lady- YOU PIECE OF SHIT!

Music stops :(

Shiny- well here I am, now I just need to wait for them to open and I´ll go inside like I was some new student.

Computer- but you are supposed to hide from the heroes.

Shiny- all I have is my jacket I can´t hide my face with that! Unless you have a better idea, shut up

Computer- actually I do have an idea, when you fell in the core you left some things behind, I´m sending them to your watch

New items in the inventory!

Scarf

Long coat

Guy Fawkes mask

Cheap sunglasses

Small crystal sunglasses

Expensive rayban sunglasses

Tankard (has written "ladies' man on next to a half dressed homer simpson on it, he usually fills it wiht coke)

Shiny- ok lets use the scarf and the small crystal sunglasses. ( he wraps the scarf around his neck and mouth, after this he puts the sunglasses on)

Computer- why the sunglasses? Are you trying to make them think that you are blind? You don´t have a dog or anything they use.

Shiny- actually, I have this red cane, while I was running a crashed with a blind man and I guess I took it with me, ups!

Computer- you are a terrible person and the worst is that you enjoy it.

(inside midtown high)

Shiny- "mutters to himself and the computer" we have to find the janitor, he has to be somewhere here, UGH! (gets pushed towards the wall next to him)

( the scene presents Flash Thompson, rushing towards Peter Parker in order to shove him inside his locker)

Shiny- "mutters to himself" well I do remember this part and what´s better Stan made his cameo just after this! Mmm… I should hide here before the stop looking at Flash

(hides inside an empty room, after a couple minutes Stan lee shows dressed as the janitor, then shiny used the cane to drag him inside the room)

Stan- WHAH!

Shiny- sorry for being so rude but I need your help

Stan- well, what can do this old janitor for you? "he said with a smile"

Shiny- I´m not looking for the janitor Stan.

Stan- owww! So you are one of those jerks that want to destroy my spidey right? "he asked annoyed"

Shiny- no (explains the thing about being the new guardian and he´s quest)

Stan- well what a relief, it´s sad the guardian died, he saved me a few times when I was new in this thing about world travelling "sigh", well I couldn´t reward him for his services since he ran away but I can reward you with a present! (Stan starts making weird martial arts poses as he shouts) EXCELCIOR!

(Shiny just stood there raising his eyebrow and the left part of his mouth)

Shiny- vaaaaaleeeeee, je je je, what is that supposed to do?

Stan- I´m afraid it does nothing yet since today your body is granted with the ability to increase or decrease things such as size, speed, strength…etc proportionally to your limits from 0 to 24. Unfortunately it won´t work until 1 biological day here which is 24 because of this rule which I call… Stan´s 24 quantum rule!

Shiny- mmm let me see, half size! ( his size decreased until reaching 90,5cm) It worked!

Stan- mmm how did you b-but, how long have you been here?

Shiny- 3 hours since I had to run away from some cops for jaywalking "laughs a little worried" but I come from the future so I thought I could break that part of the rule.

Stan- you should have told me before, anyway this rule has a terrible drawback, it takes 5 biological minutes "2 normal hours" to work once you spend more than 5 normal minutes in another world, still this will work on almost any world, it also affects your possessions so be careful and yet the worst once you lose your powers because you changed to another world your body will be half effective on everything for another 5 normal minutes making it impossible to use another effect, unless this is caused by an object.

Shiny- ok I got it, I want to ask you something, are you aware of everything that shouldn´t happened, like strange signals or something like that, seems that the last guardian had 3 books and he lost them in his last fight but the fight was in different world as you might know.

Stan- yea he had to fight 1000 galactus, somehow this galactus managed to come to the same universe from their own, man that was awesome, I don´t know who but that person is pissing me off I had to reset the universe, well I always like to remake me comics once they finish.

Shiny- yea about that , this is supposed to happened in 2012 not 2008.

Stan- well actually you might think that the things that happened here are because of the creators will but we actually give them free will, all we do is create the universe and leave the rest to the characters, then I write what happened and use for my tv shows and comics , if you wonder how I manage to make the comics and tv shows accurate to what happens here well… I brainwash the team back at our real world so they make what happened here, the only reason why the show is on 2012 is because that the time when I choose to start it since I had lots of stories from spiderman and the same with the others.

Shiny- I´m not even mad about that, that is awesome but back with the weird events…

Stan- well if I receive an strange visitor from our world I´ll warn you but I´m afraid those books aren´t here, what if you use the symbols to go to other worlds?

Shiny- symbols? What is that?

Stan- well it works like your phone but you have to find connectors in order to find those symbols, give me your phone I´ll show you (receives phone from shiny and starts making things with the world travelling app), there now if you manage to make the correct connections with that app your watch will lead you throw the symbols you want, you need to find them thought but that no problem for the next champion in the core right?

Shiny- well I guess I´ll try, I should go find those symbols and you should take Peter out of the locker

(meanwhile in the locker Peter is frustrated because he want to scratch his back but couldn´t move at all)

Stan- you are right we should move… hang on a sec, that´s daredevil´s cane!

Shiny- (sweating bullets) r-r-re-eally?

Stan- yes there is no doubt, you should give it back before he finds you, oh! I forgot that the quantum rule can be copied in case you find your friends around so they can do something to help you.

(Shiny took the mask and the long coat out of his inventory and put his sunglasses inside again)

Shiny- well, I hope I can be faster than him or he is beating the shit out of me even with my power, thanks again by the way. (shiny realized that he was still small once he reached the door and changed his size back to 181cm as he increased his speed and stamina up to 24)

The chapter ends with Shiny running to the direction his watch told him in order to return the stolen cane.

End of chapter

Next chapter: DareDevil is pissed, escape to another world!

I really enjoy witting this little comedy I might introduce one friend in some stupid situation right now I´m thinking in what world I can write about but I find it hard, If you read this before I write anything go ahead and make suggestions and review giving your opinion, you´ll be always welcome.

I shamesly stole the idea of the music from another writer who I mentioned in the past chapter but I liked the use I could give it so much and the fact that I will use it as a tool to create humor and other kind of scenes like you guessed already.


	3. Chapter 3

(The scene opens as the writer hits the screen with his forehead while blaming himself for being stuck)

Me- OH, COME THE FUCK ON! How can make 2 chapters to introduce the character and give him a permanent power for almost all the adventure and not creating a nemesis or an organization to fight, there are a lot of things I hate and the world already have enemies all I need is something I can fight during all the adventure "sigh".

(the writer just decided to listen to some music while he thought what he could do about the villains when suddenly he thought)

Me- man if "censored" heard this song they would be mad… That's it! ÑEHEHEHEHEHEHE ÑEHEHEHE ÑEEEEHEHEHE.

Chapter 3: DareDevil is pissed, escape to another world!

(?)- wait, you just faced a creator, you told me they didn´t people like us in their worlds! Are you hiding something?

S.H.-no and if they had stopped us from the very first moment we wouldn´t be here, since that brainwash doesn´t allow you to remember anything you should watch how the events progress in order to face this situation.

(?)- ok, but still I don´t trust you! And I´ve been here for about 2 hours can I get something to drink?

S.H.- yea, sure just go to the kitchen and return once you get yourself a drink.

(continuing our story, the unlucky Guardian ran at the speed of 720Km/h since he raised his speed and stamina up to 24)

Shiny- well this effect is really useful, computer I think that we should start collecting all the important date we can find around here.

Computer- I already do that, since you became my new master, unluckily for me.

Shiny- how rude, anyway here´s my plan, DareDevil also known as Matt lives there all I have to do is check if anyone is there and once I´m sure nobody can see me I'll enter throw the air conditioning system by reducing my weight and size.

Computer- That plan only leads to failure.

Shiny- well I don´t think I can just show up like this and give him his cane back without receiving a kick or two.

Computer- I didn´t mean that, what I mean is that…

?- DareDevil can sense anything in the radium of 1Km

Shiny- ok, plan B (throws the cane and runs towards the exit)

DareDevil- hope you have something better than that ( puts his foot in front of the door making Shiny fall downstairs)

Shiny- OWOWOWWOWOWOW! (gets up scratching his but)

DareDevil- you are going nowhere until you answer some questions

Shiny- well I´m afraid I have some really cool stuff that involves fighting strong people far away from you and…. LOOK A RAINBOW! (tries to run away but DareDevil threw half of his cane nailing it to the wall)

DareDevil- saying that to a blind man is a terrible distraction.

Shiny- well I kind of expected you to do something like that, strength up to 4 (takes the half of the cane out).

DareDevil- don´t even think about, UGH! (he shouted on the floor he got up), that's it you are dead.

(Shiny starts running away has he is being chased be the superhero who jumps from roof to roof using his cane)

Computer- I think you should have answered his questions.

Shiny- I don´t think so, what if asked me about where I came from or who I am? If I lied He would know it, anyway as long as I get 1Km away from him he won´t be able to track me down.

(The mobile phone started to rang with the metal gear codec sound)

Shiny- hello? Who calls?

Stan- he shiny I actually found a signal from outsiders in this world, I´m sending you their location, by the way did you manage to return the cane?

Shiny- well he kind of found me on the roof and you see….

Stan- he is chasing you down, right?

DareDevil- GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!

Shiny- does that answer the question?

Stan- I can´t do anything but wishing you luck, bye! (end of call)

(after 5 minutes our unlucky guardian managed to leave the angry crime fighter behind)

Shiny-( breathing heavily) well that was close, anyway, where is the problem Stan told me about?

Computer- It Seems that it comes from a pub not far away from here.

Shiny- well lets keep going then, I want to listen to some music if you don´t mind

The legend of Zelda theme

Shiny- that kind of helped, by the way, why did the old man made the rule about not being noticed?

Computer-he didn´t

Shiny- what do you mean? ( he asked showing his teeth)

Computer- the old master never made that rule, he just liked to act that way.

Shiny- you know, I SHOULD KNOW THAT BEFORE I GET INTO TRUBLE!

Computer-as you wish, by the way, are you going to keep using that mask, coat and scarf I mean it isn´t that cold.

Shiny- you are right take the coat and the scarf back to the inventory, however I still want to hide my face.

Computer- as you wish is there anything else I can help you with?

Shiny- well I would like to know what functions you have

Computer- apart from being a source of knowledge, I can produce anything you want as long as you give me the materials, cure your wounds in the core as long as you are alive and I can manage your powers and abilities.

Shiny- ok, how can you manage my abilities?

Computer- I can make shortcuts for you so you can activate multiple effects from Stan´s rule at the same time using a key word.

Shiny- sounds nice let me see.

Shortcuts added!

Normal- no need to say anything

Wallbreaker/strenght- increases strength, body density and tenacity up to 24 (weight will change depending on the situation)

Bolt- increases speed and stamina up to 24

Mountebank- increases agility and flexibility up to 24

Mastodon- size and muscles increases up to 2

Giant- size and muscles increases up to 10

Colosus- size and muscles increases up to 19

size does matter- increase size and muscles up to 24

Action figure- decrease size down to 24

Parachute- decrease weight and density down to 24

Shiny- ok that should do it for now.

Computer- we reached our destiny

Music changes to, I´m Shipping down to Boston- dropkick murphy's

Shiny- where are we?

Computer- seems that this pub is frequently visited by both Irish and Hispanics

Shiny- I already know who is inside, I bet you there is going to be a blond guy drinking against the toughest guy in the pub and he is going to win a drinking game without getting drunk.

Computer- the chances of that being true are extremely low.

Shiny- pseh! Watch this and amaze yourself (enters the pub)

(a crow is cheering a couple of guys in the middle of the room)

Crow- Drink! Drink! Drink!/ ¡Bebe! ¡Bebe! ¡Bebe!

(from the middle of the crow a blond boy raises with an empty shot of whisky celebrating his victory on top of a table)

?- HAAAAAAAA! JODETE NENAZA! (translation: fuck you pussy!)

Shiny- you Irish fuck! You can pay a dam beer at home and you drink whisky until you blow at the pub (he wasn´t Irish but I call him that way to make fun of him and his alcoholism)

Irish- CENTENOOOO! (translated from Spanish from now on) what are you doing here?

Shiny- I should be asking that and you shouldn´t use my surname and call me by the nickname I have.

Irish- but nobody calls you that way, only you.

Shiny- look what if have a drink and talk about everything.

(Shiny explained all the situation and after a while convinced his friend to use his nickname, as long as they were in a world that wasn´t the core or the real world and he actually liked being called Irish since he could say "kiss my Irish ass!")

Shiny- you little fuck, I hate you.

Irish- no you don´t, what would you do without one of your parasites?

Shiny- (glares at him) what about buying pretty things for myself? Anyway, how did you get here?

Irish- as far as I know it was just after you left, we were just walking as we talked to each other, then this big fucking hole popped out of nowhere and sucked your friend, that one from Ecuador, he finished his turn at the burger.

Shiny- wait, Khoros is somewhere out there?

Irish- is that his name or his nickname?

Shiny- nickname, we shouldn´t use our real names for security

Irish- then what are you doing whit you NID (National Identification Document) on your wallet? And When are you going to make yourself a new? one this one expired like 5 years ago (laughs at Shiny´s five year old photo) man you haven´t changed at all.

Shiny- give it back! "grunt", I guess I should put this inside my inventory (puts NID in inventory), so you going to join to me or are you going back home?

Irish- You kidding right? I´m staying, this is so much fun!

(Shiny´s phone rangs)

Shiny- yes Stan?

Stan- how is that danger going?

Shiny- it is no danger, he is just my friend

Stan- the 3 of them?

Shiny- what? There´s more?

Stan- yes, I can see there are two women close to your location.

Shiny- dam it, I´ll make the computer track them down (ends call).

Computer- seems that the woman you are talking about are inside the building

Irish- what is going on?

Shiny- ok hang on a second (makes the same thing Stan did to give him the powers but he shouted) SHINY! (well that).

Irish- what are you doing?

Shiny- you now have superpowers

Irish- like the ones you told me about?

Shiny- yes, now remember the shortcuts I told you before and make sure you pronounce them properly for once in your life, we don´t know what we are about to fight.

(suddenly a man was thrown out of the pub breaking the window in the process)

Shiny- ok now this is really bad

Irish- Why? Hang on, that's wolverine?!

Shiny- he is and we have to fight what he just fought "gulps"

(then out of the bar two women come out of the pub, they wear t- shirts that say "destroy those pigs" insulting the male sex and bracelets with the words "female power" on them)

Shiny- oh no

Irish- they are

Wolverine- feminazis (he said getting up and sweeping the dust out of his jacket)

Feminazi 1- look at those privileged pigs and their unrealistic body standards.

(Shiny and Irish looked at each other)

Shiny and Irish- did they just say that we are hot?

Feminazi 2- ugh! You disgust me you actually think you are handsome, when will men understand that beauty is at the inside.

Shiny- when your insides aren´t filled with lard

(the three men laughed at this)

Feminazi 1 and 2- that´s why we shall clean all the worlds from scum like you until they are equal to woman, we must eliminate all the pigs like you to give women the rights they deserve.

Shiny- ok, quick talk before we beat the shit out of you and then take you back to your homes so you can go and cry in Tumblr, first you don´t want equality, all you want is to use the excuse that women were oppressed to give yourself privileges and censorship anything you don´t like, second if you want true equality you must give the same rights to everyone no matter who they are, were they come from or what they think, as long as they don´t force that idea on anybody else. Ow! How sad you just broke they only rule you had to follow, not being a fucking jerk and leaving the rest live their lives, I´m afraid I can´t let you do that.

Irish- YEA! Whatever he said (tried to speak in English with poor results)

Feminazi 1 and 2- then bring it, you cis scum!

Shiny- Irish, now!

Irish- Wallbreaker! Mastodon!

Wolverine- Stay behind, this is a job for a real man kids.

(wolverines is thrown at high speed towards a trash can behind the two friends)

Wolverine- ok, all yours

Shiny- kick the ball "blink"

Irish- ok "blink"

(shiny runs behind both enemies and throws the with a kick towards Irish)

Feminazis-What the… UARGH!

Irish- look pigs can finally fly! (punches both girls up in the sky)

Shiny- (looks straight at Irish eyes) lets see how magikarps fly

Irish- "nod" (he puts his hands on the ground and threw Shiny up as soon as he toeched his hand)

Shiny- WIIIIIIIIII! (goes up in the sky like a human bullet) Hello ladies

Feminazis-YOU! (They try to grab him without any result)

Shiny- here comes the part where you crash towards the ground, UMPF! (backflips kicking one and then the other feminazi)

(both of them Scream in pain just before they crash and cause a huge cloud of dust)

(shiny falls slowly by using the parachute shortcut)

Shiny- normal! Ok now we should take them to Stan so he can send them back to where they came from.

Irish- that was pretty easy.

(the scene closes with both friends giving each other a high five)

Meanwhile, somewhere else the writer hasn´t named yet

Voice 1- so there are more pest?

Voice 2- looks like it, what should we do?

Voice 3- it is obvious, eliminate them.

End of chapter.

Next chapter: Where are those FUCKING parasites?

Ok that fight scene was really cheap, but come on! I had to start with something funny a living target that stand no chance that is how every character starts (less kick ass), by the way I don´t think wolverine is weak, he was too drunk to fight XD.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh, boy! Here I go again, if you haven´t noticed at this point I´m going to use those who I consider the biggest issue nowadays, those who seek then censorship of anything they don´t like.

I´m really convinced that there are only two things people should respect:

1 the right of everyone to be themselves, as long as they don´t force it on anybody.

2 free speech.

It is needless to say that the evil organization is nothing but those who break this rules, now we shall continue this little tale.

Chapter 3: Where are those FUCKING parasites?

(?)- wait, this is going from odd to the most fucked up thing I have ever seen.

S.H.- well if you think that is weird you should see who come after the Feminazis.

(?)- at this point I´m too afraid to ask what could go worst, just go on please.

(We return to the hologram showing both friends giving each other a high five)

Shiny- we must stop fooling around and take this two to Stan.

Irish- yea, sure, by the way… who is Stan?

Shiny- you´ll know once you see him.

(Shiny guides his friend back to midtown high, where Stan waits for the outsiders to bring the rioters who have been causing so many problems, however as they leave Wolverine comes out from the trash can)

Wolverine- UUNNGH "he complains grabbing his head", I shouldn´t drink and fight, fuck it! I´ll do it anyway.

(back to our, heros? Yea let´s say that)

Shiny- so how are we going to find the others? it is not like I can go to the world I want that easily, I mean I can find a way but still , it is hard.

Irish- that´s what she said!

Shiny- "chuckle" you got me there, still that doesn´t help "sigh"

Irish- you know, maybe our phones work, after all you can call Stan and he can call you.

Shiny- because we are from the same world and are in the same world as we call each other.

Irish- you could give it a shot, there is nothing to lose after all.

Shiny- well, here goes nothing ( he starts calling every phone on his list without an answer), nothing and I only have one last person to call.

Irish- try it

Shiny- but

Irish- do it

Shiny- bu

Irish- I didn´t give you an option

Shiny- b- ARGH! Fine I´ll try calling Papa Smurf (the phone makes the dialing sound and keeps going), see no respon.

Papa Smurf on the phone- hello, is that you Centeno?

Shiny- yea I´m here with Irish, where are you know?

P.S.( just to make it faster)- I´m not sure but I think this is super smash bros brawl, this place has nobody in it, just an empty mansion.

Shiny- good! Now that you are there look for a library and safes I´ll explain everything once I´m there, make sure they don´t see you.

P.S.- see me? who? Centeno?

Shiny- I have to go and stop using my surname or name as we are inside this worlds

P.S.- wait so I´m in SSBB? (call ended) ¿holaaaa? ¡Sera hijo de la gran puta!

Shiny- ok, we have to go faster, Bolt! Wallbreaker! Give me one of the Feminazis

Irish- ok, catch! Mmm… Bolt! Did I pronounce it right?

Shiny- yes, now follow me.

(After a couple minutes they reach the building which is destroyed on the cafeteria by some reason)

Shiny- oh! I remember this part.

Stan (hidden inside an alley)- over here!

Irish- WHOA! You didn´t told me it was Stan Lee the one you were helping.

Stan- sssshh! Keep it down! Let´s return this two back to where they came from (Stan takes a remote from his pocket and opens a portal back to the real world ) Ok they live near where I opened the portal.

Shiny- ok, hang on, this means I can travel back to my home whenever I want!

Stan- wait, you said you were from the future.

Shiny- oh! Well I´ll find a way to go throw time, there are many here, right? "chuckles"

Stan- you are right jejeje, well we won´t see this two back here, I hope so.

Shiny- ok, now we have to move, bye!

Irish- what did you say back there? I don´t know if you forgot but I don´t speak English. (Remember this is translated so you can read it)

Shiny- nothing, lets find Papa Smurf, ok let me see Marvel is a comic universe but there must be a way to find a connector to Nintendo universe.

Irish- what?

Shiny- you didn´t listen to what I told you before, did you? Doesn´t matter you´ll learn throw practice, let me see Marvel has games like…. Marvel vs Capcom! And Capcom has… Megaman! Who is a newcomer in the new smash bros!

Computer- I´m afraid you can´t use those connectors since that Smash bros won´t be out until 7 years.

Shiny- fuck! Emmmm…. I know! Maybe he I can´t go directly to smash bros but I can go to Nintendo universe, since his games where for Nintendo consoles! (he jumped excited)

Computer- ok that can work but you should be careful with how you behave in that world unless you want to gain their hate, Nintendo is extremely strict on their policy about being suitable for everyone, since you aren´t persons of trust I´ll make a beep sound every time you say something inappropriate.

Shiny- you do well (stares at Irish)

Irish- what?

Shiny- ok where is the first symbol?

Stan- at the Empire State.

Computer- concretely at the top of it

Shiny- ugggg, its so far away (a lightbulb appears above his head), I know! Irish change to size does matter but decrease your weight so we don´t crush anything.

Irish- ok

Shiny and Irish- Size does matter! Weight down to normal!

Shiny- (with a deep tone) **see you later, we have to pick up another friend.**

(After a couple of minutes they reach the top of the building scaring every person on their way who thought they would die crushed under a giant foot but nothing happened to them)

Shiny and Irish- Normal!

Computer- activating the symbol

(A hole opens and both friends jump inside it closing after they pass throw it, the end up in a city filled with Capcom characters and others they couldn´t recognize)

Shiny- hang on I thought we would directly go to Megaman´s world.

Computer- I´m afraid that only happens when there is no node world connected to it.

Irish- and why didn´t Marvel have a node world?

Computer- since their multiverse is so big they don´t have such a thing, there is no need since they can travel throw parallel universes using gadgets.

Shiny- well that means more time to loose, we should hurry, I guess that Megaman II is over there right?

Computer- how did you…? There´s a giant sign, isn´t it?

Shiny- the one we are looking for, remember to save this worlds to come back later.

Computer- I always do.

(The two friends ran to the blue bomber universe, what they didn´t know is that Leon from Resident Evil was staring at them with a worried look as he remembered all the things he lived back in RE4).

(After using another symbol) Shiny- well, where is the next symbol?

Computer- the next symbol is crossing those spikes.

Shiny- but there are a lot of spikes and those things mean insta-kill here.

Computer- then you must find a way to reach the other platform without touching them.

Shiny- mmmmm (rubbing his chin), let me see if I can… yea sounds like a good plan to me.

Irish- what are you planning?

Shiny- you see (whispers his plan into Irish ear).

Irish- hope your right for your own good, remember the bet we made about the afterlife.

(Shiny and Irish made a bet long ago, although Irish can´t be called catholic anymore he thinks there must be something after death and Shiny doesn´t think the same way, so they bet that if he was right shiny would give Irish 10€ on the afterlife, I´m not joking this is actually a real bet).

Shiny and Irish- Normal! Parachute! Giant

(They looked at each other before taking a deep breath and become a living balloon like the ones in USA movies)

(At the other platform both friends start breathing again relieved)

Shiny- ok, the last one (jumps inside the portal).

(At Nintendo City)

Shiny- if I remember from a determinate history I was reading before I got into this the Smash Mansion is behind that hill. (starts running)

Irish- Whoa! Hang on, I was looking at the food!

Shiny- we´ll buy something to eat after we get Papa Smurf Back.

Irish- "grunts" ok.

(both of them reach the mansion before they start to feel extremely tired and heavy)

Irish- what is going on?

Shiny- I think we have been out of Marvel universe for 5 minutes and we will be like this for another 5.

Irish- stupid drawbacks, why can´t we be god-like?

Writer- because it is more fun this way, you drunk fuck!

Irish- did you hear that?

Shiny- no it must be because you haven´t eaten anything in more than 2 hours, now keep quiet and follow me.

(shiny took out his phone and called hidden inside a bush)

P.S.- hello? are you there Cent.

Shiny- ssshhh! Don´t use my name I told you already, call me Shiny as we are here.

P.S.- ok whatever, "whit a nervous tone close to having a mental breakdown" I found a library and a safe but man I don´t want to be here anymore I have seen Master Hand and Crazy Hand, they looked really pissed because they lost some kind of battle and I don´t want to know what could happened if they caught me here.

Shiny- that is not going to happen, now open the window so we can see where you are

(Papa Smurf opened a window and started to look at both sides, then Shiny and Irish went out of the bush and made a signal to him as they went to his window)

Shiny- ok, I must look for something inside you two take this and go back to the core, I´ll get into details later (then he entered the mansion throw the window and closed it so they couldn´t enter)

Irish and P.S.- ¡no! ¡vuelve aqui! "sigh" ok, hagamos lo que dice (they opened the portal and went back to the core

Metal Gear Solid Main Theme

Shiny- just the song I needed, computer can you track the books in here?

Computer- This room contains two books the other one is in another room, I recommend to take the two in the safe, by the way how did you know the books where here?

Shiny- I didn´t I just thought that if he lost them and he didn´t mind taking the books back was because he lost them when he was about to die.

(Shiny opened the safe by forcing it and took the books with him, there were other books but he didn´t want those, he left a note inside that said "just taking back what is mine")

Computer- I´ll storage those books in the inventory, now find the last one it is in the control room.

Shiny- "beep" that the only place I don´t want to see.

(As he walked to the control room he found a door that said "storage", he wasn´t supposed to enter but he shouldn´t be there either so he entered anyway)

Shiny- hehehe, there are so many toys in here to play with (he chuckled evilly), now let me see, computer can you scan this object so we can produce them later?

Computer- yes but I have to destroy the object in the process.

Shiny- well there are plenty so it doesn´t matter.

You "borrowed" and scanned some objects

Beam sword: Shiny, I´m your computer!

Bob-omb: nothing better than a classic bomb with legs to kill your enemies.

Bumper: a subtle way to say, get out of my sight!

Cracker launcher: Americans would love to use this in the 4 of July

Deku nut: nature flashbangs

Dragon: it might be small but like spyro it will force fear into you

Franklin badge: remember when as kid you said that you had an invisible shield and everything they threw toward you would bounce back? Well now you do have one!

Freezie: well we can serve drinks now, it also freezes your enemies

Golden hammer- you know what time is it (it might malfunction)

Gooey bomb: playing tag as never been this fun and painful

Home run bat: and the crow goes crazy! WOOOOOO!

Hothead: well that how it feels to have your hair in summer, master

Lightning bolt: Decrease everyone to the size of an action man and make them kiss each other! (it might have the opposite effect)

Lip´s stick: if you use that I´ll never talk to you again

Metal box: I´ve got balls of steel, literally

MTB (motion sensing bomb): is that a penny on the floor? No! it is your doom!

Pitfall: ups! Meti la pata!

Ray gun: pew pew!

Super Mushroom: do what grandma told you and eat if you want to grow

Smart bomb: Slippy can´t deactivate one of this, does he know this have a switch?

Smoke ball: ninjas best friend

Soccer ball: Oliver! Benji!

Starman: It shines and gives you sparkles!

Star rod: please tell me you aren´t going to cosplay sailor moon with that

Super scope: Ratatatata! THUM!

Superspicy curry: SSSSSSMOKIN!

Team healer: why are you taking this? I can heal you at the core, ow! you want this for battles, nice escuse.

Urina: you can make a few pranks with this little friend

Warp star: TO SPACEEE!

Spring: I don´t even know what are you going to do with that but ok.

Shiny- that was all I wanted, but I´ll keep another beam sword and ray gun, just in case.

(our hero took advantage of the only thing he was god at being sneaky)

Shiny- "mutters to himself" that´s the book! I need to wait until this two go away.

M.H. (master hand)- I can´t believe we lost so many fighters.

Shiny- "mutters" that is what you think.

C.H. (crazy hand)- I know that Lucario, Mewtwo, Pichu and Roy.

M.H.- they´ll be missed, but no worries my brother! With this new book we now have an incredible knowledge that will allow us to rewind the worlds and bring back most of the fighters, we will have to find another lucario.

C.H.- a stronger one! And bigger! The problem is where lucarios get over protective in the aura valley

M.H.- I already have something planned, we should rest, tomorrow will be another day.

C.H.- yes and I want to test a new magic I have designed with that book!

M.H.- it is impossible that thing could get worse, everything is going to be okay now.

(both hands left the room and Shiny entered)

Shiny- I kind of feel bad but it isn´t their propriety and I shall retrieve what is mine, however I kind of feel curious about that magic they talked about (starts to use the computer), oh so this is what they meant.

(the screen shows a program with the name "job system" it had something different from the system shiny read about, this one allowed you to do like Kirby and create jobs after defeating or joining main characters)

Shiny- You don´t have to be a genius to know what is about to happen, computer! Take the coping part for me but allow the hand to create them by using his own power, that will theach him not to steal my magic.

Computer- understood, you are a terrible person if you wondered.

Shiny- it is for the sake of the kid, this will force him to train and be aware of consecuences.

M.H.- who´s there?

C.H.- I hope I can keep it has a pet!

Shiny- hurry! We have to escape!

Computer- anddddd done! Now you can learn and teach this new effect!

New effect!

Shiny´s system: sorry Chris, but it is for you own good, not really.

M.H.- you! What do you think you are doing?

C.H.- hey! that´s mine, don't touch it!

Shiny- time to run!

M.H.- no way! (he charged a shot and fired towards the unlucky boy)

Shiny- WHAAA! (he ducked to dodge the shot and kept running throw the main door), how is the teleport doing?

Computer- I´m afraid that you need to get on the top of that hill and then go all the way down in order to charge your emergency teleport.

Both hands- try to dodge this! (they both charged at him at high speed)

Shiny- HOLY "beep"! ( he shouted before the hands crashed on the top of the hill making him to roll down hill), WEoWEoWEo! (he tried to get up as he rolled down, he couldn´t)

C.H.-pesky bee! (he shouted has he was about to crush the intruder)

(Shiny rolled and barely managed to get up as the hit made the floor to shake)

M.H.- got you! Now, give us back what you took (he demanded furious)

Shiny- well I just claimed what is mine

M.H.- if you want to play that way, Crazy! (he threw Shiny towards Crazy)

Shiny- this is goi… AAAAARHG! (He screamed as he tried to reach his watch)

Both hands- now return what you took or else.

Shiny- (with a smile) maybe next time (activates the teleport)

Both hands- no! ( they try to get him, needless to say it was too late)

The core

(Irish and Papa Smurf saw how their friend appeared with dust all over his body and trying to breathe ignoring the pain)

Irish and P.S.- are you allright? What happened back there?

Shiny- I got the books "cough" "cough", computer can you?

Computer- sure, get in the cabin and all you pains will disappear in seconds

(5 minutes later, Shiny came out of the cabin like nothing happened laughing at his achievement)

Shiny- I can´t believe those two couldn´t kill me! HAHAHA! And I still have everything I got back there, screw you butterhands!

Irish- this is serious, you could have died! Next time allow us to help you.

Shiny- I´ll tell you this just once, if you want to follow me, you are free to do it, however I´ll make sure you are safe at every moment, I don´t care about what you say, you are my friends and I won´t let anything bad happened to you!

Irish and P.S.- so what is your plan? Fight the world just by yourself?

Shiny- it wouldn´t be fair otherwise, anyway that belongs to the past, it´s time to celebrate our victory! with this power we can finally find the others and become as powerful as the precious guardian was!

Computer- I´m afraid those two drained most of the books power.

Shiny- if you tell me I just risked my life for nothing…

Computer- I don´t mean that, what I mean is that all the magic inside the book is now weak, you can recover the power it had once but it isn´t going to be easy.

Shiny- I swear that from now on I´m going to make those hands life impossible everytime the kid leaves to save other worlds.

P.S.- now what?

Shiny- right now we should rest.

Irish- where?

Computer- leave that to me ( the computer starts to run a program and symbols appear on the walls), now mister Shiny can rest in his own room, the one with the magikarp, Irish can rest at the one with the bottle and Papa Smurf can rest at the one with David the Gnome on it.

All of them- fuck you, stupid toaster.

End of Chapter

Next chapter: Shopping list.

I know that I should make other references to the writers here but since I haven´t read any fanfict apart from the one I already mentioned, I would like you to suggest other fanficts, I won´t communicate with the main character but I might do something funny as I hide from them and stop the censorship organization, I wonder what they are planning right now.

Leave your ideas on the reviews, after your opinion.


	5. Chapter 5

Today the writer is kind of sick so this section won´t have anything new to say unless you want to recommend where to go next once every protagonist is in the core.

Chapter 5: shopping list

(?)-Ok, now that I don´t have to use the WC, we can continue our history.

S.H.- I warned you about drinking too much "sigh", let´s continue.

(Irish and Papa Smurf realize there is another symbol on the wall with a knife and a fork)

Irish- ¿Que es eso?

P.S.- No lo se, miremos

(They both enter the room to see Shiny preparing their breakfast)

Shiny- Good morning sleeping beauty's, I prepared the breakfast, sit and eat since I already had mine, if you excuse me (leaves the kitchen).

(Irish and Papa Smurf simple started to eat like hungry beast)

Shiny- Ok so let´s recap everything until now, those books are still useful but since those hands took their power I won´t be able to use it until I get the necessary power to buy those powers, right?

Computer- Yes

Shiny- Does that mean that those hands have all the power those books contained?

Computer- No, the books were made with the only purpose to help the guardian, they might have a lot of power they didn´t have before but since they weren´t you they are going to need a lot of effort to use it, also the rest of the power was used or lost in the last battle my previous master had, at least I could save power to control other worlds and what happens in them.

Shiny- Can I see which of my friends are scattered around the worlds?

Computer- Sure, this are the worlds were I found people you know:

World of Warcraft

Final Fantasy VII (Shiny shouted a huge nooo once he heard this one)

The legend of Zelda: Majora´s mask

One piece

League of legends

Pokemon Emerald

Dungeons and Dragons based world

Kingdom Hearts II

Shiny- Fuck yea! Kingdom Hearts is awesome but what I want to know is how they are doing.

Computer- They don´t have any problems, what´s more they managed to find their own way to survive which is doing good, I suggest collecting materials to produce items, weapons…etc.

Shiny- Sounds like a good plan to me (he shrug his arms), I´m telling the others to get ready, while I do this do me a favor and apply the software you used on my phone on theirs, the inventory system on those watches I bought back on my world as they slept and please give them something to translate conversations, unless it is an insult, so I don´t have to explain everything that happens.

Computer- Roger that.

(Shiny enters the kitchen where his friends finished eating without leaving a single crumb)

Shiny- Ok guys I have something to say.

(Irish and Papa Smurf stare at Shiny with a confused look)

Shiny- I know where everybody else is

Irish- Then what are we waiting for?

P.S.- We must rescue them!

Shiny- Calm down, they are fine and we will rescue them later, now we are going "shopping".

Irish- What do you mean?

Shiny- When I went to the smash mansion I analyzed some items and weapons in other to produce them in a near future but I need materials, because of this we are going to travel to Marvel universe and collect everything we need.

P.S.- And what do we need to get?

Shiny- Here we need (takes out his phone with a list of things he needs).

To "buy":

Metal (adamantium if posible)

Gunpowder

Dark matter

Microchips (unprogramed)

Plastic

High tech batteries

Optional things:

Weapons

Food

Vehicles

Clothes

P.S.- And how are we supposed to bring that here? What´s more, how will we survive in case we are caught?

Shiny- Computer(the computer hands their phones and two watches), with this, use the phone to travel throw worlds and the watch to store anything you want, survival is no problem since you now have my powers, if you want to check anything just use your phones, by the way if you two fucktards storage something funny just to make me mad I´m throwing you with Master and Crazy hand since they hate us now.

(Irish and Papa Smurf froze in terror)

Shiny- any questions?

(Irish and Papa Smurf shook their heads to say no)

Shiny- Very well, please put your headphones on, I made computer install an universal translator on your phones so you can understand anything, remember it works both ways.

(Shiny opens the portal and everyone enter inside of it)

(Back at Marvel universe)

Shiny- Ok, Irish can go to the junkyard and get as much metal as he can, in case you find adamantium send it apart from the rest of the metal, now Papa Smurf will go to stark industries in order to take gunpowder, weapons, vehicles…. Anything on the list, I´ll go to S.H.I.E.L.D. hovercraft and bring as much as I can before they send the avengers on me, make sure to run 10km in case you have to escape.

(A couple hours later everyone is ready to start their mission with their watches charged in case of emergency)

It´s free!

(Irish was collecting all the metal he could find around over all broken cars or something that had as much metal as possible, suddenly he heard a bunch of guys from a mob talking to each other about an important cargo that would arrive soon)

Mob 1- (They were a bunch of jerks dressed as punkies and wearing the anarchist symbol, like they knew what it really means) I tell you the guns and the precious metal is about to arrive, do you have the stuff?

Mob 2- (This mob whore suits and had way stronger weapons than the first one) of course we do (one of them opened a suitcase filled with money gold and some jewels)

Irish- (He chuckled evilly as he heard this and hid waiting for the cargo to arrive), once it arrives I´ll take everything using my speed and then leave as they fight each other, hehehe.

The gobbling that makes things disappear

(Papa Smurf entered Strak´s industries by using the shortcuts action figure and bolt)

P.S.- This is a piece of cake, Computer, do me a favor and direct me to the storage.

Computer- As you please, the storage is the last door, yes that huge door with a lot of security.

P.S.- Is there any other way?

Computer- The ventilation system

P.S.-Better than nothing

(Papa Smurf ran inside the ventilation system, once he was in there he started to scan all the schemes, gunpowder, high tech batteries and unprogramed he could take since the vehicles were outside)

P.S.- Jajaaa! They didn´t realize I´m here and I already took all the things I needed! (a cough was heard right behind him) I´m soooo dead

Tony Stark- yes, you are.

I dare to steal anything!

(Shiny waited on top of the Empire state with his strength and muscles raised to 24 and the weight down to 24, he saw the hovercraft getting closer and closer as he waited for the perfect time)

Shiny- Come on just a little more, come with Shiny, NOW!

(Shiny used action figure and acted like some kind of robot, then someone stepped on him).

Shiny- UNGG! (he said on under somebody´s foot)

Spiderman- (Takes shiny from the floor) looks like I crushed this spy robot, I better take it to the laboratory so they can repair it.

Shiny-"Thought" yes! It is my lucky day after all, it hurts a lot thought.

(In the laboratory)

Spiderman- Hey guys! I´m sorry I stepped on one of your toys, hope you can repair it.

Scientist 1- I don´t remember this robot mmmmm… leave it on the table I´ll check it later.

Spiderman- Ok, thanks! (leaves Shiny on the table and runs away)

Shiny- Now´s my chance (jumps off the table), according to the map the storage is behind that door, but if I break it they´ll get me! what should I do? (then after looking at the beam sword he had a lightbulb above his head), let´s see if I cannnn (he started to cut a small hole on the door) yes, it works!

(Storage)

(Shiny´s eyes opened to the sight of a beautiful prize in front of him, he was already wondering what to do with everything as he analyzed or storage it with his watch)

Shiny- UNG! not again, this hurts. (he muttered as somebody else stepped on him)

Nick Fury- Ups! Looks like I stepped on a spy (Shiny´s eyes widened when he heard this), I´m so goofy today, I just stomped it again!

Shiny- Normal! (He shouted before Nick fury could do anything), sorry but I should leave now, bolt!

Nick Fury- Get him!

(Everyone at the hovercraft started to attack Shiny as he ran outside, but he ended where the hovercraft is controlled cornered against the glass)

Nick Fury- Kid you have potential but that isn´t the right decision, now give everything back or else.

Shiny- I do appreciate your compliment but I want to ask you, what is right and what is wrong? strength! (he shouted as he smacked the glass falling down seeing how the bullets almost hit him on his way down).

Nick Fury- Did he just jump? go find him or what is left of him.

Shiny- Well I guess is time to… (before he could say anything some got him in midair and left him on top of a building), well thanks for that but you didn´t have to…

SMACK!

Shiny- Ow! what the fuck!

DareDevil- Surprise, I´m back!

Shiny- This goes from bad to worse, ok sorry about taking your cane yesterday and what I did later that day, if there´s anything I can do to compensate what I did, I´ll try my best.

DareDevil- That gun.

Shiny- My ray gun?

DareDevil- Yes, you promised me anything and I want that gun.

Shiny- Ok if that is what you (PEW!) AHHH! What are (PEW!) stop it! (PEW!) no! (PEW!) IHH! (PEW!) HEUH! (PEW!) you sonof (PEW!) piece of (PEW!) I hate you! (PEW!) dam you! (PEW!) having fun yet? (click, click, click, click) it only has 10 shot, and you didn´t even hit me! ARG! (DareDevil threw the gun at him), we are fine now right? (picks gun from the ground and puts it back to recharge inside the inventory)

DareDevil- Yes, but I won´t be this nice next time, by the way you have company

(S.H.I.E.L.D. agents came down and aimed their guns at him)

Shiny- Nope (teleports back to the core).

It´s free! 2

(A garbage truck stops and both mobs get close to it)

Mob 1- See I told you, now give us what you promised.

Mob 2- Sure take it (hands the suitcase).

(Then Irish used his speed to take the truck and the suitcase as both mobs started to blame each other and fight)

Irish- And now for the best

Police- Freeze! you are surrounded.

(Irish started to laugh like a maniac as he opened a portal and went inside of it)

The gobbling that makes things disappear 2

P.S.- HAAAAAAAAA! (He screamed like a girl as he ran away from tony who chased him with his armor)

Tony Stark- I can do this all day, but I don´t think the same about you, give up already!

P.S.- NO! who knows what is Shiny going to do with me if I don´t take what he asked for.

Tony Stark- Shiny? That is an awesome nickname "he tought", I don´t care, you can´t take what you want just like that.

(Meanwhile at the core)

Shiny- JUAS JUAS JUAS! This is ridiculous, he could just grow and slap him to send him away and then use a portal.

Irish- what is going on?

Shiny- look Papa Smurf was caught by Tony Stark and he doesn´t know what to do.

Irish- shouldn´t we help him?

Shiny- I already used my teleport , if you haven´t used yours go and help him, here take this (gives Irish a huge gun)

Irish- Do you want me to kill him! (he said alarmed)

Shiny- What? no! just use the gun to paralyze his armor for a while and give Papa Smurf time to run away to the core.

Irish- Now that you mention it, he has the watch why doesn´t he use it?

Shiny- He doesn´t look at Tony´s hand, he stole it! JUAS JUAS JUAS! ( he laughed hysterically on the floor).

Irish- It´s right! JAJAJA! (he also laughed hysterically),ok ok (takes a deep breath), I´ll go and help him.

(back at Stark´s industries)

(Papa Smurf tried to take back the watch as Tony just placed his arm in front of him)

P.S.- give it back! I need that!

Tony Stark- no way thief!

(In the distance Irish prepared the gun in pointing at Tony who was still messing with Papa Smurf)

Tony Stark- ok one more chance before it hurts, give up and return what you took.

P.S.- I could say the same, strength!

Tony Stark- is that supposed to scare me?

Irish- now!

Jarvis- Sir, I inform you that there is a huge laser behind you

(Tony uses the jet boots to jump and dodge the beam)

P.S.-Shit! (he shouted before he fell to the floor with a dumb face because of the shot)

Irish- gulps! Sorry.

(Meanwhile Shiny was laughing harder than ever)

Tony Stark- looks like we have someone else to play with (he started to fly towards Irish)

Irish- this can´t be good (he shot like a madman missing every single shot, by the time Tony was next to him he didn´t have any ammo at all), dam it! ok back to the inventory with you, the best way to fight is old school style! strength! mastodon!

Tony Stark- did he just grow?

Jarvis- it looks like it and his strength probably did the same.

Tony Stark- impressive remind me to analyze that, if I can use that I´ll be even stronger than Hulk.

Irish- shut up and fight!

(Irish punched Tony in the face launching him up as he was spinning before he regained control over his armor "this is starting to be fun" he said before he shot one of his beams towards Irish who used his arms to protect himself as smoke came out of them "is that the best you have" he said hiding the pain before he tried to jump and grab him in the air, failing miserably since Tony used his armor to fly away from him and used another beam to crush him towards the ground)

(Back at the core)

Shiny- JODER! They can´t fight for themselves or what?! "sigh" I´m going back.

(Back with the fight)

Irish- you are really good but you won´t win this time!

(Irish smashed the ground and took a huge rock throwing it towards Tony who shot a missile to destroy it but various pieces from the shattered rock impacted him like cannonballs "that is going to leave mark" he said stabilizing his armor, then he started to shoot Irish with Gatling's he had on his arms making Irish to run and hide behind vehicles before they exploded as he run from vehicle to vehicle)

Shiny- If you like my friends so much you are going to love me! (then he used the beam sword to cut Tony´s armor from the back)

Tony- Is this the day where teen villains fight me? it would be a shame to loose against them, unless I thought this would happen (then he called his armors)

Shiny- ok looks like a fair fight to me, but first, Irish! ( he threw the watch towards him) take him back to the core and serve me a jar of coke for my victory!

(Irish nods and takes the unconscious Papa Smurf back to the core)

Tony Stark- so you are going to change or do something like your friends?

Shiny- I already did, hot potato! (he pointed to Tony´s back where he placed a gooey bomb)

Tony Stark- what is this shiny goo?

BOOM! (Tony was sent rocketing towards Shiny who was slashed him once more as he bounced and fell from the building)

Shiny- I knew that would be useful! now let´s run away in one of those jetpacks from S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, wait that´s bad.

Agent 1- freeze you scum!

Shiny- yes it is, RUUUUN! (he started to run downstairs since he didn´t have his powers anymore)

Agent 2- don´t let him get away, SHOOT!

(A storm of bullets passed close to Shiny as he kept running away)

Agent 3- Take this! (shoots a bazooka)

Tony Stark- nice move but you´ll need something better than that! (he shouted as he stood in from of Shiny)

Shiny- what about this? ( he kicked Tony towards the missile and kept running)

Tony Stark- you little fuck

BOOM!

(Inside an hangar)

Shiny- ok let me see, let me see, this! ( he entered inside some kind of jet and blew up the door as he took of trying to fly away), ok it always looks easier on the movies, how the fuck do I pilot this!

(the agents tried to chase him in vane since the jet was faster than their jetpacks, however Tony started to fly next to him and called Shiny)

Tony Stark- Really? this is your master plan? escape using one of my jets that I can control with just a wave of my hand?

Shiny- if I tell you the truth I just wanted to run away from those agents, by the way, is there an instruction manual to control this thing?

(both sweatdroped at this)

Tony Stark- you stole something you don´t know how to use?

Shiny- I´ve been trying to find the ejectable seat by mashing buttons and nothing seems to wo.

Jet computer- missile has been shot.

Shiny- you know I´ll just use the can opener to get out of here as you destroy that.

(Tony just grunted and went ahead as Shiny used the beam sword to cut the glass and jump off the jet with his phone ready to open a portal)

Tony Stark- ok that missile isn´t a problem anymore now back with.

CLANG!

(the jet crashed directly on Tony´s suit as Shiny made a face of pain, then he opened a portal and went back to the core)

(back at the core)

P.S.- You motherfucker! you shot me!

Irish- I didn´t mean to! Iron Man moved just before I could hit him!

Shiny- ok, calm your tits, we are fine now, we all made mistakes but look at the bright side, we have this beautiful loot!

Materials collected:

Junk metal 15.000kg

Steel 5.000kg

Titanium 3.000kg

Plastic 400kg

Gunpowder 1.000kg

Nitroglycerine 100L

Adamantium 550kg

Microchips 500 units

High tech batteries 400 units

New weapons available to build:

9mm Gun

Desert Eagle

Tommy Gun

RPG-7

Double Laser Gatling

Shockwave Sledge

50 Barrel Sniper

Pump Shotgun

Beam Assault Rifle

Beam Gun

New vehicles available to build:

Chopper

Hind

Tank

Jet

Flying Armor

Shiny- NOOOOO! anything but the jet!

Irish- yuju! Choppers for everyone.

P.S.- where did those things come from? I just took the vehicles and four of those guns.

Shiny- the 500kg of adamantium and the high tech guns are mine just like the batteries.

Irish- the rest is mine, I found a smuggling back at the junkjard between two mobs.

Everyone- you dense motherfucker! we love you!

End of chapter

Next chapter: I don´t want to go to any of this worlds! (Shiny complained)

This was fun to make and I think I made a fight scene that lasted for more than two paragraphs, so good for me, yai!

If you have any suggestions go ahead and leave a review with the next world I should write about.


	6. Chapter 6

Writer-I finally feel better after eating 650 mL of nutella with Nestle chocolate.

Write´s conscience- why did we told them about how much rupees worth if we aren't going to use that?

Writer- we are using it today, I wrote that on the other one so they searched for it before they read this chapter.

Writer´s conscience- Did you count how much money you have?

Writer- Nope, shit!

Chapter 8: Day off! It´s time to party!

S.H.- Are you crying?

(?)- What? emmm... no.

S.H.- You were crying, admit it.

(?)- I was crying for Samus, you can die anytime, I won´t care (he turned around with crossed arms).

S.H.- Can´t blame you (he said with a smile on his face), shall we ?

(?)- Please "snif".

(The history returns where we left, Shiny was crying under the rain, what happened back there affected him so badly that he forgot to put his mask back on, luckily, his hair was long enough to cover his face).

Irish- I know you don´t mind the rain at all, but we can´t see you like this.

Shiny- I´m totally useless, I couldn´t save her parents, even if they were supposed to die, I didn´t

had a chance.

P.S.- No you aren´t! Who saved me and Irish from Iron man back at Marvel universe?

Shiny- I did.

Khoros- Who defeated an entire army with just one hit?

Shiny- Me

Hipster- Who sent Sanji rocketing to space when he tried to eat your dogs?

Shiny- Ok, I get it (he gave a huge smile to them as he put his mask back on), but you weren´t there when that happened.

Hipster- You still did it (he shrugged his arms).

Irish- What now?

Shiny- We don´t have any warning, we should go shopping food and drinks with what I acquired.

Everyone- How much do we have?

Shiny- We have 220€, 500 Nintendo coins and 4000 gold coins, the last ones can´t be used outside of WoW, I also took this golden bracelet from that feminazi I killed back at K-L2.

Hipster- It sure looks expensive, but where on earth are you going to sell this?

Khoros- What about that pawn shop over there?

Irish- How convenient! (He said happily).

(Inside the pawn shop).

(A demon girl was having a discussion with the shop owner, who is Victor Sullivan, yes the one from uncharted).

Victor- I don´t care how useful your prinnies are, unless you have something I can actually sell, go away Etna!

Etna- Come on! I have to eat Vincent (she replied).

Victor- I said no! If you excuse me, I have actual customer right here (he said pointing right at Shiny).

Etna- Ok, but I´ll come back!

Victor- Please don´t.

(Etna turned around and went away as she stomped on the ground).

Irish- Vincent, you don´t know how to treat cute ladies.

(Upon hearing this, Etna turned arround and tried to fool Irish using her femenine… SHE JUST FLIRTED WITH HIM OK?)

Etna- You look like a nice man, not like him (she looked at Vincent), you would help this fragile woman in troubles (she leaned on Irish who was drooling at this point), right?

Irish- Of course, I can give you some money… (He was about to take his wallet out).

CLING!

Shiny-NO!

Everyone- "Gasp" what is that thing from your wrist?!

Shiny- My wrist... WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!

(Shiny now had three huge tusks coming out from each wrist, they could cover his hand if they closed and even produce electricity).

Victor- You are a Metroid! (He took out his gun and pointed directly at Shiny) those things can´t control their basic instincts, I won´t allow one of those in my shop!

Shiny-I can assure you that I have the absolute control over my body.

Etna- "Cough" "cough" I don´t think so (she said furious).

(Everyone turned to see Shiny grabbing Etna´s breast, he released her as she went away since she didn´t want to know anything about what Victor was going to do with them).

Shiny- Like I said before, I have absolute control over my body.

Victor- Does that mean that you…?

Shiny- EHHHH!

Victor- EHHHH!

(They both chuckled)

Shiny- I can go back to normal just by thinking it (He closed his eyes and concentrated on going back to normal, but the tusk were still there), maybe I can hide them inside my skin.

SINK!

Victor- Ignoring that you are half Metroid, you seem to be a nice guy, what do you want?

Shiny- We came here to sell this bracelet made of gold.

Victor- Mmmmm…. It is a nice piece indeed, where did you get it?

Shiny- I looted the corpse of an enemy.

Victor- You can´t believe how much that happens here, I can give you 560.

Irish- Euros!?

Victor- Ummm, no, I work with rupees right now, I don´t have as much Nintendo coins as I wish.

(Irish, Papa Smurf, Hipster and Khoros wondered how much are rupees worth).

Shiny- Each rupee worths 0.25€, this means we get about 140€, looks like a nice deal to me.

Victor- WOW! you didn´t try to raise the price like the others.

Shiny- I took it from a corpse and I think that´s a fair price for the work I did, just that.

Victor- Anyway, you shouldn´t do that, some people might start to decrease prices if you are nice, look if you have something to sell, bring it to me, I have shops in all the core cities.

Shiny-I´ll take note of that, bye! (he said as he went outside counting the money).

(After a while the group came out of the supermarket, Shiny was hugging a bottle of coke, Irish did the same with a bottle of Jack Daniels, Khoros came out with two legs of Iberian ham and Papa Smurf simply carried four carafes of water since nobody drank it, they prefered coke or alcohol).

Smash!- Starbomb

Shiny- You guys are thinking the same I´m thinking, right?

Everyone- SMASH PARTY!

Shiny- It´s showtime!

(Once in the core they all fought about who should choose the rules, then Shiny stood up)

Shiny- SILENCE!

(They all remained quiet).

Shiny- As you know the first match is between Khoros and me.

Khoros- That´s right! stay behind and watch the masters.

(As usual Shiny chose snake with his green suit and Khoros chose pit with his normal suit, the scenario was chosen randomly, it was a 5 minutes match with all the objects with the fastest drop rate).

(5 minutes later).

Shiny- I won! I won!

Khoros- You won because you got all the smash balls, I haven´t played in a while anyway, you had advantage over me.

Shiny- I´d rather say we have a

Everyone- SORE LOOOOSEEEER!

(They all laughed and settled the rules for the game, 3 lives, only smash ball, scenario is chosen by turns).

(Suddenly an alarm started to sound, everyone went to the main room to check what happened).

Irish- I was about to win! Why am I this unlucky?

P.S.- We don´t care, duty is duty.

Shiny- Silence, what is it computer?

Computer- Seems we have a newcomer.

(From the platform a figure started to appear, the figure raised a sword high in the air and said).

Gilca- Pasa putas?

Newcomer!

Gilca joined the madness.

Shiny- I´m afraid you came in the worst moment, we have nothing to do today, at least no alarms were activated today.

Gilca- Really? I mastered the master sword for this?

Shiny- Yes and you need to catch up with us, you know, now that we are on it we are preparing everything, Gilca,Khoros and Hipster stay here so I can give you the rest of your equipment and powers, Irish and Papa Smurf can go and select what they will use as estus flask.

(Shiny repeated the ritual Stan taught him on the second chapter, if he only knew that it wasn´t necessary to give powers).

Shiny- SHINYYYYY!

Gilca,Khoros and Hipster- We can´t feel anything.

Shiny- That´s because you have to learn the shortcuts and the effects this effect causes, Computer, explain them what they need to know as you manipulate their phones.

Computer- Stan´s 24 Quantum rule: As you might have noticed usually histories about heroes in Marvel comics take about a day, in comics is impossible to determine how much it would be in our time, but in the tv it always takes 24 minutes, not only in this universe but in many universes a whole day goes thru 24 minutes since the other 6 are reserved for publicity (in the case of tv shows), because of this you can think that you could stay awake for 16 days in one of this worlds, in fact, you are right! But Stan thought that just like the sleep many things from the real work user's body might change, this is how he discovered that everything in a range of 24 to 0 can be manipulated, at least most of it, you can´t change your age or decide how much you sleep, in this world 1 day equals one hour to you, once he saw the danger this supposed to his universe, Stan made sure that only those who he chose could use this power, in Shiny´s case, he even allowed him to give or remove this power, unless it is Stan, none of them can lose their powers in the hands of the other, since they are the only ones with that power.

Now Shiny´s system: This is easy as fuck, when you defeat a hero or befriend him, you´ll gain his or her abilities and equipment instantly, of course your clothes might change once you use their powers.

Sign of the undead: Can´t die, respawn at the bonfire, can use a estus flask to heal wounds, the flask is refilled at the bonfire, if you die you become hollow and go mad if you stay hollow for to long, regain human form with humanity at the bonfire, get humanity the way you want, kill someone, buy it, just get it.

The rest of the questions are answered with this FAQ.

Shiny- That´s great, now with your flask, chose one different from Irish and Papa Smurf.

(Some minutes later).

Shiny- What do we have here? Jack Daniels, Irish, Water, Papa Smurf you damn tree hugger, Potion, Gilca I see you came prepared, Monster, Khoros you madman, Fanta, thats Hipster.

Everyone- What did you use as flask? (They replied angrily).

Shiny- This 1 L Coke bottle, why do you ask?

(They fall anime style and get up enraged).

Everyone- THAT IS SO TYPICAL OF YOU!

Shiny- Bullshit! I'm not addicted to Coke, Coke is addicted to me!

(They just shrugged their arms defeated to Shiny's stupidity).

Shiny- Are we going to finish that smash party or what? (He asked with a wiimote on his hand).

Everyone- You are going down Shiny!

Shiny- The world against me, no fair! You are in disadvantage! (He laughed like a maniac, nah forget it, he is a maniac).

(After a few hours the group was bored and didn´t know what to do)

Khoros- It is nice to beat your asses with Shiny, but I want to do something else, by the way where is Shiny?

Shiny- Right here my boys! And I have the solution to your problems!

P.S.- Guns?

Shiny- BB guns to be correct, we are going to a nice forest I found in Marvel universe, it´s the perfect place for a war, make your choice and follow me.

Computer- The gun sets are the following:

Commando- Pistol (M1911), assault rifle (M4) and two grenades.

Rioter- Pistol (M1911), Shotgun (Spas-12) and two grenades.

Sniper- Submachine gun (Uzi), sniper rifle (50 Cal. barret) and heat vision goggles.

Heavy- Heavy machine gun (M60) and RPG-7.

Irish- I´m going with heavy.

Gilca- I also choose heavy.

Khoros- I choose rioter.

P.S.- I want to be commando.

Hipster- Commando.

Shiny- I´ll go sniper.

Everyone- CAMPEEEER!

(Marvel universe/?/forest)

Shiny- (talking to rest throw the watch) Here are the rules, I have scattered you around his place, your watch marks the limits and who died, where he died and where he is after he died, I want no snitchers once you die, shut your mouth and stay away from fights, any questions before we start?

Irish- Yes, why do we only have 3 mags?

(Suddenly everyone started to complain about only having 3 mags for each gun).

Shiny- Because if something defines your aiming is shoot and spray, also when you shoot a gun, people can see where it came from in the radar, I wanted to be realistic, now prepare to die! HAHAHAHAAAAAA! (He laughed like a maniac once more).

Another one bites the dust- Queen

Irish- He really.

P.S.- Takes this.

Hipster- way too.

Gilca- Seriously.

(Everyone started to look for each other as they tried not to be seen, Shiny took advantage of his new tusk-claws (lets just say claws), to climb up the tallest tree he could find, although he ignored that Metroids can fly).

Irish- I have an idea (he chuckled evilly as he threw stones to bushes near him so this would cause the birds to fly away and get everyones attention), now I wait for the prey to fall into my trap.

(Papa Smurf came crawling on the ground as he looked for the place where that person could be).

P.S.- "Mutters to himself" come you little bastard, I have something for you.

Irish- And I have this!

POPOPOPOPOPOPOP!

P.S.- AH! PARA, MUERTO MUERTOOOO!

Irish- You are terrible at this, as always (runs away).

(Papa Smurf simply scratched himself as it was going to ease the pain from the BB bullets).

Shiny- I have you now, all you have to do is smile to the camera and hold a pose (he said to himself from the top of the tree).

(Irish came across Hipster who didn´t doubt to shot at him like it was some Call of Duty game).

Hipster- You are going down! (he said wasting more ammo)

(Irish waited for him to run out of ammo)

CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!

Hipster- Oh shit! (He said as he started to reload).

Irish- Think twice before shooting moron!

POPOPOP!

Hipster- NOOOOoooo (he cursed as he fell to the ground), shiiiiiit!

Irish- That was way tooooo easy.

(Far in the distance).

Shiny- Now!

POP!

(Back with Irish)

Irish- Be careful next time, this is no stupid game (he said as he turned around to recieve Shiny´s shot right into the middle of the forehead), AGH! Joder!

Shiny- HA! I converted you into hinduism once more! (He mocked throw the watch).

Flashback.

(Shiny was right next to Irish having a BB war on Irish backyard, Irish didn´t realize but Shiny was next to him).

Shiny- **Hello sugar tits!** (He said in a deep black voice).

Irish- No! muertomuertomuer… (BANG!) ARGH! Cabron! You hitted me right in the forehead!

Shiny- Look you have a red lump where I shot you! HAHAHA! (He laughs like a maniac), I converted you into hinduism!

(P.S. and Murican (another character that will be introduced in the future) started to laught hysterically at this, don´t worry Irish had that lump for just three days).

Flashback ends.

(Upon discovering this Khoros and Gilca went to the position the map marked, they saw each other, but instead of fighting they decided to cooperate against Shiny).

Gilca- He does what I do at smash, let the other kill each other as I attack from the distance!

Khoros- Look my guns are short range, since I didn´t thought he was so good at this, I´ll distract him and when he takes me out you use you RPG and take him down with it.

Gilca- Got it!

Khoros- Hey dickhair, over here! (he randomly shot to the trees, he almost reached Shiny with one of them).

Shiny- "Mutters to himself" I´m not falling for that one, thanks (he used his claws to hide behind the tree, however he used the branch where he was sitting to aim and shot Khoros).

POP!

Khoros- AGH! coño! pues si que escuece esto.

Gilca- Got you motherfucker! (he turned around and shot the RPG to the tree, only to find the sniper rifle falling into some bushes on the floor).

Khoros- I think he just fell from the branch.

Gilca- I don´t know, I only saw the rifle (he said as he got closer to the bush).

Khoros- He tricked us!

Shiny- You messed with the wrong motherfucker.

POP!

Gilca- AGH! Joputa, es bueno!

Shiny- (Once more, laughing like a fucking maniac, why do I laugh like the joker? what I´m I saying, the joker laughs like a normal person next to me) HAHAHAHAHAHA! You should see your faces when I shoot you! (he took his sniper rifle back).

(Shiny kept laughing and laughing until the point he had to take a break since his lungs started to hurt, everyone was in front of him).

Music stops

Irish- By the way, there are no animals here.

Gilca- That´s for sure, just a few birds.

Hipster- I don´t feel like that´s a good sign.

P.S.- Shiny does this place belong to any crazy supervillain?

Shiny- 100% sure, this place doesn´t belong to any villain.

(Suddenly a purple lightsaber was stuck on the ground, right in front of Shiny).

Everyone- And what about that?! (they asked alarmed).

Shiny- This doesn´t belong to any villain, it´s way worse than that ( he said as he turned around the lightsaber that had "badass motherfucker" written on it).

Jaws soundtrack.

Shiny- THE ASSHOLE WHO IS MAKING THE JAWS THEME STOPS NOW OR ELSE! (He said furiously).

Irish- Ooooh… (He bowed his head in depressed).

Music stops.

Shiny- Look, we aren't going to run away like little girls, he is a nice man and I'm sure we can just talk to him.

(A voice whispers deep in the woods)- I am sick of this motherfucking intruders on my motherfucking hovercraft.

Shiny- Pretty girls first! (He said running away with the purple lightsaber).

Everyone- That was kind of gay.

The whisper became stronger- Motherfuckerrrrr.

Gilca- Run bitches! RUUUUN!

(Shiny opened a portal but it vanished revealing Samuel. (who takes the role of Nick Fury in this universe for some reason).

S.L.J.- Where do you think you are going? You stole weapons and adamantium from me and beat up Robert in his own industries!

Shiny- You see, IT'S ALL THEIR FAULT! I might be a mercenary, but I told them that we should't have helped those villains! (Makes his watch sound on purpose) look! Another world needs to be saved, bye! (uses metroid powers to fly away).

S.L.J.- Wait, Damn it! He ran away.

Irish- Perro judío! NOS HAS VENDIDO!

(The only thing Shiny left was a card with his phone, it had "sorry" written on it).

(Robert Downey Jr./Tony Stark/ Iron man, I´ll just go with Iron man, was standing on a branch as he leaned against the tree).

Iron man- Stan told me that he had spoken to you and your friends about that little assault, I promised I wouldn't retaliate this time, Samuel didn´t promise anything, all he said was that he wouldn´t kill you.

Shiny- Actually, we can´t die, but still I feel bad for them.

Iron man- You just let your friends with a full psycho Samuel. ! I know you have his lightsaber but still, they are going to have a bad time, look at him, he has foam coming out from his mouth.

Shiny- Any chance of ending this without involving extreme pain to me or my friends?

Iron man- I´m afraid not, good luck (pats Shiny´s back)

Shiny- Hold this (gives the purple lightsaber), I have to do something.

Iron man- Something stupid?

Shiny- Hell yea.

BANG!

Iron man- What the hell! what was that for?

Shiny- No cameras please. (Shiny said hiding his gun and jumping from the tree, not to mention he was about to shit his pants since he already regretted making that decision).

(Shiny´s friends were backing away from the angry S.L.J. he was about to attack when).

Shiny- JUMANJIIIIIIII!

PLOF!

Irish- Is this some kind of rescue?

Shiny- Didf itf worf? (He asked with his head stuck on the ground).

P.S.- No, but he is confused.

Shiny- (Takes his head out from the ground) Fly you fools! I can handle this.

S.L.J.- You know they ran away in the moment you blinked right?

Shiny- huh… (He sweatdropped as a leaf flew in front of him).

(S.L.J. cracked his fingers behind Shiny with an evil smile).

Shiny- (Jumps and stands in a fighting position) Don´t think I can´t defeat you! I could beat Downey without power, you are no match for me!

S.L.J.- Bring it!

(They both charged towards each other as the shouted before the camera stops in the air)

(1 minute later)

(Shiny was on a hospital bed covered in bandages)

Irish- Are you…?

Shiny- Shut the fuck up Irish, It´s not the right moment.

Computer- Do not worry master, with this vaccine you´ll feel better in less than 10 seconds.

Shiny- (He looked with twitching eyes towards the needle) Vac-vaccine? (He asked nervous).

Computer- It´s for you own good, It doesn´t hurt, I promise!

Shiny- LIAR! (He said shaking as he tried to escape) my parents are nurses, I know that shit is nothing but a lie! No, get away, GET AWAY!

Hipster- I feel like we should have helped him.

Gilca- Don't worry about it! Computer said he is going to be fine after the vaccine.

Hipster- But he has belonefobia.

Gilca- So?

P.S.- That means he fears needles.

Khoros- It can't be that bad, right? But now that I think it, he never went to school when we got vaccination, I think his parents vaccinated him at home.

**WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH**!

Hipster- We are soooo dead once he feels better.

(5 minutes later).

(Everyone was eating quietly since Shiny was about to have a nervous breakdown).

Computer- Are you enjoying your meal?

Shiny- Yes, don't you see how happy we are right now? (Shiny finished first and went to his bedroom for the rest of the day) by the way, YOU ARE GROUNDED IN THE TRAINING ROOM UNTIL DINNER! (He snapped his fingers opening portals below everyone).

(He went away to his bedroom in order to read some fanfics and catch up with the subspace emissary world conquest, since he had to know where to go and when so Chris couldn't find him and discover anything about the future, however he couldn't resist the temptation of reviewing the chapter as he gave a salute to the writer of the fict, telling him That he would watch over his Characters before the alarm started to sound behind him).

Irish- I what we would have done in that situation, by the way where are the rest?

Shiny- How did you manage to escape from the training session?

Irish- I don´t know, I was using the toilet.

Shiny- That explains everything (he snapped his fingers and Irish fell inside the trainig room with the others).

Iris- AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaa…...

PLOM!

Shiny- Hehe, anyway what is it computer?

Computer- Seems those hands have another work for you.

Shiny- Already? they really need to recruit more smashers,anyway (starts transmission), what is it Master hand?

M.H.- It isn´t about any work, this is about you, When you were at K-L2, did you eat or drink something estrange?

Shiny- No, but I guess you are talking about this (shows his claws), seems Ridley infected me with Metroid DNA, for some reason I don´t feel anything at all and now I can fly and produce electricity.

M.H.- Nothing else?

Shiny- Well, I kind of feel weird with my stomach, it´s like I had something ins- "chokes" I "chokes"

M.H.- I think he is going to.

BLARG!

Computer- Puke a Metroid.

Shiny- Let's recap, I can fly produce, electricity, absorb energy in order to cure myself and I give birth to Metroids, Is there anything else?

Computer- The metroids you create follow your orders, no matter what.

M.H.- That is both useful and gross, I guess you are fine after all.

Shiny- Yes, thank you, but I warn you that you fucked up with timelines, in case I haven´t told you, if you see a character outside the game where he/she belongs, it´s because of unstable time and space, the only safe way of travel is using world´s symbols or being able to travel through time, you should inform about this in Nintendo town since you are close to it.

M.H.- Why me?! Aren´t you the guardian after all?

Shiny- Who fucked up time and space?

C.H.- I know! I know! we did it!

Shiny- Exactly, if you excuse me I have training session with my friends here.

M.H.- Alright, but it´s Nintendo city, not Nintendo town.

Shiny- Ok, I´ll try to remember, now I have to do something with this little buddy over here ( he pointed to the Metroid).

(End of transmission).

Computer- What are you planning to do with that thing?

Shiny- I know what I want to do with him already, Listen you are kenny and I want you to follow and protect this lady as if she was your own mother (he showed a picture of Samus on the screen).

(The Metroid did a happy sound and went inside the portal)

(Meanwhile at Zebes)

Samus- I´m 23 already and none of this cards have opened yet, When will i get to know who that guy was and when will I join that elite he talked about?

(Suddenly Kenny started to fly around Samus before he stopped in front of her, he had a post it right on the forehead)

Samus- "It´s dangerous to go alone, take this!" (She read the note) that isn´t really helpful, wait it has something on the back (takes the note and turns it around), "Today is the big day Samy! signed: Shiny" (She made a ball the note as a vein popped from her head) I hate when he calls me that way "sigh" well, I guess you can be helpful after all (she puts Kenny inside a jar and takes him).

(Back at the core).

Shiny- I´m glad she liked her present for the first adventure, I have an Idea! What if we go to the first game of each Nintendo franchise and become their friends so they don´t dislike me once they see me in the smash mansion when I go to get my pay from Master or Crazy hand? (Takes some air) this way they will trust me and support me in case Lucario tries to do anything.

Computer- Doesn´t he trust you?

Shiny- He does, but he doesn´t like me at all, if he gets a chance to convince everyone I´m evil and put a price to my head, he will do it.

Computer- This is because he can´t tell what´s wrong with your aura, right?

Shiny- You don´t have to be too bright to realize he hates my guts, by the way, that thing about the purple aura….

Computer- There is only two options, you do what you choose ignoring if it is good or bad giving you a neutral aura or you have something inside of you with the opposite aura.

Shiny- Technically, thats what a mercenary does, he follows his own ideals and works for the one he chooses, even when a mercenary works for someone he can refuse to follow an order since he or she only has to do a task, how it is done, is another thing.

Computer- I think that´s why he hates you, you see, Nintendo mercenaries do what you say, but their most common choice is to avoid using doubtful methods, you don´t fear using those methods, you accept the consequences but still, people won´t like what you did.

Shiny- "Sigh" that´s what I chose , let´s leave this guys training before I set the worlds we are visiting, (start transmission with the training room) ejem ejem, gentlemen, you all know why you are here, you have to start training your skills, I can´t fight for you all the time, choose one job from the game list, only one, I´ll give you more jobs once you start saving other worlds or completing side quest.

(After this everyone started looking at the list for the job they most liked).

Irish- I want this one!

Demoman: become an expert in explosives, it comes with a grenade launcher a sticky bomb launcher and a bottle of whisky, you´ll get new weapons as you level up or you could get a fancy hat!

Everyone- He just chose it because of the whisky (they said sweatdropping).

P.S.- This is my job!

Dreamland hero: Gain to ability to fly around by inflating yourself like a balloon, you can use a hammer and a cutter to attack your enemies, not to mention you can suck them in order to gain their powers, that´s a bit gay considering you´ll become pink once you use this job.

Hipster- I´ll go with this one!

: Who wants to become a giant blue hulk with a knife? only you I guess, by the way you hurt yourself with your attacks, you regenerate quickly but still suck to be you.

Gilca- Bitch please!

Hero of time: This job comes with a legendary sword that only those who are worthy can wield, it also goes with unlimited bombs, arrows, a boomerang that creates small tornadoes and a green mini skirt, bitches love man in mini skirt, now wonder why link can´t even get a hug once he saves zelda.

Khoros- Let me show you how it´s done.

Sergeant Cortez: Ever played goldeneye? well this is what it would look like with aliens, monsters and cool stuff instead of a lame ass british spy, you can only carry up to 6 weapons and this cool map that also allows you to do telekinesis on objects, HEY! what's wrong with my map?

Shiny- This is going to be fun, start as I organize our journey.

End of chapter.

Next chapter:?

I won't deny it, right now I could go to any world at all, but I decide to go to the all the Nintendo worlds before the started, this is why I want the only reader I have to suggest something before I finish with these worlds, I am a terrible guardian, actually I´m starting to consider the fact that I don´t really guard anything, pseh! must be my imagination.

Even if you read this once I have more readers, suggest worlds, I might make a first chapter just to say which ones I have been to already, anything, even fictions from other people, but I might need time since I have to read them.

(Shiny´s friends interrupted him as he was writing).

Everyone- What about us? you going to leave us there with an angry Samuel. and I hope you don´t transform this room into a deadly trap.

Writer- WHAT?! No, I wasn´t gonna do that!

Writer´s conscience- Yes, you were going to do both things, what´s more you already did both ones.

Everyone- **WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**


	7. Chapter 7

Writer's conscience- What´s the matter?

Writter- You know it already, I am thinking about the money.

Witer´s conscience- I know we are kind of greedy but.

Writer- Not that one, I am trying to remember how much the rupees value, I know I saw something that said how much each rupee is in euros.

Writer´s conscience- are you really going to care about every detail? I don´t think people is going to realize about it.

Writer- That isn´t true, they do care about those details, I should look for that video on youtube, hope I have it somewhere over here, it was legends and videogames and… here it is!

Writer´s conscience- That video is in Spanish and you translated the channel´s name.

Writer- Whatever! As long as they know where I took it from.

Chapter 7: A heart made of stone.

(?)- I just realized about something, how did you build that gooey bomb? You need goo to build them and you only collected the explosives to make it.

S.H.- Well I don´t think that matters.

(Flashback inside Shiny´s mind).

Shiny- They are taking forever (He was picking his nose watching the fight), and now he is even loosing! I just can´t stand the fact that they can´t win with all the power they have (pulls a huge mucus out of his nose), eww! What I´m I supposed to do with this now?

(End of flashback).

(?)- If you say so, anyway, how can you do it?

S.H.- Do what?

(?)- Stay so calm, I mean, look at you, you killed and saw how people die in front of you, just like that! I don´t think you even blinked, what about their families and friends? Are you aware that they are going to be missed by someone? Do you even think about anything that isn´t your own good?

S.H.- I´m aware that they had families and friends, I would rather think about what could have happened if I didn´t stop them, all they lives they could have taken, all those innocents, I won´t say that I did good, what I do is terrible, is that what you wanted to hear?

(?)-Well, yes! I…

S.H.- But the fact that they nice people will suffer their lost doesn´t mean I should allow them to go away if they are going to kill innocents every time they get a chance or should I? They are guilty of what they do, just like me.

(?)- They still are human beings!

S.H.- I don´t see the difference between killing an animal and a human being, both actions are terrible, but even if they are so bad, we kept doing this over centuries, I can´t change the whole world just like that, it is this way because of something, I bet you´ll say you want a world with no evil.

(?)- Because that is what everyone wants!

S.H.- Wrong! That is what fools want, this is the world you are asking for (He snapped his fingers).

(Everything was now covered in darkness, there was nothing, just an empty void)

(?)- There is nothing here.

S.H.- But there is no evil, and what is more this is perfection at its finest, no differences, pure equality, we need evil as much as we need good, remember that the next time you judge my actions, we have to continue our history.

(Shiny appeared in front of the mansion, it was night at this point).

Shiny- Computer, you said that I need to connect to worlds in order to travel into this worlds.

Computer- Yes.

Shiny- What if I gave you data from those worlds and the power their heroes hold.

Computer- In that case I guess you could get their powers, access to that world and maybe objects, why do you ask?

Shiny- The only reason why I´m accepting their compensation is that I want to travel back to my world and time to get something and then go back to my things, concretely my consoles and pc (He had and evil smile from ear to ear).

Computer- You are one of those who likes to plan everything so he gets all the strong weapons, objects and stuff to become a living god inside the game (Shiny kept smiling), I´ll take that as a yes.

(Shiny entered the mansion)

Shiny- Those hands should be at their office.

Computer- Quick hide!

(Shiny stood next to the wall, two voices were heard going away in the distance).

Shiny- Dam it "he muttered" I shouldn´t confront people that can read minds, I know what happens in the future.

(Shiny took a leaned out his head a little as he saw how the lucario carried a boy on his arms, as soon as they left, he entered the room where Crazy ad Master where).

M.H.- Hello there! (He said yawning) you came here to accept our apologies?

Shiny- Yes, what is more, I came her for another two things.

C.H.- Then go ahead and say it, our deadly friend that we shouldn´t piss off!

Shiny- I want you to open a portal to this city and this date.

M.H.- Mmmm …2015? That is from the future!

Shiny- I know, that is what I want in exchange for what you did.

M.H.- If that is what you want (He snapped his fingers making a portal to appear in front of him).

Shiny- Hold it as I pick up some stuff (Shiny started to leave furniture, appliances, books and a few consoles with lots of games).

C.H.- uuuuh! Look at all of this games, I wonder how their worlds look like.

Shiny- Don´t you even think about it! (He stored everything inside his watch and ordered the computer to place it in his bedroom) you are supposed to save worlds from the subspace army, now with the second thing, here take it (gives a card with his phone written on it).

M.H.- What is this for?

Shiny- Since I manipulated that job system of yours, even if you used part of the magic from the books, I have to do something to compensate what I did, if you ever have any kind secondary task you don´t want to do, call me, I still expect a decent pay.

C.H. Wait, manipulated?

Shiny- You know that part where you gave the kid the power to take powers from friends and defeated enemies? Well I took it, he might do it from time to time, who knows, but you should give him jobs or sell them, that is up to you.

M.H.- I agree with this offer, but I can only pay you with smash coins, you´ll need this to store up to…

Shiny- tsk tsk tsk! (He disagreed as he showed them his watch) unlimited storage, you can give that to the kid once you fix all the problems I might have caused, remember that I accept any kind of work, but make sure I´m available when you ask for help, unless it can wait, sweet dreams boys! (He went out as he turned off the lights).

C.H.- You know, I kind of like this guy.

M.H.- I believe we judged him too fast.

C.H.- Also his hair reminds me to the ones from the di.

(Outside the room Shiny was walking to the exit singing)

Mi nombre es rock ´n´ roll- Mago de Oz

Shiny- Yo siempre fui lo que quise ser

y nunca me arrepentí, ¡no!

a veces salgo fuera de la ley

y luego vuelvo a entrar

No tengo fronteras

mi patria es mi nevera

mi himno es un rock'n'roll

Tengo bragas por bandera y por casa tus caderas

cuando el sol se pone, yo también

¡Mi moto es mi uniforme!

TRÁGATE KILOMETROS

PISA Y PONLA A CIEN

¡La carretera es nuestro hogar!

Music stops with a scratch.

Lucario- You are going to wake up my master, low your volume! (He demanded with crossed arms and an angry look).

Shiny- Jeje, sorry, how long have you been there? I thought you were sleeping tightly next to Chirs (He asked sweating bullets).

Lucario- I came back once I left him on the bed, do you think I can´t feel your presence? (He smiled a little).

Shiny- That was the plan, "thought" I hate mind readers "thought".

Lucario- I heard that!

Shiny-Stop reading my mind! I want privacy, you know?

Lucario- Well I want answers and you won´t leave until you tell me.

Shiny- "Sighs defeated" can we at least do it in the kitchen as we eat? I´m starving.

Lucario- Remember I can detect lies, try something and you are dead.

Shiny- "Gulps" understood.

(At the kitchen Shiny was eating a sandwich as he drank from his tankard filled with coke).

Shiny- Shoot already, I´m ready for almost anything you want to know.

Lucario-What´s your name? Why can´t I think of a game where you come from? What brings you here? Master hand said that we will bring the new smasher tomorrow, why did you hide from me and Chris? Do you want to hurt him!? Because if you dare to touch him (He approached Shiny´s face as he was showing his fangs).

Shiny- My real name is private for security reasons, call me Shiny, I come from the real world just like you two, I don´t belong to any game since I go by my own, I came here to ask both hands a favor and offered them my services, I hid because you can read minds, which means that you probably saw the things I´ve done to those who attacked innocent people, but I don´t hide from you, I only hid myself from Chris, he is a nice boy and I´m not the kind of person he should be with, also he might hate my since I made his job system worst (tells Lucario the little adventure he had the first day).

Lucario- You are still hiding something from me, what is it?

Shiny- I come from the future, because of this I´m aware of many things that will happen, until your timeline match with mine, no you can´t know about the future, it´s dangerous. Unless you have anything else to say or ask, I must go.

Lucario- Your aura, why is it purple?

Shiny- Is that bad?

Lucario- You tell me, red auras are evil, blue ones are pure, but yours is purple, What on earth is this supposed to mean?

Shiny- Purple you say (takes a sip of his tankard), I have no idea!

(Lucario fell anime style and got up again)

Lucario- Then how am I supposed to know if you are of trust or not?

(The watch started to shine)

Shiny- I have a call, wait a second (answers the call), what is it?

Khoros- Yes, I called to say that we are having dinner and that we called everyone, now the can come once they finish their business, also I wanted to ask you about this dogs at the core.

Shiny- Those are Marilin, Zorro and Claus, the name order is the same as the size they have.

Khoros- And what about Leo?

(Shiny was now covered in darkness as his face removed any kind of emotion)

Shiny- He died.

Khoros- OH SHIT! Sorry I just forgot, well I should go.

Shiny- It´s alright you just forgot

(Call ends).

Lucario- Are you alright?

Shiny- Of course I do! (He stood up and placed his hands on the hips as he laughed) my heart is pure stone, I can´t feel any emotion at all!

Lucario- Do you want to talk about what happened?

Shiny- NO!

Lucario- Then I´ll have to read your mind.

Shiny- Try it and I´ll fill my mind with perverted thought about Chris and you.

Lucario- Pseh! Like you could stop me from… WHAT THE (beep) WAS THAT! THAT IS JUST WRONG! What the hell is wrong with you?

Shiny- I told you.

Lucario- Okay, that is going to be hard to forget, but here´s the deal, tell me what happened and I´ll trust you.

Shiny- Prepare a napkin, you might cry "Starts narrating inside his mind as pictures came".

Quiero morirme en ti- Mago de Oz

About 6 years ago, my sister asked for a puppy for Christmas present, since my parents won´t allow her to have anything but a toy sized Yorkshire, she obviously chose the cutes one, he was such a devil, on the way back home, he puked inside the car, I really love being with him, till the point I would sneak him inside my be so I could sleep with him whenever my sister wasn´t home, I appreciated that bastard more than I appreciated myself, even I promised that I would protect him forever, he was there no matter what, for the good for the bad, even if I was kind of an asshole to him sometimes, but one day everything went downhill, this were our first Christmas without grandpa, because of this the festivities were rather sad, it was the second Monday of the year, I returned home from high school, my mother told me to tie Claus up and search for Leo who escaped as usually, I thought he would be playing with the other dogs from the other side of the creek all he did was escape and walk throw the road, I couldn´t be more wrong.

Lucario- He was run over? (He asked worried)

Shiny- Worst, the dogs he used to play with killed him, I cried next to him for ten minutes, then I hugged him whit all my strength when I realized he was about to walk towards the light, then covered with his blood I went back home, it was just the beginning, then I had to see how my mother and sister broke into tears just like me, my father was incredibly mad, he asked who did this, I still regret that I stopped him from killing those dogs, that bastard got rid of them and said those dogs weren´t his dogs since they weren´t chipped.

Lucario- But things got better right?

Shiny- No, the next Monday my grandmother died, at this point I didn´t have any tears left, I had to stand all those (beep) saying how bad they felt for me, everyone had something stupid to say or do about it, she was gone if you didn´t solved your problems with her once she was alive, it´s your problem , my father said that nothing really mattered since we are nothing, how ironical, he didn´t thought that way when he said that I would end up like Leo if I didn´t studied more, I told him to (beep) off, that old man can die anytime.

Lucario- He is your father!

Shiny- The father that insults me every time I make a small fail, the one who threatens me with death when we are alone, the same (beep) father that has tried to make a trophy child out of me since he found out my IQ is 133, the one who doesn´t talk about anything but how schools is going, the only way I got him to have a different conversation with him is revealing that I was in fact an atheist, now he shouts at me even louder whenever I try to have a calm talk with him about controversial situations in other countries, for (beep) sake! I can have those kind of conversations with my friends, the ones who cause nothing but trouble and headaches!

Lucario- I´m sure the rest of your relatives are nice people.

Shiny- Sure, ignoring the elitist father, I have a mother and sister with anger management issues, an aunt who has been a drama queen about how terrible her ex-husband is, she had like eight chances in two years to ruin that bastard life, but she chose to complain how hard life is for her, then we have the best of all, the posh, a bunch of snobs that wear expensive clothes that look ridiculous, like those 700€ outfits are going to make your disgusting face look pretty! They pretend to be perfect, they go to the church, give some money to the poor, oh! They even joined the church chorus, lies!

Lucario- Are things that terrible for you?

Shiny- Not really, I actually like my mother and sister, even if my drama queen aunt is a pain in the neck her daughters are kind, I have this two parts of the family I barely see, the one that lives in Almeria right now and the one that lives in the city I live, also I always have my friends and my dogs, for those I would do anything, just like I would do it for the ones who are gone. I guess that family isn´t about relatives, it is about those who mean everything to you, so tell me about your family.

Lucario- I´m afraid I only have is my parents and Chris, those are my family. The only things I will fight for are them, my home and my ideals.

Shiny- Those three are actually the same thing. Home isn´t related to a piece of land it is where your family is, you already know what family is and since you are part of your family, this three mean the same.

Lucario- I think I own you an apologize.

Shiny- No, you know? You remind me to myself, you are quiet, not really sociable and only care about those who matter to you, the only difference is that.

Lucario- Don´t you dare to say such a thing to yourself!

Shiny- I failed, I couldn´t save Leo, because of this, I want you to promise me that you will protect Chris with your life and that you two are going to kick the living shit out of Tabuu!

Lucario- I will, but I feel like he is going to leave at some point because of this pressure, if there was something that made him think that he can do it, that he has an incredible potential, as if he was chosen!

Shiny- You just game me an idea, tell me is your friend, you know, superstitious?

Lucario- Yes, why do you ask?

Shiny- Your wish shall be granted my friend, I shall give regards from you to your father, bye!

Lucario- Where are you going? Hey, wait! He left, I wonder what he is planning.

(The scene changes to the valley of aura in pokemon pearl/diamond, Shiny was making some drawings)

Shiny- This should do it! (He said proudly has he cleaned some dirt from his forehead).

Lucario´s father- Who are you? What are you doing here? (He asked enreged).

Shiny- Your son would like to say that he is fine.

L.F.- My son?

Shiny- Yes, but he would like you to do something for him, see this drawings I just made in this hidden cave? I want you to show this drawing to your sons master and tell him this "whispers", understood?

(Lucario´s father nodded).

Shiny- Then I have completed my mission, farewell, If you ever need something (throws card with phone) call me.

(Back at the core)

(The whole team and a new member welcomed back Shiny at the core).

Shiny- My only (male) cousin! How has my hipster been at LoL?

Hipster- I did kind of well, I was a summoner back at LoL.

Shiny- I´m glad to see that we managed to call so many in just a couple days, now I have to get some sleep, and you should do it too, tomorrow we are shopping for real! I don´t have Coke in the fridge, I HAVE NO COKE! Do you know how terrible is that for me?

(They just chuckled and went to their bedrooms as Shiny said).

(Inside Shiny´s bedroom).

Shiny- Computer, place those consoles at the living room since I can allow them to use it, but put the computer here, I have to install some steam games, jejeje.

Computer- Can I take your saved files and use them for your powers?

Shiny- You should have done that already, listen see this game? Once it is installed I want you to use the power this game contains on us.

Computer- Rather than power you are asking for a curse.

Shiny- A curse that won´t allow us to die by creating bonfires that will allow us to respawn and manage to absorb souls properly, we can find humanity on the corpse of those we kill, how many of them have humanity? And how many deserve it? the answer is clear, all and none, ÑEHEHEHEHE ÑEHEHEHE ÑEHEHE!

Computer- Master, you are fucking nuts already, I don´t think that going hollow will affect you.

Shiny- Whatever, tomorrow is going to be a happy day, I feel it!

(Outside the hologram)

(?)- It wasn´t happy at all, right?

S.H.- Huge feels incoming, I have nothing left to say.

(Back with the hologram)

(Shiny wakes up wearing his green pajama, he puts on his brown slippers and a small red dressing gown).

Shiny- "yaws" Hello my little boys! Did you enjoy your sleep? HAHAHA! I should leave you to sleep, bye Marilyn Zorro and Claus!

(He saw that he was the first person to wake up, he took this opportunity to have his breakfast and get to work).

Shiny- Computer, how is the process going?

Computer- I already finished, but you should charge the powers once you need them instead of calling all of them at once.

Shiny- Sounds good to me, right now I only want to do two things, first create a bonfire and my own estus flask to heal myself when I need to.

Computer- About that, since the core is a void that doesn´t follow any physic law you can make a huge bonfire which is at its finest, but if you want to make bonfires in other places, you´ll need to use humanity, one to create the bonfire and two to unleash its full potential.

Shiny- Seems fair, still I don´t want to talk about that since I already know the rest (changes to Iron karp), what I want to do now is create an armor, use titanium and reinforce it with adamantium, with the next changes the mark III will collect data in order to adapt to the place and technology we find in our journeys, this will allow me to focus on other things that aren´t updating it.

Computer- Understood, by the way, you have an incoming call from the smash mansion.

Shiny- Already? It is fine I guess, show me what is it.

M.H.- Shiny, we have a critical situation right here, someone is trying to kill Samus before the Chozo raze can take her in order to make an excellent bounty hunter out of her.

Shiny- I think those are the space pirates.

M.H.- That is the problem! There are signs that confirm someone else is there!

Shiny- I think I know who they are, computer, prepare the portal.

Computer- I´m afraid I can´t, you haven´t unlocked time travel yet, do you want to acquire that from the books by paying 7500 souls?

Shiny- YES! DO IT ALREDY, I HAVE THINGS TO DO!

Computer- I suggest using the bonfire first.

Shiny- Huh? Oh right (lights the bonfire), there done, where´s my flask?

Computer- You don´t have one, use something else instead.

Shiny- Ok, what about this? (Shows a 1L coke bottle).

Computer- It should do it, done! You are cursed with the undead sign now.

Curse acquired!

Undead sign: You can´t die and you can heal yourself by resting at the bonfire or using a flask of your choice, if you die, you will appear next to the bonfire, however you´ll lose your souls and humanity out of your inventory, you might go mad if you stay hollow for too long ,be careful!

Shiny- Here I go victims!

(Planet K-L2)

Shiny- We are here, now we have to find those bastards, kill them take the loot and go away so master gives us the pay.

Computer- You shouldn´t wear that mask here, police might think you are a criminal.

Shiny- Good advice (Puts his mask in the inventory).

Computer- Strange, looks like the intruders aren´t here jet.

Shiny- They are telling the space pirates about Samus, once they arrive they are dead meat, attack a 3 years old child with no reason, I can´t stand that.

Computer- What are you doing? Shouldn´t you prepare to fight?

Shiny- No, I have to find Rodney and Virginia Aran, tell them about the danger so they do something about it as I beat the shit out of the intruders.

Computer- You know they are going to die right?

Shiny- That isn´t the worst part I tell you, now I have to find them, track them down so I can reach before the… forget about it, I found the intruder and the Aran family.

(Shiny got closer to the only person whose clothes were different from the rest).

Tap tap.

\- What is it? (She asked furious).

Shiny- If you are going to kill someone from a futuristic planet, you should wear the same things they wear so I can´t find you.

\- Too late guardian of nothing! They are here already and this sexist game that promotes rape culture will be gone in no time.

Shiny- You just told me your plan (BANG!), fool! (Shiny stored the 9mm gun and prepared the double laser Gatling).

(Meanwhile Rodney discussed with Virginia).

Rodney Aran- I´m telling you I won´t allow those bird things to take my little girl!

Virginia Aran- But think about what she could become, It´s for her good!

Rodney Aran- I´m telling you I won´t let anyone take her away from me, she is the most precious thing in our lives and I can´t leave her go just like that!

(Samus was playing with a Pyonchi, a rabbit-like creature she befriended thanks to Old Bird)

(Shiny appears behind Rodney and point to the sky)

Shiny- And what about them?

Rodney Aran- Who are those?

Shiny- Space pirates, they came here to kill her.

Rodney Aran- Virginia, take Samus to a safe place and wait there.

Virginia Aran- What are you going to do?

Rodney Aran- Protect my little girl. (walks away)

Shiny- I should go with him, by the way Samus has a tacking chip, remove it so they can´t find you.

(Virginia nodded as Shiny called his chopper and stopped next to Rodney).

Shiny- Need a ride handsome? (He mocked)

Rodney- "Grunts" just take me to the spaceship, once we are there go back and make sure nothing happens to my little girl.

Shiny- That´s my job partner!

(Shiny accelerated directing towards the hangar with Rodney, he didn´t know if the planet had speed limit but if it had one, he clearly passed it)

(The hangar was filled with space pirates)

Rodney Aran- Fine, just fine! How are we going to reach the spaceship now?

Shiny-Take the bike!

Rodney Aran- What are you going to do?

(Shiny stood up on the bike and started to shoot like a madman making a small space to pass throw)

Shiny- This is your chance, Don´t fail me! (Jumps off the bike as he started to roll)

Rodney Aran- Tell my girls I Love them and tell Samus that no matter what, I´ll be with her wherever she is. (He shouted before he got inside the hangar and closed the door).

(The pirates ignored Shiny as they tried to open the door, Shiny called another chopper and went directly to where Virginia and Samus where hiding)

Shiny- Computer, where are they?

Computer- They are heading to the north, but I can sense that there´s a tracking chip in that position, didn´t you tell them that Samus might have one?

Shiny- I did but (The Pyonchi appeared on Shiny´s mind), They are tracking that animal!

Ridley´s theme- super metroid

(Shiny saw how Ridley flew next to him, he tried to hurt him with the tommy gun since the Gatling is way too heavy to use with one hand, It was no use).

Ridley- **SKRIIIEGGGGH!**

Shiny- He is starting to fly even faster!

(The mission became a trial race for Samus life).

(Once Shiny arrived Virginia was on the ground and Samus was frozen in front of Ridley, who was preparing to attack the little girl).

Shiny- HEY BUTTERFACE!

Ridley- **SKRIIIEGGGGH! **(He turned around to find a chopper about to crash directly on it´s face).

Shiny- Quick! I you have to hide! (takes Samus and her Pyonchi)

Samus- What about mommy?

Shiny- Ridley doesn´t want her, it´s lookin for you! Do me a favor and see if your little friend as anything on him.

Samus- Mr. Fluffy has this on him (show the tracking chip)

(Shiny took it and placed it inside his pocket, then he left Samus under a car)

Shiny- Wait here, don´t move at all, I´ll be back.

(Samus nodded scared under the car).

(Shiny went inside the tallest building he could find and went to the top waiting for Ridley with his shockwave hammer, he wasn´t disappointed, the beast appeared in no time, then silence took the place for a second before the charged at each other).

Shiny- AAAAAH! (He crashed towards the ground, his left arm was covered in blood and a weird substance).

(Shiny got up and saw how Ridley started to regain its fighting position, behind him, the pirates space cruise, he saw the opportunity and started to spin as he swung his hammer throwing it directly to Ridley, who was stuck right on the cruise).

Shiny- Goodbye! Enjoy the fireworks, Son of Shepard!

(Ridley soon discovered that Rodney Aran was about to explode the cruise with everyone inside of it, Ridley tried to escape but this was useless, the explosion caught him, sending the beast directly to the ground).

Music stops

(Once down shiny found his hammer inside a huge crack on the ground).

Shiny- I guess that was the earthquake I felt in the elevator, now I get to see the fireworks! (He chuckled as he drank from his bottle healing his injured arm).

(After destroying the chip, Shiny took his hammer out of the ground and went with Samus)

Shiny- hey, Samus, It´s me! you can come out of your hiding spot.

(Samus appeared from below the car with some oil on her forehead).

Shiny- jeje, look at you! You look like a mechanic, let me clean you (takes out a tissue and removes the stain from Samus).

Samus- Where are mommy and Daddy sir?

(Upon hearing this Shiny´s heart froze for 5 seconds before he could answer the little girl question).

Shiny- You see (He remembered what Rodney told him), your father and your mother went after those mean guys, they are going to punish them for what they did, they also told me that no matter what, they´ll be with you forever, wherever you are.

Samus- Does that mean I´ll be alone? (She asked worried with teary eyes).

Shiny- Of course not!

Samus- Are you going to take care of me?

Shiny- No, sorry, remember those guys who looked like birds?

Samus- Yes! I really like them! (She said happily) but I´m still going to miss mommy and daddy "snif"

Shiny- whooooo! No no no, the last thing we wanted is you to be sad, here take this (gives Samus a Whertel´s original), tell me Samy, Do you like music?

Samus- Yes, But don't call me Samy! (She said annoyed).

Shiny-JAJA! You are so cute when you are angy, Computer, open Guitar hero, I want to play a song.

Now you can play the Guitar, Bass and Drums!

Don´t worry, be happy- Bobby Mcferrin

(Shiny sang and played the guitar as Samus ate the candy with a smile, Computer was sending a call to the Chozo, who returned to the destroyed planet).

Shiny- looks like they are here already, ups! I almost forgot, this is for you, once you are ready each envelope will shine, this one will answer all your questions about your fathers and this one is for the day you become strong enough to join the elite of fighter from different worlds (He gave her two envelopes, one was a letter he wrote explaining what happened to her parents and who Shiny was, it came with his phone with the note "In case Samy is sad", the other one was the invitation to the first Smash brothers).

Clint Eastwood- Gorillaz

(Back at the core everyone was waiting for Shiny who came from the portal and cleaned the tears from his face)

Shiny- What are you looking at! Get dressed already!

(Everyone went to their bedrooms, Shiny preferred to go to somewhere happy, he decided to go to Nintendo town, the park was beautiful, but the luck wasn´t with him this time, it started to rain, he didn´t gave a single fuck, no one can see you cry under the rain)

M.H.- I know this is hard, by the way here's your pay (he tried to give shiny 2000 smash coins).

Shiny- Keep it, this isn´t one of your jobs, it´s my job to stop every intruder from my world who tries to alter the order of the worlds, I´ll only accept money for things I´m not supposed to do, the pay is only an excuse to help people and visit the worlds without pissing the creators.

M.H.- As you wish, do you want to be alone?

Shiny- Yes please, I need to peace my mind.

(Master Hand left Shiny as the image shows the bench where he sits under the rain, then the hologram ended).

End of Chapter

Next chapter: Day off! It´s time to party!

Please review showing your opinion about the fic, if you excuse me I have to go cry on the pillow "snif".


	8. Chapter 8

Writer-I finally feel better after eating 650 mL of nutella with Nestle chocolate.

Write´s conscience- why did we told them about how much rupees worth if we aren't going to use that?

Writer- we are using it today, I wrote that on the other one so they searched for it before they read this chapter.

Writer´s conscience- Did you count how much money you have?

Writer- Nope, shit!

Chapter 8: Day off! It´s time to party!

S.H.- Are you crying?

(?)- What? emmm... no.

S.H.- You were crying, admit it.

(?)- I was crying for Samus, you can die anytime, I won´t care (he turned around with crossed arms).

S.H.- Can´t blame you (he said with a smile on his face), shall we ?

(?)- Please "snif".

(The history returns where we left, Shiny was crying under the rain, what happened back there affected him so badly that he forgot to put his mask back on, luckily, his hair was long enough to cover his face).

Irish- I know you don´t mind the rain at all, but we can´t see you like this.

Shiny- I´m totally useless, I couldn´t save her parents, even if they were supposed to die, I didn´t

had a chance.

P.S.- No you aren´t! Who saved me and Irish from Iron man back at Marvel universe?

Shiny- I did.

Khoros- Who defeated an entire army with just one hit?

Shiny- Me

Hipster- Who sent Sanji rocketing to space when he tried to eat your dogs?

Shiny- Ok, I get it (he gave a huge smile to them as he put his mask back on), but you weren´t there when that happened.

Hipster- You still did it (he shrugged his arms).

Irish- What now?

Shiny- We don´t have any warning, we should go shopping food and drinks with what I acquired.

Everyone- How much do we have?

Shiny- We have 220€, 500 Nintendo coins and 4000 gold coins, the last ones can´t be used outside of WoW, I also took this golden bracelet from that feminazi I killed back at K-L2.

Hipster- It sure looks expensive, but where on earth are you going to sell this?

Khoros- What about that pawn shop over there?

Irish- How convenient! (He said happily).

(Inside the pawn shop).

(A demon girl was having a discussion with the shop owner, who is Victor Sullivan, yes the one from uncharted).

Victor- I don´t care how useful your prinnies are, unless you have something I can actually sell, go away Etna!

Etna- Come on! I have to eat Vincent (she replied).

Victor- I said no! If you excuse me, I have actual customer right here (he said pointing right at Shiny).

Etna- Ok, but I´ll come back!

Victor- Please don´t.

(Etna turned around and went away as she stomped on the ground).

Irish- Vincent, you don´t know how to treat cute ladies.

(Upon hearing this, Etna turned arround and tried to fool Irish using her femenine… SHE JUST FLIRTED WITH HIM OK?)

Etna- You look like a nice man, not like him (she looked at Vincent), you would help this fragile woman in troubles (she leaned on Irish who was drooling at this point), right?

Irish- Of course, I can give you some money… (He was about to take his wallet out).

CLING!

Shiny-NO!

Everyone- "Gasp" what is that thing from your wrist?!

Shiny- My wrist... WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!

(Shiny now had three huge tusks coming out from each wrist, they could cover his hand if they closed and even produce electricity).

Victor- You are a Metroid! (He took out his gun and pointed directly at Shiny) those things can´t control their basic instincts, I won´t allow one of those in my shop!

Shiny-I can assure you that I have the absolute control over my body.

Etna- "Cough" "cough" I don´t think so (she said furious).

(Everyone turned to see Shiny grabbing Etna´s breast, he released her as she went away since she didn´t want to know anything about what Victor was going to do with them).

Shiny- Like I said before, I have absolute control over my body.

Victor- Does that mean that you…?

Shiny- EHHHH!

Victor- EHHHH!

(They both chuckled)

Shiny- I can go back to normal just by thinking it (He closed his eyes and concentrated on going back to normal, but the tusk were still there), maybe I can hide them inside my skin.

SINK!

Victor- Ignoring that you are half Metroid, you seem to be a nice guy, what do you want?

Shiny- We came here to sell this bracelet made of gold.

Victor- Mmmmm…. It is a nice piece indeed, where did you get it?

Shiny- I looted the corpse of an enemy.

Victor- You can´t believe how much that happens here, I can give you 560.

Irish- Euros!?

Victor- Ummm, no, I work with rupees right now, I don´t have as much Nintendo coins as I wish.

(Irish, Papa Smurf, Hipster and Khoros wondered how much are rupees worth).

Shiny- Each rupee worths 0.25€, this means we get about 140€, looks like a nice deal to me.

Victor- WOW! you didn´t try to raise the price like the others.

Shiny- I took it from a corpse and I think that´s a fair price for the work I did, just that.

Victor- Anyway, you shouldn´t do that, some people might start to decrease prices if you are nice, look if you have something to sell, bring it to me, I have shops in all the core cities.

Shiny-I´ll take note of that, bye! (he said as he went outside counting the money).

(After a while the group came out of the supermarket, Shiny was hugging a bottle of coke, Irish did the same with a bottle of Jack Daniels, Khoros came out with two legs of Iberian ham and Papa Smurf simply carried four carafes of water since nobody drank it, they prefered coke or alcohol).

Smash!- Starbomb

Shiny- You guys are thinking the same I´m thinking, right?

Everyone- SMASH PARTY!

Shiny- It´s showtime!

(Once in the core they all fought about who should choose the rules, then Shiny stood up)

Shiny- SILENCE!

(They all remained quiet).

Shiny- As you know the first match is between Khoros and me.

Khoros- That´s right! stay behind and watch the masters.

(As usual Shiny chose snake with his green suit and Khoros chose pit with his normal suit, the scenario was chosen randomly, it was a 5 minutes match with all the objects with the fastest drop rate).

(5 minutes later).

Shiny- I won! I won!

Khoros- You won because you got all the smash balls, I haven´t played in a while anyway, you had advantage over me.

Shiny- I´d rather say we have a

Everyone- SORE LOOOOSEEEER!

(They all laughed and settled the rules for the game, 3 lives, only smash ball, scenario is chosen by turns).

(Suddenly an alarm started to sound, everyone went to the main room to check what happened).

Irish- I was about to win! Why am I this unlucky?

P.S.- We don´t care, duty is duty.

Shiny- Silence, what is it computer?

Computer- Seems we have a newcomer.

(From the platform a figure started to appear, the figure raised a sword high in the air and said).

Gilca- Pasa putas?

Newcomer!

Gilca joined the madness.

Shiny- I´m afraid you came in the worst moment, we have nothing to do today, at least no alarms were activated today.

Gilca- Really? I mastered the master sword for this?

Shiny- Yes and you need to catch up with us, you know, now that we are on it we are preparing everything, Gilca,Khoros and Hipster stay here so I can give you the rest of your equipment and powers, Irish and Papa Smurf can go and select what they will use as estus flask.

(Shiny repeated the ritual Stan taught him on the second chapter, if he only knew that it wasn´t necessary to give powers).

Shiny- SHINYYYYY!

Gilca,Khoros and Hipster- We can´t feel anything.

Shiny- That´s because you have to learn the shortcuts and the effects this effect causes, Computer, explain them what they need to know as you manipulate their phones.

Computer- Stan´s 24 Quantum rule: As you might have noticed usually histories about heroes in Marvel comics take about a day, in comics is impossible to determine how much it would be in our time, but in the tv it always takes 24 minutes, not only in this universe but in many universes a whole day goes thru 24 minutes since the other 6 are reserved for publicity (in the case of tv shows), because of this you can think that you could stay awake for 16 days in one of this worlds, in fact, you are right! But Stan thought that just like the sleep many things from the real work user's body might change, this is how he discovered that everything in a range of 24 to 0 can be manipulated, at least most of it, you can´t change your age or decide how much you sleep, in this world 1 day equals one hour to you, once he saw the danger this supposed to his universe, Stan made sure that only those who he chose could use this power, in Shiny´s case, he even allowed him to give or remove this power, unless it is Stan, none of them can lose their powers in the hands of the other, since they are the only ones with that power.

Now Shiny´s system: This is easy as fuck, when you defeat a hero or befriend him, you´ll gain his or her abilities and equipment instantly, of course your clothes might change once you use their powers.

Sign of the undead: Can´t die, respawn at the bonfire, can use a estus flask to heal wounds, the flask is refilled at the bonfire, if you die you become hollow and go mad if you stay hollow for to long, regain human form with humanity at the bonfire, get humanity the way you want, kill someone, buy it, just get it.

The rest of the questions are answered with this FAQ.

Shiny- That´s great, now with your flask, chose one different from Irish and Papa Smurf.

(Some minutes later).

Shiny- What do we have here? Jack Daniels, Irish, Water, Papa Smurf you damn tree hugger, Potion, Gilca I see you came prepared, Monster, Khoros you madman, Fanta, thats Hipster.

Everyone- What did you use as flask? (They replied angrily).

Shiny- This 1 L Coke bottle, why do you ask?

(They fall anime style and get up enraged).

Everyone- THAT IS SO TYPICAL OF YOU!

Shiny- Bullshit! I'm not addicted to Coke, Coke is addicted to me!

(They just shrugged their arms defeated to Shiny's stupidity).

Shiny- Are we going to finish that smash party or what? (He asked with a wiimote on his hand).

Everyone- You are going down Shiny!

Shiny- The world against me, no fair! You are in disadvantage! (He laughed like a maniac, nah forget it, he is a maniac).

(After a few hours the group was bored and didn´t know what to do)

Khoros- It is nice to beat your asses with Shiny, but I want to do something else, by the way where is Shiny?

Shiny- Right here my boys! And I have the solution to your problems!

P.S.- Guns?

Shiny- BB guns to be correct, we are going to a nice forest I found in Marvel universe, it´s the perfect place for a war, make your choice and follow me.

Computer- The gun sets are the following:

Commando- Pistol (M1911), assault rifle (M4) and two grenades.

Rioter- Pistol (M1911), Shotgun (Spas-12) and two grenades.

Sniper- Submachine gun (Uzi), sniper rifle (50 Cal. barret) and heat vision goggles.

Heavy- Heavy machine gun (M60) and RPG-7.

Irish- I´m going with heavy.

Gilca- I also choose heavy.

Khoros- I choose rioter.

P.S.- I want to be commando.

Hipster- Commando.

Shiny- I´ll go sniper.

Everyone- CAMPEEEER!

(Marvel universe/?/forest)

Shiny- (talking to rest throw the watch) Here are the rules, I have scattered you around his place, your watch marks the limits and who died, where he died and where he is after he died, I want no snitchers once you die, shut your mouth and stay away from fights, any questions before we start?

Irish- Yes, why do we only have 3 mags?

(Suddenly everyone started to complain about only having 3 mags for each gun).

Shiny- Because if something defines your aiming is shoot and spray, also when you shoot a gun, people can see where it came from in the radar, I wanted to be realistic, now prepare to die! HAHAHAHAAAAAA! (He laughed like a maniac once more).

Another one bites the dust- Queen

Irish- He really.

P.S.- Takes this.

Hipster- way too.

Gilca- Seriously.

(Everyone started to look for each other as they tried not to be seen, Shiny took advantage of his new tusk-claws (lets just say claws), to climb up the tallest tree he could find, although he ignored that Metroids can fly).

Irish- I have an idea (he chuckled evilly as he threw stones to bushes near him so this would cause the birds to fly away and get everyones attention), now I wait for the prey to fall into my trap.

(Papa Smurf came crawling on the ground as he looked for the place where that person could be).

P.S.- "Mutters to himself" come you little bastard, I have something for you.

Irish- And I have this!

POPOPOPOPOPOPOP!

P.S.- AH! PARA, MUERTO MUERTOOOO!

Irish- You are terrible at this, as always (runs away).

(Papa Smurf simply scratched himself as it was going to ease the pain from the BB bullets).

Shiny- I have you now, all you have to do is smile to the camera and hold a pose (he said to himself from the top of the tree).

(Irish came across Hipster who didn´t doubt to shot at him like it was some Call of Duty game).

Hipster- You are going down! (he said wasting more ammo)

(Irish waited for him to run out of ammo)

CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!

Hipster- Oh shit! (He said as he started to reload).

Irish- Think twice before shooting moron!

POPOPOP!

Hipster- NOOOOoooo (he cursed as he fell to the ground), shiiiiiit!

Irish- That was way tooooo easy.

(Far in the distance).

Shiny- Now!

POP!

(Back with Irish)

Irish- Be careful next time, this is no stupid game (he said as he turned around to recieve Shiny´s shot right into the middle of the forehead), AGH! Joder!

Shiny- HA! I converted you into hinduism once more! (He mocked throw the watch).

Flashback.

(Shiny was right next to Irish having a BB war on Irish backyard, Irish didn´t realize but Shiny was next to him).

Shiny- **Hello sugar tits!** (He said in a deep black voice).

Irish- No! muertomuertomuer… (BANG!) ARGH! Cabron! You hitted me right in the forehead!

Shiny- Look you have a red lump where I shot you! HAHAHA! (He laughs like a maniac), I converted you into hinduism!

(P.S. and Murican (another character that will be introduced in the future) started to laught hysterically at this, don´t worry Irish had that lump for just three days).

Flashback ends.

(Upon discovering this Khoros and Gilca went to the position the map marked, they saw each other, but instead of fighting they decided to cooperate against Shiny).

Gilca- He does what I do at smash, let the other kill each other as I attack from the distance!

Khoros- Look my guns are short range, since I didn´t thought he was so good at this, I´ll distract him and when he takes me out you use you RPG and take him down with it.

Gilca- Got it!

Khoros- Hey dickhair, over here! (he randomly shot to the trees, he almost reached Shiny with one of them).

Shiny- "Mutters to himself" I´m not falling for that one, thanks (he used his claws to hide behind the tree, however he used the branch where he was sitting to aim and shot Khoros).

POP!

Khoros- AGH! coño! pues si que escuece esto.

Gilca- Got you motherfucker! (he turned around and shot the RPG to the tree, only to find the sniper rifle falling into some bushes on the floor).

Khoros- I think he just fell from the branch.

Gilca- I don´t know, I only saw the rifle (he said as he got closer to the bush).

Khoros- He tricked us!

Shiny- You messed with the wrong motherfucker.

POP!

Gilca- AGH! Joputa, es bueno!

Shiny- (Once more, laughing like a fucking maniac, why do I laugh like the joker? what I´m I saying, the joker laughs like a normal person next to me) HAHAHAHAHAHA! You should see your faces when I shoot you! (he took his sniper rifle back).

(Shiny kept laughing and laughing until the point he had to take a break since his lungs started to hurt, everyone was in front of him).

Music stops

Irish- By the way, there are no animals here.

Gilca- That´s for sure, just a few birds.

Hipster- I don´t feel like that´s a good sign.

P.S.- Shiny does this place belong to any crazy supervillain?

Shiny- 100% sure, this place doesn´t belong to any villain.

(Suddenly a purple lightsaber was stuck on the ground, right in front of Shiny).

Everyone- And what about that?! (they asked alarmed).

Shiny- This doesn´t belong to any villain, it´s way worse than that ( he said as he turned around the lightsaber that had "badass motherfucker" written on it).

Jaws soundtrack.

Shiny- THE ASSHOLE WHO IS MAKING THE JAWS THEME STOPS NOW OR ELSE! (He said furiously).

Irish- Ooooh… (He bowed his head in depressed).

Music stops.

Shiny- Look, we aren't going to run away like little girls, he is a nice man and I'm sure we can just talk to him.

(A voice whispers deep in the woods)- I am sick of this motherfucking intruders on my motherfucking hovercraft.

Shiny- Pretty girls first! (He said running away with the purple lightsaber).

Everyone- That was kind of gay.

The whisper became stronger- Motherfuckerrrrr.

Gilca- Run bitches! RUUUUN!

(Shiny opened a portal but it vanished revealing Samuel. (who takes the role of Nick Fury in this universe for some reason).

S.L.J.- Where do you think you are going? You stole weapons and adamantium from me and beat up Robert in his own industries!

Shiny- You see, IT'S ALL THEIR FAULT! I might be a mercenary, but I told them that we should't have helped those villains! (Makes his watch sound on purpose) look! Another world needs to be saved, bye! (uses metroid powers to fly away).

S.L.J.- Wait, Damn it! He ran away.

Irish- Perro judío! NOS HAS VENDIDO!

(The only thing Shiny left was a card with his phone, it had "sorry" written on it).

(Robert Downey Jr./Tony Stark/ Iron man, I´ll just go with Iron man, was standing on a branch as he leaned against the tree).

Iron man- Stan told me that he had spoken to you and your friends about that little assault, I promised I wouldn't retaliate this time, Samuel didn´t promise anything, all he said was that he wouldn´t kill you.

Shiny- Actually, we can´t die, but still I feel bad for them.

Iron man- You just let your friends with a full psycho Samuel. ! I know you have his lightsaber but still, they are going to have a bad time, look at him, he has foam coming out from his mouth.

Shiny- Any chance of ending this without involving extreme pain to me or my friends?

Iron man- I´m afraid not, good luck (pats Shiny´s back)

Shiny- Hold this (gives the purple lightsaber), I have to do something.

Iron man- Something stupid?

Shiny- Hell yea.

BANG!

Iron man- What the hell! what was that for?

Shiny- No cameras please. (Shiny said hiding his gun and jumping from the tree, not to mention he was about to shit his pants since he already regretted making that decision).

(Shiny´s friends were backing away from the angry S.L.J. he was about to attack when).

Shiny- JUMANJIIIIIIII!

PLOF!

Irish- Is this some kind of rescue?

Shiny- Didf itf worf? (He asked with his head stuck on the ground).

P.S.- No, but he is confused.

Shiny- (Takes his head out from the ground) Fly you fools! I can handle this.

S.L.J.- You know they ran away in the moment you blinked right?

Shiny- huh… (He sweatdropped as a leaf flew in front of him).

(S.L.J. cracked his fingers behind Shiny with an evil smile).

Shiny- (Jumps and stands in a fighting position) Don´t think I can´t defeat you! I could beat Downey without power, you are no match for me!

S.L.J.- Bring it!

(They both charged towards each other as the shouted before the camera stops in the air)

(1 minute later)

(Shiny was on a hospital bed covered in bandages)

Irish- Are you…?

Shiny- Shut the fuck up Irish, It´s not the right moment.

Computer- Do not worry master, with this vaccine you´ll feel better in less than 10 seconds.

Shiny- (He looked with twitching eyes towards the needle) Vac-vaccine? (He asked nervous).

Computer- It´s for you own good, It doesn´t hurt, I promise!

Shiny- LIAR! (He said shaking as he tried to escape) my parents are nurses, I know that shit is nothing but a lie! No, get away, GET AWAY!

Hipster- I feel like we should have helped him.

Gilca- Don't worry about it! Computer said he is going to be fine after the vaccine.

Hipster- But he has belonefobia.

Gilca- So?

P.S.- That means he fears needles.

Khoros- It can't be that bad, right? But now that I think it, he never went to school when we got vaccination, I think his parents vaccinated him at home.

**WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH**!

Hipster- We are soooo dead once he feels better.

(5 minutes later).

(Everyone was eating quietly since Shiny was about to have a nervous breakdown).

Computer- Are you enjoying your meal?

Shiny- Yes, don't you see how happy we are right now? (Shiny finished first and went to his bedroom for the rest of the day) by the way, YOU ARE GROUNDED IN THE TRAINING ROOM UNTIL DINNER! (He snapped his fingers opening portals below everyone).

(He went away to his bedroom in order to read some fanfics and catch up with the subspace emissary world conquest, since he had to know where to go and when so Chris couldn't find him and discover anything about the future, however he couldn't resist the temptation of reviewing the chapter as he gave a salute to the writer of the fict, telling him That he would watch over his Characters before the alarm started to sound behind him).

Irish- I what we would have done in that situation, by the way where are the rest?

Shiny- How did you manage to escape from the training session?

Irish- I don´t know, I was using the toilet.

Shiny- That explains everything (he snapped his fingers and Irish fell inside the trainig room with the others).

Iris- AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaa…...

PLOM!

Shiny- Hehe, anyway what is it computer?

Computer- Seems those hands have another work for you.

Shiny- Already? they really need to recruit more smashers,anyway (starts transmission), what is it Master hand?

M.H.- It isn´t about any work, this is about you, When you were at K-L2, did you eat or drink something estrange?

Shiny- No, but I guess you are talking about this (shows his claws), seems Ridley infected me with Metroid DNA, for some reason I don´t feel anything at all and now I can fly and produce electricity.

M.H.- Nothing else?

Shiny- Well, I kind of feel weird with my stomach, it´s like I had something ins- "chokes" I "chokes"

M.H.- I think he is going to.

BLARG!

Computer- Puke a Metroid.

Shiny- Let's recap, I can fly produce, electricity, absorb energy in order to cure myself and I give birth to Metroids, Is there anything else?

Computer- The metroids you create follow your orders, no matter what.

M.H.- That is both useful and gross, I guess you are fine after all.

Shiny- Yes, thank you, but I warn you that you fucked up with timelines, in case I haven´t told you, if you see a character outside the game where he/she belongs, it´s because of unstable time and space, the only safe way of travel is using world´s symbols or being able to travel through time, you should inform about this in Nintendo town since you are close to it.

M.H.- Why me?! Aren´t you the guardian after all?

Shiny- Who fucked up time and space?

C.H.- I know! I know! we did it!

Shiny- Exactly, if you excuse me I have training session with my friends here.

M.H.- Alright, but it´s Nintendo city, not Nintendo town.

Shiny- Ok, I´ll try to remember, now I have to do something with this little buddy over here ( he pointed to the Metroid).

(End of transmission).

Computer- What are you planning to do with that thing?

Shiny- I know what I want to do with him already, Listen you are kenny and I want you to follow and protect this lady as if she was your own mother (he showed a picture of Samus on the screen).

(The Metroid did a happy sound and went inside the portal)

(Meanwhile at Zebes)

Samus- I´m 23 already and none of this cards have opened yet, When will i get to know who that guy was and when will I join that elite he talked about?

(Suddenly Kenny started to fly around Samus before he stopped in front of her, he had a post it right on the forehead)

Samus- "It´s dangerous to go alone, take this!" (She read the note) that isn´t really helpful, wait it has something on the back (takes the note and turns it around), "Today is the big day Samy! signed: Shiny" (She made a ball the note as a vein popped from her head) I hate when he calls me that way "sigh" well, I guess you can be helpful after all (she puts Kenny inside a jar and takes him).

(Back at the core).

Shiny- I´m glad she liked her present for the first adventure, I have an Idea! What if we go to the first game of each Nintendo franchise and become their friends so they don´t dislike me once they see me in the smash mansion when I go to get my pay from Master or Crazy hand? (Takes some air) this way they will trust me and support me in case Lucario tries to do anything.

Computer- Doesn´t he trust you?

Shiny- He does, but he doesn´t like me at all, if he gets a chance to convince everyone I´m evil and put a price to my head, he will do it.

Computer- This is because he can´t tell what´s wrong with your aura, right?

Shiny- You don´t have to be too bright to realize he hates my guts, by the way, that thing about the purple aura….

Computer- There is only two options, you do what you choose ignoring if it is good or bad giving you a neutral aura or you have something inside of you with the opposite aura.

Shiny- Technically, thats what a mercenary does, he follows his own ideals and works for the one he chooses, even when a mercenary works for someone he can refuse to follow an order since he or she only has to do a task, how it is done, is another thing.

Computer- I think that´s why he hates you, you see, Nintendo mercenaries do what you say, but their most common choice is to avoid using doubtful methods, you don´t fear using those methods, you accept the consequences but still, people won´t like what you did.

Shiny- "Sigh" that´s what I chose , let´s leave this guys training before I set the worlds we are visiting, (start transmission with the training room) ejem ejem, gentlemen, you all know why you are here, you have to start training your skills, I can´t fight for you all the time, choose one job from the game list, only one, I´ll give you more jobs once you start saving other worlds or completing side quest.

(After this everyone started looking at the list for the job they most liked).

Irish- I want this one!

Demoman: become an expert in explosives, it comes with a grenade launcher a sticky bomb launcher and a bottle of whisky, you´ll get new weapons as you level up or you could get a fancy hat!

Everyone- He just chose it because of the whisky (they said sweatdropping).

P.S.- This is my job!

Dreamland hero: Gain to ability to fly around by inflating yourself like a balloon, you can use a hammer and a cutter to attack your enemies, not to mention you can suck them in order to gain their powers, that´s a bit gay considering you´ll become pink once you use this job.

Hipster- I´ll go with this one!

: Who wants to become a giant blue hulk with a knife? only you I guess, by the way you hurt yourself with your attacks, you regenerate quickly but still suck to be you.

Gilca- Bitch please!

Hero of time: This job comes with a legendary sword that only those who are worthy can wield, it also goes with unlimited bombs, arrows, a boomerang that creates small tornadoes and a green mini skirt, bitches love man in mini skirt, now wonder why link can´t even get a hug once he saves zelda.

Khoros- Let me show you how it´s done.

Sergeant Cortez: Ever played goldeneye? well this is what it would look like with aliens, monsters and cool stuff instead of a lame ass british spy, you can only carry up to 6 weapons and this cool map that also allows you to do telekinesis on objects, HEY! what's wrong with my map?

Shiny- This is going to be fun, start as I organize our journey.

End of chapter.

Next chapter:?

I won't deny it, right now I could go to any world at all, but I decide to go to the all the Nintendo worlds before the started, this is why I want the only reader I have to suggest something before I finish with these worlds, I am a terrible guardian, actually I´m starting to consider the fact that I don´t really guard anything, pseh! must be my imagination.

Even if you read this once I have more readers, suggest worlds, I might make a first chapter just to say which ones I have been to already, anything, even fictions from other people, but I might need time since I have to read them.

(Shiny´s friends interrupted him as he was writing).

Everyone- What about us? you going to leave us there with an angry Samuel. and I hope you don´t transform this room into a deadly trap.

Writer- WHAT?! No, I wasn´t gonna do that!

Writer´s conscience- Yes, you were going to do both things, what´s more you already did both ones.

Everyone- **WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**


	9. Chapter 9

Writer- Pst! Yes you! Suggest worlds so I don´t have to work.

Writer´s conscience- Do what he says, I don´t want to work either!

Chapter 9: The good old days.

Shiny- How are they doing down there?

Computer- Total chaos, they are just terrible, Irish keeps drinking instead of shooting, Hipster and Papa Smurf can´t take turn to attack and Gilca…. actually he is doing well, he shoots arrows from far away and once he is about to be attacked he uses bombs or the sword to throw the enemy away.

Shiny- Samuel is still really pissed, I did well when I removed his weapons.

Computer- Look at the u side, once they are beaten up, they might listen to you.

Shiny- I´ll take a shower in the meantime, once this ends cure their wounds and reunite them at the main hall.

Computer- Understood.

(35 minutes later).

(Shiny comes inside the room with his hair still wet since it is impossible for him to dry it in just 5 minutes, the rest of the group had bandages and bruises over their bodies).

Shiny- This is what I meant, you still act like this was just a game.

Irish- But it is!

Shiny- No it isn´t, first of all, we do go to game worlds but we also go to worlds unrelated to games, and have this in mind, those bunch of pixels aren´t pixels anymore, games were nothing but a simulation of their adventures and lives, you are going to meet their real versions, the feel have families and friends, there is no reset button here and I warn you that if you keep going this they won´t make it, once we don´t have free speech I want to see if you assholes can sing pagan party without being shot, find a book that isn´t about the religion that wins the war they´ll start once they destroy any sign of free speech out there, go to a movie and watch a movie without censorship or watch the news, you thought that thing is manipulated? You wait to see what it would be if the won.

Gilca- Things can´t be that bad, we can do what Master and Crazy hand did and rewind time.

Shiny- Really? What a fucking genius! If it was that easy I would be doing whatever I wanted since it doesn´t MATTER! Messing with time is dangerous, it is only usable in case of definitive destruction, how are you supposed to save people if you can´t take care of yourselves? I can´t be the one who is always looking over you! (He shouted scolding everyone)

Everyone- Sorry, we will listen and behave from now on (they said bowing their heads).

Shiny- It´s not like you have to be speechless soldiers all the time, but take fights seriously "sigh" I know I can´t lie myself, you´ll always make me mad at some point, but I know you can make simple task, don´t look at me like that! you still have to improve your teamwork and fighting in general.

Hipster- But what have we done wrong?

Shiny- Everything! You keep rushing into action without thinking twice, aren´t you the one who gets incredible grades at his exams?

Hipster- I just study and do my homework.

Shiny- Then study this, even if your enemy looks weak he can take you down in no time, analyze your opponent before attacking, find their pattern, their flaws and always synchronize with your teammates, you are no one man army, THE SAME GOES FOR YOU! FUCKING TREE HUGGER! (He shouted pointing directly to Papa Smurf).

Hipster and P.S.- Understood (the said bowing their heads again).

Shiny- Irish, we celebrate once our enemy is defeated, not when it is about to punch you in the face! (He showed a picture of Irish getting drunk as Samuel charged towards him).

Irish- Sorry.

Shiny- Gilca! Khoros!

Gilca- Emmm...yes? (He stood up confused).

Khoros- What is it? (He stood up confused)

Shiny- Both of you made an excellent work, but you have to improve that teamwork, many of Gilca´s arrows were stopped because you threw something in the same direction, don´t get cocky you still have much to do, since I see that you guys can´t work with the rest without hurting each other, you can´t get your own team.

Irish- Wait, you were going to give us a team?

Shiny- Yes, since we might have various works at the same time, I thought I would allow you to bring people to help you, of course you would have been the ones on charge of them, what a shame! (He shrugged) now wash yourself, we are going to make friends to Nintendo worlds.

Gilca- But I already became friends with link.

Shiny- Still, we have to help them in their very first game so they trust us, their first games where their worst experiences, since they were new at it.

P.S.- Right genius, how are we going to do that?

Shiny- Simple (takes a list out):

1 Go to Donkey Kong and help mario get Pauline, that was the name of that woman right?

PS: Give Donkey Kong bananas so he feels better and doesn´t crush us with fucking barrels

2 Go to Legend of Zelda and help link pass the first dungeon.

3 Get Captain Falcon into races and got to the bar with him, make sure Irish doesn´t flirt with ladies if he goes there.

4 Gather animals around the meteorite impact zone so they are infected with pokerus and become legendaries. PS: Make company to Mewtwo and tell him how to control his powers.

5 Go to Fox McCloud high school and challenge him to a football match with Falco Lombardi and Slippy Toad, that will get them to be friends. PS: Give wolf the letter for the tournament.

6 Help Pit on whatever he does. PS: Send Khoros since you hate the fucking angel boy, also atheist don´t fit next to angels and goddess.

7 Beat the living shit out of Gigas next to Ness. PS: Karate kick Porky right on the nuts using a DBZ job.

8 Send your friends to help Samus on zero mission in order to get a suit once she enters inside the pirate ship, then help her again in super metroid when she fight mother brain, hope Kenny is alright.

Computer- He won´t be fine, he was captured by Ridley just after Chris and Lucario met Samus. According to this, he will die due the experiments made on it, however it will leave an egg which contains it´s legacy, Kenny jr, this Metroid will bond with Samus, on her mission to kill every Metroid in their home planet, OH! the irony! Once she´s out of the planet Ridley once more steals your little baby, of course you won´t feel the death of your baby until Samus completes the Metroid prime games and reaches Metroid II: the return of Samus.

Shiny- What do you mean with feel?

Computer- Technically, those Metroids are part of you, if they die, you´ll feel an it and you won´t like that, AT ALL!

Shiny- Thanks for making thing more dramatical, since there are a lot of work to do and they won´t reach a deal we are, we are making this random, except for numbers 5 to 7, this leaves us with only 5 options, Khoros since you are going to Kid Icarus on way or another leave now and have fun.

Khoros- Alright, do you have a game or do I have to travel using Symbols?

Shiny- Symbols, sorry (Khoros leaves a little disappointed), anyway let´s make the lottery and see where we go, computer.

Computer- Welcome to the mission roulette! our participants will be randomly assigned to a mission, once this mission is completed the shall return here at once and wait for orders.

First mission goes toooooo (drums playing) Gilca!

Gilca- I´m ok with that, its easy.

Shiny- I don´t think so, here take this (gives him the bananas before he leaves).

Computer- And the second mission goes for (drums playing) Hipster!

Hipster- I´ll crush those weaklings with my knife!

Shiny- This isn´t fucking Call of Duty! If you can´t focus in battles I´ll be forced to leave you here as intelligence or butler, you are warned.

Hipster- But I´m your cousin, come on!

Shiny- As if you were king of Spain, I don´t give a shit.

Hipster- Ok, I´ll focus on battles and think twice before rushing into battle, lame (leaves).

Computer- The next mercenary issssss (drums playing) Papa Smurf!

P.S.- UGH! (He complained) do I have to look after another Irish?

Shiny- Sorry buddy, look at the bright side, you can go on an epic race.

P.S.- Joooooder (leaves).

Computer- Since we only have two jobs left to do, what if you choose the one you li.

Shiny- 4! (he shouted) I don´t want to discover if she is mad at me for hidding the thing about her dead parents.

Computer- You didn´t, the Chozo told her about it after you left, don´t worry they told her that you lied because you didn´t want her to feel sad.

Shiny- That only increases my fear.

Irish- I don´t mind going with the gorgeous lady until she gets her suit back.

Shiny- Thank you so much, if she ask why I didn´t go myself, just tell her the truth, I don´t know if should allow you to go like this, I mean you have this job which is adequate for the mission, but make sure you don´t blow up something and remember about the drinking (he was thinking about letting him use the Iron karp suit to test it, but he didn´t want to make things worst).

Irish- Owwww, alright I´ll be nice (leaves).

Shiny- Let´s create pokemons!

Computer- Actually all you have to do is check that the meteorite falls on earth and then tell Mewtwo about meditating and the smash tournament.

Shiny- I just got the easiest job, HURRAY! (he danced happily).

(Outside the hologram).

S.H.- What if we skip this? (he asked nervous as he used the fast forward on the hologram)

(?)- But I liked how you danced (it said sarcastically while it laughed).

(Back to the hologram).

**The mightiest pokemon on earth**

(Shiny was on top of a mountain, he was looking around and realized that everything was normal it was the stone age of that world but it was incredible, he was fascinated to see the vast amount of plants and animals he could see from there)

Shiny- Tell me where is that meteor going to impact?

Computer- See that place with no trees where there are many animals around? right there.

Shiny- I can see a many kind of animals that live on the ground and a few tat live on the water since it´s close to a lake, but I can´t see animals that can fly.

(Suddenly the time went mad as the meteor was seen getting closer to the earth, it rained, snowed, hailed, a thunderstorm started and a strong wind started to blow).

Shiny- Here we go! (He said excited looking as the meteor got closer to the impact point) hang on, is that bird carrying a japanese carp? But that isn´t all, that carp carries something on the mouth, I think it is a small chunk of gold.

(Then a lightning struck directly on the bird which fell to the impact zone next to the fish that didn´t released the chunk, no matter what, as they fell the meteor appeared from the sky and caused a giant explosion that launched the animals into different directions, however Shiny who used sunglasses to see the explosion, couldn´t do anything but attempt to cover himself as the carp he saw before flew directly to him, causing him to faint because of the impact.

**Why do I have to look over this perv?**

(Papa Smurf was walking around the city where Captain Falcon lived, he was clueless about where he could be, at this point he was thankful about Shiny´s decision to give them translators that work both ways)

P.S.- If I were a man who pretends to be cool and sexy, where would I be?

Computer- In the bar trying to flirt with ladies, where do you think you would be? At home knitting? (He asked sarcastically).

P.S.- Ok, I get it, do you think it´s a great idea to go around this place with this look?

Computer- A small guy who wears pink clothes, nah! you are just the "happy guy" in the bar.

P.S.- Ok, I get it.

(Papa Smurf found Captain Falcon flirting with a woman)

Cap. Falcon- Hey pretty! Wanna check this muscles?

SLAP!

Cap. Falcon- I guess you don´t have taste for men.

P.S.- Excuse me, You are Captain Falcon right?

Cap. Falcon- The same! (He said as he made a pose to show off) who ask?

P.S.- I shouldn´t say my real name and I don´t like my nickname either (Papa Smurf thought about crushing Shiny with his hammer or transforming into stone right above his face).

Cap. Falcon- Let me guess, you are terrible with woman and want some advice from this Adonis.

P.S.- No! I saw the results, I came here to suggest you to join the races, they say you are pretty good, think about it, you can win money and fame, also take this (gives the envelope with the smash logo on it and Shiny´s card inside so he could call him).

Cap. Falcon- I guess you are right, I´m the best racer in this place and the camera needs someone to love and that person is me! By the way what is this envelope?

P.S.- You´ll know when the time has come, the letter will shine and you´ll be able to open it.

Cap. Falcon- You are leaving just like that? Don´t you want to have a drink or something? Come on it´s on me just for this time!

P.S.- No thanks, I don´t drink.

(Captain Falcon laughed at this and mocked about him being a weakling with no stomach for manly drinks)

Computer- How ironical! That´s what Shiny says about you all the time!

(At this point Papa Smurf was turning red, what´s more even his clothes became red!)

P.S.- If you dare to mock at me just once more.

Cap. Falcon- You´ll tell it to your babysitter? HAHAHA! (He started to laugh even harder).

(2 seconds later)

(Captain Falcon was under Papa Smurf who transformed into stone above him in order to crush him).

Cap. Falcon- I take back! ARG! I´m sorry! ARG! I promise that I won´t do that again! ARG!

**PUT THAT THING WHERE IT CAME FROM OLD MAN!**

(Hipster was looking for link around the entire kingdom, he should have started in the middle since that´s the place where he is, right now Link is talking with the old man)

Hipster- Man, old games are really hard! this enemies take more than a couple hits to be killed!

Computer- First, you are so strong that you are killing enemies that usually take 4 hits in just two. Second, this games aren´t hard, you are just terrible because all you play is League of Legends, Call of Duty and Fifa, let me remind you that those two last games franchises just change a few things and sell it as new, you don´t even bother comparing it with the rest and see if it is at least the best one, you just bought it because it was the new one.

Hipster- So what? I´m sure Shiny and the rest do the same.

Computer- Not a chance, they totally hate those games and won´t buy them, they might make an exception with battlefield but don´t expect them to buy a game from a franchise that got only perfect scores over 3 years from the same magazines.

Hipster- Then how do they know if the games are great or bad?

Computer- Maybe asking someone who is into those kind of games or watching gameplays instead of believing a (beep) of numbers.

Hipster- Ok got it, can you at least tell me where link is?

Computer- For the last time, he is right on the middle! just turn left and keep going straight until you find him.

Hipster- Piece of cake! UUUAAAAAAARRRRG! (He rushed killing everything on his way ignoring what Shiny told him before he left).

(Link came out of the cave with the sword the old man gave him)

Hipster- LIIIIIINK! (He came running towards link).

Link- Monster! (he used the charged attack on Hipster).

Hipster- WOW! watch out, you almost hit me.

Link- That´s the point you Ganondorf grunt!

Hipster- I don´t serve Ganondork! I help my cousin Shiny! He wants me to help you by following you to the first dungeon and killing all the enemies in your way, also I´m supposed to give you this (gives another envelope, we already know what is inside).

Link- What is this?

Hipster- You´ll once you are prepared, at least that is what I was told.

Link- I don´t like where this is going.

Hipster- I just do what I was told.

**El mono joputa!**

(Gilca came into the scene where a giant monkey threw barrels at a man who tried to reach the top of a building in construction).

Gilca- DO YOU NEED HELP? (He shouted so the Italian could hear him).

Mario (Who was named jumpman in this game)- YES PLEASE! (He shouted as he dodged some barrels).

Gilca- Pst! This is done already (he taunted as he climbed and destroyed the barrels heading towards him).

Mario- Mamma mia! what do we do now? We can´t get pass the gorilla!

(Suddenly an arrow went directly to the gorillas knee and made him fall of the building)

Gilca- Did you say something?

Mario- Emmm, thanks, what´s your name?

Gilca- I´m Gilca and I came here to help you and give you this (gives the envelope).

Mario- What is this?

Gilca- You´ll know once the time comes.

(Gilca went down as Mario talked with Pauline).

Gilca- Are you alright Donkey Kong?

Donkey Kong- What do you think?

Gilca- Sorry, take this (he gave him a bunch of bananas and a letter)

Donkey Kong- What is this for?

Gilca- It isn´t for you Cranky Kong, it´s for jr

Donkey Kong- How do you know about him?

Gilca- We know many things, now I have to go (he tried to look awesome but he slipped with a banana peel as he entered the portal), MONO MIERDA! (He managed to say before the portal closed).

**I like this suit better.**

Irish- I´m telling you there is something wrong! I can´t see her around here.

Computer- Maybe because she hasn´t fallen yet? Look to the sky and watch carefully.

Irish- Like I won´t see that coming.

**woooooOOOOOOOOOSSSSS!**

Irish- Is it coming directly to me? I think so…. SHIT!

(Irish started to run away from the spaceship about to crash, he avoided the ship but the bounty hunter was launched with her suit out of the ship, causing her to crash on the ground as she started to roll at high speed towards Irish who couldn´t run more after the incredible sprint he made for his life).

Samus- ouch! aah! damit! (she shouted so loud that it could be heard over the sound of the suit breaking into pieces).

Irish- Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, OH SHIIIIIIT! (he shouted before he was ran over by the bounty hunter as the suit became nothing but junk, after she crashed with Irish).

Samus- OOOOOOW! my head hurts!

Irish- Is that a problem? I can´t feel my limbs and you just crushed my balls with your armor! (He complained with tears scrolling down his cheeks).

Samus- "!" Who are you?! (She asked jumping away from Irish and taking her emergency gun out).

Irish- I´m Irish, Shiny sent me to help you.

Samus- Shiny? Who is he?

Irish- You probably forgot, hang on, do you still have those letters?

Samus- I always carry them, why do you ask? hang on, the envelopes opened (Samus started to read the smash card since she was curious about it), I really enjoy knowing where and when I can join this elite fighters but I have to get out of here first, what about this (she took Shiny´s card out of the envelope) "In case Samy is sad" DAMN YOU SHINY! (She said turning red as a vein popped on her forehead).

Irish- Do you remember him now?

Samus- That guy who saved me back at K-L2? Yes, I also remember how he lied to me about my parents death, Old Bird always told me that this was because he didn´t wanted to make things worst for me, I still want to punch him because of this.

Irish- Shouldn´t you read the letter?

Samus- What? (Looks inside the envelope) there is a letter in here, this handwriting seems familiar.

(Samus wide opened her eyes shocked once she saw who that handwriting belonged to).

Samus- It-it´s from my mother.

(Letter)

Dear Samus:

I´m afraid I won´t be able to see you grow and become the beautiful lady you are, I think about all the things I´ll won´t see, your graduation, marriage, your children. Please forgive me.

I don´t have enough time to write about how much I love you and why I will always be proud of you, there are no words to express my love towards you anyway, don´t cry our deaths, you have to be strong Samus, do it for us.

I hope the Chozo can love you and take care of you just like your father Rodney and I did, my dear baby remember that we shall always be with you as long as you carry us in your thoughts and memories.

I hope someone can give you this letter, I hope you have a long and happy life, like your father I only wish you the best.

I love you my dear.

Virginia Aran.

(End of the letter).

Irish- Are you alright?

Samus- "Snif" heh? Yes, I just… you know, that fall still hurts me (she kept what she read for herself before she hid the letter inside her pockets), you said Shiny sent you to help me right?

Irish- Yes! his orders were to protect you from everything until you got your suit back, he also told me to check the status of that Metroid he gave you.

Samus- That Metroid was captured by Ridley and who knows where it is right now, It might be at the Metroids home planet right now.

Irish- What a shame, he won´t like to hear waht happened to Kenny.

Samus- Did he name the Metroid?

Irish- Indeed, that Metroid came from him.

Samus- What?!

Irish- Let me explain you (Irish told Samus about Ridley poisoning Shiny with Metroid DNA).

Samus- Someone gave that to Ridley, but why?

Irish- I think they wanted to poison you instead.

Samus- Why do you think so?

Irish- The poison is unstable, who knows what it was meant to do with you.

Samus- You are as clueless as me right?

Irish- Yes, can we enter that ship now please?

Samus- Is that a space pirates ship?

Irish- Yes and there is Chozo technology inside of it.

Samus- Follow me and do as I say.

Irish- WOOOOOO! Wohohoho whop! I can't let you do that, all you have is small pistol to use against the space pirates, I can't let anything bad happen to that pretty face, once you have your suit do what you want, until then I'm on change of the situation.

(Samus used the whip to grab Irish leg).

Irish- Pero que cojo...? WAAH!

(Irish did a backflip in mid air before falling on his back).

Samus- Listen up pretty boy (she placed her finger on Irish chin), I (grabs Irish throat with rage) am not taking orders from a teen without any battle experience! Unless you want that eyepatch to become something else than just part of the outfit, do as I say, if I tell you to kill space pirates I want you to answer "I killed the half of them already", understood?

Irish- Ack! K-ke-ke, Yes! (He managed to say trying not to choke).

Samus- Good, now follow me.

Irish- Di lo que quieras, que yo te pienso mirar el culo todo el rato.

Samus- What was that?

Irish- Nothing! I just remembered why Shiny told me I should respect you and what you said at every moment.

Samus- I thought so.

Irish- Only Shiny's sister is scarier than her.

**Here comes lucky!**

Shiny- URG! What on earth just happened?

(Shiny looked at his surroundings to find a scale shaped golden chunk at his left hand and a Magikarp made of gold right behind him).

Shiny- This is the most beautiful thing I´ll ever see, hello there little buddy!

(The magikarp just breathed heavily)

Computer- I think he is asphyxiating.

Shiny- I must put him inside the water then, quick! Make him a fishbowl out of plastic and fill it with water.

(Once the pokemon had his fishbowl he was happy swimming inside of it, although he only swam in circles due to the fishbolw size).

Shiny- Hehe! look at you now, this is much better isn´t it?

Computer- It´s a pity he won´t last too long.

Shiny- Don´t say that! Magikarps can be the strongest pokemons with the proper training.

Computer- Still, he is made of gold, even if he was strong, he is easy to spot.

Shiny- What if I took you with me? Do you like that idea?

Magikarp- Karp! (He said excited swimming inside the fishbowl).

Shiny- Then let´s move, we have to pay a visit to someone before we go.

MEW!

Shiny- Huh? Bleh! It´s just Mew (Leaves).

Mew- Mew mew mew! (starts to fly around Shiny).

Shiny- No, stop it, DON´T!

Mew- Meww (looks down sad).

Shiny- Come on, don´t be like that, here take this candy.

Mew- MEW! (Takes the candy and flies away happily).

Shiny- You are way cooler than that mmmmm… How do I call you? I know, you´ll... Be Lucky!

Lucky- Karp!

Shiny- I´m glad you like it, now let´s see Mewtwo, hope he doesn´t try to read my mind, I hate that and I don´t know what to think to stop him from reading my mind, with that Lucario was easy but, What can I use against that Mewtwo? I hope nothing happens to me.

(He opens a portal and enters inside of it).

**Yohoo Yohoo! This pirates suck!**

(We return to Irish who was happy to follow Samus throw the air conduit)

Irish- How long is this? "He muttered"

Samus- It shouldn´t take too long to reach get inside the ship, are you afraid of closed spaces? "Mutters".

Irish- Emmm, no.

Samus- SHHHH! Do you hear that? "Mutters".

(Below them two space pirates where having a conversation).

Samus- They are talking about Zebes and some experiments they are doing here right now "mutters".

Crack!

Irish- Gulps!

crackcrackcrack!

(Both space pirates looked up confused).

CRAAACK!

Irish- DAAAH!

PLOMB!

Samus- Good job! You got rif of those pirates with no effort, but we should move on before the rest appears.

Irish- AHA! I've got this.

(20 seconds later).

Samus- I don't know if this is going to work.

Irish- Just do it! You can trust me.

Samus- "Sigh" ok, HEY, I HEARD YOUR WEAPONS COMPENSATE SOMETHING! IS IT TRUE? (She shouted to some space that were heading towards their room).

PEW PEW PEW!

(The space pirates started to shoot as they followed Samus inside the room where Irish was).

Irish- CHEERS MATE! (He said drinking whisky as he detonated the sticky bombs he placed on the door)

BOOOM!

Samus- That was a nice plan, still, I don't like the fact that I am going to have the smell of their organs and blood for 2 days.

Irish- Look at the bright side, now you can go and get the suit from the wall without any delays.

Samus- Thanks, I guess that you are leaving now.

Irish- Yes, but you can call us whenever you want and Shiny might go to the Smash Mansion to get his payment from those hands.

Samus- Wait, you mean they sent you?

Irish- No, we go by our own, but keep it quiet, some people mustn't know about us, at least that kid who helped you back at Zebes.

(Irish went inside the portal leaving the bounty hunter behind).

Irish- I almost forgot! Maybe that Metroid is dead, but if you ever come across another one that does not attack you, take care of it, do it for Shiny!

Samus- I'll have that in mind.

**That old man is a pervert!**

It's dangerously to go alone- Starbomb

Link- I am the hero here, why do I need your help?

Old man- Hold on a minute link!

Link- What is it old man?

Old man- I forgot to give you something, come here please.

Link- What kind of gadget is it?

Old man- It's dangerous to go alone take this!

(We are skipping the rest of the history since we don't want to hear an old man talking about his dong).

Don't disrespect my lady!

Khoros- Ok, where is Pit so I can help him?

Palutena- Well done Pit! You defeated medusa and released me from my prison.

Pit- I would do anything for you lady Palutena!

Khoros- Damit! This is the ending of the game.

(Palutena and Pit noticed Khoros behind them).

Pit- Who is he?

Palutena- I do not know, what brings you here estranger?

Khoros- I came here to help Pit, but I guess it's too late, anyway have this envelopes (gives envelopes to both of them), hope you require our services soon.

Pit- What is this for?

Khoros- You'll have to wait, this open once you are ready, less the one with our card, you can open it now.

Palutena- Why do I need your services? Everyone here in skyworld is under my command.

Khoros- Said the one who was imprisoned.

Pit- Do not talk to Palutena like that!

Khoros- It is the truth.

Palutena- Enough! I demand to see the one who sent you here.

Khoros- As you wish, but he won't be kind to a goddess.

I hate you!

(Shiny and lucky come inside a lab which held Mewtwo, they approached the container and talked to the pokemon).

Shiny- Hello Mewtwo! (He said cheerfully).

Mewtwo- Hmp! (He ignored him).

Shiny- I know what you are thinking, humans are monsters.

Mewtwo- I'm glad you realized about it, now go away!

Shiny- How rule! I won't help you to escape if you are so mean to me.

Mewtwo- Why would you do that? You are just like them, all you want is to use me for your own purposes.

Shiny- No I don't, what is more I'm leaving you to go right now, by the way, see this envelopes? Once you are ready these will appear and...

(Suddenly the hologram went black)

(?)- What happened?

S.H.- He attacked me from behind, once I woke up everything was destroyed, I was next to lucky outside, maybe he forgave my life, maybe someone else saved me, I don't know, but for some reason he hates me.

(?)- Maybe he saw what you are, monster.

S.H.- As kind as always, let's continue, things get funny here.

(The hologram continues).

(Shiny returns to the core disappointed about Mewtwo´s reaction, then he remembered that it would take some time for him to forgive mankind for what they did to him, this made him feel a little better, then he saw Palutena and Pit waiting for him).

Shiny- What did I tell you? I won´t allow you to have pets in here, now put that back where it came from or else!

Pit- How dare you! No one talks to lady Palutena with that tone!

Shiny- What you gonna do about it? (Shiny got cocky as he messed with them).

Palutena- Someone needs to learn some manners.

Tock tock! (Palutena hitted the floor twice with her staff)

Poof!

Shiny- "I don´t feel anything new, wait, are they bigger now? Why can´t I move?" (he thought).

Palutena- Look what a cute teddy! (She chuckled).

Pit- Wait, he can still feel and think right?

Palutena- Yes, but he won´t talk unless you press his belly.

Pit- Let´s see (presses belly).

Shiny- CLAUS MARILYN ZORRO!

Pit- Is that some kind of insult?

(Palutena just shrugged).

**WOOF! **

WIUF!

Wiiiiiiiuuuuf!

Pit- HEY! I was playing with him.

Shiny- There must be a better way to phrase thaa-a-a-a-a-aat, CLAUS don´t shake me!

Palutena- Oooh! look at this little one right here, who is a good girl?

ÑACK!

Palutena- OUCH! The one that looks like a fox bit my ass!

Shiny- Hehe, he likes you! Claus, wanna eat?

(All the dogs started to wag their tails as the went inside Shiny´s room).

Pit- Come back! I´m not done with you yet!

Khoros- Good luck with that, only he can enter there once he seals it.

Gilca- And if I were you I would apologize right now, he is going to be really pissed.

Irish- Yep, you are sooooo dead right now, wait, can angels and gods die?

(Inside Shiny´s room)

Shiny- Computer, does the book have anything to change my appearance?

Computer- There is this magic but it will cost you 8500 souls.

Shiny- You have to be kidding! Those are all the souls I have "grunts", ok buy it.

New magic power!

Metamorphosis: change your appearance at will, the more you practise the more things you can transform into.

Poof!

Shiny- Take the artillery, this is the war!

Computer- Are you going to use your suit?

Shiny- YESSSS!

(Back at the main hall).

Irish- And why did you came here?

Pit- This guy over here dared to insult lady Palutena!

(At the same time he said this Shiny came out with his golden and white suit).

Shiny- You started this FUCKING FIGHT OVER AN **INSULT! **(He shouted louder until the point that everyone blocked their ears).

Irish- And the dead list today raises to 3! Now pay Gilca!

Gilca- Damit! (gives Irish 5€).

(Shiny just breathed heavily as he tried to calm down and served himself coke in his tankard).

Khoros- Are you killing us then?

Shiny- No, but don´t press your luck "sigh", can I at least know how this started.

Palutena- Well he offered your services as a, mercenary? (She read the card as she said that) And we refused since I didn´t need it, then he said that it was ironical that it came from the goddess who was kidnapped.

Shiny- Palutena.

Palutena- Yes?

Shiny- THAT´S ISN´T AN INSULT! It´s the truth.

Palutena- You dare to question my power? (She asked furious).

Shiny- No, do you dare to question the guardians power? (He said with a smile as he drank from the tankard, the suit only revealed the mouth so they couldn´t see his mouth).

Palutena- Lies! The guardian is a wise old man who would never sell himself as a mercenary.

Shiny- You are talking about the dead one, I present you to the new one, ME! (He stood in front of them with wide opened arms).

Palutena- Imposible! You must be impersonating him.

Computer- I don´t think so, take a look does this look familiar to you? (Shows the three books).

Shiny- Hide those books! Someone could steal them! I don´t want to go through the same situation I had with Master and Crazy hand.

Palutena- I-I am sorry.

Pit- What? but they insulted you!

Shiny- Hey, this is a mistake made by both parts, I want you to apologize at the same time and no Veyrons.

(They all three handshake and apologize to each other as Shiny looked happily).

Shiny- And remember, if the cause is fine and the pay is good.

Irish and Gilca- Everything is alright!

Pit- If you are so powerful, why do you work for people?

Shiny- I have to buy food for myself and them, you know? this guys could eat as much as kirby and pacman combined.

(Pit sweatdropped at this).

Palutena- Goodbye then, hope we can see you guys soon.

Shiny- Feel the same (they leave), thats why I hate gods, ñeñeñeñe, I´m almighty, ñeñeñeñe, look how great I am.

(Everyone laughed at this).

Irish- Said the one with the priest job!

(Everyone except Shiny laughed madly at this).

Khoros- How did that happen?

Shiny- I killed a priest and got his powers, but I can´t use them since this requires to believe in the Abrahamic god, you are a Jehovah witness, do you want it?

Khoros- What it is supposed to do?

Shiny- I think it uses events from the holy books in order to heal or cause damage.

Khoros- You know how OP that is right?

Shiny- Of course, but I kill the priest before they can use their powers, to be honest, being able to move through all the universes created by mankind would be great if it wasn´t for them.

Irish- WOOOOHOHOhohoho! Does that mean god exist?

Shiny- Nah! No offense guys, but it might be just some representation of him from who knows where.

Gilca- So what now?

Shiny- I think it is time to go to Corneria and get Fox and Falco to meet each other, also the should meet Slippy.

Irish- How?

Shiny- Simple with a football match.

Irish- Don´t count with me for that.

Shiny- I won´t play football, I´m a total burden.

Khoros- I don´t mind playing, I´m not a professional but I can do good.

Gilca- The same here, but we need a third one.

(Hipster comes inside the core with a face that reflected a terrible trauma).

Shiny- What happened?

Hipster- An old man wanted me to grab my destiny (he said as he shivered in fear).

Shiny- Anyway, we are going to Corneria to duel Fox, Falco and Slippy to a Football match, wanna join?

Hipster- Yes, it might help me to forget.

Shiny- Great, as you two challenge him to the football match I´ll give the smash letter to wolf.

Irish- By the way when did we get this mission?

Shiny- Not long ago, I got it right after I left smash mansion, that thing is huge.

Khoros- I thought it was a castle in brawl.

Shiny- Nah, the castle only holds trophies, the mansion is where the smashers rest, now let´s get moving.

Irish- Yes go ahead, I´ll take a look on Papa Smurf.

(The hologram showed Papa Smurf at the back seat of the Blue Falcon screaming due to Captain Falcon reckless driving).

Shiny- Have fun!

Irish- I will! (he said laughing with a bowl of popcorn).

(Corneria/ Some district I don´t know how to pronounce/Fox High School years).

Shiny- Ok we are in... I don´t know what that sign says.

Gilca- That´s a chinese restaurant.

Hipster- And what do they use as meat here if animals are the ones who rule this place?

(Then a panda humanoid came from the restaurant and offered them some vegetables).

Khoros- RUUUUUN!

(Once they escaped from the panda guy).

Shiny- Ok "breathes" that was really disturbing "breathes" anyway, you three go to the "breathes" high school as I deliver this.

Everyone- Under "breathes" stood.

(The group separated into two as they went in opposite directions).

(With Shiny).

Computer- According to my database, Wolf comes here to have a drink from time to time.

Shiny- Hold on, how old is he?

Computer- He is 9 years older than fox who is about 14 right now.

Shiny- So he is 23, I thought he would be drinking under the necessary age.

Computer- He actually did it, just like you.

Shiny- Em, ok you got me there, let´s wait for him inside.

Computer- Do you think you can just get close to him and give him the envelope?

Shiny- No, he is the one who is going to take it.

(Inside the bar many criminals drank in a cold, stinky and depressing ambient).

(Shiny got close to the barman).

Shiny- A shot of whisky.

Barman- Do you have the necessary age? (He said cleaning a glass, he was a bull if you wondered).

Shiny- Does it look like I give a fucking shit?

Barman- He! You are right, money is money.

(Shiny turned his head to see Wolf entering the bar as he looked his surrounding, he looked directly at Shiny before a small grin appeared on his face).

Wolf- What´s this? I didn´t knew you served inferior beings.

Shiny- How cute the dog thinks he is scary (he drank the whisky in one gulp), come on boy! Siit! Do you want some candy? then sit, I know you can do iiiit.

Wolf- You piece of...!

Barman- No fights in here! I don´t serve any of you, I serve your money, you could go to hell at any time.

Wolf- Umpf! "he grunted" The same as always.

(Wolf went to a table with a smile on his face).

Shiny- Give the bill to that kind man who stole my wallet, Will ya? (He told the barman as he left).

(Shiny chuckled as he looked at Wolf while he left the bar).

Barman- This is for you.

Wolf- I didn´t ask for the bill.

Barman- But he did, he told me that you should be able to pay with his wallet.

Wolf- He is smarter than I thought (he chuckled taking Shiny´s wallet out), he knows who rules here, huh? There´s no money here! (The only thing he found was the envelope with both the smash invitation and Shiny´s card, the envelope had the words "Fuck you!" written on it)

Barman- I think he is the smart one, now pay!

Wolf- I´ll get you for this! (He said paying the bill).

(Meanwhile with the others).

Khoros- I think I found them.

Gilca- How do you know?

Hipster- I think it´s pretty obvious.

(Fox and Falco where showing off their skills as they flirted with some girls on the park, at the same time Slippy was reading a book under a tree).

Khoros- Leave this to me (he said approaching Fox and Falco).

Fox- Give up loser! I am the best at soccer.

Falco- You wish amateur! I am the best at soccer and the one with the best look (he taunted).

Khoros- It´s football you morons!

Fox- Who are you?

Khoros- We are the ones who are going to beat you at a football match!

Falco- You are already in disadvantage, don´t make me laugh!

Khoros- The bigger the disadvantage, the bigger your humiliation will be.

(Fox and Falco looked at each other).

Fox- It´s on?

Falco- It´s fucking on!

Khoros- You still need a goalkeeper.

Fox- We can win using anyone here as a goalkeeper, even with Slippy.

Falco- And he is terrible!

Khoros- Then do it!

Fox- Hey Slippy!

Slippy- Wha-what?

Falco- We need you to be the goalkeeper.

Slippy- Don´t I get anything to say.

Fox- NO! now move.

(After 30 minutes of playing the score was 6-5 being Shiny´s friend the ones with 6).

Falco- Slippy you are terrible as goalkeeper.

Fox- They only shot 6 times and they scored those 6!

Slippy- That´s why I didn´t wanted to play!

Hipster- I´m not in a team because of nothing, what did you tought?

Khoros- I don´t practice a lot but I still got it, What your excuse?

Gilca- NO PODEIS CON MI SENSUALIDAD! (Translation: you are no match for my erotism!).

(Shiny came and stood there watching them play).

Hipster- Shiny! you came to see how we defeat these amateurs?

Shiny- No I came here to tell you that we have to go.

Khoros- But we are winning!

Gilca- Yes and there is no way they can….

Falco- SCOREEEEE!

Fox- Eat that suckers!

Khoros- Gilca, stay focused!

Gilca- Sorry.

Shiny- Ok, the next goal wins, now go, I don´t have all day.

Khoros- Come on guys! Let´s show this furries who rules!

(Fox and Falco got mad at this).

Fox- Let´s wreck this nerds!

Falco- You know, I´m with you at this.

(Hipster gave the ball to Khoros, he tried to reach the goal but Falco stole the ball and threw it directly to Fox).

Fox- Kneel to the champions losers!

(Fox kicked the ball with all his strength, sending it rocketing to Gilca).

Gilca- Oh, hell no!

(Instead of trying to catch the ball, he punched it, sending it directly to Khoros).

Khoros- Hipster!

(The ball went to high and it was going to fall outside).

Hipster- CHILENA MORTAL!

(He kicked the ball in the air before falling on his back)

Hipster- UGN!

Gilca, Khoros and Shiny- GOOOOOOOOL! GOGOGOGGOGOGOGOL! (They run towards Hipster to raise him and throw him up as they cheered their victory).

(After they stopped celebrating).

Shiny- You are pretty good, hope to see you in the future, take this (gives envelopes), before you can ask anything, I can only tell you that time shall reveal what´s inside of those envelopes.

Fox- If you say so, but I´m curious to see how good you are.

Shiny- Nononono, I´m a total burden.

Falco- At least take a shot and see if Slippy can stop it.

Shiny- "Sigh" alright.

(Shiny gave an insane strong kick to the ball which went far away outside of the park).

Fox- I think I get it now.

Falco- Thankfully that was your ball.

Fox- No, It was yours.

Shiny- Oh no, goodbye.

Fox and Falco- Goodbye! (they said before the argued about whose ball was it).

Slippy- At least I´m not the worst.

Fox- YOURS!

Falco- YOURS!

Fox- YOURS!

Falco- YOURS!

Fox- YOURS!

Falco- YOURS!

Wolf- Whose ball is it? (Wolf appeared with a mark on his face made by the ball).

(Fox and Falco just pointed at each other).

Wolf- Then I guess that, You´ll both pay for it!

(Wolf took out his blaster and Shot to both of them).

Fox and Falco- **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**

Slippy- Not on my watch!

(Slippy stood in front of Wolf and reflected the shots with a reflector he made).

Wolf- UGH! you… (Wolf noticed a police car nearby and decided to leave), I´ll get you for this! (he cursed as he left holding his arm).

Slippy- He is gone, you can stop hugging each other.

Fox and Falco- AAAAAaaaaaa…. (They noticed that nothing happened to them).

Fox- What happened, we are alive?

Falco- I think Slippy saved us.

Fox- How?

Slippy- As you play football, I study and work, that´s why I made this! (Shows the reflector) it´s only a prototype, but I can already deflect small guns.

Falco- Wow, that´s incredible.

Fox- Yes, I guess we owe you an apologize for being rude to you.

Slippy- It doesn´t matter.

(The girls Fox and Falco were flirting with came and started to throw compliments at Slippy as they went away with him).

Fox- I admire him but still, I reall hate him.

Falco- I feel the same way.

Fox- Friends?

Falco- Friends.

(They both went away in disappointment).

(Back at the core).

Irish- Hello, guess who is back.

Shiny- Franco?

Irish- Emmm no, Papa Smurf.

Shiny- Oh cool! How is he?

Irish- Judge by yourself.

P.S.- I hate Captain Falcon (he said in a weak tone).

(Shiny grew a creepy smile as he stood behind Papa Smurf).

Shiny- YEEEESSS!

P.S.- AAAAAAHHH!

(Everyone laughed at Papa smurf who jumped so high that he actually held to the ceiling as a cat).

P.S.- Hijoputa (he said landing on the floor).

Shiny- Sorry, you know that I couldn´t resist the temptation, anyway, what if we get moving to the last two jobs to do?

Khoros- What is it?

Shiny- Well, the first one is helping Samus defeat this (shows a pic of mother brain), also make sure that the last Metroid dies.

Everyone- EEEWW!

Shiny- Yes, I´m aware of her look, you don´t have to go with me on this one.

(Everyone sighed in relief).

Shiny- But do me a favor and help Ness defeat Giygas.

Gilca- Can we swap jobs please?

Shiny- Too late, and remember Giygas weakness is the lullabelly but it was lost, becuse fo this you must protect Paula and wait.

Hipster- For what?

Shiny- The prayers.

Khoros- A song?! Prayers?! is there any other way?

Shiny- There is, but it requires a twisted mind to break him down and I don´t want to find out if my purple aura is due to being free to any moral or having a really fucked up thing inside of me, have fun, I hope Samus doesn´t beat the shit out of me.

P.S.- I think we are the ones in danger here.

Shiny- You have Estus and Khoros can use the priest job to heal you, you´ll be fine.

(They all were about to leave as fear invaded their bodies).

Shiny- Remember, there are two kind of people, those who pray to face their problems and those who take act and overcome them.

(After this Shiny opened a portal and stepped inside of it as the Iron karp armor followed him).

(Planet Zebes/Tourian/ Access to Mother Brain).

(Samus faced the door determined to defeat Mother Brain and rescue her little friend, Shiny appeared behind her already wearing the suit).

Shiny- You could have called me once Ridley took the Metroid.

Samus- "Gasp" who are you?

Shiny- You forgot my voice already? (Shiny joked taking out his Guy Fawkes mask before he stored it inside the inventory, since he was wearing the armor already).

Samus- Oh, it is you.

Shiny- You expected the Queen of England or something like that?

Samus- No, but I spected you to be the hero I met back at K-L2.

Shiny- Alright, "sigh" I should't have lied, what I did is unacceptable, please, I beg for your compasion (he said kneeling to her).

Samus- Well, but only if you saw me your face.

Shiny- No way, I came here to help you for free in order to repay you, don't try to fool me with tricks Samy.

Samus- ARGGG! Can you at least stop calling me that way?

Shiny- Nah, come on, Mother Brain isn't going to kill herself, used charged shots as I distract her flying around and shooting my beams and missiles.

Samus - Sounds like a good plan, but remember to aim for her eye.

Shiny- That cyclop is so dead! (He taunted cracking his fingers).

Samus- Go go go!

Mother Brain fight- Super Metroid

(Shiny flew around M.B. distracting her from using her undogeable ray, this was stupid since Shiny was the one who recieved it).

Shiny- YAARG!

Samus- Leave him down stinkbrain!

(Samus shot a super missile to M.B. eye, causing her to close her eye and release Shiny).

Shiny- Now's our chance! Open fire!

(They both started to shoot M.B. With all the artillery before she could open her eye, Shiny released a storm of missiles as he charged the beam from the chest and Samus alternated between charged shots and Super missiles, once Shiny was able to release a fatal shot right in M.B. face, she opened her eye and shot her deathly ray to Samus).

Samus- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Shiny- Dam you!

(Shiny made the armor create holes to let his claws come out, then he used his right hand to blind M.B. causing her to stop the deathly beam, but Samus already took a lot of damage and M.B. Health was about 40%, then a grown Kenny Jr. appears and sucked a 15% of M.B. health before giving it to Samus).

Shiny- That's my Metroid! UARG!

(M.B. slapped Shiny sending him directly to a wall, then in front of his eyes, she killed Kenny Jr.).

Shiny- **UUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHH!**

(An incredible pain and feeling of anger took over Shiny, then he was covered with electricity).

Shiny- Samy! Charge your canon with all the energy Kenny Jr. gave you.

Samus- Yes!

(Samus charged an incredibly powerful beam, but M.B. was blocking her eye with her hands).

Samus- It's useless! I don't have enough power!

Shiny- YES WE DO! (Grabs Samus arm canon and starts overloading it with electricity) **YIAAAAAAAAARG!**

Mother Brain-**SKRIEEEEEEEEEG!**

(The huge alien started to vanish as it became dust).

Samus- Are you alright?

Shiny- What if we leave this place before it exploded and talk then?

Samus- Yes please.

Shiny- Then jump on my back and hold thight!

Samus- Wait, what are you going to..? DOOOOOOOOOooooooo!

(Shiny flew recklessly towards the exit causing almost as much as the self destruct would do).

(Once safe, inside Samus spaceship).

Samus- That was fun, dangerous but fun.

Shiny- Hehe I loved that, anyway, I wish I could stay here for longer but I must leave and continue with my duties, I left you a present by the way, I'm sure you'll like it.

Samus- Is it a bag of that candy you gave me the first time we met?

Shiny- You are already having one, right?

Samus- Indeed.

Shiny- Samy, you are way ahead of me in everything, except beauty, I'm the sexy one here! (He said slapping his butt as he entered inside a portal).

**Paula's pray**

(Ness, Paula, Jeff and Poo (hehe Poo) landed inside the cave of time with a shaped time machine, at least the robots they controlled).

Khoros- For fuck sake, it took you a whole eternity to arrive.

Gilca- Is that a pun about being inside the cave of time? Because it sucks.

Khoros- No, it was random.

Ness- Who are you?

P.S.- Let me introduce ourselves, I´m Papa Smurf (Ness group laughed at this), jaja how funny "grunts", this are Hipster, Khoros and Gilca.

Paula- Are you helping Giygas?

Hipster- We actually came here to do the opposite, kill him.

Jeff- Help is always welcome.

Poo- "Grunts" isn´t that kind of suspicious?

Ness- They do look weird (this was because their look was still normal compared to the big headed people from Earthbound universe), but I won´t reject help.

Khoros- Then let´s get moving (he said taking out a SBP500).

Irish- Yea, I´m getting bored (he took out the grenade launcher).

Gilca- My body is ready! (He unsheathed the master sword).

Hipster- Let´s cut that alien fetus into dices! (He slammed his giant knife on the ground).

Ness- That was kind of creepy.

Gilca- Oooooh, you wait and tell me what creepy is.

(They all went inside the cave and faced the Devil´s machine, from it a huge and disturbing Ness face appeared).

Giygas Battle- Eartbound

Khoros- Here they come! We´ll get Pokey and you´ll get that alien thing!

Pokey- Fools! nothing can stop Giygas now! With my machine I have made him so powerful that he isn´t just evil anymore, he is the evil himself! pure evil power!

BOOM! (Pokey receives 250 HP damage!)

Irish- Eat shit fatass!

Pokey- Did you just interrupt my evil speech?

RATATATA! (Pokey receives 147 HP damage!)

Khoros- Yes, now do the world a favor and die so we don´t have to see your ugly face ever again.

Pokey- That´s it screw the speech die! (He attacked Hipster with one of his machine claws and turned off the Devil´s Machine).

Hipster- AAAAW! (Hipster receives 180 HP damage!).

Giygas- Ness…

(While pokey was distracted Ness used PK sleep, Paula used PK freeze, Jeff launched bottle rockets and Poo used PK starstorm. This caused a damage of 1470 HP to Giygas).

(You can´t grasp the true form of Giygas).

(Ness receives 89 HP damage!).

(Paula receives 140 HP damage!).

(Jeff receives 90 HP damage!).

(Poo receives 74 HP damage!).

(Khoros receives a fatal blow of 450 HP!).

Khoros- MIERDAAAA!

(Gilca Receives 120 HP damage!).

(Hipster receives 50 HP damage!).

(P.S. receives 30 HP damage!).

Ness- PK life up Beta!

(Khoros revived with 275 HP points!).

Paula- PK freeze Omega!

(Giygas receives 160 HP damage!).

Jeff- Take this! Bottle rockets!

(Giygas receives 200 HP damage!).

Poo- PK brainshock!

(Giygas receives 276 HP damage!).

Irish- KABLEEEEEW! (He detonated 10 sticky bombs).

(Giygas receives 666 HP damage!).

Hipster- This is my ulti! (he activated ultimate and rushed towards Giygas slashing him several times).

(Giygas receives 946 HP damage!).

P.S.- Time to rock! (He transformen into stone high in the air falling above Giygas).

(Giygas receives 500 HP damage!).

Gilca- EUH! ECK! EYYYAAAH! (He shouted making a combo on Giygas).

(Giygas receives 340 HP damage!).

Khoros- Monkey gun! (He shot 64 bullets in less than 2 seconds).

(Giygas receives 5000 HP damage!).

Giygas- NessnessnessnessnessnessNessnessnessnessnessnessNessnessnessnessnessness...

(From this point everything was the worst case scenario, Giygas couldn't be hurt by attacks, only the prayers of those who met Ness and his friends could damage Giygas by bringing him memories from the Earthbounders he considered his parents, but Paula called everyone they knew and Giygas was still alive, her prayers one by one were absorbed by the darkness, after a long struggle, only Paula remained conscious as she begged for help crying).

Paula- Someone... please...help us.

(Outside the hologram).

(?)- It-it can't be! At this point the player prays for them destroyed Giygas!

S.H.- But there is no player, this is the real version, the first time, it was the guardian, the old man prayed for them over and over until Giygas couldn't fight the truth.

(?)- What truth?

S.H.- Let's see my friend.

(Back with the hologram).

(Pokey was laughing in front of the defeated heros).

Pokey- Nothing can defeat Giygas! He can't be killed! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Shiny- That's because he is dead already.

Shiny got close to Giygas until the point he was face to face with the alien fetus).

Shiny- You think you scare me? What if you come inside my mind and cry?

(Shiny used both of his hands to connect his mind with Giygas, inside of his mind, Shiny started to break Giygas down not with fear but with his happy memories of those who Shiny considered his family, Giygas started to scream as the memories of his parents from earth caused him an incredible pain).

Shiny- It is for the best, if you really loved them, die, let them be the ones who take you to the other side.

(Giygas released a terrifying scream as he cried blood, then before dying, he saw his parents from earth calling him, he slowly got closer to them as he started to smile, once he grabbed their hands a light covered the whole place before Giygas disappeared).

music ends

Pokey- No! Dam all of you! I'll get my revenge in the future, you'll fear Porky Minch! you hear me?!

(Pokey run away, leaving Shiny with the rest).

(Shiny sent his friends back to the core where Computer would heal them, Shiny returned to earth and waited for the Earthbounders to return to their bodies).

(From the robots 4 spheres came out and flirted back to the kids bodies who woke up confused).

Jeff- Did we win? (He asked waking up).

Poo- Looks like it, Paula managed to call someone once we fell unconscious.

Paula- But, I thought no one answered my call (she said worried).

Ness- Does that mean someone saved us?

Paula- Yes but, who defeated Giygas and how?

(An envelope with the smash symbol on it fell on Ness feet).

Ness- What's this?

(Ness read the letter which said "you are cordially invited to the Smash tournament" and the card with Shiny's number that said "your prayers were heard").

Paula- Who is he?

(The kids looked in the direction the envelope came from, Shiny stared at them before he walked away).

(Later that day, once the night fell and all the kids returned to their homes, Shiny stared at the moon as he drank from his tankard, he had a happy expression on his face, he even left the mask next to him).

Shiny- It took you awhile to recover.

Khoros- We were fatally wounded.

Shiny- You know? I think this is the ending he deserved.

Everyone- Yes.

(They all sat next to each other and had a meal since it was 15:30 for them).

Irish- I'm glad the alien is happy at last.

P.S.- In the end he was a human like us.

Hipster- Forced to betray the ones he loved.

Shiny- Today is the day we saved an ununderstood soul from the abysm of loneliness.

(Up in the sky, the image of Giegue is shown on the moon as he happily hugs his parents Maria and George).

End of chapter.

Next chapter: The antisocial.

Hope you liked this chapter, I wanted to make a bunch of small histories and reach the climax with something touching.

Hope you liked this, please review, your opinion is always welcome.


	10. Chapter 10

Write- I don´t even know how I managed to make such a long chapter.

Writer´s conscience- maybe it has something to do with making it in more than one day.

Writer- Ok shut up, I know where this is going.

Writer´s conscience- What about leaving Nintendo and Marvel alone for a while and doing something original?

Writer- D&amp;D world?

Writer´s conscience- D&amp;D world.

Chapter 10: The antisocial.

(?)- Wow.

S.H.- What?

(?)- Did you just stood there as your friends got beaten up?

S.H.- Actually I thought it was supposed to be that way, I did not realize until computer told me.

Computer- He thought that Shigesato Itoi was the one who interfered.

(?)- That actually makes sense, I hate to admit this but you actually made a great job by giving Giegue a happy ending.

S.H.- You are starting to trust me, aren´t you? (He said with a smile from ear to ear).

(?)- No, but keep going.

(Hologram starts).

(We see our protagonist heading towards the Smash Mansion).

Shiny- Ok, since we have worked hard, I think all of you deserve 2 jobs this time, one for the message service and one for Giygas.

P.S.- I don´t want to see Captain Falcon in a while.

(Shiny had an idea and stood behind as he told everyone his prank to Papa Smurf, they all agreed).

Shiny- But he is funny!

P.S.- NO!

(Suddenly they all changed to Captains Falcon Job).

Everyone except P.S.- **YEEEEESSSS! **(They said in unison).

New Job!

F-Racer: Get the skill of a prestigious F-zero racer and the strength of the Falcon!

P.S.- No, NO! NOOOOOOOOO!

Shiny- **YEEEEESSSS!**

Irish- **YEEEEESSSS!**

Gilca- **YEEEEESSSS!**

Khoros- **YEEEEESSSS!**

Hipster- **YEEEEESSSS!**

P.S.- NOT AGAIN! (He shouted running away).

(Papa Smurf run inside the mansion as the rest of the group followed him shouting Captain Falcon´s taunts like "Show me your moves" "**YEEEEESSSS!**"... etc).

(Papa Smurf entered the command room where Master and Crazy hand looked confused as he blocked the door once he entered).

P.S.- Do something they are coming!

M.H.- Who are you and what are you talking about?

(Behind the door the group of 5 Captain Falcons could be heard saying their taunts).

C.H.- Is that Captain Falcon?

(Behind the door everyone nodded and charged a falcon punch at the same time).

Behind the door- **FALCON!**

P.S.- Too late (he said with his face covered in fear).

Behind the door- **PUUUUUUUUCNH!**

(The door opened violently as Papa Smurf was sent rocketing out of the window, don´t worry he fell inside the pool, which Master hand hasn´t cleaned yet).

M.H.- Shiny is that you?

Shiny- How did you know?

C.H.- Your hair is too for the helmet, I can see your weird curly hair from here.

Shiny- Is it that weird to have, long curly hair over here?

Irish- It´s weird to see short curly hair instead of an afro (he remarked).

M.H.- Who are them?

Shiny- My friends, don´t you remember Irish and Papa Smurf…. where is he?

C.H.- A smurf! If I capture him I´ll get his magical power! (He said taking out a nest).

Gilca- That´s only a nickname.

(Crazy hand looked down sadly).

M.H.- Anyway, you came here because of the job I gave you right?

Shiny- Yes, while we were there, we made sure those characters got their envelopes and since we were on it, our cards in case they want to call us.

M.H.- And what about interfering with timelines.

(Outside of the hologram).

(?)-My stomach is starting to make sounds, mind if I?

S.H.- Go ahead, BUT DON¨T TOUCH MY SERRANO!

(?)- Ok, but don´t continue without me.

S.H.- Don´t worry this is just a little talk about what I did on Metroid, resume: Samus was supposed to die so Rodney revenged her Daughter and wife.

(?)- Ok, go on then, but stop whenever something important happens.

S.H.-I will.

(It left the room and Shiny continued the Hologram skipping what he didn´t wanted to know).

Shiny- What did I do?

Mewtwo- Destroy the lab and make everyone think I did it?

Shiny- Wait, I destroyed the lab? All I remember is passing out when I released you and then going back to the destroyed place to see what happened.

Mewtwo- You don´t remember anything?

Shiny- No, for this time I can make an exception and allow you to use your mind reading powers on me to show me what happened from your point of view.

Mewtwo- Why should I even spare your life! (He said furiously raising Shiny in the air using confusion on him).

M.H.- Mewtwo! Is this how you repay me after giving you somewhere to live after going around for so long?

Mewtwo- But.

M.H.- No buts.

C.H.-Awww, I love butts.

Shiny- Ok, I don´t want to make enemies now, I have enough with the censorship society.

Hipster- I thought we called them censorship organization.

Shiny- society is shorter and sounds better, anyway, can we see what happened please?

Mewtwo- "Gives a long grunt" FINE!

(Everyone saw how Shiny covered his head after releasing Mewtwo, he was screaming in pain as his claws came out, for some reason the left of his body turned dark, then he started to crush everything, Mewtwo tried to stop him but it was no use, all he could do is grab Lucky and take him to somewhere safe, he could have left, but decided to return and stop Shiny from his rampage, he did it, but once inside his mind he found something evil, trying to take over his mind and body, once he sealed it inside where it was, he left Shiny next to Lucky, when people saw Mewtwo he was the blamed one instead of Shiny).

Mewtwo- Whatever you have inside wants to come out and something released it.

Shiny- Maybe it was the pain caused by the death of the Metroid I spat, wait that doesn´t make sense, while I was fighting Mother Brain that Metroid´s son died and I didn´t went on rampage.

Irish- Maybe it was due to the fact that you weren´t that connected to him.

P.S.- Maybe it was because of the painful experiments, once it died you felt all of that pain at once, thanks for the bath by the way, assholes.

Shiny- That doesn´t change anything, I guess there is nothing I can do to repay you.

Mewtwo- You don´t need to read mind to know that.

Shiny- I know! (He started to look at his inventory).

M.H.- What are you doing?

Shiny- This! (He took out a Master ball).

Mewtwo- Wait what are?

Shiny- **GO POKEBALL!**

Puck puck! Plick plick plick! CLICK!

Shiny- Mewtwo captured! (he said releasing Mewtwo from the Master ball).

Mewtwo- Enslave me?! I don´t think we have the same definition for repay!

Shiny- You don´t see things the way I see them (stores the Master ball), if you are captured, people won´t be able to catch you with pokeballs! which means you are free to do anything you want, but you should do like you can still be captured, don´t ask why.

Mewtwo- And how do I know you won´t betray me and trap me inside that ball whenever you want?

Shiny- You read minds, you already know I won´t do it, one more thing, if you try to read my mind I´ll start bringing fucked up thoughts to my mind, just like I did with Lucario.

Mewtwo- That aura pokemon? I think you shouldn´t get close to him.

Shiny- Why?

Mewtwo- I might have started a fight with him once I discovered he trusted you.

Shiny- So he is going to beat the living shit out of me once he sees me and Chris isn´t around.

Mewtwo- Basically.

Shiny- Could you explain this to him so he doesn´t kill me? Pretty please.

Mewtwo- No.

M.H.- Don´t worry, under my sight, no one is going to kill anyone.

Shiny- Thanks, now we should leave.

Mewtwo- Unless I see you where he can´t stop me and Lucario (he said telepathically to Shiny).

Shiny- You can be such an asshole when you want, anyway there is no possible way you can find me hehehe (he mocked as he went away with his friends).

(Back at the Core).

Shiny- Listen up boys! Since we are kind of hated by two dangerous pokemons.

P.S.- Actually, they only hate you.

Irish- I kind of understand Mewtwo's point, but what about the other?

Shiny- Remember how over protective I got with Leo? Well, he does the same with that Chris. Also it might be the fact that I gave him a mental image of him french kissing his trainer, not to mention that Mewtwo fought him because he told him that he trusted me.

Gilca- You are just dead once they see you.

Hipster- That's the point I guess.

Khoros- It's a shame Shiny can be antisocial sometimes, but I want my promised job already! (He said impatient).

Shiny- Thank you for the support, choose already so we can send Papa Smurf to take a shower and move on to Capcom universe (he grunted with crossed arms tapping the floor with his foot).

Irish- What could go wrong?

Sex bo-omb member: Even if you thought canadians are calm, they aren't, this job will allow you to use up to 20 fight techniques (since you never saved you progress in Shiny's console, you'll start from lvl1).

P.S.- I want this two, please.

Eco fighter: Use the power of a mysterious energy called Eco, (using this job means a notorious change on your enemies drops, everything will be changed to Eco) also you will unlock 12 kind of weapons as you progress.

Spartan god: Wield two mighty blades and many other greek artifacts created by the gods of Olympus, unlocked with blood orbs.

Hipster- This one should do it.

Sub ninja: Become a deathly ninja with the power of ice, some people thinks you are the coolest thing on earth but Scorpion is way better than you.

Gilca- My body is ready!

Monster Bu: there is no joke with this thing, you are a fat pink guy who transforms people into candy, you can also use your ki to unleash your true potential and maybe destroy the planet as you do it.

Khoros- I guess this is the only one I want to get right now.

Angel kid: Use dual blades as a bow or simply slice your enemies with them, nice dress by the way.

Shiny- If you want to practise, go to the training room, I'll be in my bedroom if you need me.

Irish- Before you go, why can't I use the new sticky bomb launcher I unlocked?

Shiny- Go to inventory in your watch and change your equipment for that job from there.

Irish- Ok, thanks!

Shiny- No problem man (Leaves to his bedroom).

Gilca- He never trains, what a lazy ass!

(20 minutes later).

(Shiny was sitting in front of his computer, making a list of what they did in the past days and all the inventory in order to make things easier for him, once finished he relaxed browsing some of his favourite web pages).

Shiny- This is looking really nice.

Adri- HELLO!

Shiny- HOSTIA PUTA!

**PLOMF!**

(Shiny stood up and gave an angry stare to Adri).

Shiny- What are you doing here?

Adri- I came back with Meta from FFVII, We defeated Sephiroth and decided to come back, I also made you this! A Meta Star! (He shouted giving a drawing to Shiny).

Shiny- This is just a pentagram with a huge dick on it (throws the drawing behind him), if you excuse me I have things to do.

(He didn´t realize but behind the drawing began to glow as someone raised from it).

Lucario- YOU´LL PAY FOR THAT THOUGHT YOU HAD ABOUT MY MASTER CHRIS!

Shiny- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! (He screamed like a little girl).

(Shiny quickly took his mask and put it on before the furious pokemon could see him).

Shiny- How did you get here? The Core is a void beyond space and time, only I say who comes and who doesn´t!

Adri- Surprise! Meta Stars can be used a summon signs!

Lucario- **UUUUAAAAAARRRRRRGGG!**

Shiny- NO, PARA! DEJA DE PEGARME QUE YA SOY MUY FEO!

(Shiny managed to throw the angry pokemon inside the training room, don´t worry everyone was outside already watching the prank).

Adri- I knew he was mad at you but, That much? He really wants to beat you up!

Shiny- Let me guess, it was his idea (he pointed to Papa Smurf).

Meta- Yes, by the way is that Masterball real?

Shiny- Yes, I captured Mewtwo with it.

(Meta quickly grabbed the pokeball and threw it in the air calling Mewtwo out).

Shiny- That won´t work, he isn´t here.

Meta- Then all I have to do is call him, come back Mewtwo!

Shiny- Wait! nooooooo….. (his face slowly turned grey as the red beam went to the main room and struck in the middle of it, after a few seconds it came back).

Meta- Go poke!

Shiny- HELL NO! (He took the pokeball away).

Meta- But why?! (He asked annoyed).

Shiny- Long story, show this two the place and give them their equipment as I talk with our enraged guest, once I get the control of this and send them to the exact moment when they left, we are leaving to other worlds.

(Everyone left as Shiny closed the door leaving his pokeball on his desk,however someone took it and laughed evilly).

Shiny- Hope I can calm him down, however, I won´t go unprotected, wallbreaker!

(Shiny enters the training room scared expecting an aura sphere to his face just in the moment he entered the room, instead he found Lucario doing push ups).

Shiny- He-hello there!

Lucario- Grrrrrr.

Shiny- I´m sorry about the fight I started with Mewtwo, look I did the thing about the lab and it was something terrible, although Mewtwo didn´t have the right to attack you just because you trusted me, I apologize for the trouble I caused you.

Lucario- And what about that image you brought to my mind? (He asked cracking his fist).

Shiny- Excuse me but you had it coming, both of those fights started because someone didn´t respect the others privacy and read his mind, I told you not to read my mind and you ignored my warning.

You´re gonna go far,kid-Offspring

(The sound of a bouncing pokeball was heard behind Shiny, he turned around horrified as he saw Mewtwo coming from it).

Lucario- Wait, you captured him?

Mewtwo- He played dirty using a Masterball, wait, I don´t know this place.

Lucario- It is the Core, some kind of void, at least that´s what he said.

Mewtwo- Do you mean that those hands won´t see us here.

Shiny- I never said that!

P.S.- (Talking thru the speaker) No they won´t, get your revenge on him, HEHEHE.

Shiny- Do not listen to him, we are civilized, what would the others think if they saw you?

(An aura sphere almost made an impact on Shiny´s face).

Lucario- I don´t really care right now.

Mewtwo- Me neither (He said floating next to him).

Shiny- JOOOoooo (he complained), you won´t stop until you get to fight me right?

(Both pokemons nodded).

Shiny- Only three days and I got into this situation twice, let´s get over with this, come on! give me your strongest punch! (He demanded to Lucario).

Lucario- With pleasure, UUUUAAARRRRGGG!

(Both aura pokemon and Shiny rushed towards each other as their fists collided creating a deafening sound).

Lucario- How can you fight my strength back?

Shiny- You mustn´t underestimate your opponents, but I might overestimate both of you.

(Lucario enraged tried to grab Shiny, but he grabbed both of his hands).

Lucario- You are no match for me! I have you right where I want you! (He shouted as he started to press Shiny´s hands as he made him kneel).

Shiny- N-no! I am the one who has you!

SHINK!

(Shiny took out his claws and grabbed Lucario´s fists with them, then he started to electrocute him, causing him considerable damage as Shiny´s bruises,the ones Lucario caused him before, disappeared).

Lucario- WAAAARG!

Shiny- You can´t win! HAHA…. huh? (He looked as he started to glow) what´s this…? AAAAAHHH!

(It was Mewtwo using confusion on him to send him directly to the wall).

Mewtwo- Are you alright?

Lucario- Yes, but you could have done something before he electrocuted me (he complained standing up from his knees).

Shiny- Less talk and more fight! (He shouted flying towards them).

(Both pokemons evaded his attack, then Mewtwo used confusion once more, but this time he simply held Shiny in his place).

Mewtwo- Use your aura sphere!

(Lucario launched an aura sphere that made a direct impact on Shiny, who blasted right to the ceiling).

Shiny- AAAHH! is that all? I barely feel it!

(Then he left himself fall over the pokemons, sending them to both directions of the room with the impact he made on the ground due to his extreme weight, then he went after Mewtwo and started to punch Mewtwo once he covered his fist with the claws).

Mewtwo- UF! DAGH! (He complained receiving five punches before Lucario used force palm on Shiny´s back).

(Lucario grabbed Shiny and slammed him on the ground 4 times before he threw him high in the air where Mewtwo used a Shadow ball on him).

(Shiny fell on the ground as he tried to stand up, both pokemons go close to him, he was regaining his breath as both of them charged their smash attack from both sides, then he grabbed both of them and started to electrocute them as he sucked the life out of them).

Shiny- I can´t believe you fell for such a stupid trick!

(Once he recovered most of his energies, he threw both of the pokemons to the ceiling, Mewtwo started to float to prevent the fall he tried to catch Lucario with confusion before Shiny could kick him but failed, the aura pokemon went blasting to the wall where he crashed and tried to stand up in vain since the damage was too high).

Shiny- It´s you and me kitty! (He mocked at Mewtwo).

Mewtwo- Don´t make me laugh!

(Mewtwo used confusion once again on Shiny as he started to slam him non-stop towards the ground).

Shiny- AUW! Think Shiny, think! OUCH! How can I make him lose his focus so he releases me? ARG! I know! I must make him read my mind AAAH! But how?

Blink! (a light bulb appeared on Shiny´s head).

Shiny- You can do what you want, but you´ll never find the only evidence that proves I´m guilty if you kill me!

Mewtwo- I don't need your help to find it! If I want to know it I'll read your mind, just like that!

Lucario- Don't do it!

(It was too late, Mewtwo fell on Shiny's trap).

Mewtwo- STOP! MAKE HIM STOP!

(Lucario charged an immense aura sphere and shot it directly to Shiny just when Mewtwo released him).

Mewtwo- How "pants" how can you live like that?

Shiny- I fucking got over it,BITCH! (He electrocuted Mewtwo and gave him a final blow right on the face sending him to the other side of the room).

(From the other side an aura sphere came and exploded right on Shiny´s face, who slided on the ground before stoping).

Shiny- I´m waiting for you, come at me bro! (He provoked Lucario).

Lucario- Fo-for **CHRIS! **(His fists covered with a vast aura).

(They ended the fight the same way they started it, charging right to the other as the shouted, once the final hit was given a huge cloud of dust covered the entire place, once it cleared it revealed nothing else than a tie, everyone was defeated on the floor).

Music stops.

Shiny- Uuuuuggh! You aren´t that bad, I´m sorry about what I made you see.

Lucario- You aren´t that bad either, I shouldn´t have read your mind anyway, we both did wrong.

Mewtwo- And what about me? Are you going to leave me carry the same of the destroyed lab forever?

Shiny- What?! NO! But you´ll have to keep that lie until Chris is ready to meet me, it will take a long time but once I don´t know anything about your future, I´ll tell everyone about the lab, sorry.

Mewtwo- I´ll have to deal with it, like I´ve done for the last years, can´t be that bad after I saw what your mind hides.

Shiny- That´s why I don´t like when people reads my mind, who knows what´s in there (he started laughing), OW! It hurts when I laugh, what if I tell computer to heal you as I take care of Papa Smurf for what he did?

Lucario- Wait wait wait, PAPA SMURF?! HAHAHAHA! (He started to laugh making cracks on the floor as he smacked it with his palm) if you gave him that nickname there is no wonder why he hates you so much.

Mewtwo- HEhe! (A small smile appeared on Mewtwo´s face).

Shiny- He smiled! I can´t believe it, HE ACTUALLY SMILED!

(4 minutes later).

Shiny- Ok, you are better already, now go back to the exact moment where you left and remember, Chris mustn´t know about us, have a nice day.

Meta- I can´t call Mewtwo, but you can call him and have an awesome fight against him and that badass lucario?! (he complained).

Shiny- I didn´t released him here, but the one who did it is going to be the rabbit in our D&amp;D game.

P.S.- So what? It´s worht it.

(Outside of the hologram)

(?)- I´m back did I lose anything?

S.H.- Not really, I´m going to a D&amp;D game we had and Papa Smurf didn´t know what happened to the teddy rabbit I had as sidekick.

(?)- What happened?

S.H.- It´s funnier if you just watch it.

(Back to the hologram).

(Meta whispered what happened to the rabbit in their D&amp;D game to Papa Smurf, Shiny just smiled with a disturbing face).

P.S.- Shit.

Shiny- Ok anything you want before you leave?

Meta- I want to get a job!

Shiny- Then work for it.

Meta- What if I give you my bard powers in exchange?

Shiny- Deal, what do you want?

Meta- I want to be a keyblade master!

New job!

Keyblade Master: use the power of the keyblade, one of the most powerful and badass weapons in videogames, it also allows you to use different abilities as you progress such as summoning Disney characters and fusion with your team members (You only get lvl 6 because you didn´t make any progress in your game with Shiny).

Bard: Play any kind of instruments to support your allies, you can also play any song you have heard before.

Meta- Wait, I only have the normal keyblade!

Shiny- I won´t give you my data file where I have lvl 93! And I´m pretty sure that all I have is the spanish guitar I took from my flat, right?

Meta- Fuck, he saw it coming.

Shiny- Let´s move now, we have to kill that cow in less than 4 minutes or Pablo, Rafa and Borja are dead.

Meta- But you are the one who killed it, the rest did nothing.

Shiny- I need you to be the other characters, at least my clone, the rabbit and the racoon.

Adri- I am the one who always does your clone, so yes I´m in.

Meta- I won´t be the teddy rabbit again, I can be the racoon and nothing else.

Shiny- I know, Papa Smurf is going to be the rabbit this time, now metamorph into your respective characters, we have to kill that cow.

(Shiny transformed into, well… you know that character from Naruto that had mouths on his hands? Well Shiny´s character was a cheap copy of him that only had Kunais, smoke bombs, cherry bombs and could do a sonic blast in with his shouts, that fits his personality. The character is Named Tullus, but uses the nickname Baba instead, followed by Bibi (his clone represented by Adri), a possessed teddy rabbit (represented by Papa Smurf) and a racoon (represented by Meta)).

(Once they had their respective looks, Shiny opened the portal to the game and they entered inside of it).

Shiny- Ok, we have to find Borja so he gives us the powers.

Borja- I´m right here guys.

Shiny- Where?

Borja- Everywhere, I´m the game master remember?

Shiny- Oh cool! Can you...?

Borja- Sure.

New job!

Tullus "Baba": This D&amp;D character is simply pathetic, how did you defeat the demon cow?

Shiny- Alright, now we have to find Pablo so he kills the rabbit, then I steal a ban fill it with my cherry bombs and send it straight to the cow.

Borja- I can´t help you with that, you´ll have to find Pablo all by yourself, Hey! I was talking.

Shiny- We already found him using the map, thanks anyway!

(After running on top of the buildings they found Pablo heading towards his house).

Shiny- Defective clone! (Shiny called him this way because their hair looked the same and sometimes people thought one was the other, but since Shiny was always there everyone pissed him by saying he was replaced with someone better).

Pablo- Shiny! We need to kill that cow right now!

Shiny- I know and I'll use the same plan, now do me a favor and kill the rabbit!

P.S.- Wait what?!

Slash!

(From where Papa Smurf stood a blue floating flame raised and stared at Shiny with an angry look).

Pablo- Now all you need is a van and manipulate it in order to transform it into a living bomb car.

Shiny- I'm on it, now go and get your sidekicks! I need everyone to distract that demon cow.

Pablo- I'm on it!

(After looking for a while Shiny found a van, he placed cherry bombs right above the fuel tank, then he did a ritual to get the blue flame, controlled by Papa Smurf, into the van).

Shiny- Ok, you are ready, now go and crash with that cow causing a devastating explosion.

(The van made signs of disagree).

Shiny- We can do this the nice way or my way, you choose.

(The van kept making angry noises).

Shiny- You asked for it (he shrugged as he got inside the van).

(Once inside the van, he drove right in front of the cow and used the brakes so Papa Smurf couldn't move, then he used the seat belt to prevent him from changing directions).

Shiny- Here we go!

(Shiny took out a huge stone and placed it on the accelerator, he tried to jump off the van but Papa Smurf closed the door).

Shiny- You son of a bitch! (He shouted trying to open the door).

(The van was starting to get closer to the cow, Shiny decided to use his shouts in order to break the glass with a sonic blast).

Shiny- IIIYYYAAAAAAAAAA!

(The glass broke and Shiny quickly crawled out of the van, however he slipped and fell off the car)

Shiny- Allahu Akbar!

(The van only made it's klaxon sound as it was about to collided with the demon cow).

(Under the cow, Rafa prepared a suicide attack to kill the cow in one blow).

Rafa- Do you know who I am? I AM PINDARO!

MICK MIIICK!

Rafa- Huh?

BOOOOOOM!

(Rafa managed to cause his explosion at the same time the van ran over him and exploded).

Shiny- Yeii! I made iiiit...! (He said weakly as he stood up from the floor filled with bruises).

(After everyone gathered, Shiny told them what he was planning to do, all Pablo, Borja and Rafa (who is covered in bandages) accepted to join Shiny's army, Papa Smurf was still a blue flame).

(Back at the core everyone laughed as they replaced how Shiny fell off the van and how Rafa got ran over).

Irish- HAHAHA! Please play it again! HAHAHA!

Computer- As you wish.

Shiny- Screw you guys, I'm going to recruit people for my team.

Borja- And what about Rafa?

Rafa- It hurts when I live!

Shiny- Computer makes wonders, now I have to go and recruit people for my personal team.

Meta- When do we get to recruit someone?

Shiny- When you start following my orders, now show then the place as I am out.

Gilca- Where is Papa Smurf?

(Papa Smurf appeared in the middle of the room converted into a hollow).

(Everyone except Shiny backed away with disgusted faces).

P.S.- I fucking hate you.

Shiny- No worries, here use this humanity I took from a feminazi and become human once again, be careful, I don´t have more usable humanities.

Hipster- Wait where are you going?

Shiny- I´ll go to Devil May Cry to hire Dante, then to Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker to hire Big Boss and Resident Evil 4 to hire Leon, I would hire Sora but he hasn´t woken up yet, maybe later, take calls and alerts once I´m out or else.

(Shiny left the Core and everyone decided to take advantage and assault Shiny´s private pantry).

Irish- YUJU! He had Jack Daniel´s in here!

Khoros- And look at this serrano, it must be fucking expensive!

Meta- He is going to find out and, HOLY SHIT! Look at those steaks!

Borja- I don´t want to know anything about this (leaves the room), why did Shiny used all of his three houses where he has lived instead of just one? I don´t know where the exit is!

(Borja saw that Shiny left a bunch of keys in the garage keyhole).

Borja- Is this open…? What the hell is this?

(Outside of the hologram).

S.H.- Leeeet's skip this! (he said nervous).

(?)- Why? What's behind that door?

S.H.- Nothing.

(?)- Continue the hologram if you want to have a chance of being free once again.

S.H.- Yes (looks down defeated).

(Hologram continues).

(Inside the room Borja found a trophy room, Shiny collected a few things from the worlds he had visited already, Borja ignored everything and focused in a gold chunk with the shape and size of a magikarp scale, it had a description written on a plate under it).

Borja- "The lucky scale", this gold chunk increases the luck of those who carry it, increasing enemies drop rate and the amount of loot they leave up to 45%, this artifact was found on a mountain from pokemon world the day when the meteorite which contained pokerus crashed on earth and mutated all the animals except humans).

Borja- This place has lots of cool things, anyway, I must exit and look the door so nobody can enter, if he is going to be pissed once he finds out about the food, I don't want to know what would happen if something from this room was stolen.

(Outside of the hologram).

S.H.- Stop trying already, you can't enter to my room.

(?)- Damit! I wanted one of those almighty artifacts.

S.H.- The reason why those things are there is because of people like you and my friends, being powerful isn't everything, there is no fun if there is no risk.

(?)- But you and your friends are extremely over powered.

S.H.- The point is that we handicap ourselves whenever we fight someone who is weaker than us, why do you think I was defeaten by Lucario and Mewtwo?

(?)- Maybe they are stronger than you when they combine their forces?

S.H.- I could have used more than one shortcut when I fought them, I could have become giant, extremely fast or I could have also used the mountebank shortcut to avoid their attacks. I fought with just my brute force and metroid powers because I wanted a fair fight, if I want to win I can do the same I do to the censorship society.

(?)- That's another thing I wanted to ask you, don't you feel guilty when you kill them?

S.H.- I did at first, then I realized that just like my friends and fighters, they come back to life whenever they die.

(?)- When did you realize about that?

Shiny- Once I killed the same feminazi at KHII.

(?)- And you managed to recruit Sora after that?! I mean he is a hero, what is he doing with you, your job is basically killing.

S.H.- Consider that he actually killed people at pirates of the caribbean world, anyway, I spent days helping him, at least in the worlds we liked, he ended enjoying our company and joined my army.

((?) just remained quiet for a few seconds).

(?)- I hate to admit it, you are right.

S.H.- I think we lost too much time with this filler talk, readers won't like it, let's continue.

(?)- You don't know what fourth wall means right?

S.H.- Duuuuuh… (Shiny crossed his eyes).

(Hologram continues).

(As soon as Borja closed the garage door the Core alarms started to sound).

Computer- Alert! Two new members of the censorship society are planning to destroy Nintendo's core world with a dark matter bomb they are next to Luigi's kart track.

Irish- Oh great! I was about to open the bottle.

Adri- I want to go and stop those two! (he said throwing his fist into the air).

Meta- Me too, let's show them!

Computer- As you want but I recommend taking a chopper in case they try to escape.

(Meanwhile in an alley next to Luigi's kart track, two muslism talked to each other).

Writer- What? You guys knew I was going to use extremly ofensive humor, it's just a joke, I don't really see them like this.

Samir- Listen my brother, once this bomb explodes, it will take all the infidels here straight to hell where they shall burn forever.

Muhammad- But what if someone tries to stop us?

Samir- Don't be foolish! Ala is with us!

Adri- And the dark matter is coming with us!

(Adri stored the dark matter inside his inventory leaving the bomb useless).

Muhammad- Get them!

Meta- Let's hit the gas!

(Meta was chased by the duo in their van, Meta went inside of the kart track so nobody could be hurt).

Adri- Get one of the boxes!

(Meta ran over one of the boxes as the object rullete started to spin).

Meta- What do we have?

Adri- All we have is the banana peel defense.

Meta- And what did they get?

(Adri turned around to see the muslism with a rpg).

Adri- NOT A BANANA PEEL! Now acelerate! (he shouted hysterically).

Samir- Die infidels!

(The rocket was blocked by the banana peel).

Adri- Mario kart basics! Nothing beats the banana peel defense.

Samir- Go faster! They are getting away!

Muhammad- This thing can't go faster! You never changed the oil from this piece of junk in 8 years!

(Both duos reached the next mystery boxes).

Adri- something good please, something good, Yes! Bo-omb.

Meta- Don't throw it yet! Wait until they get closer.

Muhammad- Look! They are running out of gas! Take them down!

Adri- Hot potato!

Samir- Sons of a bit...

KABOOM!

Meta- Yea!

Adri- YUJU! I can take their stuff now!

(Both Meta and Adri returned disappointed to the Core with just 20€).

Computer- Look at the bright side, you have 1kg of dark matter, we can make 1000 smart bombs with that!

Meta- It still sucks, wait smart bombs?

Computer- Yes, like the ones from smash.

Gilca- You can build objects from smash?

Computer- And any other object you scan, as long as you bring the materials.

Pablo- But those objects disappear with time.

Computer- Not mine! That´s the difference between building something and creating it with magic, magic is easier, but objects tend to malfunction and break after a few seconds.

Rafa- Then what are you waiting for? build the bombs already!

Computer- Access denied, users don´t have the required permission.

Khoros- Wait, we don´t have permission to build things with the materials we bring?

P.S.- What a rip off!

Hipster- Actually, I´m more concerned about what we can actually do.

Computer- You all have the same permission, manipulate your residence.

Borja- I think we could do that already.

Computer- Not that way, you can manipulate anything in your rooms.

Irish- Does that mean I can have a whole mansion if I please?

Computer- That is the point.

Meta- I can´t get more than one job at a time, I can´t recruit and I can´t even craft items! THIS SHIT SUCKS!

Borja- It doesn´t surprise me, you assaulted his pantry and didn´t help him when he was fighting Lucario and Mewtwo.

P.S.- (He was sweating bullets) how do you know that?! You weren´t here when the fight took place.

Borja- I read the manual as I waited for Rafa to get better, something that none of you do.

Khoros- Tell that to them, at least I listen to him when he tells me to do something, he has to shout to everyone of you to get some attention.

(They were interrupted as the lights turned off and a spotlight aimed directly to the platform which they use as teleport, computer and bonfire in the case of Papa Smurf).

Shiny- (Wearing a suit) Now gentleman! And lady in your case (points at Papa Smurf), I present you our new recruits!

Peace Walker main theme- MGS: Peace Walker.

Shiny- Half japanese half american, the first member of Foxhound abandoned his country once he was forced to kill his master "The Boss", after those events he created his own army of mercenaries "Militaires Sans Frontieres". I present to you the original snake, naked snake! Or the way everyone calls him (makes a small pause) BIG BOSS!

(From the portal Big Boss appears wearing his optic camouflage suit, or he didn't ?).

Irish- There's no one coming from the portal.

B.B.- That's because I'm right behind you fools.

(Big Boss was the leaned against a wall smoking a cigar).

Irish- Nevermind, he is still a fucking badass.

B.B.- If I tell you the truth kid, I thought you would have called me sooner.

Shiny- Kept you waiting?

B.B.- Hmpf! (He chuckled).

Devils Never Cry- Devil May Cry 3.

Shiny- Anyway, half human half demon, with an excellent taste for music and stylish as fuck, I present you the son of Sparda! Demon hunter, ladies lover, seeker of party and destruction, I know we already have Meta but this metrosexual is like having 666 Metas! So I want you to receive him with a mosh pit, here comes DANTE!

(Dante came from the portal playing a guitar solo as everyone cheered him, except Big Boss, before he ended sliding across the room as fireworks came from the floor).

Dante- Hello fans! When are we going to start this party? Where is that sweet pizza you promised?

Music stops with a scratch.

Shiny- Dante, it's 19:00, dinner is served at 22:00.

Dante- What a shame, anyway, where are we going now?

Shiny- Well, you guys can go anywhere you want since we don't have any work and the alarm doesn't give us any alert.

Irish- What if we go and pick up my cousins? Roxas could reach the seventh day and if they stay there when that happens, don't expect them to survive without powers.

Dante- What kind of enemies does that world has?

Shiny- It has two kinds, the heartless and the nobodies.

Meta- I think this is something that should be handled by Irish,you and me since nobody else knows about this world.

Shiny- I agree and foes are kind of childish for Dante anyway.

Gilca- Are you going to leave us here once again?

Shiny- You only want to go because you'll ask me for a job or something like that, right?

B.B.- You hired us for nothing? I expected more action.

Shiny- Then go ahead and train them as we are out, come on transform them into loyal soldiers! I have things to do.

(Shiny left next to Irish and Meta).

(Virtual twilight town).

(It was the last day Roxas would be separated from Sora, at this point everything was empty, except for Phatty and Tryton, who followed Roxas around the town).

Roxas- There is no one here either! Where are Hayner, Pence and Olette?

Tryton- They might be in the mansion.

Phatty- That's right! After all, they wanted to investigate the place.

Roxas- You think so?

(Both of them nodded).

(Suddenly Axel appeared in front of them and asked Roxas to go back with the organization, however he called the keyblade to defend himself from Axel, right before time froze for Axel and the nobodies).

Tryton- This is the perfect chance to escape to the mansion.

Phatty- Agreed.

Roxas- I am not sure about this.

Diz- Roxas! Head to the mansion! Now! (Diz called Roxas from his computer).

Roxas- We have no choice, move! We don't know how long he is going to stay like that.

Tryton- I don't want to fight him, let's move!

Phatty- Great minds think the same way, you are first.

Roxas- Ugh! Can you fight for at least once? Who am I lying, you won't.

(They left just before Axel could unfreeze).

(The first group was stopped by 20 nobodies).

Roxas- Oh no! I can't take them down just by myself!

Tryton- But we can't go back!

(The three were surrounded by nobodies as they prepared to attack).

Irish- Only I can beat Tryton!

(Irish started punching one of the nobodies leaving a small path for Tryton and Phatty to escape).

Meta- Are you struggling? This guys are nothing but a warm up!

(He slashed two nobodies sending them away from Roxas).

Shiny- You have to chill guys!

(He mocked using blizzaga as he killed a nobody with it).

Tryton- WOW! He has the ultima weapon.

Phatty- Brutal!

Irish- What if you stay away from danger as we fight?

(He demanded as he kicked a nobody killing it in the process).

Roxas- Do you know this guys?

(He slashed a nobody dodged another one and then killed the first one with a three combo hit).

Phatty- Yes, they are our friends.

Meta- Leave the talk for later, we still have 18 nobodies to kill! (He dealt two hits on a nobody killing it) 17.

Shiny- Everyone, GET OVER HERE!

(Shiny casted magnetaga to attract most of the enemies before using firaga to kill 5 of them).

Irish- What's on your face? IT WAS PAIN! (He shouted killing 2 nobodies with his punches).

Meta- You call that a combo? This is a combo!

(Meta slashed twice a nobody before he attacked another one, he repeated this action several times before until he killed the 4 nobodies).

Roxas- Leave something for me! (He said annoyed killing his third nobody).

Shiny- Roxas! Slash! (He sent a nobody directly to Roxas who slashed him twice before it died).

Phatty- Kill the last two!

Tryton- Show them what you can do!

(Roxas did the same thing Meta did to kill the last two of the nobodies ambush).

Level up!

Irish raised to level 2!- new move unlocked!

Meta raised to level 7!- You gained defense and SP!

You collected 350 Munny!

Tryton- Weird, Shiny's level remained.

Shiny- That is because I'm level 93, idiot!

Phatty- How can it be? None of them reaches level 10 and you are about to get the maximum level!

Roxas- I don't care! We must hurry and reach the abandoned mansion!

Shiny- He is right, move before they send more of those things, our heads have a price on it now.

Irish- "Gulps!" do you really need to remark how terrible the situation is?

Meta- That is so pessimistic for you.

Shiny- Oh right, I should do something like this, Wiiiii!

(Shiny took a skateboard and tried to grind on a bench, he failed miserably and crashed against a wall).

Roxas- Ouch! That probably hurts.

Shiny- Nailed it! (Then he headed towards the forest).

(Once in the forest another group of nobodies attacked them, but they were only 5 so they didn't last longer than a thundaga).

(They reached the entrance of the abandoned mansion which still had the lock).

Roxas- How can I open this?

Shiny- I know! (He inserted his keyblade in the keyhole and tried to open the lock) ok it doesn't work.

(Roxas then stood in front of the door grabbed his keyblade with both of his hands and shot a beam of light that unlocked the gate).

Shiny- That makes no sense, anyway, once we enter the mansion I'm sure there are going to be dozens of those enemies, that's why Roxas will explore the rooms as the rest clear the way for him.

Tryton- How brilliant! "sarcasm", we can't fight those things with our bare fists!

Phatty- He is right, we need something to fight.

Shiny- "Sigh" if you ever listen me, just once, all I need is you to listen to me for just one time, nothing else! You would realize that I don't act before thinking, now tell me, are you melee or shooter? (He asked annoyed).

Tryton- Melee he is probably going to give me a keyblade!.

Phatty- Shooter I want to have a chance to escape in case something goes wrong.

(Shiny gave Tryton his shockwave hammer and a beam gun to Phatty).

Tryton- This is just a hammer.

Shiny- A hammer that can cause small earthquakes, electrocute and launch you enemies far away with a single hit, but appart from that it is only a huge hammer "sarcasm".

Phatty- Wow! Does that mean my beam gun can shoot an immense laser or better? (he asked excited).

Shiny- No, it shoots blue lasers, the end.

Phatty- But why?

Shiny- If I learnt something from Black Ops II zombies, it is that you are the only responsible of our deaths since you always go by yourself whenever you get a decent gear and five seconds later you are facing your death as we have to save your fucking ass killing ourselves because of your lack of common sense! (He started to pant trying to regain his breath).

Roxas- He is actually right, that is what happened the first time I fought Seifer.

Shiny- Where was I? Oh yes, Roxas will go upstairs as we get rid of the nobodies, Tryton and Phatty will support Meta and Irish as I heal your injuries.

Tryton- My nickname could be better, but it beats your for sure, Phatty!

Phatty- Why do I have this nickname? I'm not that fat!

Meta- But you do eat even more than Irish.

Phatty- It's not fair!

Shiny- Shut up and kill nobodies! (He pulled Phatty's ear dragging him inside of the mansion.

(Once inside Roxas ignored the enemies and went straight to Namine's room, the rest just started to talk as they fought).

Irish- You know Shiny? I actually wonder how can it be that you get the full powers as we have to start from zero (he kicked a nobody killing it).

Shiny- It is because I had the idea of using my saved data to create my powers, yours are just the data I saved for you to play on saturday nights, thundaga! (He killed 3 nobodies).

Meta- That's why I was level 6? (He slashed a nobody continuously).

Shiny- Exactly! You are actually using your save file. (He slashed a nobody behind him sending it to Tryton who crushed him with the hammer killing it and causing the floor to shake).

Meta- You bastard! I saw you had another two save files with levels 26 and 53! (He killed the nobody he was slashing and then another two close to him with one hit).

Shiny- You said you wanted to start a new game and that is what you get. Still consider befriending people you find since it might give you their powers, although this doesn't mean you can get their full powers, when it comes to rpg powers, you always start from zero (He blocked a backstab from a nobody and then killed it).

Tryton- Even villains powers? (He sent two nobodies directly to Irish, who grabbed one of them and started to beat the other one with it).

Shiny- Well, you can actually do that, but you can also get their powers if you defeat them, not by winning the fight, all you have to do is leave them unconscious or something like that and TADA! You can make a perfect cosplay of the character you want. (He finished his combo causing a small explosion that killed the last nobodies).

(After a few seconds Roxas came out of the room).

Shiny- We should get moving, let's go to the next room.

Roxas- Yes sure, let's see what's behind that door (he said walking to the library with a worried expression).

Shiny- He already knows about him being a nobody "he muttered to the rest".

(Things got even worse when Roxas destroyed Diz's computer).

Shiny- Don't worry man, I know it's hard to discover that you lived inside a simulation, but we are real and we are here for you.

Roxas- You promise?

Shiny- We shall always be with you no matter what, as long as you carry us right here (Shiny touched Roxas forehead) and I'll cut my hair if this isn't true!

(Shiny's friends looked shocked at this promise).

Meta- Shiny...

Irish- Cutting...

Tryton- His...

Phatty- Hair?!

Shiny- Yes! You heard right! I'll cut my hair off if I'm wrong! (He punched his chest) I promise over my rotten heart of stone.

Tryton- Well Roxas is a fortunate guy, I thought this would never, EVER! Happen.

Roxas- That makes me feel better, thanks!

(They were heading towards the capsule where Sora was sleeping, then a wall of fire blocked the way to everyone except Roxas who was at the other side).

Feminazi- That blond cis won't last too long and you'll face the same destiny!

Crazy Priest- How can you play this games filled with demons and those animals doing as if they were humans?! It's simply diabolical!

Meta- Said a douche who forces his message of "peace" under the threat of eternal suffering for those who refuse it.

Crazy Priest- How dare you! People like you belong to the deepest abyss of hell! (He accused the group with his finger).

Shiny- We would rather go to hell than stay in heaven next you.

Irish- Are we done with this fantasy worlds debate? I wanna fight already.

Phatty- Rude, I'm not like this assholes.

Tryton- Me neither, have some respect to our believes.

Shiny- I'll stop being offensive with religion the day religion stops making narrow minded jerks.

Tryton- What does that mean?

Meta- You have the right to believe in anything you want.

Irish- But we can have our opinion about it, if you don't like it...

Shiny- GO FUCK YOURSELF! (He slashed the feminazi sending her directly to the wall) hmm, the grew stronger, the won't die with just one hit.

Crazy Priest- Lord, punish the sinners with your holy warriors, angels come at me!

(From the ceiling two angels armed with flaming swords descended in front of the priest).

Crazy Priest- Protect me as I help that woman!

Shiny- Phatty! We'll distract the angels as you take the Priest down!

Phatty- I can't kill a priest! That is just wrong.

Meta- Well it doesn't look like he minds killing you! (He protested blocking one of the swords).

Irish- For fucks sake! He is a psychopath! What if he is Christian, Jew or something else? All they seek is pain and destruction! Not hugs and pats on the back!

Tryton- He is right, screw that guy!

(Tryton charged towards the priest and tried to slam him with his hammer).

Feminazi- Die you misogynist pig!

Tryton- AAAAH!

(Tryton was launched towards Irish, who caught him before he could fall).

Irish- Can you walk?

Tryton- Yes, she just caught me off guard.

Shiny- Helloooooo! We need help over here! (He called Phatty who just stared at the fight in the distance).

Crazy Priest- Lord, please heal the wounds of your servants!

Shiny- Just great! Fucking great "grunts", Irish! Take care of the feminazi as I stop their healer.

Irish- Ven paca moza! (He kicked the feminazi right between the eyes).

Shiny- This is over! (He started to slash the Priest sending him high to the air as he jumped to continue attacking him in mid-air).

Irish- What if you shoot before the fight ends?! (He shouted to Phatty before he received a punch from the feminazi) Ooow!

Phatty- I-I... AA!

PEW!

Shiny- Don't shoot me! They are the ones who are trying to kill you!

Phatty- I'm confused okay?!

Shiny- God fucking dammit! Firaga! Thunderaga! BLIZZAGA! (He casted the three spells, causing him to ran out of MP as he killed the priest vanishing the angels with him).

Irish- Can I get some help over here?

Meta- Tryton catch! (He slashed the feminazi towards Tryton).

Tryton- Shiny! (He sent her directly to Shiny using the shockwave hammer).

Shiny- Phatty, deal the last hit!

PLOF! (The feminazi fell on the floor).

Irish- This is kind of awkward.

Phatty- I can't kill a living being!

Shiny- And what about those nobodies?

Phatty- It isn't the same! Those are just a bunch of pixels, this are living beings!

Meta- Phatty, we aren't inside the game, this is the world where the game comes from.

Irish- Those nobodies were living beings like you and me, they had a family and friends before they became an empty shell.

Tryton- Do they know that? Maybe if they knew that they are trying to hurt living beings with families they'll eventually stop doing it.

Shiny- They knew you are real and tried to kill you anyway, your intentions are good but I'm afraid it leads to failure.

Tryton- What if we just sent them back to the real world?

Irish- They would come back in no time.

Shiny- Even if we don't like it, there is nothing else we can do.

(Shiny took the beam gun from Phatty and aimed to the feminazi).

Shiny- If we could dialogue with those who are narrow minded, there wouldn't be any narrow minded, wait, This tattoo is... Fuck!

Meta- What's the matter?

Shiny- This is one of those feminazis I killed back at Marvel universe!

PEW!

Phatty- Why did you kill her? She had another chance.

Shiny- No she didn't! This bastards can resurrect like us.

Tryton- Look at the bright side! We don't have to feel gu anymore!

Phatty- Yay!

Shiny- That doesn't change anything, you still killed those nobodies.

Phatty- But they don't count! They weren't human.

Shiny- Phatty (Deals a sucker punch on Phatty's face), killing is wrong, no matter if it is a human or not, after all, humans are also animals.

Irish- Hey! Hey! Hey! I am the only one who does that! (Punches Phatty).

Phatty- Ow! Stop punching me already!

Tryton- You asked for it, how can you say that you don't mind killing some kind of living beings in order to save others, but refuse to do that when they are humans.

Phatty- It's no because they are humans, it is because they are from they are real world!

Shiny- That was extremely racist, I insult this guys since I don't have any respect for them, but as long as people doesn't force his or her beliefs on others, we are cool at least in most of the situations, but you are just discriminating everyone else over the fact that you are from different places!

Phatty- B-but I.

Shiny- I want no excuses, once we are back at the Core, we are having little talk, now look for stuff and see what you can find in their pockets, okay you can complain about that one if you want.

Tryton- You basically live out of what you loot from them?

Shiny- Yes, but they usually have about 45€ with them, so I guess it is cool, how much guys?

Meta- This guy had 60€!

Irish- The woman only has 30€ but she has this pearl earrings and a pair of sunglasses (puts sunglasses on), nnnnn nice!

Shiny- Well, then we have 235€ I think Sully could buy this two for 15€, then we have 250€.

Irish- He! they are fucking broke next to me

(Outside of the hologram).

(?)- How long did he hide the suitcase with half million dollars?

S.H.- I found out when he raised all the stats from his Sex Bo-omb member job, really? He raised everything from 0 to 100 in less than 30 seconds! It was obvious that he bought power ups in Wallace's hidden shop.

(?)- Your friendships are kind of weird.

S.H.- If I was Máximo Estrella he would be my Don Latino.

(?)- What?!

S.H.- Bohemian lights from Valle-Inclán.

(?)- I don't know that book.

S.H.- How can it be! How can people ignore such a great book and the message it contains?!

(?)- Ok, I'll read it, continue please.

S.H.- Embrace the bohemian life!

(Back with the hologram).

(Everyone reached the room with capsules which contained Donald and Goofy).

Roxas- I think I know this two.

Shiny- They are Donald and Goofy, both adventurers stopped the darkness next to a legendary hero who could wield the keyblade, no it wasn't me or Meta if that's what you are thinking.

Roxas- Where is the other hero?

Irish- Probably behind that door.

Roxas- Wait here, if I don't return I want you to know that it was nice to have friends like you (a small tear fell from Roxas chin as he went inside the room).

Tryton- He knew how this was going to end.

Phatty- Let's wake up Donald and Goofy.

Meta- Yes, they have to wake up Sora.

(A couple minutes later).

Donald- Wha-what happened?

Goofy- Gosh boy! I think we were sleeping.

Shiny- WAAAAAKEEEEEEEEEEE UP!

Donald and Goofy- Whaaaa!

PLOMF!

Shiny- Hehehe, I'm a terrible person.

Irish- Hello there! Did you enjoy the nap time?

Goofy- Who are you and where are we?

Meta- You are in twilight town, Sora is behind that door and you should wake him up.

Donald- Sora!

(Both Donald and Goofy ran over Shiny).

Phatty- Are you alright?

Shiny- ñññnghh!

Tryton- What?!

Shiny- ÑÑÑNGHH!

(Everyone got around him).

Irish- We can't understand you.

PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!

Phatty- AGH! You caught me with the mouth wide opened!

(Everyone laughed hysterically on the floor).

Meta- That is the loudest fart in human history! HAHAHA!

(Sora came out with an alarmed expression on his face).

Sora- I heard an explosion, everyone is alright? (He asked looking around the place).

Tryton- There was an explosion, but it only affected Shiny! HAHAHA!

Shiny- I think something broke down there! HAHAHA! (He laughed as he placed his hands on his butt and rolled on the floor).

Goofy- It smells funny here.

Phatty- It's so strong that I could taste it!

(Outside the hologram).

(Both Shiny and (?) were laughing holding their stomachs).

(?)- Classy! HAHAHA!

S.H.- I totally forgot about that! HAHAHA!

(?)- Okay, He! We have to relax, he! Continue please.

S.H.- I'd rather skip the part where I introduce myself and my friends, you know what? I'm skipping everything since it went as expected, Sora met Hayner, Pence and Olette, he fought a few nobodies and Roxas cried once they left, anyway I promised that we would come back from time to time.

(?)- How many times?

S.H.- Well, we helped them in Hollow Bastion when the were trapped inside

Tron's world and the battle of the 1000 heartless.

Then we have Pirates of the Caribbean, Nightmare Before Christmas, Hercules and Twilight Town, we helped them with everything.

Yes, we did ask for something, but we would have helped even if he had refused.

(?)- You asked for him to join you.

S.H.- And a 20% of the Munny he collected with our help.

(?)- Is that all for today?

S.H.- Yes, I say we rest and continue once we have slept.

End of chapter.

Next chapter: The Basque country is part of Argentina.

Bonus:

(The group returned to the Core and found Edgar de waiting for them with a metapizza).

Shiny- Edgar, right now there are no words to express how much I love you.

Edgar- I wanted to do something since I couldn't capture a shiny magikarp for you.

Meta- He already has one, now give us the damn pizza!

(The five boys devoured the pizza like wild animals, somehow the only one who had stains on his clothes was Meta).

Edgar- Emm, ok I'll be in the living room once you are finished.

Shiny- Ofkay!

NOMF! GULF! GRAG!

(Some minutes later Shiny went to his room after he told everyone not to stay up for too long).

Shiny- Well, before I go to sleep, I'll use my computer for a couple hours.

(For his misfortune, Edgar came in and started to admire Lucky).

Edgar- This magikarp has stats that can easily be considered legendary, there is no way you can breed this perfect specimen, he even has this tsunami attack! There is no data about it, so it must be new!

Shiny- Yea whatever, now leave me alone!

(Shiny decided to relax,after answering most of Edgar's questions, drinking some of the whisky and serrano he had inside his personal pantry).

Shiny- What the? It's gone! How am I supposed to wait for the pizza I left in the oven now?

(Shiny checked the security cameras to see who stole his food).

Shiny- IRISH! KHOROS! GET YOUR FUCKING ASSES OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!

(Instead of them, Big Boss came in smoking one of Shiny's cigars asking what happened, Shiny's veins grew as if he was a cartoon, then Irish and Khoros came in as Dante did the same wondering what happened as he was eating a pizza).

Shiny- Dante, was that pizza in the oven? I'm just curious about it.

Dante- Yes, why do you ask?

Shiny- BECAUSE IT WAS MINE! (At this point Shiny's vein was about to explode and his face was red as a tomato).

Khoros- Doble Laser Gatling?

Shiny- Doble Laser Gatling.

Irish- RUUUUUN!

Shiny- I'll skin you alive and make gloves with you!

(Everyone started to run as Shiny kept shooting everywhere until he calmed down).

(Some time later Shiny was inside his bed reading on his phone before an alarm came from it).

Shiny- What is it?

Computer- It seems that one of your friends has raised the stats of one of his jobs to the max.

(Irish returned to his room thinking he made the perfect crime before he found Shiny in front of him).

Shiny- You had all of this money and you kept on stealing my things! Guess who is going to I wanna be the guy next to Phatty.

Irish- Tryton? AAAAAaaaaaa...!

Shiny- What are you looking at! He had it coming, now review and don't forget to leave suggestions about worlds or who should join us!


	11. Chapter 11

Writer's conscience- I can't believe you want to have such an insane amount of characters, there is no way you can keep track of them!

Writer- Don't worry, many of them are benchwarmers, I only have them for the management of the Core.

Writer's conscience- It was about time you did something, that place is pure chaos!

Writer- Less talking with myself and more writing.

Chapter 11: The Basque country is part of Argentina.

It´s a beautiful day- Queen

(Shiny slowly opened his eyes and looked around his bedroom, the sunlight entered thru the window covering the whole room with colors, all the dogs were sleeping on Shiny's bed and Lucky remained inside his fishbowl).

Shiny- Good morning my dear treasures (he said waking up the dogs, scratching them behind their ears).

(Zorro wagged his tail as he got close to Shiny).

Shiny- Ooooh, my little boy wants a hug! (He hugged Zorro tightly as the others got jealous and got close to him poking Shiny with their noses) you want a hug to? Get over here!

(After a while Shiny got up and put his mini red dressing gown, it only covered half of his body).

Shiny- Wake up Lucky! Today you are leaving that fishbowl, is the pool ready for him?

Computer- Affirmative, I prepared the pool for Lucky.

Shiny- Great! The sooner you are there the sooner we can have breakfast.

(The scene changes to the common kitchen where Meta, Adri, Dante and Big Boss had breakfast, shirtless).

Dante- You are basically telling me that you got a tattoo of those heartless logo on your chest because you like it?

Meta- Yes, just look at this shit! (he pointed to his chest).

Adri- But Sora could think you are one of them and attack you because of it.

Big Boss- I couldn't agree more with him, if you are helping his side getting a tattoo of the enemy side is like asking for a shot straight to the head.

Meta- Can we talk about something else? (he asked irritated).

Adri- Well, you guys are here with us but, how did Shiny convince you to join us?

Dante- Simple, I saved the world once more but the city was destroyed, then Shiny came and asked me if I wanted to join his army, I only accepted because I needed somewhere to live, but I'm totally staying for the food! Even if Shiny goes psycho on us from time to time.

Adri- You and Meta have so much in common.

Big Boss- Both of them are metrosexuals who love metal and fast food, even your haircut is the same.

Dante and Meta- No we not! I'm the sexiest here... WHAT?! You are totally wrong!

Adri- What if Snake tells us his story? (he said sweatdropping).

Big Boss- I don't know all the details but this is how it goes.

I was hunting dragons on that island when my team informed me that my Metal Gear Rex had been manipulated.

I saw the worst case scenario, Mother Base burnt to ashes, then Shiny came from the storage equipped with a M60, a RPG-7 and C4.

First he destroyed Rex's radar with the M60, then he used the RPG-7 on the rail gun preventing the machine from shooting a nuclear warhead, he finished climbing under the head and placing the C4 there, I have no idea about how he discovered Rex's weak points.

Once I finished with the dragon, I was informed about what happened back at the base, my eye rejected the view, a child destroyed Rex all by himself! Then your friend told me about this place and offered me a place on this army, he also asked me to train all of you once I accepted.

Shiny- "talking thru a small screen the came from the table" I ask you to leave whatever you are doing and go to the main room for an announcement.

Adri- This must be important.

Meta- Who knows what he is planning right now.

(After a while everyone waited for Shiny to come and tell the what the news were).

Shiny- Listen up everybody! Our number of members has increased lately, due to this, I decided to give duties to each one of you.

(Shiny told Computer to show the list).

Duties:

Phatty- Chef.

Borja- Inventory management.

Pablo- Personnel management.

Rafa- Missions and side quest management.

Borja,Pablo and Rafa- World surveillance.

Big Boss- Trainer.

Dante- Barman.

Edgar- Animal daycare.

Adri- Infirmary.

End of the list.

Shiny- I want the rest of you to keep yourselves free so you can fight anytime, when I call someone to fight, the room under his management shall remain closed until we return, you can leave now.

Music stops.

(Hipster got close to Shiny).

Hipster- Hey cousin, I wanted to ask you something.

Shiny- What is it?

Hipster- Is it true that you sent Phatty to the kitchen when he refused to kill a priest?

Shiny- No, I sent him there when he refused to kill a serial killer just because he is a priest.

Hipster- Yes, about that... I don't like the idea of fighting a priest either.

Shiny- I don't want to have this discussion again, I know you have your beliefs, it's your right to have them, but if you are going to forgive that person just because he is a priest, I'll be forced to take all your powers away.

Hipster- Why?

Shiny- When I fight next to someone I like to know that he or she won't hesitate to punch someone in the face no matter who or what we are fighting, think about this, what if one of us is brainwashed? Would you allow me to kill innocents?

Hipster- I see what you mean, I don't enjoy it but I do.

Shiny- If this makes you feel better, those guys keep coming back to live no matter what we do.

Hipster- Wait, they come back to life like us?

Shiny- Yes, but it is still murder, don't be like it wasn't such a big deal to kill them.

Hipster- Like if I care, they are going to taste my power! (Runs away).

Shiny- And my parents told me to be like him, what were they thinking?

(Shiny danced as he started to change his clothes throwing away the pyjama and grabbing his outfit from the armchair).

Shiny- I´m taking the dogs out for a walk, make sure everyone is ready and clean the rooms honey (he joked as he opened a portal and went inside with the dogs).

Computer- Of course sweetie pie (computer said sarcastically).

(Meanwhile with Edgar).

Edgar- I captured every pokemon back at pokemon emerald but I couldn´t get Shiny his magikarp.

Borja- Then give him another shiny pokemon.

Edgar- But which one?

Khoros- His second favourite was Rayquaza as far as I know, but those are hard to breed.

Edgar- I´m going to spend weeks breeding in order to get that Rayquaza.

Borja- I don´t think so, come with me, I think what could make things easier for you.

Edgar- What are you doing? this is Shiny´s room!

Borja- What you need is right here.

Edgar- That is just a garage.

Borja- No if I open it with this key.

(Borja opened the door and revealed the trophy room to Edgar, then he went to the lucky scale and gave it to Edgar).

Edgar- What is this supposed to do?

Borja- It increases the drop rates but in your case it will increase the chance of getting a shiny pokemon if you give it to one of the pokemons, you might get perfect stats but that is harder.

Edgar- It´s perfect!

(Meanwhile with Irish and Phatty).

Irish- You could come with us on epic adventures, but you´d rather defend that guy who tried to kill you?

Phatty- I don´t want to got to hell, I won´t fight a priest.

Irish- As you wish, but you are going to miss awesome things if you don´t change your mind.

Phatty- And you´ll be hated for being such an offensive jerk.

Irish- Excuse me? We respect everyone's religion here, you are a christian like Hipster and Tryton, Khoros is a Jehovah witness and the rest are atheist, since I don´t know what Big Boss and Dante are.

But I won´t respect an old man who kills and forces his religion on everyone else, just like I won´t respect anyone who forces his ideals on people, you are free to go anytime you want if you don't like what we do.

Phatty- But what if I just fight when he isn´t there?

Irish- NO! If you can´t fight some random asshole, how can we know that you´ll stop us if we try to harm innocents?

Phatty- I tell you that…

Irish- SHUT THE FUCK UP! (He said enraged) if you want to help go ahead and fight, if you are just going to defend that narrow minded jerk, leave and let us do our work.

(Meanwhile in Nintendo city park).

Trophy Gallery Theme- Super Smash Bros Brawl.

Shiny- I didn´t knew they had a dog park here, this place is actually pretty big, I wonder how the other core cities look now, I´m sure that Steam city is as huge as the moon.

(Marilyn and Claus chased each other, even if Claus was 24 kg heavier than Marilyn, however Zorro didn´t want to leave Shiny behind).

Zorro- "Growls".

Shiny- Hehe, I know you like to stay with me but you have to go and play with other dogs, go.

(Zorro gave a sad look to Shiny).

Shiny- Don´t look at me like that, go and play with them, now.

(Zorro went got away from Shiny as he looked back).

Shiny- Go! (He pointed to Claus and Marilyn).

Palutena- The big one is cute.

(Shiny frowned as he turned his head grunting).

Shiny- What do you want now?

Palutena- The park isn´t your I can stay here if I want to.

Shiny- Then I guess I´ll stay here too until I have something to do (he turned his head back to where the dogs played).

Palutena- Why do you look at me like I did something to you?

Shiny- Apart from the transforming me into a doll? I don´t really enjoy being with gods.

Palutena- Why?

Shiny- Gods are just powerful beings who claim to be generous and kind, unless you prefer to be yourself and reject the rules they make, then gods will remain quiet as their followers kill and torture those who chose to be free.

Palutena- But I´m not like that! Those gods are terrible monsters and they shall be destroyed, I fight for the good of the innocents so they can be happy.

Shiny-How ironical, I didn´t know your servants were part of yourself, do you multiply or something like that?

Palutena- Ok I might have an amy, but I have it to protect everyone from the forces of evil!

Shiny- Yes sure, as long as you mean you by yourself, as far as I know, you only send Pit to fight the evil when your army is destroyed or something like that, why should you stop evil forces before they can do anything? it is better to send a hero once they cause destruction and pain all over the kingdom, country,world… etc.

Palutena- You insolent kid!

Shiny- Go ahead and attack me, you can pretend to be as good as you want, someday you´ll have to face the truth, I´m not the best person in the whole world and if I tell you the truth, I don´t think that I can call myself a hero, still, I won´t try to do like I was one, my methods are doubtful that is for sure,but I would rather be hated for who I am to be loved by a lie.

Palutena- What does that mean? You are going to hunt me down or something like that? (She asked scared).

Shiny- No, I won´t, but let´s make it clear right here, I don´t like you at all and it is probably going to be that way for ever, if you ever need something call me and I´ll do the task you assign me, you have to pay of course.

Palutena- Do you need money that bad? You fight for those who you hate in exchange of some coins even if it goes against your standards?

Shiny- What? NO! I can refuse a job if I want to and money isn´t such a big problem, I can afford a few luxuries if I want to, this reminds me, I should go and see Sullivan, I have this earings and I could get some cash out of them.

Palutena- Are you talking to me or did you start talking to yourself because you pleased?

Shiny- Emmm, I didn´t realize, anyway I have to go before someone needs me, CLAUS! MARILYN! ZORRO! LET¨S GO! (He shook the chains to call the dogs who came immediately wagging their tails) have a nice day Palutena.

Palutena- Emm thanks, have a nice day too…."Mutters" he is kind of dark for a kid.

Cheap Shop- Anamachigu.

Shiny- Hello Sully! I wanted to sell this earings I would like 15€ if you don´t mind and by the way, do you have anything interesting over here?

Sullivan- I have this Nintendo Zapper, I got it at a good price, the seller said it contained a great power but I don´t think it can do anything at all, give me 50€ and it is yours.

Shiny- Deal, but I would rather pay in rupees since I don´t really use them (gives 200 rupees to Sullivan).

Sullivan- Thanks for buying! come back soon!

Shiny- I should try this out now that I think it, mmmm, it doesn´t have energy, no wonder why it didn´t worked, what if I…

PEW!

Shiny- Wow! that was a strong shot and I barely charged it with my Metroid claws, I wonder what this beauty would do if I charged it with a smash ball or something like that... Hehehe cool (Shiny dreamed about how powerful the shot would be).

Music stops.

Computer- If you are done I remind you about your plan to collect an army with the strongest fighters in order to defeat the censorship society.

Shiny- Ups! My bad (he scratched his head sticking out his tongue, even if the mask covered most of the face).

(Back to the Core).

Big Boss- I am dead bored, I haven't done anything at all since I arrived.

Dante- Tell me! I just came from defeating thousands of demons to stay here and do nothing but eat.

Shiny- (Releasing his dogs) I am glad you said that, I want you two to come with me to Spain, the one from Resident Evil 4.

Big Boss- What is the mission?

Shiny- Recruit Leon. .

Dante- Something smells fishy here.

Shiny- You caught me, you can only use guns since melee attacks can only be used when enemies are stunned.

Dante- What should I take? I always take my beauties with me but what could I use apart from my typical guns?

Shiny- Take just pistols,shotguns,submachine guns and explosives. In my opinion we should only take one rocket launcher.

Big Boss- I'll do that, leave the small guns for the little girl.

Dante- What did you just say?

Shiny- No fights between soldiers! Now move.

(Both of them grunted as they entered the portal next to Shiny).

(Resident Evil 4/Spain/ Basque country/?).

Shiny- Listen carefully, Leon is going to arrive any second now, we must help him on his way a total of 3 times, we'll skip the boring parts.

Big Boss- What's the plan then?

Shiny- Easy, the local inside that house is going to attack Leon, then 3 guys will wait for him outside, kill them once Leon comes out of that house.

Dante- And then?

Shiny- We present ourselves and follow him to the village, he will fight until the bells ring, be careful with the chainsaw dude, then we move to the next event.

Big Boss- We are fighting spanish rednecks armed with axes?

Dante- Looks like it, hey! Let's see who gets more kills.

Big Boss- You don't stand a chance.

Shiny- Gimli and Legolas should focus on the mission instead of fighting each other.

Dante- I'm Gimli right?

Big Boss- You wish! You are the girly elf obviously.

Shiny- Look, enemies kill them already (he pointed with a bored look to the three villagers in front of the house).

(Dante took out both of his pistols and shot two villagers down with them).

Big Boss- Damn! He killed two already.

(Big Boss killed the last villager before Leon came out confused after seeing what happened from the window on the second floor).

Leon- Who are you and what happened to the cops I came with?

Shiny- Allow me to introduce ourselves, I'm Shiny and those two over there are Big Boss and Dante.

(Dante mocked about his higher kill count as Big Boss gave him a death stare).

The cops you came with are probably dead, one of them managed to escape before he got captured the other one Is down there (points to the broken bridge).

Leon- Great, I am sent to rescue the president's daughter with two useless cops who got killed in the very first moment and now I have to take care of this kid!

(Dante and Big Boss stopped fighting once they heard what Leon said).

Dante- Did he just?

Big Boss- This is going to be interesting.

Shiny- Hump! humhumhum (he chuckled with his mouth closed as he smiled and took out a gun).

Leon- Put that thing down before you hurt someone.

(Shiny quickly shot two ravens before the third one started to fly and was shot down as well).

Shiny- I can't hear you, could you repeat the last part?

Leon- I take that back you can defend yourself, but why do those ravens have money and precious stones?

(The ravens left money and a jewel once they died).

Big Boss- Ravens love shiny things, they might have stolen them.

Shiny- What will they do with me if they catch me? (He said asked worried with toon tears).

Leon- You are probably over 60 kg, ravens can't lift that much.

Shiny- But what if we find a huge animal that can carry me?

Big Boss- Don't be stupid kid, there is nothing that big.

Dante- I don't think so, I have seen some shit in my adventures.

Leon- So did I, but we should move since there is no way back.

Shiny- I suggest looking inside those small boxes over there for supplies.

Leon- Nice thinking.

(Leon took ammo and ficus from the cabin and kept a record what happened in a typewriter).

Big Boss- I fear they might hide somewhere in the woods.

Dante- Like right in front of us?

Leon- This zombies aren't that smart after all.

(The group easily killed the two zombies that guarded the bridge and continued their way).

(After a small walk they saw two villagers on top of a clif).

Zombie 1- Allí están!

Zombie 2- Te cogí! Te cogí!

Leon- What did they just say?

Shiny- They are alerting the rest of our presence, what? I'm from the shout of Spain, it isn't like they spoke another language, which is weird since they usually do it here, and I don't want to talk about the accent, Gosh! It's like we were in Argentina.

Leon- Looks like there is another cabin there, I should check for ammo and ficus.

Shiny- Yes, go ahead... Wait no!

Zombie 3- Detrás de ti imbesil.

Leon- Oh shit!

BANG!

(They zombi held his face in pain before Shiny took the axe he holded and shove it straight into his head).

Shiny- Was it that hard Leon? You ran away from this old man! Take what you can, keep a record of your mission and move on, who knows what is behind that door a bunch of villagers ready to kill us and one of them as a fucking chainsaw.

Big Boss- Is it me or the kid became manly all of a sudden?

Dante- He did became brave for no reason, maybe he acts some way or another depending on the situation.

Khoros- He used to be a coward, but I introduced him to this game and well, he eventually started to act like this every time he plays horror games "mutters thru Big Boss radio".

Dante- He is getting all the kills unless we do something.

Big Boss- And I have the same you have already.

Resident Evil 4- Ganado I.

(The group crossed the door and hid behind a tree to spy on the villagers, Leon used his own binoculars, Big Boss used half of his binoculars with Dante since he didn't have one eye and Shiny placed both of his hands as if they were binoculars).

Shiny- We are running inside that house over there and lock ourselves, we will fight until there is no one left.

Leon- How did you saw anything from this distance?

Shiny- It is like 14 meters away, you guys need glasses.

Dante- A monocle in his case.

(Big Boss grunted before he realized everyone ran inside the house).

Big Boss- Give a sign next time dammit!

(Leon blocked the door as Dante blocked a window, Shiny was upstairs looking outside).

Shiny- Good news, they can't enter from below without breaking the door.

Dante- Then we shoot them from the roof until they are all dead.

(A chainsaw sound was heard outside).

Shiny- Bad news, they have a chainsaw maniac.

Big Boss- Any plan?

Shiny- I found a shotgun up here, Leon could use it to kill them if what I do doesn't work.

Leon- What are you planning?

Shiny- Bienvenidos a la hoguera de San Juan hijos de puta!

CRASH! FOOOOM!

(The zombies screamed as they burnt, at least most of them the chainsaw maniac didn't die and this is when things got worse).

Shiny- Ok, didn't work, now what... Is that Ada Wong? And those are the feminaz... Oh crap! Shoot them as I keep them busy!

Big Boss- What are you doing?

CRASH!

Shiny- Carpe diem!

(Shiny ran behind the house that was in front of the house where Leon, Big Boss and Dante resisted the zombie wave).

Leon- Quick! Shoot them as they chase Shiny!

Dante- 7,8,9,10! (He counted shooting the zombies down)

Big Boss- 15,16,23! (He threw a grenade a small group of zombies and the chainsaw maniac).

(Back with Shiny).

(Ada Wong picked the key from the roof of the house as the feminazis aimed a Gatling at her).

Shiny- Heyyyyy! Land whaleeeeees!

(Both feminazis turned around with menacing eyes).

Shiny- Eat this!

(Shiny took out a grenade,pulled the pin and threw it).

Plink plink!

Ada Wong- Did he just throw the pin?

Shiny- The whaAAAAA!

PLAF! BOOM!

(Somehow, he threw the grenade in time, which exploded right after hitting one of the feminazis).

Ada Wong- Thanks kid!

Shiny- No, thank you for wearing that dress, hihihi.

Ada Wong- "Grunts covering herself" zombie behind you.

Shiny- Huh? There is nothing here, you lied to...me.

RATATATATA!

Shiny- HADABADABA! (He shouted as he ran away).

Ada Wong- That's for looking under my skirt, perv!

(Shiny quickly returned with the others climbing up a leader as he killed two zombies on the roof).

Big Boss- 35, why do you have bullet holes on your jeans? 37.

Dante- 29. Don't tell me this ugly rednecks learnt how to use guns! 32.

Shiny- 25. It wasn't a zombie, but it was way more dangerous (BOOM!), 30.

Leon- Could you give me a hand here? I'm running out of ammo!

Shiny- Catch!

(Shiny gave Leon a flashbang).

Leon- It's something.

Flash!

(The zombies covered their eyes a Leon and Shiny took advantage and started to take down zombies with kicks, punches and started to kill them with the knife once they were on the ground, an axe in Shiny's case, where did he get it? he probably took it from a zombie, who cares anyway).

Shiny- 40! HAHA! You can't beat me.

Big Boss- There are still more of them and they are breaking the barricades down! 38!

Dante- We should move somewhere else, 37!

Shiny- The house in front of us! 43!

Leon- Leave your fucking game already and run!

(The group shoot the zombies down as they kept moving, however, they were surrounded by these).

Shiny- I should't have used that flashbang, 47, Dante can you? 48.

Dante- Watch this! 39414243444546474849. 50!

(Dante slashed all the zombies down with his sword as he mocked at Big Boss and Shiny's kill count).

Shiny- There are still more and we remain surroun...

(Shiny was interrupted by the sound of bells ringing far in the distance, then every villager left leaving Leon puzzled).

Leon- Where is everyone going? Bingo?

Shiny- They are actually going to the church, to pray. Isn't it hilarious? Religion and politics are the same, they use you as their puppet and then throw you away when you are of no use to their purposes.

(Leon got mad at Shiny and started to argue about how USA was great, bla bla bla, freedom, bla bla bla, USA is powerful, bleh, I didn't listen to it anyway, if he knew how things are in 2015 he wouldn´t have been that cocky).

Shiny- Yea sure (he interrupted Leon), the country that banned kinder eggs to children but still allows them to buy guns (then he bursted laughing as Big Boss looked puzzled at this and Dante simply watched this situation with bored eyes).

Big Boss- What on earth is a kinder egg?

Shiny- Hehe, he. It is a chocolate egg that has a plastic capsule in it with a small toy, it was banned due to problems involving the kids eating the toy and dying asphyxiated.

Big Boss- Parents should teach their kids not to eat the very first thing they eat and, really? If my child is stupid enough to eat one of those, I wouldn't help at all.

Leon- That is kind of cruel.

Shiny- It's also called natural selection, pfffft who is that stupid, one thing is being curious and taste the soap when you were a kid because you liked how it smells, but eating a toy? What did you like? The colors?

(Both Shiny and Big Boss started to laugh, Dante only chuckled as Leon's face turned red).

Shiny- Ok, chill now. Don't give me that death stare, I don't hate you and I don't mind if you love your country, It's alright to love your homeland, but crack a smile! It's a joke! Come on!

Leon- You fucking bastards son of a bitch (he kept grunting as he frowned).

Shiny- I'll give you some time to calm down, see ya!

(Shiny headed towards the church as Leon went to the other way).

(Inside the small house, Shiny opened a portal to the next location and time).

Dante- Where are we going next?

Shiny- Leon was ambushed by a crowd of villagers after he crossed a bridge.

Big Boss- He needs our help to survive, right?

Shiny- Not really, but he'll be glad for things to be easier and I'll be glad to get more of these! (He took out a gold ingot that valued 5000 ptas in that time).

Big Boss- A 5% of that is mine.

Dante- And the other 5% is mine!

Shiny- Let's move on, I hope Dante doesn't win the next round or his ego will grow to unimaginable levels.

Dante- That's right! I killed more zombies than you two, YEA BABY!

Big Boss- Just enter the portal already!

(Big Boss kicked Dante into the portal and passed throw it as well).

Shiny-Act quickly, get inside the house and prepare anything you can before they arrive.

Dante- The zombies?

Big Boss- He is talking about Leon and that girl.

Shiny- Move! Move! those bastards will attack this place any second now, Snake will place mines around this place, except for the front door, we don´t want to kill them, Dante will help me block all the windows.

(Shiny opened the door and immediately ducked).

Dante- What are you doing?

Bang!

Shiny- Make sure Luis doesn´t kill me.

Dante- Ouch! this is going to leave a mark you know? just kidding, look there it goes (he took the bullet out and threw it away).

Luis- Oh crap! These ones are strong!

Shiny- We aren´t zombies, but let's leave Dante´s situation in complicated can we? (He said as Dante cleaned some blood from where the bullet hole was a few seconds ago).

Luis- Then why are you here?

Shiny- We are helping Leon, what about you?

Luis- Do you know him?

Shiny- You mean an american that looks like him but blond? yes.

Dante- We have nothing in common (he said annoyed).

Luis- Your hair is pretty much the same.

Shiny- A herd of those villagers is heading here as we talk, can you help me here or what? (He asked angrily as he pushed furniture towards the windows)

Luis- Wait, how many?

Shiny- The whole village, everyone!

Luis- Shit! come on let´s block this place up!

(After a while Big Boss came inside the house).

Shiny- NO! he is with us (he stopped Luis before he could shoot Big Boss), now we wait for Leon and the lady.

Big Boss- I´m done with the explosives, but I have a question, that lady…

Dante- Spit it out! is she hot!

Luis- Lleva falda A.R.C.?

(Outside the hologram).

(?)- What did he say?

S.H.- He asked me about Ashley´s skirt.

(?)- What does ARC mean?

S.H.- A Ras de Culo, it means you can see her ass and even more when there is a slight wind.

(?)- What did I even expect? (says sweatdropping).

(Back to the hologram).

(We see Shiny facepalming as he grunted).

Shiny- They´ll be any second now, do me a favor and don´t be, yourselves, for once please they are totally ignoring me, aren´t they?.

I´m totally ignoring him (the rest thought).

(On the lower floor, the door opened as Leon and Ashley came in and looked for something to block the door, then Luis threw a log to Leon, who grabbed it and used it to block the door before he started a conversation with Luis).

Luis- Seems you are doing alright, you even got the girl, she came equipped with ballistics to.

Ashley- How dare you!

Shiny- Well, you are of no use apart from that (he said walking downstairs with Big Boss and Dante).

Ashley- LEON! Do something!

Leon- I emmm.

(Everyone heard the zombies approaching the house).

Big Boss- We have an incoming fight now, leave the discussion for latter.

Dante- You won´t kill more than me anyway, old man.

Shiny- No time for fighting, Ashley should go and hide upstairs, Leon and Luis will go upstairs and shoot them down before they reach the house as we block the stairs so they can´t go up, move.

Luis- Little rough don´t you think? what a bossy teen.

Dante- He pays well, I guess.

Shiny- They are knocking the door already darling, why don´t we give them a proper welcome? (glares at Big Boss).

Resident Evil 4- Ganado II.

Big Boss- What do you mean? (Shiny gave him a bored look) a right, the bombs.

Click!

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

(Outside it was like a firework show, every villager started to explode like they were made of gunpowder).

Shiny- How many bombs did you put out there?

Big Boss- No more than 20, why do you ask?

Shiny- I heard about 34 explosions out there (BOOM!) 35.

Leon- They were (BOOM!) probably armed with dynamite (BOOM!).

Dante- They left, I guess they (BOOM!) don´t want to take the risk (BOOM!).

Music stops with a fart.

Luis- Well, that was easy.

(Shiny unlocked the door and went outside).

Shiny- All the bombs explode right?

Big Boss- Looks like it, why do you ask?

Shiny- I´m taking their gold, for some reason they have gold coins instead of normal money, I wonder why.

(Shiny collected about 6000 ptas in gold, which was an insane amount of money at that time in case you wonder).

Leon- Thanks for the help, you guys could serve well to the US.

(Big Boss stared at Leon before he left with a grunt).

Dante- You just had to mention US did you?

Leon-I don´t get it, what´s the matter?

(Shiny got close to them and asked what happened).

Shiny- Oh no, you didn´t do that.

Leon- Can you explain what did I say?

Shiny- Once this shit is over, see ya later, I have to talk with him.

(Shiny walked away as he rubbed his face frustrated before putting his mask back on, Dante looked back and shrugged before he left).

Shiny- Snake, are you alright?

Big Boss- Of course I am, I won this round, you didn´t get a single kill.

Shiny- I´m not talking about that, it´s about what he said.

Big Boss- He doesn´t know anything about that, he was trying to be nice.

Shiny- Then why did you left?

Big Boss- I wanted to smoke this cigar I stole from your pantry (he held the rest of a cuban cigar that he just smoked).

(Shiny´s right eye twitched a few times before he started to smile).

Shiny- Oh, ok.

Dante- Are you going to…?

Shiny- No, I´m just glad that we are all fine and I am starting to think in hiring better security.

(Back at the core).

Rafa- Don´t you feel like a cold wind behind your neck?

Borja- I don´t know why but I have a bad feeling about this.

(Back at RE4).

Shiny- Ok listen up now! we are facing the worst part of the game, we are literally fighting in a battlefield, they have crossbows, RPGs and Gatlings.

Big Boss- Any plan?

Shiny- Use the rocket launcher to destroy the Gatlings, Dante will cover you as we progress, I'll protect Leon from zombies as he opens the way next to Mike.

Dante- Who is Mike?

Shiny- A secondary character that will die once we help Leon cross this deadly trap.

(Leon came from behind and stopped puzzled once he saw Shiny and the rest once more).

Leon- How did you make it here? I thought you died since I didn't see you in the castle.

Shiny- Too bad, we are both stuck here, see that? There is at least 200 of those guys, probably more.

Leon- Does this mean we are on a suicide mission?

(Shiny couldn't answer since the chopper with Mike in it arrived, Leon talked to him and he proceeded to give them aerial support).

Mike- They don't stand a chance! WOOOOOOO!

(Mike got trigger happy and started to cause an apocalypse all by himself).

Shiny- Let's open the way as the others get rid of the zombies.

Leon- Yes, I kind of feel bad for them.

Shiny- You mean the zombies right?

Leon- What do you think? Follow me and make sure those things don´t get close to us.

Shiny- That was the plan all along, move your ass already!

Back up-Resident Evil 4

(Big Boss and Dante headed to the right as Shiny went to the left with Leon).

Zombie- Alli estan!

Big Boss- No we aren´t

BOOM!

(Big Boss shot his RPG on the Gatlin as Dante shot 3 zombies down before they could get close).

Dante- The more we kill, the more we can take!

(Leon and Shiny covered from zombies armed with dynamite).

Shiny- Take the one on the left and I´ll take the one on the right.

(Leon nodded and waited for the dynamite to explode).

Leon- Now!

BANG! BANG! BOOM!

Shiny- Sweet, but we can't continue if the path is blocked.

Leon- Mike?

Mike- Roger!

(Mike shot a missile blowing up the wooden wall, before Dante and Big Boss joined them).

Big Boss- Watch out!

(Big Boss quickly took out his RPG and shot the Gatling down).

Shiny- Thanks, we almost became Irish socks (he said shooting a couple zombies down).

Irish- Hey! (He complained thru the watch).

Dante- There is nothing that way! (He shot a zombie down) did you send us the other way to get more kills? (He took another two down).

Shiny- Maybe, hehehe (He exploded a red barrel killing five zombies).

Leon- Did your watch just talk?

Shiny- Em, noooooo.

Big Boss- I won't let you win this one kid! (He killed 3 zombies with an Uzi).

Shiny- Then the old ones should stay close to me, crossbow! (Pushes Leon)

(An arrow passed extremely close to Leon's head).

Leon- Thanks, I hate when they use crossbows! (Then he killed the zombie).

(The group quickly grabbed what the enemies left and opened the door in order to continue).

Shiny- Uh oh, do you see that door right there?

Leon- Yes, I think I have to open it with some kind of mechanism, mostly a lever.

Big Boss- Like the one that big guy is guarding?

Shiny- The same.

(A huge fat and black zombie... What?! He is black, don´t look at me like I was being racist, I simply frogot the name of the zombies and don´t want to look it up on google).

Dante- What a shame! He looks tough, you have to help Leon as we cover you and remember that, he only counts as one (he muttered the last part to Shiny).

(Shiny grunted taking out the 50 caliber barrett and shot the zombie right between the eyes).

Shiny- Another zombie ahead of you.

(The group continued their way killing another 30 in the way).

Leon- The door is open!

Shiny- That is nice, now do me a favor and toss me what that big guy left.

(Leon threw the gold ingots, Shiny caught 2 out of 3, the third one crushed his right foot).

Shiny- Ñññññnnnnnnggggg! Don't say anything, now let's get in there.

(Once they crossed the door it closed and they saw about 40 zombies ready to attack).

Leon- Cover!

(The group hid behind a pile of sandbags).

Shiny- Leon, tell me you have a flashbang.

Leon- I do, what are you planning?

Shiny- See that place over there? RUN OVER THERE! (He threw the flashbang high in the air).

FLASH!

(Once they hid, they saw 3 zombies with shield and another one with dynamite behind).

Shiny- Snake! Kick the middle one!

(Shiny and Big Boss kicked the shield from the zombie in the middle, causing him to lose his balance and hit the one with the dynamite).

Leon- Watch out!

(Leon ducked before the dynamite exploded and caused some metal shards from the shields fly towards Dante).

Dante- Ouch! That was slightly annoying (he complained removing the metal shards from his chest).

Leon- How is he?

Shiny- Shut up and tell Mike to destroy the Gatling on the other side.

(Leon shook his head before he did what Shiny said).

Shiny- Great! But the guy with the Gatling is still alive and there is another one on this side, Leon and Big Boss will go up and take them down, Dante will cover me as I kill him.

Everyone- Roger!

Shiny- (Aiming with the 50 cal. sniper) remain steady for your photoooo, got ya!

BANG!

Dante- Great shot but, we have many shield zombies heading toward us! (He tried to keep them away with the shotgun but they were too many).

Shiny- I'll make you an offer you can't refuse, DIE! (Shiny called the Tommy Gun before he, well you know what he was doing).

(Meanwhile upstairs).

Big Boss- Kill those things before they can reach the Gatling, ready?

Leon- I've got your back.

(Big Boss threw a grenade behind the Gatling, once it exploded they came out and started to shoot at all the zombies, except the big one who shot back).

Big Boss- Take cover!

RATATATATA!

Leon- AGH! Son of a bitch he got me!

Big Boss- Let me see, it is nothing but a scratch on your shoulder.

(Dante climbed the ladder behind Big Boss).

Dante- We have problems.

Shiny- Who wants a piece of me! (he shouted shooting the Tommy Gun until he ran out of bullets and quickly climbed the ladder) wow! They are a lot.

Big Boss- Great, we are trapped here now.

Shiny- Don't worry, kill the big dummy out there as I take care of the rest.

Dante- They are way too many for you.

Shiny- And they are fucking dumb, watch this!

(A zombie climbed the leader, Shiny kicked him in the face, he fell and another one tried to do the same).

Leon- I should have done that a long time ago in several situations.

Shiny- Go already! (He pointed outside as he kicked another zombie and reloaded the Tommy Gun).

Dante- Alright, chill.

Big Boss- How can such a thin kid have those lungs?

Leon- Jeez, alright.

(Big Boss dodged the bullets jumping towards a wall where he took cover, then he sneaked behind the zombie while the others distracted him and broke his neck).

Big Boss- Is that all?

(A zombie aimed at him with the Gatling in front fo the door and started to shoot as Big Boss ran away).

Dante- Damit! I thought I was going to win once you died.

Shiny- Just throw a grenade for fucks sake!

Leon and Big Boss- We don't have any left.

Shiny- Uuuuuggh! You kill me guys, stay alert and once he starts to shoot at me, take him down, and tell Mike to kill the ones in there please!

Mike- Roger! he shouts are so strong that I can hear him thru your speaker.

BOOM!

Mike- BOOYAA! Now that's what I call toasted!

Shiny- Hey sexy! Try to get this ass!

Zombie- Te voy a matar!

RATATATATA!

Shiny- What are you waiting for! Shoot!

(Leon, Dante and Big Boss killed the zombie right before he could reach Shiny).

Leon- Sorry! We were looking at the dead zombies for ammo!

Shiny- I'll just go and pull that lever over there, get that one Dante, Big Boss can get the loot with Leon (He said trying not to shout).

Music stops.

(4 minutes later).

Leon- Get ready, who knows what's behind that door.

Shiny- Call me crazy, but I think the answer might be zombies "sarcasm".

(The group crossed the door to find nothing, just some empty ruins).

Big Boss- How strange, there is nothing here.

Dante- Weird.

Shiny- This stinks to ambush.

Leon- Mike, do you see anything?

Mike- I have to surround this place, it is too dangerous to pilot next to those rocks.

Shiny- Great, we have to go continue and hope nothing happens until Mike is done.

(Nothing happened once they reached the point where Leon was ambushed in the game).

Leon- I guess there was nothing to fear all along.

(And then the zombies came from everywhere and surrounded them).

Shiny- Could you repeat that? I can't hear you with this irony.

Leon- Mike, please tell me that engine is your helicopter.

Mike- I don't think so Leon, IT'S THE SOUND OF MY GUNS BABY! YEA!

(Mike went trigger happy once more and destroyed almost everything, despite the fact that the place where actual ruins).

Leon- Good job! Once we are back, drinks are on me.

Big Boss- Watch out!

BANG!

(Big Boss killed a zombie with a RPG before he could take down Mike).

Mike- Fiu! Thanks man, he almost got me.

Big Boss- There nothing to thank, are you alright Shiny? You look shocked

Shiny- Well no, what if they try to attack him from another position? we must see if there are more of those guys and take them down, help me get up there!

Leon- Nice idea, I'll rescue Ashley as you clear the way.

(Once Leon left).

Shiny- This can't be good.

Dante- I am kind of lost, what happened?

Shiny- Mike died in the game, that is what happened, but Snake saved him, who knows how that is going to change things.

Big Boss- What happened next?

Shiny- Well, Leon rescues Ashley but Saddler captures Ada, then both Leon and Ashley got rid of a parasite inside them called "Las plagas" and the last thing is that Leon kills Saddler and goes back to USA as Ada took a sample of the parasite to Wesker, I guess nothing matters since the end is the same, do you want to brutally beat up an old man who transforms into a spiderbeast?

Dante- That is normal day in the office for me!

Big Boss- How is the count going?

Shiny- It is a tie, each one of us won a round.

Big Boss- He is so dead.

Dante- Pse! I'll be the one to kill him, old man!

Shiny- I am the only one who knows his weak points, you are going to follow my plan and everything will be alright, we must go that way and wait for him.

(30 minutes later on the lift to Saddler).

Shiny- What is taking him so long?

(Meanwhile with Leon).

Ashley- Leon, can't you buy that rocket launcher already?

Leon- I have to make sure everything in my suitcase is on the correct place, don't distract me!

Ashley- He has OCD (OCD: Obsessive Compulsive Disorder).

(Another half hour later).

Big Boss- You really kept me waiting.

Leon- Sorry, I had some issues on the way here.

Ashley- You were organising your suitcase (She complained with crossed arms).

Shiny- At least you got rid of it right? Las plagas I mean.

Leon- Yes, all we have to do now is finish Saddler and his plans with him.

Shiny- I have a plan for that, listen.

(Everyone made a circle and only whispers can be heard as the scene changes to the platform where the fight takes place).

Final Battle- Resident Evil 4.

Saddler- Looks like my new bodyguard is here, huh? What is this? You brought friends, how cute, now kill them! (Lord Saddler raised his hand pointing at Leon, but nothing happened).

Leon- Is something wrong? (He joked).

(Shiny woke up Ada as Leon distracted Saddler).

Shiny- Hey! Wake up! Ada, Ada... ADA!

SLAP!

Ada- W-what? Did you just slap me?!

Shiny- Eh,no, anyway listen to this, see that platform right there? Go there and throw a red rocket launcher, it's vital for our survival.

Ada- How do you even?

Shiny- Just do it damit!

(Ada left, leaving the rest with Saddler who transformed into some kind of creepy spider thing).

Leon- Quick! Take your positions!

(Big Boss and Dante crossed a small bridge before it fell, just for a while).

Leon- Now what?

Shiny- Shoot him in the eyes!

(Leon took out his shotgun and started to shoot an eye on the left leg as Shiny did the same on the other leg).

Saddler- SCRIEEEEEGH!

Shiny- Run! You must stab him in the eye with your knife.

Leon- Why?

Shiny- Just do it dammit!

(Leon Jumped on Saddler's head and stabbed the eye inside his mouth, causing him to scream in pain as it threw Leon behind him).

Shiny- Great! Now run and pull that lever when he gets close to you! (He said before he crossed the bridge).

(Leon waited for Saddler to approach before he pulled the lever, which caused a hook with steel beams to impact on Saddler as it fell on the ground).

Shiny- Stab him once more and then cross the bridge!

(Leon repeated the process and crossed the bridge, but he was to show and it collapsed under his feet).

Leon- AH!

(Shiny grabbed Leon's arm as he pulled as much as he could).

Leon- Thanks for the hand!

Shiny- Just climb already! (He said struggling).

(On the other side Lord Saddler stomped the floor with rage before it threw a steel beam).

Big Boss- Watch out!

(Everyone ducked except for Shiny, who was distracted).

Shiny- Uuuuh, found a penny (he grabbed the coin as the beam passed over his head), oh wait, this is just a one peseta coin! (throws it away).

Ada- Use this! (Ada threw the special RPG)

Shiny- Got it!

PLOM!

Dante- Behind you!

Shiny- Too late!

PLAF!

(Saddler sent Shiny to the other side of the platform, where he fell on his back).

Shiny- AAAAH FUCK! Go with plan B!

(He said trying to stand up).

Leon- Not yet! He must get closer! That's it, just a little more.

Big Boss- We are being cornered, do it already!

Leon- Just a little more and... There! Run!

(Leon pulled the other lever on that side of the bridge, making another hook with steel beams hit Saddler right on, his spider head? You should look it up on Google, there is no way to describe that shit).

Leon- Fry him up Mike!

(Mike appeared in his helicopter from an edge).

Mike- Holy Shit! And I thought my mother in law was ugly!

Shiny- Hehe, classy.

(Mike shot several missiles at Saddler, however, Saddler was still standing and even more pissed than before).

Leon- Do you have a plan C? (He shouted to Shiny).

Shiny- I have something, but Mike should go away and I need you here right now! (he shouted back).

Leon- Let's get moving! Mike go away before he takes you down!

Mike- Roger! Be careful!

Dante- Hope it works, or we are dead.

Big Boss- Get down!

(Everyone, except Shiny,ducked as Saddler threw another steel beam).

Shiny- Uuuuh! Another coin, dammit! It's the same coin ( Throws it away), shoot the eyes and then take your stronger weapon to attack the eye in his mouth.

(The group started to shoot until Saddler couldn't hold any more and revealed his weak point).

Shiny- Dante! Make sure he doesn't move!

Dante- Too easy! (He trusted his sword on the floor, making it impossible for Saddler to move).

Shiny- Fire in the hole!

(Shiny,Leon and Big Boss shot their rocket launchers which made a direct impact on the eye).

Saddler- SCRIEEEEEGH! (It shouted burning to the death as nothing but one leg was left).

Shiny- Awesome! More gold (He took three gold ingots valued in 50000 ptas).

Leon- Mike, we made it, prepare for extraction.

Mike-Roger!

Ada- Thanks Leon, now I have this (she held the sample with "las plagas" in it).

Shiny- Oh hell no!

(Shiny threw the axe he stole from a villager and failed miserably as it only got stuck on the helicopter next to Ada).

Dante- You failed.

Ada- What the? you asked for it! I'm activating the island selfdestruct!

Leon- Dammit! (He quickly got inside the left and went down as Ada escaped with the sample).

Big Boss- I can still take her down with my last rocket.

Shiny- Nah, I need her alive, Leon won't join us if we don't recruit her and much less if we kill her.

Big Boss- How did you plan to recruit her?

Shiny- Money and the chance to mess with Leon everyday.

Dante- Then why did you throw that axe?

Shiny- How was she going to contact us? That axe had a letter tied to it.

(Leon came back with Ashley).

Ashley- Why are you so nervous Leon?

Shiny- This place is gone blow up any second now.

Ashley- Is gone what?!

Shiny- Blow up, are you deaf? (He joked).

(Everyone quickly got inside the helicopter with Mike and took off as the island behind then exploded).

Sorrow- Resident Evil 4

Leon- I hope that the guy who sold me the weapons escaped.

Dante- I don't think so, Shiny killed him and took his stuff.

Big Boss- His prices were higher than normal but that was kind of rude.

(Leon and Ashley looked shocked at Shiny who was looking at his phone, writing to someone).

Leon- What is that thing?

Shiny- It is my personal computer/phone, cool right? By the way, Dante.

Dante- What is it?

Shiny- You lost, Big Boss and I, win.

Big Boss- Eat it! The demon can't defeat a trained soldier like me.

Shiny- Great, now he'll demand answers, look, if you want to join us once you are done, take this, it's my number.

Leon- And what if I don't?

Shiny- Then I guess I can only recruit Ada Wong, bye!

(Before Leon could say anything, Shiny opened a portal and vanished inside it with Dante and Big Boss).

(Back to the core).

Music stops.

Shiny- That was a nice experience, although I thought this would be harder, it might have to do with the amount of people, anyway, I´m taking a break for next mission, anyone can take the next mission or job.

Dante- But first, the pay.

Shiny- Oh, right! take this (Shiny gave all the gold to Dante).

Big Boss- And what about my part?

Shiny- I´m not paying you! I want you to sell that gold and come back with what you get, give the money to Rafa, Borja or Pablo since I´ll be in my room.

(Shiny entered inside his room).

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHH!**

Dante- Was that a girl screaming?

Borja- I think he found Edgar´s present.

(Inside his bedroom, Shiny was being hugged by a black rayquaza).

Edgar- I´m glad he likes you! do you like it?

Shiny- What the fuck is this?

Edgar- A shiny rayquaza, his nature is adamant which means he is stronger but has low special attack, dislikes dry flavours and loves spicy flavours.

Shiny- Then why is he hugging me like this? he shouldn´t like me that much if I barely met him.

Edgar- Maybe it has to do with me telling him that you would buy him spicy food.

Shiny- Alright, but I want him to do something first, hehehe.

(Meanwhile with Borja).

Borja- And that is basically what happened.

Irish- Oh no.

Borja- What?

Khoros- The last time we took something from his pantry things didn´t end well for us, if he finds out what you did, he is going to…..

**RRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!**

(Pablo, Borja and Rafa gulped before they started to run trying to escape from the rayquaza).

End of chapter.

Next chapter: The sex fighters.

I think I took way too long for such a small chapter, maybe Resident Evil wasn´t a great choice for me right now, I´ll try to make things better in the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Writer- Alright, I guess that if you read the last chapter you might wonder what that title meant, I assure you that is nothing but a joke in the secondary history, you know, a few hilarious sketches between the actual history.

Writer's conscience- That won't change the fact that it sounds pretty gay.

Writer- Do you have a better idea? He keeps on changing the fucking title no matter what I do!

Chapter 12: Iron karp and the red team!The sex fighters!

(?)- Hang on right there!

S.H.- You want to ask why I kept on killing those guys even if they came back?

(?)- How did you know?

S.H.- I don't really use Mewtwo's powers, but they sure are handy.

((?) noticed that Shiny had Mewtwo's tail and horns).

(?)- Didn't you transform into the character your powers come from?

S.H.- Not always, sometimes I simply use transform certain parts, Mewtwo is one of the cases.

However, you want an answer to that mindless killing, it is certainly simple, it takes them more time to recover from death than K.O. But you know that already.

(?)- Well, that is kind of valid, I guess.

Shiny- Also the loot, if you take something from people when they faint, you can be arrested for robbery, for some reason law in the videogame multiverse allows you to take things from your dead enemies.

(?)- But the first time you killed those feminazis, you were in Marvel universe and you looted them anyway.

S.H.- Yea, so what?

(?)- That is illegal, therefore bad.

S.H.- I do not do what I do because it is considered good or bad, I do what I do because I chose to do it.

(?)- So that is why your aura is purple?

S.H.- Yes.

(?)- Hang on does that mean the rest of your friends have purple auras?

S.H.- No, only Meta and Irish have them, but Meta has a light aura and Irish has a darker one.

If you looked for a while you could see Meta has traces of blue, and Irish would have traces of red.

(?)- I wonder why...

S.H.- No, wait for the next chapter, we consumed too much space with this talk.

(?)- There is no way someone can break the fourth wall more than you do.

(We see Shiny talking to both Leon and Ada, answering their questions).

Ada- 5%?! What is so great about working for you?

Shiny- You'll be equipped before you leave and ammo won't be a problem, at least most of the time.

Leon- I still think it is a low amount of money.

Shiny- Then complete missions or jobs until I raise your payment, work long enough and I'll give you a 35%

Ada- It is already better than many other contracts I've signed, but I feel like you are hiding something.

Shiny- Well, in your case, I am afraid that I won't be look after you, you must choose a general to command you.

Ada- You are basically telling me that I can choose my boss.

Shiny- Yes, but I'm telling you in advance that you don't have to do everything they say, just in case.

Ada- Am I supposed to choose now? (She asked disappointed).

Shiny-No, but I'm glad to know that you accept my offer.

Leon- And what about me? What am I supposed to do?

Shiny- Go to your room, make yourself comfortable! Computer shall give you your new equipment once you are ready, if anyone needs me I'll be playing some skyrim in the flat.

(Shiny left the room).

Ada- Great, now I have to see who of this teens isn't a pervert.

Leon- Good luck with that, I'll go to my room and get whatever he wants to give me.

Ada- What a shame, I was starting to think that we could go on a date (she grabbed her elbow as she placed her right hand on her cheek).

Leon- "Sigh" alright, I'll give you a hand, who do I interview.

Ada- I don't know, who are the generals here?

Borja- Allow me to help you with that, I'm Borja, Shiny gave me the task to manage the inventory, but I'll be glad to answer any question you have, you guys can go to the security room and ask us anything you want.

(Borja gave Ada a list with the names of those who Shiny considered trustworthy to have people under their command).

Ada- Some names have red marks next to them.

Borja- Those are the ones Shiny doesn't trust that much to have soldiers.

Ada- Leon (She said with a sweet tone), could you interview this ones for me?

Leon- The ones who have red marks?

Ada- Please, be a dear and do it for me.

(Leon simply grunted before he left to do what Ada told him to do).

(Adri's room).

(Leon knocked the door before entering).

Leon- Hello? Is anyone here?

(Leon walked towards a table with a lamp on it, the entire room was dark except for that table which had a drawing book on it).

Leon- Well, a little peek won't kill me.

(Leon opened the book to see what have been drawn in it).

Leon- What the hell is this abominación?!

(Leon quickly closed the book and turned to find Adri right behind him).

Adri- Hello!

Leon- AAAH!

Adri- Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, fresh meat.

Leon- You know what? I think I'll leave right now and see the others.

Adri- Goodbye! Come back whenever you want!

Leon- Oh hell no! (Leon ran away).

(Meanwhile with Ada).

Ada- This door has a bottle on it, it might lead to a bar, I bet someone from the list is here.

(Ada opened the door and found not just one but almost all of the persons from the list, singing on the mic).

Irish, P.S., Khoros, Tryton and Meta- ALZA TU CERVEZA!

Ada- I hope they aren't the ones from the list.

(Looking around the place she found Gilca having a coke as he heard the rest sing).

Ada- He might be the only decent person in this place after all.

(Ada got close to where Gilca was sitting).

Gilca- Uh? Oh, hello! You are new here right?

Ada- Yes, I'm Ada Wong, please to meet you.

Gilca- Please to meet you, call me Gilca. So tell me something, are you the new recruit Shiny was looking for?

Ada- No, he wanted Leon but he hired me in order to make his offer more tempting.

Gilca- What a bastard! He recruits whenever he wants but he won't allow me to recruit Link! Why does he care anyway? He has more people than he needs.

Ada- Link? Who is that guy? Nevermind, just tell me who this guys are please.

(Gives Gilca the list with the names).

Gilca- You are lucky, they are all here look.

The blond one is Irish, he won't reject a drink or food and he does anything a pretty girl tells him.

The one who is 1,6m tall is Papa Smurf, P.S. For short, he is Shiny's counterpart when it comes to life style, he practices sport never drinks anything but water...etc.

The one with glasses is Tryton, he is simply himself, there is no way to describe him.

The one who doesn't have a shirt is Meta, even if he says obscene things to you, he doesn't say it for real, he is always nice to woman, not because he wants to flirt, he is like that.

The last one is Khoros, I know nothing about him, Shiny might have tales from his childhood with him, but he won't talk about it.

Ada- Is there another thing I should know about everyone here?

Gilca- You can find the profiles of everyone on the library, just ask computer, but the best way to know us is by talking to us.

Ada- Then how do you stand Shiny?

Gilca- Stop right there, he might be cold at first but he will eventually show you his true self, he is like a teddy bear, trust me.

Ada- Ok, one last thing, if you had to choose one person to be your boss who would it be?

Gilca- Wait, Shiny isn't your boss?

Ada- No, he told me to choose the one I wanted.

Gilca- Then choose me! I'll give you the double for mission and jobs!

Ada- Hmm, works for me, deal.

(Leon walked inside the bar asked Dante for the strongest drink he had and sat next to Ada).

Leon- Ada, no matter what you say, I won´t interview anyone else!

Ada- Actually, you don´t have to, I chose him already.

(Gilca waved next to Ada).

Leon- Thank god! (He started to drink trying to forget what he saw in that book).

(Outside the hologram).

(?)- What did he see?

S.H.- You know what´s the difference between Adri and Shadman? Shadman makes a non-dicked version of what he draws.

(?)- EWW!

S.H.- I know.

(Back to the hologram).

(Shiny´s room/ Shiny´s flat/ living room).

Shiny- Fuck! I´m dead bored, do we have anything at all?

Computer- We have no alerts sir, may I remind you that you wanted to ignore the next mission to play Skyrim?

Shiny- I know I just forgot I was in this part of the game, arrrrrg! (He grunted with a small coffin on his face) to late, boredom killed me.

Computer- You have plenty of games in your possession why don´t you try another one?

Shiny- Simple, I beated them not long ago or I promised my friends I would play those games with them, and they are getting drunk right now at the bar.

Computer- You are basically complaining about something you wanted a few seconds ago.

Shiny- I know. I should go and fight something with my Iron Karp armor, I barely used it.

Computer- May I suggest crime fighting in New York?

Shiny- Yes, Marvel universe always has something to do, I should go and fight a gang or two before it´s time to eat.

Computer- You should be careful, your actions haven´t given you an image on the worlds yet, but soon it will and you should consider what is better since you aren´t going to hide like the first guardian.

Shiny- Be loved or be hated, what a thrilling decision.

(Shiny chuckled before he called his armor that appeared in front of the window, then he jumped inside of it and flew away to the sky).

(Meanwhile, with Big Boss).

Big Boss- I still can't believe he copied his hometown just to feel like he was still at home.

Edgar- I needed space after all, how was I supposed to take care of the animals?

Big Boss- Are those all your pokemons? I thought you had more.

Edgar- I do have more, this are Shiny's pokemons, I left mine in the pc where they can rest.

Big Boss- There is a missing one, where is that golden fish?

Edgar- He doesn't need training, he is basically perfect, but the rest still have to train until they reach level 100.

Big Boss- And he won't use them to fight anyway.

Edgar- I bet he is going to spend his time playing with them, I would do the same.

(Back with Shiny).

Shiny- Computer, please hack the police station server and tell me about the biggest alerts they have.

Computer- Wow, how could you give me such a hard task? I'm nothing but the most powerful computer ever created "it replied sarcastically".

Shiny- Do you have anything interesting or not? I don't care if my first fight against a villain is with someone like Electro or the Trapster.

Computer- Master, I found something you might find interesting, the subject known as hammerhead is holding the son of daily bugle owner.

Shiny- Jameson can be such a pain in the ass, anyway this could be great for my image, so why not? Tell me where they are.

Computer- Head to the south until you reach the port.

(Meanwhile at the Core).

Dante- Hey! I came back with the money, where can I leave this?

Rafa- I guess that is my job, I'll take care of this if you don't mind, how much did we get?

Dante- 10000000$.

Rafa- 1 million! Well, here take your 5%

Dante- 50000 beauties for me.

Rafa- Why don't you tell call Big Boss that his money is ready?

Dante- Do it yourself! I left a copy to take care of the bar and it won't hold for much longer before it disappears.

Rafa- Wait what?! How long have you been able to do that?

Dante- I could do this before I joined you,bye.

(Suddenly the monitor had an alert indicating that someone sent a job).

Borja- "!" a job? Already?

Pablo- It might be Sakurai sending us to another mission for a low pay, how long does he think people won't realize that those hands are nothing but a disguise?

Borja- Does that mean Shiny got beaten up by Sakurai?

Rafa- I think that is the whole point.

(An awkward silence took over the place for a while, then they bursted out laughing).

Borja- Anyway, let's see what is it.

Maxi harvest:

We ran out of Maxi tomatoes and we are going to need many in the future, please bring us as much as you can, we shall pay you 300 Smash coins for every tomato you bring.

Borja- Does anyone know how to harvest at a extremely fast rate?

Pablo- Ask Shiny.

Rafa- He isn't a butler, we can't call him to solve every problem.

Pablo- I'm guessing you have a better idea.

Rafa- Er, no call him.

(Meanwhile with Shiny).

Shiny- For the last time, I am not Iron Man! I might be wearing a suit that looks like his suit but I assure it is totally different.

(Phone starts to rang).

Shiny- Hold on a second, please.

(Answers the call).

Borja- Hello Shiny! I wanted to ask you something, what is the fastest way to harvest Maxi tomatoes?

Shiny- What a stupid question, just like a tomato, if you want it to be faster look for something that makes it go faster, for example: the bones in minecraft can be crushed in order to obtain dust with it, that dust is a magical fertilizer that makes plants grow immediately.

Borja- Can we use your minecraft save to collect the bones.

Shiny- Urgh! Fine! But send someone who doesn't get lost easily, I have things to do right now if you excuse me.

(Call ends).

Shiny- Ok, where was I? Oh right! What is the status officer?

Policeman- Hammerhead trapped the hostage inside a container, but the problem is that if he comes out of that container everything will blow up! He has a bracelet that will trigger the explosives inside the container, we have a team ready to deactivate it, but we can't just go in there without being shot.

Shiny- Pseh! That is easy, all I have to do is bring the container.

Policeman- But the are armed to their teeth! (He shouted).

Shiny- (As he opens the door) what?

BOOM! RATATATATA! PLAM! KABOOM!

(Back with the rest).

(Borja announced the new job so those who are interested can take part in it).

Borja- Anyone interested in this task can come and present as a volunteer, if no one presents I'll choose randomly.

(After a few minutes Irish appeared claiming the job just for himself, since no one else came here).

Irish- I'll do it! What do I have to do?

Borja- You have to go to Shiny's minecraft world and take the bones and bone dust from his treehouse, I'll tell you what to do next once you are done.

Irish- Wait, did you just say minecraft?

Borja- Is there a problem with that?

Irish- Shiny memories his world so he doesn't get lost, I got lost using a map and building a fucking road to the mine!

Borja- Tell me that is just an exaggeration "with a worried tone".

Irish- It's not.

Borja- Well, too bad you have to go anyway.

Irish- Owww! Wish me luck, I am going to need it, at least I'll probably start on the surface.

Borja- I wouldn't count on that.

(Irish turned with a shocked face and left as he started to sob a little).

(Minecraft/Shiny's world:pollencube/mine selther).

Irish- This is a house, I thought I would be in the mine or something, guess I got lucky.

uuuuuuurrrr.

Irish- Huh?

(It didn't took Irish too long before he realized that he was in the mine and that the door was filled with zombies and skeletons, luckily for him the door was made of iron, so monsters couldn't break it).

Irish- Gulps! How did he deal with this?

(Irish saw a two big chest on the floor, he decided to take a look on the left one, as he did this his face was filled with light that came from the chest as angels sang on the background).

Irish- This is glorious! I never saw such a beautiful chest as this one.

(The chest was filled with Iron swords, pickaxes and ingots).

(Irish crafted an armor on the crafting table next to him and equipped himself, but he simply took two swords and a picaxe from the chest, in case he needed an emergency exit).

Irish- I am readWHOA!

PLOMF!

(The armor was supposed to be used by someone whose limbs were squared).

Irish- Great, now what?

Borja- Why don't you transform into a minecraft version of yourself? "talking throw the watch".

Irish- That makes sense.

(With a poof of smoke Irish transformed allowing him to use

the iron armor).

Irish- Get ready ya bloody freaks!

PLAF!

Borja- Iron doors are can only be opened with a button.

Irish- Yea, sure I was joking, nothing else (He said nervously rubbing his face).

(Irish opened the door and did what every minecraft player would do, let the monsters get close to him and slash them with the sword).

Irish- Ñeh! ÑÑÑEEH!

(This scene of Irish slashing the monsters is so stupid, since he is rather poking them with it, that we are going to see how Shiny is doing).

Policeman- You should consider your strategy.

Shiny- I can't shoot them since it could blow up this whole place and I can't dodge them since I have no space, I need someone who is fast and agile, someone like...

(A known figure landed on top of a destroyed police car, why was the car destroyed? Shiny fell on it the first time he tried to rescue Jameson's son).

Spiderman- What about your friend and neighbour spidey?

(Did I forget to say it was the incredible and mighty Spiderman? Sorry, my bad).

(What the fuck are you doing here?! Get out of my fourth wall and go to your place! You are going to appear any second now!).

Shiny- How long have you been here?

Spiderman- Since you destroyed that car with your face.

Shiny- Alright then, did you hear the plan?

Spiderman- Distract the gangsters so you can save the hostage and then come back to beat up the few I leave for you.

Shiny- How did you know I was going to leave the heavy work for you?

Spiderman- Wait, you are going to help me once you rescue that guy right?

Shiny- Of course I am! I was joking, now move, give me a sign when you are ready.

Spideman- That is way too easy.

Shiny- Hey! You didn't told me what the sign was!

Spiderman- You'll know what the sign is once I start.

(Okay I think Irish should be done by now, let's see).

Irish- I think I got this place, at least there aren't anymore of those nightmareful creatures, things are kind of dark, I should put one of the torches I found.

(Irish placed a torch to see himself surrounded by monsters).

Irish- Gulps!

(Nevermind, back with Spiderman).

Shiny- What is taking him so long?

(Shiny heard shots inside the hangar).

Shiny- What the! (Opens the door and goes inside) is this your idea if distraction?

Spiderman- They saw me before I could do anything, now take the container outside already!

Shiny- Ugh! Fine!

(Shiny started to push the container outside and took it right in front of the police).

Shiny- Do your work, I'll do mine.

I mean it! If I don't see that bomb deactivated once I'm done with those guys I'll be really pissed (he said with a serious tone).

Policeman- What is wrong with him?

Policewoman- Maybe it has to do something with you sitting around the place as they do the rest.

Policeman- Whoa! The new girl thinks she is great because she arrested 5 guys in her first day next to her boyfriend!

Policeman2- We are just friends! And she is right! You have done nothing all along but scratch your fucking balls all along! (He said deactivating the bomb with a robot).

(Why are we watching this conversation? I thought this was about the fight!).

(Sorry Spidey! I was bored and she looks hot!).

(Oh come on guys! Stop messing with the narration!).

(Don't blame me! It was him all along! He always does that, ALWAYS!).

(Can we get back to the fucking fight please?!).

(See what you did? Even the reader is pissed now! Let's continue already).

Spiderman- That was definitely an awesome fight no one should miss!

Shiny- It sure was, but I have to admit that you were brilliant back there! YEA!

"Awesome victory high five!".

(Great! We lost the fight and it is YOUR fault!).

(Hey it wasn't my fault! They interrupted me!).

(Outside the hologram).

(?)- What the hell is happening?

S.H.- Eeeemmmmm... Back to Irish?

(?)- Please.

(Back to the hologram ignoring the fight between narrators and readers).

S.H.- Hold the fuck on! all the narrators are fighting, who the hell are you?

(Er, bye!).

(?)- Weird.

(THAT´S RIGHT! I NARRATE THIS STORY! NOW FUCK OFF YOU TWO!).

S.H. and (?)- CONTINUE ALREADY!

(Okay, okay we are back to Irish).

Irish- After all the suffering, all the struggle, all the sweat and pain. I made it outside!

Borja- But you are like 5 maps to the south from Shiny´s house.

Irish- Why do you hurt me this way?

Pablo- It´s fun and Shiny doesn´t allow us to enter his house when we are outside, so we can´t play anything.

Irish- I really need to take a breath, who knows how long I´ve been there.

Pablo- 4 hours, you spent 3 of those hours running in circles and spent the last hour in some kind of mine where you took a minecart without knowing where it lead resulting in you being 5 maps to the south, but you made it out and alive which is great.

Irish- And you didn´t gave me any direction?!

Pablo- You didn´t ask for them.

Irish- Great, just great! Can I get something to go faster?

Pablo- You found a saddle back in there.

Irsih- So?

Pablo- See that pig over there? put the saddle on it and ride it.

Irish- There is no way I´m going to ride a fucking pig, I don´t ride pigs! I EAT THEM!

Pablo- No need to get mad, do what you want, but remember that it is getting dark (he said the last part with a creepy tone).

Irish- No, there is no way I´ll do that, nope, I said no and I won´t do it.

(5 seconds later).

Irish- Shut, the, fuck, UP! (He said furious).

Rafa- You are heading to the west.

Irish- Dammit!

Rafa- That is the south.

Irish- UGH!

Rafa- Now you are going to the east.

Irish- FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU….!

(After traveling for while, Irish reached a cliff, it was so deep that light didn´t reach the bottom and it was way too long to go around it, so he decided to make a small bridge for him and the pig).

Irish- Wait right there, that´s right, stay there as I build the bridge.

(Irish took out the dirt he collected in the mine, and carried for some reason, then he placed block after block to make a small bridge for him to cross).

Irish- Now I have to go back and…. oh no!

(Irish noticed that the pig was extremely close to the edge of the cliff).

Irish- Don´t do it, stay away from that cliff.

(The pig got slowly closer to the edge).

(Irish looked around for something to throw so the pig wouldn´t fall, he only found an egg next to a chicken).

Irish- Get away from the cliff!

(Irish threw the egg, which crashed on the pig's face making it back away from the edge).

Irish- Fiu! (He sighed relieved) I thought it was going to fall off the... OH, COME THE FUCK ON!

(The pig died due to the damage caused by the egg).

Irish- "Starts sobbing" why?! WHY?!

Borja- Stop complaining already, see those mountains?

Irish- Yes, what's the matter with them?

Borja- All you have to do is pass those mountains, the river and you'll be in front of Shiny's mountain.

Irish- It can't be that bad, it sure is a big mountain but once I reach the top all I have to do is go down, it is kind of big tought.

Borja- Yeeee, about that. There is another mountain as big as this one on the other side.

Irish- "Sniff" how does he make it? How does he go around this world without getting lost? "Sniff".

Rafa- He has skills for exploring, I guess.

Pablo- I'd rather say that Irish can't find the north with a compass.

Irish- That doesn't help, "moans sadly".

(Back with Shiny).

Shiny- I feel like the armor has problems flying.

Computer- Maybe it has to do with Spiderman hanging from a web attached to your stomach.

Shiny- What the? How long have you been there?

(Shiny slowed down and landed on a roof).

Spiderman- I have been trying to tell you that I was there for 5 minutes!

Shiny- Sorry, I couldn't hear you with the suit and the speed.

Spiderman- I wanted to ask you who you are, but you left before I could say anything.

Shiny- Are you trying to recruit me for Nick?

Spiderman- How do you know his name?

Shiny- I know many things about pretty much everyone here. Petter "mutters"

Spiderman- Please tell me you aren't a supervillain.

Shiny- I'm neither a villain nor hero, I do what I choose, but I don't mind helping people if they can give something and I like their cause.

Spiderman- You are basically a mercenary, aren't you?

Shiny- Kind of, I did that back there just for fun, and we should stop the robbery if you don't mind.

Spiderman- A robbery?

Shiny- Yes, I think you know this guy already.

(Shiny raised his arm and from the suit came what seemed to be a taser gun).

Spiderman- There is no one here but you and me.

Shiny- Just wait for it.

Batroc- You can't capture Batroc the magnific!

Shiny- Now!

ZAPZAPZAP!

Batroc- Sacre bleujgyofjrn!

Shiny- That was rather easy, and now we take the jewels back to where they belong.

Spiderman- Batroc isn't that dangerous, I arrest him at least twice a week.

Shiny- You are right, but both Juggernaut and Deadpool fighting each other is dangerous.

Spiderman- Wait what?!

(Right next to them the floor broke as Deadpool blasted high up in the air).

Shiny- Here comes Deadpool.

Deadpool- HAHAHA! (He laughed like a maniac as he fell off the building straight to the street).

Spiderman- And there he goes.

(The floor shook violently behind them before they turned around and found Juggernaut).

Juggernaut- Where are the jewels?! (He asked furiously).

Shiny- Deadpool took them from him (points at Batroc) and fell off the building.

(Juggernaut got close to the edge of the building to see Deadpool struck on the ground).

Juggernaut- Serves you right! HAHAHA (he started to laugh like a typical villain).

Shiny- Psh! Follow me "mutters to Spideman".

(Spiderman followed Shiny and watched confused as he saw Shiny giving him a sign to push Juggernaut at the count of three).

Shiny- 1,2,3!

Juggernaut- What are youAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

PLOMF!

Shiny- JUAS JUAS JUAS! He fell just right on Deadpool!

Spiderman- I almost feel sorry for him, almost! Anyway, what is so important about those jewels? Batroc usually robs them but those two? There is something fishy here.

Shiny- I thought you would ask how I made the bag disappear, but I agree with you on the jewels thing.

(Shiny called the bag from the watch and examined the jewels carefully).

Shiny- The only notorious thing is that everything is either a ring or a necklace and eventually this crown.

(Spiderman took a ring as he watched it closely trying to find something when).

WOSH!

Batroc- OH MON DIEU!

(Batroc was frozen by a ray that came from the ring).

Spiderman- Er, sorry.

(Shiny slowly took the ring and put it back in the bag, then he closed it and stored it back in the watch).

Shiny- I am going to leave that there before it hurts an innocent or even worse, me!

Spiderman- Shouldn't we stop those two before the destroy everything or start using people as their punching bags? Thanks for thinking in me by the way "sarcasm"

Shiny- Sure, but I think that if I convince Deadpool the fight might be easier for us.

Spiderman- Convince a crazy mercenary to help you, yes I would like to see that (he mocked).

Shiny- Just watch my supreme eloquence, alehop!

Spiderman- Who jumps off a building just like that? Nevermind, I have to stop those two from killing someone.

Juggernaut- Give me the jewels or else I'll crush you like a!

KLANG!

(Shiny fell right on Juggernaut's head, just as he planned).

(You didn't have a plan! It was pure luck!).

(Deadpool is going to get shot in the balls if he doesn't stop messing with my fourth wall).

Deadpool- Wow! How rude.

Shiny- Do you want cash and mexican food?

Deadpool- I'll follow you to the end of the world for chimichangas!

Shiny- Great that was rather easy, then help me arrest this guy, alive.

Deadpool- The one who is trying to tear you apart?

(Shiny noticed that Juggernaut was trying to break his armor into pieces).

Shiny- You are either dumb or confident, what makes you think you can break an adamantium armor? That won't hurt me.

Juggernaut- And what about this!

KLANG!KLANG!WOSH! CRASH!

(Juggernaut slammed Shiny on the ground twice before throwing him against a police car).

Shiny- Okay, that was painful, but not as much as that kick to the face.

Juggernaut- What?

(Before Juggernaut could notice, Spiderman kicked him between the eye making him step back).

Spiderman- Give up Juggernaut! You can't escape!

Juggernaut- Oh, how scary! Spiderman is going to attack me! "sarcasm".

Deadpool- Surprise attack! (Juggernaut grabs Deadpool's left arm before he could land a hit on him)... Surprise!

(Juggernaut ripped Deadpool's right arm and threw him next to Shiny).

Shiny- Ouch! Looks like things got out of your hands!

Deadpool- Yes, I could say I need a hand!

(Terrible joke!).

Deadpool- No really, could you be my right hand?

Shiny- Ew no! Who knows what you do with it.

Spiderman- I need someone help over here! (He shouted avoiding punches from Juggernaut).

Shiny- Sorry!

(Shiny used the repulsor beams on Juggernaut's head to piss him of).

Juggernaut- You are so dead!

(Juggernaut charged towards Shiny).

Shiny- Hehe, fool.

Click, Boom!

(Juggernaut was sent away by the explosion of a bomb Shiny left in front of him).

Juggernaut- Damn you!

(Juggernaut stood up and saw that a kid was hiding under a car).

Shiny- I don't blame the kid but, these cliches are so annoying.

Juggernaut- Stop right there or else the kid will suffer!

Deadpool- Do as he says (he dropped his weapons to the ground).

Spiderman- Monster!

(Shiny's armor simply stopped moving and turned off).

Juggernaut- That's right! Now hand the jewels!

Shiny- Using kids as shields? THAT'S A SLAP ON THE WRIST!

Juggernaut- What?!

CRACK!

Juggernaut- AAAAAAAHHHH!

(Shiny slammed the shockwave hammer on Juggernaut's wrist making him release a the kid).

Shiny- Take care of him! I have to take this guy somewhere else! (He grabbed the kid and flew away).

Spiderman- Gladly.

Deadpool- Don't you know that kids are untouchable? No? Then I have to teach you the hard way!

Shiny- Now stay with the officer ok?

(The kid simply nodded scared).

Policeman- Thanks for saving the kid, I'll take care of him.

Shiny- Thank us once that guy is jailed.

(Shiny flew back to the fight and got inside the suit once more).

(Deadpool was attacking Juggernaut endlessly, he wouldn't give the villain a chance, Spiderman was shooting webs at Juggernaut's face or feet to make him lose his balance).

Shiny- There is no doubt that harming children in front if Deadpool is as bad as doing it in front of me.

(Shiny shot a rocket at Juggernaut's back, he grunted in pain and tried to grab him but Deadpool slashed his back with his katanas).

Shiny- When did he took his arm?

(Spiderman simply shrugged and proceeded to shoot webs at Juggernaut's face before kicking him twice, after removing the webs from his face,Juggernaut smashed the road and threw part of it against them, Shiny tried to destroy it with missiles but a chunk with the size of a pumpkin came from the cloud of dust and collided with him).

CLANG!

Shiny- Uf! (He looked down at the stone as he had an idea) Spider! Make a slingshot with Deadpool!

(Spiderman shoot a web string which Deadpool grabbed, Shiny pulled the string as much as he could and holded it with the stone ready to be thrown).

Shiny- Hey! Are you so ugly that you put a bucket on your head so people can't see it?

Juggernaut- You are dead meat!

(Juggernaut charged towards the trio).

Shiny- Hold your positions!

(Juggernaut started to go faster).

Deadpool- Hey, I have an idea! Shoot the stone before he gets closer.

Spiderman- I think it is a great idea!

Shiny- Just a little closer!

(Shiny pulls a smart bomb and trust it in the stone).

Shiny- Now!

(The stone went straight to Juggernaut's face, who broke the stone causing the detonation of the bomb).

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

(Once the smoke cleared Juggernaut was on the ground defeated).

Deapool- Yes! I knew your plan would work.

Spiderman- Liar, I guess I'll call S.H.I.E.L.D for the clean up.

Shiny- And I am going to eat something, man I'm starving, Deadpool! Direct me to the closest mexican restaurant!

Deadpool- With pleasure! As long as you pay my bill.

Shiny- What could go wrong? Do you want to join us Spiderman?

Spiderman- Nah, I'm fine "grumble".

Shiny- Your stomach doesn't say the same, come on! Everything is on me today!

(And that is how Shiny spent 10000$ in mexican food).

(How the fuck was I supposed to know Deadpool consumes three times more food than night cobra?).

(We should stop this fourth wall thing before someone gets mad at us).

(I agree with the spider, let's change back to the main story).

Irish- I finally reached the mountain!

Borja- Now all you have to do is reach the top climb up the tree and get the bones from the chest.

Irish- I know, but climbing mountains isn't that hard, this one is rather a hill.

(It didn't took Irish too long before he found out that Shiny took part of the dirt from the top of the hill to build his tree house, he simply placed a block below him every time he couldn't reach a higher one, after this last struggle he reached the top to find that, Shiny had a ladder to reach the top and he didn't saw it even if it was pretty obvious that it was there all along).

Irish- "Sob" Why?

(After this he didn't find more obstacles, he climbed the tree and found 47 bones in the chest).

Irish- 47! I DID THIS FOR 47 MOTHERFUCKING BONES! I COLLECTED MORE THAN THIS IN THE WAY HERE!

Borja- Well, all you need now is a Maxi tomato and a hoe to harvest them.

Irish- (Takes a long and deep breath) **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

(End of the chapter).

Next chapter: Who are you?

To be honest, I got stuck and I didn't know how to continue Irish part, the poor bastard is actually this bad at minecraft or orientating himself, he always gets lost wherever he goes.

Review, blablabla, don't forget to give ideas,blablablapenisblabla,thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

Writer- I have to admit that the last chapter was way too short for the time I spent.

Writer's conscience- So? We both decided that making a cliffhanger was a terrible idea, that is why we are writing this in a separate chapter.

Writer's- Did you say we instead of I? We are just one person, doesn't matter, we have to go on with this.

Writer's conscience- Try making better fights and answering a few plot holes now that you are on it.

Chapter 13: Who are you?

S.H.- We are almost there, is there anything you want to ask?

(?)- Well, you didn't have any background music in kingdom hearts, you stopped using the censor beep for some reason and that kid from the beginning...

S.H.- Ok these are easy; the one about the music is the result of running out of battery in my phone, the censor beep isn't used because the writer broke it due to the off camera usage and Tommy is kind of mysterious for me, just like Susie and I forgot how the other one is called.

(?)- And what am I supposed to see now? How you beat up my characters one by one? (It asked with crossed arms and a furious face).

S.H.- No, I want you to see how the power you gave them ended corrupting their minds, you wanted to create heroes but you simply made power hungry fools.

(The theme "Power hungry fool" from fire emblem starts to play).

S.H.- Tryton!

Tryton- Sorry! We are bored after being here for hours.

(Shiny continued the hologram as always).

(The scene shows Shiny returning to the Core with a disappointed face, before it changed to a confused face).

Shiny- What the hell is going on here? I smells like shit here!

(Shiny decides to check the kitchen to see what that smell was, he feared the worst as he got closer to the door, once he opened it he found everyone eating a chinese takeaway).

Shiny- Hello, er, what the hell happened here? It smells terrible.

(Everyone salutes him back as they keep eating, Phatty got closer to him and explained the situation).

Shiny- You burnt the food and ordered something instead, ugh, I guess you should do something else once you finish your meal and clean this up.

Phatty- Does that mean that...?

Shiny- No, I can't make you fight if you aren't comfortable with it, not even as a support, I know you want to help but it can't be done.

Phatty- It's alright "sigh".

Shiny- Well, if it cheers you up, I can show you what happened once I came into the mexican restaurant next to Spiderman, Deadpool and Night Cobra.

Edgar- Wait, you took it with you?

Shiny- No, I only called him for the meal.

(The Rayquaza "Night Cobra" licked some spicy sauce from it's face with a cheerful expression).

Edgar- Then who ate it's food?

(Everyone glares at Irish who started to eat slower until he realized everyone stared at him).

Irish- What? Why are you looking at me?

Shiny- You are completely clueless as usual, ain't ya? (makes a tired face).

Irish- You aren't the most adequate person to say that! MR. Napatclass!

(He responded as a vein popped on his head).

Shiny- Anyway Irish, did you get those things you asked me about?

Irish- See it yourself, all you have to do now is collect them and plant the next ones.

Shiny- Great, using the bolt job and a hoe this kind of work takes no time.

Irish- Wait, we can use that without waiting?!

Shiny- As long as we are here, yes.

Hipster- That doesn't really make any sense.

Meta- It is stupid.

Gilca- And illogical.

(Everyone started to complain about what Shiny said, making a scandal).

Shiny- CAN I EXPLAIN MYSELF,PLEASE?!

(Everyone remained quiet after this).

Shiny- Thanks, this place is out of any space and time, that means there is no such thing as night and the only limit is your mind, after all the Core is nothing but an empty void controlled with my mind. Although the guardian made sure this place had air, electricity and water, I wish I knew about the air and water since the electricity is produced with a fusion reactor.

(Everyone choked and started to cough).

Shiny- Why are you that amazed? You guys have seen me break the rules of physics several times already, it isn't that much.

Tryton- Dude, a functional fusion reactor is like an extremely advanced technology.

P.S.- Not to mention sophisticated.

Shiny- What am I supposed to do then? the one that works with antimatter is out of service.

(And we start with the choking once more).

Shiny- Now that makes more sense, I'll go and collect the Maxi tomatoes if you don't mind.

(Everyone stares with a shocked face as Shiny leaves the room).

Leon- He is capable of amazing me at the same time he ridicules himself.

Dante- I have a question for the pretty lady.

Ada- My name is Ada Wong, make sure you remember it.

Dante- Yea sure, Ada I am wondering this, why is it that chinese food fills so much but you'll be hungry after an hour?

Ada- You just said that because I look asian right?

Dante- I asked you because women are the ones who cook.

Ada- How dare you!

(Several shots are heard inside the kitchen from outside).

Shiny- I don't even care anymore, I'll simply accept the fact that this place is going to be the definition of chaotic anarchy.

(Outside the hologram).

(?)- Was it that bad?

S.H.- Just dare to open one of the sealed doors and tell me what you think afterwards.

(?)- I thought you made that after my characters sealed you here.

S.H.- That was close, but not enough, do you think they are going to behave if I can't keep an eye on them?

(?)- Sure they can! I mean.

S.H.- Don't say anything and just open any door (He interrupted).

(?)- Ok, I don't see what could possibly go wrong.

(As soon as (?) opened the door a tank aimed straight to the door).

(?)- Nevermind! (Slams the door).

S.H.- See? Consider that if they are like that here, how will they be outside.

(?)- How can you run this place without losing it?

S.H.- If you are talking about my sanity, I never had it anyway (he said the last part with a creepy tone and staying awkwardly close to (?) face).

(?)- "Gulps" con-continue please.

(Back to Shiny).

Shiny- I really want to take this to the hands and get paid, but I want to see the effect of those jewels (starts rubbing his chin), I know! Phattyyyyy! I have something for youuuuuu!

Phatty- What is it?

Shiny- Er, that was kind of fast... Anyway, deliver this to those hands and get me a couple smash balls since you are there, store the money once you get paid, someone could steal it otherwise.

Phatty- Yay! I'm useful! (Runs away carrying the crate with Maxi tomatoes).

Shiny- You don't have to take it right away! Just call the crate once you are the...! Meh, he is gone. I have things to do anyway (shrugs as he walks away to the training room).

(The Core/Training Room).

Shiny- Okay, this one has a round Sapphire which shoots an ice ray, I'll call it... Spine Shiverer!

This one has a squared red ruby (After clicking a small button on the back of the ring, this one shot a stream of fire), you'll be... Hell's Window, yes it sounds good to me.

Now with the first necklace, how do you work? Do I say something like alakazam? Rub your diamond? (Once he placed his hand on the necklace, it made a huge bubble around him)very well then... I don't know what you could be, do you deflect or protect from attacks?

Computer- The bubble is made of light, it seems to take proyectiles and magic to absorb them, transforming them into a healing light, it is a normal shield to if you want.

Shiny- Then I shall name it Light Barrier!

This one is kind of weird, this is a dark diamond (This jewel didn't make a bubble, this one made a ring filled with strange symbols on the floor that moved as Shiny did, everything in the radium became dark before it stopped), what was that?

Computer- Anything inside the dark area will be corrupted, it also makes you and your allies stronger as you corrupt your enemies,but be careful, if the necklace stores too much corruption without releasing it, the one who is using it will suffer the consequences.

Shiny- "Gulps" this one is going to be the Dark Zone, but is there a way to release the corruption?

Computer- Well, the best way is to absorb it and go on a small rampage before returning to normal.

Shiny- Got it, lose the control for a while or explode with dark magic.

The bracelets have the same jewels, I'll use them at the same time (once both bracelets were activated, Shiny's hands started to be covered with obsidian) this one is easy, Volcano Claws.

The last ones are this pair of huge rings, I thinks this ones are made to be worn on the ankles, they have weird lines on them, (The lines resulted to represent air, he found out as soon as small tornadoes formed under his feet) wow! This things can make you float (jumps high in the air), jump tower block and fall like it was nothing, (he tried to run but he soon crashed against a wall before he could stop) auch! The make you fast and I wonder if... (He kicked the air to see how a strong wind made a blast in that direction), Yes! Twisted Wind it is.

Computer- I think those necklaces are one divided necklace in two.

Shiny- Huh? You are right, the fit like a puzzle, I'll leave those names for each side anyway.

Computer- How were you supposed to recharge the shield once it breaks?

Shiny- So you can´t recharge the shield unless you use the other side of the necklace? I should remember that once I give it to him.

Computer- You mean the one who you call Phatty?

Shiny- Yes, don´t tell him but, I actually care about everyone here even if I do like I hate them. If you excuse me, I want to go and see myself in the news from Marvel universe.

Computer- " 3" egotistical " 3"

(Shiny's house/living room).

(Shiny turned on the tv and sat to see what the Daily Bugle Chronicles had to say about his adventures, he would be disappointed in no time).

Jameson- This new menace calls himself Iron Karp! And yet worst, he is with Spiderman!

They made a plan to look like heroes saving my son from a gangster who calls himself Hammerhead. This is nothing but a plan to trick me into thinking that they are worthy of.

(Shiny turned off the tv).

Shiny- Computer (Shiny started to rub his palms slowly and accelerated little by little), open a portal behind him.

Computer- I don't think that is a great idea.

Shiny- Just do it (he was rubbing his palms insanely fast at this point).

Computer- If you say so...

(Marvel multiverse/ Jameson's office).

Jameson- This is why I demand this threat to cease his actions before I reveal his identity, just like I will do with Spiderman!

Shiny- Hey!

Jameson- Huh?

SLAP!

Shiny- That's what you get for manipulating the information! And you! (Points at the camera) the person who stays all day long in front of the tv, turn this shit off and start thinking by yourself! Media does whatever it wants with you, for them you are a number, a lamb, an useless toy that is thrown away once they can't play with it anymore.

Start thinking already you dumb piece of shit!

Jameson- Who-who are you? (He asked scared on the floor placing his hand on his face).

Shiny- You know me as Iron Karp, but you can call me Shiny.

The sex fighters rule!

(Meanwhile in Spiderman's house).

Spiderman- Did he just? He actually... Oh!... I love him so much right now! Although he used the name Deadpool suggested.

(Meanwhile in Deadpool's house).

Deadpool- No Carmen! is going to tear your heart and break it into pieces!

(He was crying watching a soap opera until he realized the readers)

He? Oh hello there! (swaps tv channel just before Shiny said his speech) Did you see that slap? Wow! He has some muscles for being that skinny, I was totally watching that, definitely I wasn't watching one of those lame ass soap operas, look! He even used the name I suggested him for a super team with Spiderman and me!

Deadpool's sane part- They don't believe us at all!

Deadpool's insane part- They don't understand the passion between two young losers from different families who have been in conflict for years!

(Back with Shiny in the Core).

Shiny- Nothing like job well done!

(Shiny´s phone started to rang, he took it and answered).

Shiny- Hello?

Irish- Dude you have to come right now to the main room!

Shiny- What happened? (He asked worried).

Irish- Just come here already!

(Call ends).

(Shiny immediately went straight to the main room to find Phatty unconscious on the floor).

Shiny- What happened to him?!

Tryton- We have no idea! he appeared like this, asked for help and fainted!

Shiny-Quick! put him in front of the bonfire!

(Once he was next to the bonfire, Phatty woke up with a confused face and a slight migraine that soon vanished due to the bonfire).

Phatty- What happened? Did I die?

Irish- No, you are fine, what the hell happened to you?

Phatty- Er, let me remember.

I gave those hands the tomatoes and they gave me the money in exchange, 15000 smash coins.

Then I bought two smash balls as you told me, they cost like 1000 each.

I was going to store the smash balls just like I did with the money but, suddenly someone hitted me in the head.

It was a girl, and she demanded me to give her some powers I stole from her, I don´t even have powers!

After that I remember fighting her but as soon as my estus flask ran was empty, I became a punching bag with limbs.

Shiny- I'm so sorry man, it was my fault, but, did you just say it was a girl?

Phatty- Yes, she looked like a boy but I am pretty sure that was a girl, don't worry about that anymore, I'm fine now and we do worst things than that here anyway.

Shiny- Weird, do you know anything like, her fighting style?

Phatty- Not much, she punched me hard and I remember a blue flame, the rest is kind of... You know.

Shiny- Well, if she is going to act like a bitch, she is going to act like a bitch.

(Shiny threw the bag with the jewels to Phatty's feet, he opened the bag and took the jewels out).

Phatty- What is this?

Shiny- Your gear, put it on.

Phatty- How can some jewelry be gear?

Shiny- Are you really asking that at this point? Just do it!

(Phatty quickly equipped himself with the jewels).

Phatty- Now what?

Shiny- Each jewel does something, you can only use two at a time, but the ones that work as a set count as one, this means you can use both rings as if it was one, just like the bracelets and those things on your ankles, the necklace does not count as one even if both sides connect.

Phatty- And what are this things supposed to make.

(Shiny pointed at each jewel saying their name and what they did).

Shiny- But I would call them SS,HW,LB,DZ,VC and TW for short.

Phatty- Do I really have to go nuts in order to avoid exploding?

Shiny- You could try to use the dark energy on the other jewels and see what it does.

Phatty- Mind if try it with you?

Shiny- Using either light or darkness against me is useless, the effect that magic has is directly linked to the moral values they represent, therefore a total lack of them means that they won't cause anything but slight damage.

Phatty- I don't get it.

Shiny- If you attack me with any side of the necklace it won't do shit to me, however, using the dark side on Meta will cause him damage, not that much since he is close to the lack of moral but he is still kind and caring even if he hides it.

Meta- Oh you! (blushes).

Shiny- And the same happens if you use light on your cousin Irish, he is close to having a lack of moral but he loses it whenever there is a gorgeous woman.

Irish- Hey! That also happens when there is money or alcohol!

P.S.- Does that mean I am immune just like you?

Shiny- No, you have a strong resistance to both forces but you are still affected by both,it is like you have traces of neutrality, but that is actually nice since you are slightly stronger to both forces compared with Irish and Meta.

The rest have a blue aura, I guess that means you are rather affected by darkness than light, but that doesn't mean you are immune to light.

Anyway, who is coming with me to beat up that bitch!

Irish- I'll beat her with my bare fist! (He changes to sex bo-omb member powers).

Phatty- She can't just do that and run away!

Tryton- I'm in!

(The sound of a long scratch is heard).

Shiny- But you have no powers.

Tryton- Can I choose my first power?

Shiny- Keyblade?

Tryton- How did you know?

Shiny- Just know that you have to begin from 0.

Tryton- If they are that strong my level is going to raise incredibly fast.

Shiny- Just stay close to Phatty and you'll be fine.

Meta- If he is going to use the keyblade I am going to!

Shiny- Whatever, let's move on and do our thing okay? You guys go ahead and take them out to an open field, understood?

I/T/M/P- Yes, but why don't you come with us?

Shiny- I will, you just wait, hehehe.

Phatty- I already feel sorry for that girl.

(Everyone went to the smash mansion determined to fight the girl who attacked Phatty).

(Nintendo world/Smash Mansion/outside).

Tryton- This is kind of quiet, too quiet (he called his keyblade, just like Meta did).

Meta- Do you think they are waiting for us?

?- I told you not to come back without my powers!

(From the door a girl between the age of 14-17 came out, she had her hands covered in blue aura, to make things worst the aura was really intense and it didn't look like she was using all the potential. She had a blue dress with some kind of inscriptions on it, her hair was ironically blue and so were her eyes, filled with rage and bloodlust, she was either from middle Europe or from the USA due to her slightly pale skin).

Irish- Hey! Are you that bitch who attacked my cousin?

Christine- I am no bitch! My name is Christine! Chris for short, but you can call me your lady and ruler.

Meta- I think I'll call you uab.

Christine- Uab?

Meta- Ugly Ass Bitch!

(Irish,Phatty and Tryton waved their hands as the started to shout).

Irish- OOOOOH!

Phatty- OOOOOH!

Tryton- OOOOOH!

Christine- You insolent bastard! Lucario!

(A lucario came quickly and adopted a fighting position).

Lucario- What is it?

Irish- Oh not him.

Christine- It's her you fool! And you stop forcing that strong male voice! No wonder why people thinks you are a man.

Lucario- But they don't take me seriously when I use this voice.

Christine- I don't care you useless piece of trash! You are my pokemon and you shall obey me!

Phatty- I really want to beat the living shit out of her now "he muttered".

Tryton- Hey bitch! Why don't you come and get us?

Christine- AARRGH! YOU ARE SO DEAD NOW! (she used a rather demonical tone compared to her sweet voice).

Phatty- Run!

(The group ran to an open field being chased by both the girl and her lucario).

Subboss theme - Anamanaguchi.

Christine- You have nowhere to hide now! Prepare to die!

(Christine charged towards the group and tried to slam Phatty with her hand, but he activated the VC and blocked her attack, then Irish charged at her before slamming his head on Christine making her back away).

Lucario- Die! (The female lucario was using a not so menacing voice, it was rather sweet, even for the words she said).

(The lucario shot a fully charged aura sphere to Irish before it was blocked by Tryton who slashed it with his keyblade, making it return to the lucario who dodged it before the sphere crashed on the ground creating a small cloud of smoke which Meta used to jump on the lucario and slash her three times).

Lucario- You won't get me the next time (She grunted a little in pain).

Meta- Really? Técnica secreta!

(Meta made weird signs with his fingers like he was some kind of ninja, then he turned around and farted).

Lucario- Gross!

Tryton- Gotcha!

(Tryton slashed the lucario twice before throwing her up where Meta and him slashed another 6 times before she was blasted away).

Lucario- Damn you!

Christine- I told you you were a weakling! They are nothing but amateurs and you can't defeat them!

(Christine used a force palm on Phatty for his surprise and it was way stronger than what it should be).

Phatty- Now I remember! You have the powers of a lucario but way stronger! (He regained his composure and prepared to attack).

Christine- Stronger isn't enough! I am the strongest!

Phatty- With a terrible weakness (he smirked).

(Phatty held up his right hand and shot a huge flame towards Christine with HW).

(Christine backed away screaming as she covered her face from the flames and panted heavily).

Christine- You are making me run out of patience!

(Christine used extreme speed to reach Phatty, who used the TW to jump above her before he froze the floor with the SS,making Christine slide and crash against her own lucario).

Lucario- Are you alright? (She tried to get up Christine from the floor).

Christine- Don't touch me! (She pulled her arm so the lucario released her) I don't need help.

(Tryton tried to slash both of them, he was stopped once the lucario used her counter attack to blast him where Meta grabbed him).

Tryton- Thanks, she got me there for sure.

Meta- Sure, but you are crushing my toes with your keyblade (Tryton lifted

Christine- I am going to crush you!

Phatty- Freeze!

(Christine was frozen inside an icicle).

Meta- Do you want to play pong?

Tryton- What are you talking a-bo...ut? Oooh, I see what you did there, let's go!

(Meta stood in front of the icicle that held Christine and Tryton went away holding the keyblade with a strong grip, they both nodded and started to him the icicle which went faster with each hit until they couldn't keep up and it went away crashing against a tree, releasing Christine who was badly wounded).

Lucario- Chris! You'll pay for that!

Phatty- Do you accept paychecks?

Whoa!

(Phatty used the LB to protect himself from the lucario on a rampage, the shield didn't held for too long before it shattered and he was pushed to the ground where the lucario grabbed him by his throat).

Lucario- Last words?

Phatty- Dark Zone (He said weakly reaching the posterior side of the necklace).

Lucario- What? Ugh! What did you do?

(The ring on the floor started to corrupt the aura from the pokemon, it did it at a rather fast rate since it seemed that the pokemon was weak against darkness).

Lucario- I must attack when he isn't using that (She said getting outside of the ring and running away from Phatty).

Phatty- The necklace is emanating a dark flame and it is shaking way too much, the corruption is about to make an explosion! (He quickly charged the HW with the necklace accumulated corruption, turning the ruby purple) the next attack is going to be powerful, I can't miss the shot.

Tryton- Do you guys know where Shiny is? He said that he was planning something but he won't appear!

Meta- Who cares anyway? We are doing fine.

Irish- If you are doing that fine what about some assistance with her? I don't have enough techniques to attack her! (He shouted blocking Christine's kicks).

(Tryton and Meta swung their keyblades at Christine, who countered once more using double team).

Christine- Too easy!

(Irish took the chance and started to punch her as fast as he could, landing 7 punches and 4 kicks in total).

Christine- Arg! I won't repeat this! Asked for mercy or suffer the consequences!

(The trio looked at each other before releasing a careless "bleh!" and charging towards Christine).

Lucario- Why don't you get close so I can give you a fist meal?

Phatty- Why don't you sit and play dead so I can give you a biscuit? Come on doggy! Sit! Sit!

Lucario- I am no dog!

Phatty-Now!

FUWHOOOOOOM!

Lucario- AAAAAAHHHH!

(From the ring a big purple fireball came and collided with the pokemon making her faint instantly).

Phatty- One out! Only one to go!

Christine- That's it! (Takes out a smash ball) you asked for it!

(Christine crushed the smash ball before the group could stop her, she jumped away and used extreme speed to get out of their range).

Christine- Prepare to fall!

Irish- Lucario's smash is nothing but a beam! Go to different directions so she can't hit you!

Tryton- Irish, she isn't charging a beam.

(Indeed she didn't make a beam, she made an immense aura sphere that was at least 10 meters wide, and the worst part is that she was way stronger due to the damage she received combined to the aura).

Meta- Plan B! Drink estus and stay inside Phatty's shield!

(It was of no use, the sphere was too strong and the shield barely blocked it, the group tried to stand up and drink once more from their estus flask, but they were stunned by the impact, and for worse Christine took two maxi tomatoes, one for her and the other for her lucario).

Christine- You are defenseless now, and I won't forgive you now matter how much you beg for your life, those hands aren't here to stop me now.

Shiny- And they ain't going to stop me either!

Christine- What?!

(From the sky a russian WW2 plane descended at high speed shooting a storm of bullets towards the two partially recovered fighters).

Phatty- Yay! Back up!

Shiny- Sorry for the delay! The engine wouldn't start working! I also had problems with the wolf! (He shouted).

No

(flashback).

(The Core/Airport).

Shiny- Come on! S-tart!

(Shiny used his war thunder powers to call his plane known for having the spanish republican flag painted on the propeller so those who faced him could see what hit them, but it didn't start no matter how many times he tried to make the engine start by making the propeller spin with his hands).

Shiny- Fucking piece of trash! I have been like this for 3 minutes! (Kicks the propeller).

Bang! Bang! Brooom!

(Ironically the engine started with a kick and Shiny got inside the airplane before it started to move).

(Small flashforward that is still a flashback).

Shiny- Okay guys, back up is coming!

(Shiny's phone rang, he answered the call).

Wolf- I'm afraid I can't let you do that

Shiny- Are you still pissed about the bill and the eye?

Wolf- Wait, my bad eye is also your fault!

Shiny- Er, no, why would you think such a thing?

Wolf- You fucking asshole! I'm going to destroy you! Prepare to die!

(Wolf accelerated, maybe too much since a WW2 plane can't go as fast as an arwing).

Wolf- Dammit! I passed him! (He said slowing down).

Shiny- Well my bullets won't pass you at least.

(Shiny shot until the gun was about to overheat, causing severe damage to Wolf's arwing, making him eject himself so he wouldn't crash with the ground).

Wolf- I'll get you next time, you hear me!

Shiny-Nope (Shoots at Wolf's parachute).

Wolf- Son of biiii...!

(Shiny hangs the phone with a smile on his face).

Shiny- I am a terrible person! but I don't give a fuck anyway.

(Flashback ends).

Lucario- So that's why he has an eye patch.

Christine- That was so stupid.

Phatty- Er, hello! We can't read minds here! But I think we were fighting and you were losing!

Christine- We are still in better conditions than yo... How did you cure all your wounds so fast!

Meta- Adivinaaaaaaa! (He said with a high tone).

Tryton- That's pretty gayyyyyy! (Also with a high tone).

Irish- So waaaaaas that! (High tone as well).

Phatty- Why are talking that wayyyyy! (High tone).

Lucario- Will you stoooo. ARGH! Stop it!

Shiny- No offense but, that was so cute that I want to hug her once I'm done beating her sorry ass.

Everyone- EW! Phrashing!

Christine- Can we go back to killing each other?!

(Just when she finished that sentence, the sound of a whistle intensified as a shadow on the ground grew bigger and bigger).

Lucario- Bomb!

(Christine ran away with her lucario using extreme speed).

Phatty- You can't win! Apologize already!

Christine- Then come and get us, to the woods!

(Christine and her lucario went to a nearby forest).

Phatty- They are getting away get them!

Shiny- Don't go! That is what they want! Stay away from the forest and keep the distances between each other.

Phatty- That's stupid! They are at our mercy!

(Phatty tried to run into the woods using TW but Shiny started to shoot at him, Phatty used the LB to block the bullets and heal himself a little).

Phatty- What are you doing! I am with you!

Shiny- Save your life, does it sound good to you?

Phatty- They are too weak! The can't do anything to counter our attacks!

(Suddenly a tree came blasting from the forest and crashed on Shiny's plane, he jumped with the parachute before that could kill him).

Shiny- Did you say something? I couldn't talk throw the watch when I almost died! Stay away from the forest and let them come out!

Irish- I don't want to be annoying but, they are throwing trees at you.

Shiny- Okay I take that back, make them come out before I become a pancake.

Tryton- How?

(A tree passed really close to Shiny).

Shiny- I don't care if you have to burn the forest, take them out of there! (He said nervously).

Phatty- Sorry! I can't get close to the forest! You told me not to!

(Another tree passed even closer to Shiny's parachute).

Shiny- Use Irish's alcohol! I bet he has something you can use! But do it quick! (He was about to have a heart attack).

Irish- Bu-bu-but, ooow!

(Irish gave a whisky bottle to Tryton, Meta took out a tissue to lit).

Tryton- Fire?

(Meta and Irish looked at each other shaking their heads and shrugging, then they looked at Phatty).

Phatty- Nu-uh! Find your own fire.

(At this point Shiny was already on the ground being crushed by a tree).

Shiny- AAAAAH! Fuck it hurts! Please help me! (He shouted in pain, not to mention he was crying as he moaned).

(Everyone ran at Shiny with worried faces under their mask).

Irish- Are you alright? Do you have any broken bone?

Shiny- Arg! No, but the log is crushing me! UNG!

Phatty- Sorry, I didn't want this to.

Shiny- Just burn those fuckers already! AAAH!

Tryton- Cut the log from there and I'll cut it from here.

(Phatty went to the forest evading the trees that Christine and her lucario threw at him).

Phatty- Come out or I'll burn this place down!

Christine- Are you going to kill all the innocent animals?

(She threw another tree that almost hit Phatty, then he realized that if he burnt the forest all the animals would have a terrible death, he couldn't do it)

Christine- You can't hurt these poor animals, that wouldn't be nice of you.

Phatty- And you are using them as a shield.

Shiny- Well I guess I'll just eat them once I cook them.

(Shiny took the HW from Phatty's hand and shot a stream of fire setting the forest on fire and causing both Christine and her lucario to come out).

Christine- How can you recover so fast? (She asked badly wounded from the fire).

Shiny- You mean that? That was a flesh wound! Nothing a sip of coke couldn't cure!

Christine- Damn you! You cannot defeat me, no one can (She said weakly before fainting).

Music stops.

Shiny- Phatty, freeze the fire with the other ring (gives back HW to Phatty), and you are going to apologize unless you want to kiss the ground like her, I know you are better than that, lucarios are noble pokemons with pride, attacking someone who is weaker than you isn't the kind of behavior you should have, you might have an insane strength and a wild instinct but you are supposed to keep calm and meditate in order to contain it.

Lucario- I am sorry, I just want to make her happy and it isn't easy to contain so much anger when you don't feel appreciated, I want to be the best for her so she likes me.

Shiny- Don't do what makes her happy, you'll end up spoiling her, do what is better for her future, and if she does not give you the treatment you deserve, she isn't your friend.

Lucario- Look who talks! You do the same with them!

Meta- But we don't really mean it, all we do is release all the pressure our way.

Irish- We just don't care about each other's defects.

Tryton- If we survived so many competitive games and still get along, nothing can make us hate each other.

Shiny- Anyway, are we done with the fire?

Phatty- Yes! We can go on.

Shiny- Great, Meta can heal Lucario with his bard job, I'll carry her to the mansion so you can heal her there, you can revive those who are fainted right?

Meta- Sure I can! Look at this sweet song.

(Meta started to play the song of healing from majora's mask with his guitar, making the lucario shine with sparkles around her as she recovered).

Shiny- (With Christine on his back) I thought you would play something from Final Fantasy.

Meta- This power only makes music a tool, depending on the song I play and the number of people playing it, the song will be stronger on the effects it produces, which can be a boost or an attack.

Shiny- That sounds OP already.

Meta- It is, how do you think I managed to defeat Sephiroth with Adri?

Tryton- You defeated him with just one fighter by your side.

Meta- At the first try.

Irish- That is so impressive, but I feel like we forgot something.

Phatty- What? We are heading to the mansion with everyone.

Shiny- Wolf! I forgot about him!

Meta- Great, we get out of a fight to start another.

Phatty- You mean that guy who looks like Fox but with grey hair?

Irish- Yes that one! The villain from starfox!

Phatty- Well, he is hanging from that tree tied from his hands and legs.

(It was true, the parachute trapped the wolf which left him defenseless).

Wolf- You! Get me down right now so I can slit your throat!

Shiny- "Sigh" carry her, I'll carry him.

(Shiny grabbed Wolf and cut the strings with his claws so he didn't hang from the tree anymore, but he made sure he was still unable to move).

Wolf- What are you doing?! Put me down right now you asshole! You are a piece of shit! You are nothing...

(Wolf kept on insulting Shiny).

Irish- Gosh! He won't shut up!

Tryton- No wonder why he is so annoying.

Meta- Can you shut him up.

Shiny- Let me try something.

PLOM!PLOM!PLOM!

(Shiny smacked Wolf's head against a tree until he fell unconscious).

Shiny- It worked! Let's move on, there is a long way ahead of us.

Phatty- It isn't that long, I can see the top of that mansion from here. By the way, are you mad at me for the thing that happened in the fight?

Shiny- Huh? Oh! I totally forgot that, Irish.

Irish- Say no more.

(Irish kicked Phatty in the nuts from behind).

Shiny- I just wanted you to slap him.

Irish- Too late "hic!".

Lucario- Did he just?

Tryton- Drink a whole bottle of whisky when we weren't looking, yes he did it.

Meta- He drinks alcohol as fast as I eat a pizza.

Shiny- Or as fast as Tryton sucks PS dick.

Tryton- Or as... Hey!

(Shiny, Meta, Irish and Phatty laughed, Phatty was still in pain,before Tryton smacked Shiny on the head with his keyblade).

Lucario- There's the mansion, I bet they are waiting for us.

Shiny- Do you think they are going to be mad at us?

Lucario- I don't think so, you'll get an apologize for being who you are as we get a slap on the wrist.

Shiny- I know that I'm kind of pathetic, but that much... Jo (He looked down depressed).

Lucario- I meant powerful, they fear your powers, over all the ones from those books of yours.

Shiny- Pffffffft HAHAHA! Powerful? Me? I could believe you if you told me my friends are powerful, but me? Come the fuck on! I am a living joke! I'm ugly, skinny, goofy, irresponsible... Etcetera etcetera etcetera.

Meta- Don't say those mean things about yourself! It is my friend who you are talking about.

Shiny- Don't care! (He kept joking about his defects until they reached the entrance of the mansion) although I'm fine with that since I have a huge dick.

Tryton- You've been insulting yourself for five minutes just to make a dick joke?

Shiny- (Gives a perverted look to them) who said that was a joke?

Knock!Knock!

(Shiny knocked the door with two fingers, the door was immediately opened by Master Hand, who was rather angry than glad to see the missing smashers).

MH- What have they done now?! (He asked furiously).

Shiny- Calm down, it was my fault all along.

MH- Don't do like I don't know what she did! I know well that she attacked a defenseless innocent just because he was your friend.

Shiny- That is why I'll talk with her inside her room, but you can do what you want with this one (drops Wolf on the ground).

MH- He isn't with us, but I wanted to recruit him back since, you know.

Shiny- Hang on, then why was he flying his arwing above the mansion when he attacked me?

Phatty- I think he was trying to kill Fox, again.

Shiny- Well that is none of our business, we are here because of her.

MH- Oh god! Don't tell me she is dead (he said worried).

Shiny- Unconscious, she tried to fight us near the forest and I didn't wanted to heal her until we were here.

MH- "Relieved sigh" I thought you killed her for a second.

Shiny- I could still do it! (He shouted heading to Christine´s room).

Lucario- Do not worry, he is joking, I think so.

MH- I thought lucarios could read minds.

Lucario- I don´t want to go inside there anymore, unless you want to pay me a therapist

(Master Hand could only stare confused at this situation wondering).

MH- WHAT THE FUCK IS INSIDE HIS MIND THAT NOBODY WANTS TO GO IN THERE?!

(Ok, maybe he shouted it).

CH- Maybe he has banned post from 4chan.

MH- What? Where did you come from?

(Christine´s room).

(Shiny left Christine on her bed).

Shiny- Ok, wake her up Meta.

Meta- Ejem, WAKE UUUUPPPPPPP MOTHERFUCKERRRRR! (He started to shout with a death metal style while playing the guitar angrily).

Christine- What?! Where?! When?!

Shiny- That wasn´t even one of your songs right?

Meta- No, now I´ll leave you do your part (Meta left the room).

Christine- Yu-you!

Shiny- You wanted to talk to me right? Go on, I don´t have all day.

Christine- You are the one who took those powers I was going to have! give them back!

Shiny- If you had listened to Master Hand, you would have known that he stole the knowledge he used to create that system from my books, I simply took what was mine and left, what is more, I left part of that power for you to use although I expected you to be someone else, I could have taken that power just for me,but I chose to leave it there allowing you to use the smash ball without any problems, you can create your own smashes if you want, you did it already.

(Christine tried to punch Shiny, she was so weak that he just stopped her with his left hand).

Shiny- Don't be so rude, after all you are the one who started a fight that you couldn't end, I only have one last thing to tell you, never (gets close to Christine's face), EVER! (Gets even closer staring directly to her eyes) Again dare to attack my friends, and if I see that you keep on being rude to her or anyone else in this mansion, I'll come back not to give you a slap on the wrist, but to put a knife in your heart.

(Christine gulped as she backed away and pulled the bed sheets a little).

Lucario- You can't just say that! I know she is kind of rude, but that doesn't give you the right to threaten her with death!

Shiny- I know that very well, I don't give a single fuck to what you just said "winks at Lucario" (Shiny leaves the room).

Lucario- I have been a jerk, but still, you decide to help me, why does he do that?.

Christine- What an asshole, I'll find a way to make him kneel and ask for my mercy.

Lucario- Young lady! All you are going to do today is get some sleep and recover, we have to be strong for the tournament and even stronger when we decide to attack Tabuu.

Christine- What is wrong with you? You are supposed to do what I tell you to do.

Lucario- I am supposed to do what is best for you, messing around with someone just because you are stronger isn't good at all, that is why you are staying here until you apologize in front of everyone for your actions.

(Shiny heard the conversation from the other side of the door, then he smiled and walked away).

Shiny- I still have my golden tongue, the right words is all I need to make my enemies pass to my side, or something else.

(Shiny was walking straight to the exit when he saw Mewtwo heading somewhere).

Shiny- Hey Mewtwo, Christine already knows about me so I am totally fine now if you tell everyone how I brutally murdered those criminals who enslaved you for who knows how long.

Mewtwo- I don't care of what you did to those criminals, I am worried of what I saw in your mind that day, there is no way the poison you talk about made that, I have been reading about those metroids, it isn't their dna what made you violent, it isn't anything inside your memories either.

Shiny- Then what is your theory? There is something inside my mind that tries to take control over me but you stopped it the first time locking it inside my subconscious waiting to come out and take control over me? (He replied sarcastically).

Mewtwo- You don't get it, you need help before it's too late!

Shiny- I tell you that is nothing but a nonsense, if not even I can control myself, how is someone else going to do it? "Chuckles" if I feel like something is taking over me I'll come and see you.

Mewtwo- Could you take this seriously?

Shiny- Look, I made sure computer kept a record of our status from the day I caused that... You know.

Watch- Could you please stop calling me computer? You've been doing that for 4 days already!

Shiny- Excuse me but I am kind of lost here, who are you?

Watch- I am your watch! Remember that ball you used on your watch? That was me, all computer can do is give information and control the infirmary.

I am the one who scans, builds, manages your possessions and powers, I do everything here!

Shiny- Well I don't mean to offend you but you sound pretty much like him.

Watch- The other one never made this mistake.

Shiny- Hang on, I'll look for a new voice for you to use so you don't have this problem anymore with everyone.

Watch- You are the only one who can use me outside of the Core you dummy! The only thing your friends can do is call objects, powers or the emergency escape.

(Shiny noticed Mewtwo with crossed arms next to him, with an angry look that made Shiny feel really intimidated).

Pokemon R/B/Y- Lavander town.

Shiny- We shall continue this latter watch, I have things to do now.

Mewtwo- That's it? Just check your status without doing anything I saw what happens when you see one of your metroids die, it isn't even close to what I saw, if I ever saw anything.

Shiny- But you showed me how I went nuts when I tried to save you from your prison.

Mewtwo- That was nothing but a small part, they only reason no one was left is that you left nothing, at one point I could feel your presence without seeing you anywhere around me, it was like you were everywhere around me and nowhere at the same time, for the first time, I was scared.

Shiny- Calm down my third greatest pokemon, as long as I have my friends to stop me in that kind of situation, we will be fine.

Mewtwo- I am not going to stop until I find out what is inside you.

Shiny- Then go on, I hope those hands can help you with your quest, just tell them that part you omitted last time.

Mewtwo- That is a terrible idea, I need qualified people, those hands are... Let's leave it in not qualified.

Shiny- What about solid snake? He could ask his team for help.

Mewtwo- It's a possibility, but I'll need more than that.

Shiny- Well, the only two I can think about apart from snake are R.O.B and Samus.

Mewtwo- May I ask why?

Shiny- They have great intelligence and in Samus case, she can ask the federation a you find something, tell me, I'll come immediately and don't worry about materials or anything like that, just tell me what you need and I'll bring it to you. Although you have to recruit them first.

Mewtwo- That might just work fine, thank you. But I have to tell you that we already have everyone here since you brought Wolf, hope he doesn't cause more problems.

Shiny- Excuse me?

Mewtwo- Look right there.

(Shiny saw how Peach, Yoshi, Jigglypuff and Zelda came from the living room).

Shiny- I guess they are talking about women's things.

Mewtwo- But Yoshi is a male.

Shiny- No, Yoshi is a woman.

Mewtwo- How can you tell?

Shiny- This stalker knows many things about you (He said with a creepy tone staring at Mewtwo's eyes).

Mewtwo- You are just bluffing.

Shiny- Read Yoshi's mind then and tell me if I was wrong.

(Mewtwo closed it's eyes and glowed for a few seconds before he opened them again).

Mewtwo- You are right, how did you?... He is gone, I'll keep my eye on you wherever you are.

Music stops.

(Back to the Core with everyone else).

Shiny- Hello there! Is there anything new?

Borja- Nothing, seems that those guys are either planning something big or taking a break.

Shiny- Good, I'll be in my room as usual, give the work to someone else for a change.

Borja- Okay.

(Suddenly the alarm of an incoming message activated, there were two jobs).

Borja- Oh no, this can't end well.

Pablo- What are you talking abo. This is totally not good.

Rafa- At least you could say what it is. Shit, that can't be good.

(What the screen showed was).

New contracts:

Humiliate Fox.

Show that annoying fox who rules here.

Humiliate Wolf.

Make sure that old man learns how to respect other people.

Borja- I think we should reject this ones.

Hipster- What's the matter guys?

(Pablo showed Hipster what the problem was).

Hipster- Does it say how much they pay?

Rafa- They give you 400 smash coins each.

Hipster- Let me prepare myself, I'll complete both of them.

Borja- Then tell me, how are you going to make them pay after humiliating them?

Hipster- That's secret.

(Meanwhile with Shiny).

Shiny- Maybe if I made it lighter, no it is still useless.

(Shiny's dogs started to bark as they ran towards the gate).

Shiny- Who's there?

Big Boss- Calm down boy, it's me.

Shiny- If you are looking for cigars, there are none left.

Big Boss- What a shame, what are you doing there by the way?

(Shiny's watch was on the table showing a hologram of the shockwave hammer).

Shiny- I am using my Iron Karp powers to improve the hammer, it is powerful but it was designed for someone who was way bigger and stronger than me, I find it hard to swing or slam it whenever I use it.

Big Boss- Why don't you make a version that you can use?

Shiny- The hammer won't reach its optimum capabilities, the head must be that big no matter what, and using less metal will make it weaker, I just don't know what to do.

(Snake started to move the hologram with his hands when Shiny saw him place his hand on the head of the hammer).

Shiny- Don't move!

Big Boss- Huh? What is it?

Shiny- That is the solution! I never needed it to be a hammer, all it has to do is an strong impact!

Big Boss- I am kind of lost here, what is your plan here?

Shiny- Simple, instead of using this as a hammer I'll use it as a hand to hand combat.

(Shiny started to manipulate the hologram with his hands until the hammer worked like an american fist).

Shiny- There, with this design it should be as efficient as it is now and the grip should allow the user to use other weapons even if he is using the newly made Shockwave Fist.

Big Boss- That makes it weaker, the strength of the punch is way lower than a hammer being swung.

Shiny- You don't see the point, it does lose power, but I got speed in exchange, the hammer made me vulnerable for a small period of time when I failed to hit something, the fist won't, for example, I could make a huge earthquake with the hammer but with the fist I can simply punch the ground several times causing a way bigger earthquake, although they could stop me from doing it since I have to punch the ground several times.

Big Boss- And what about making a direct impact on someone? Those things send your opponents away, blasting like a speeding bullet.

Shiny- I can control where I launch them, it can also be solved the same way I solved the earthquake thing.

What if we relax drinking until watch produces two of these beauties, get yourself whatever you want from the fridge.

(Big Boss turned around and noticed that Shiny had a fridge, outside of his house).

Big Boss- May I ask why you have this here?

Shiny- Barbecues and other parties.

(Meanwhile with Hipster).

Hipster- Now I wait for those two to fall for the bait, they can't resist fighting each other

(Fox walked under a tree and looked around him looking for something).

Fox- Where is that wolf? He is the one who challenged me to the fight after all.

(Wolf appeared from the other side of the tree were Hipster was hiding).

Wolf- Excuse me but you are the one who challenged me asking for your defeat.

Fox- What?! The letter says the opposite!

Wolf- So does mine!

Hipster- Surprise! Give me a smile!

(Hipster poured a whole bucket of pink paint on the mercenaries and started to make photos).

Fox- Damn you! I thought you were with me!

Wolf- You are dead meat! It's the last time I'm hiring you!

Hipster- Ah-ah-ah! Try anything and this photos will spread like gunpowder. I did what both of you asked for, now pay or else!

(Both mercenaries paid the total of 1500 smash coins to Hipster, who left immediately after receiving the money,then Falco came from the corner for who knows what reason).

Falco- Hey Fox, did you know that Wolf joined us? I can't wait to piss him off...Er, I'll do like this never happened once I go back where I came from.

(Falco tried to hold his laughs until he turned around the corner, he only took a few steps before he laughed his ass off).

(Back with Shiny).

Big Boss- So tell me, did you know that guardian guy?

Shiny- Not really, all I know is inside this books.

Big Boss- What are those books about?

Shiny- Each one has something different.

The first one is about elements and magic related to it.

The second one is about machines like weapons, cars, robots. That kind of stuff.

The last one is about the body, how to obtain superhuman qualities like mind powers or super strength. It also talks about light and darkness, but I fear those bastards from the censorship society stole several pages from it.

Big Boss- Those brainless stole some of the strongest powers in the multiverse?

Shiny- Yep, that is why those feminazis have superhuman strength, they could be stronger if they had muscles instead of fat, I think they might have heart problems at this rate.

The priest can use magic related to light as far as I am concerned, I haven't told anything to Khoros, he thinks the priest job works, it is nothing but a prank! HAHAHA!

Okay okay, the guy who does whatever that priest says doesn't seem to have powers, just like those Muhammad and... Samir? I think that was the name.

Big Boss- And what about that girl? You gave instructions to avoid that Chris from the very first day.

Shiny- It is not the same Chris, she is Christine, they just call her Chris for short and that lucario is a woman as well.

Perhaps I should check the timelines before making conclusions, the one I don't want to confront is barely meeting his lucario right now, maybe not, all I know is that he won't be here until march from 5 to 9, I am not sure.

Big Boss- But those guys are going to fight that Tabuu who killed the guardian, aren't they?

Shiny- They will fail miserably, who knows how many tries they could make until I have to do something and rewind time in the whole multiverse, at least that would fix all the problems related to portals and all of that shit.

Big Boss- Those are good news then.

Shiny- Indeed, I think you should bring Rex here by the way.

Big Boss- What?

Shiny- Metal gear is an incredible weapon, all it needs is the perfect pilot, although I have to think of how I can teleport that, huge things are hard to move through time and space.

Big Boss- Can you improve it since you are on it?

Shiny- What if I give it some heatseekers and a small laser to prevent people from approaching it?

Big Boss- You know, I was talking about that adamantium thing but, what you said is a great idea too!

Shiny- For another fine idea (Shiny raised his tankard before taking a sip from it).

End of the chapter.

Next Chapter: The heroes in training and the pokemon team with the weirdest nicknames. (Why the fuck is the title that long?).


	14. Chapter 14

Writer- ZZZZZZZZZ!

Writer´s conscience- Wake up.

Writer- ZZZZZZZZ!

Writer´s conscience- WAKE UP!

Writer- Eh! What?

Writer´s conscience- Are you going to do something apart from sleeping today?

Writer- Well, I was also going to scratch my balls at 11:30 and pick my nose at 18:00.

Writer´s conscience- Move your ass and start writing!

Writer- Uuuugh! I hate myself. I guess I´ll get to it right now (starts singing the pokemon theme).

Chapter 14:The heroes in training and the pokemon team with the weirdest nicknames.

S.H.- So?

(?)- What?

S.H.- Don´t you see it? She was nuts!

(?)- I don´t see anything wrong, as far as I can see, you started that fight.

S.H.- "Sigh" this is going to be a real pain in the ass.

(Continuing with Shiny and Big Boss).

Big Boss- What are you doing now?

Shiny- Two things:

first I am ordering titanium and steel since I used almost all I had in that tank over there and the plane I crashed.

Then I am going to find a new name for one of the powers, the F-Racer.

Big Boss- That sounds rather like an insult.

Shiny- That is why I am changing it… What about... Falcon racer?

Big Boss- Is it related to falcons in any way.

Shiny- Kind of, one of it´s attacks is literally a punch which is a fire falcon.

Big Boss- I don´t really care, by the way, do you know how to buy metals? it´s a slow process.

Shiny- It isn´t that hard nowadays, a click on your computer and puff! purchased, of course I won´t be able to collect it until tomorrow.

Big Boss- I don´t understand a shit about computers.

Shiny- Don´t worry, you won´t have to do anything with them, at least I hope so. Anyway I already asked for 5 tons of titanium and 100 of steel, there goes 380.000$.

Big Boss- You say that like it wasn´t such a big deal.

Shiny- I spent very little time on earning it, I don´t really have any problem spending it right now.

"metal gear solid alert sound "

That was my phone, seems that Meta is calling everyone who want to go to help Sora in Hercules world, meh! I´ll tag along later, I´d rather stay here for a while and see how the others are doing.

(Meanwhile with Meta).

Meta- Shiny is staying until later, I guess we are on our own till then.

Tryton- I don´t care, more experience for me!

Irish- Great! Just great, now how am I supposed to fight? I can´t just go to disney with a grenade launcher.

Phatty- Then use the sex bo-omb instead.

Irish- I barely have anything when it comes to techniques.

Meta- Cut the crap! we all know that your stats are all at 100, just punch things in the face and block.

Irish- Easy to say, hard to do.

Phatty- Can we move on? I am starting to get bored.

Meta- Sure, computer, open the path.

Computer- As the gay master wishes.

(Everyone except Meta laughs).

Meta- Shinyyyyy!

(Meanwhile with Edgar).

Edgar- That's right! Keep going guys! You are doing an incredible work today!

(Edgar was training a group of pokemons formed by a sceptile, a graveler, an altaria , a wailord, a mightyena, a torkoal, an azumarill, a magneton, an aggron, an absol, an skarmory and an anorith).

Edgar- Ok, time for a break! You trained enough for today.

(Shiny opened the door as he waved).

Shiny- Hey I wanted to see how you are dOH SHIT!

(Shiny was crushed under all the pokemons mentioned before).

Edgar- Hey don't do that! You are going to hurt him! Get off him now!

(All the pokemons stood up, Shiny was struck on the ground and flat as a leaf).

Shiny- I might look like it doesn't, but this fucking hurts right now.

Edgar- Should I take you to the infirmary?

Shiny- Yes please.

(Later at the infirmary).

Edgar- Adri?

Adri- What is it? Those pokemons ripped off one of your limbs?

Edgar- Er no, it's him.

(Edgar unrolled Shiny on the bed).

Shiny- Was it necessary to roll me like a paper? I have marks everywhere now.

Adri- That is no problem I can't fix

(Adri took out an iron).

Shiny- Wait, don't you even think about it, don't do it! WAAAAAAAAH!

Adri- And now we take this, open your mouth.

Edgar- Are you going to use one of those thing to inflate the bicycle wheels on him?

Adri- As long as it works (Shoves the tube inside Shiny's mouth).

(Meanwhile with Meta).

Kingdom hearts II- Olympus Coliseum.

Meta- What is taking them so long?

Irish- They are probably going through the gummi ship part.

Phatty- I bet Sora isn't the only one who needs hours to design the spaceship he wants "cough" Shiny "cough".

Tryton- Hang on, since the keyblade master set grants us Sora's powers, does that mean we can also build our own gummi ship?

Meta- I have no clue.

Irish- That would be so awesome.

Phatty- I really want to see that later.

Meta- OH SHIT!

Irish- What is it?

Meta- Sora doesn't talk to Hercules until he confronts Hades! He is in the underworld! At least that's what I remember.

Tryton- Run before it's too late!

(The group ran downstairs as fast as they could, where they found Megara).

Kingdom heart II- Underworld

Phatty- Have you seen a kid with spiky hair? (He asked nervously).

Megara- Yes, he went in that direction (She pointed confused to a door).

Phatty- Thanks!

(The group continued their run ignoring Megara).

Kingdom Hearts II- What lies beneath.

(The group faced their way blocked by heartless, concretely the heartless here were composed by Rabid dogs, Trick ghost, Creeper plants, Tornado steps, Hook bats, Minute bombs, Crescendos, Soldiers and Driller bombs).

Meta- I HAVE NO TIME FOR HEARTLESS!

(Meta removed his shirt before rushing in the direction Sora went).

Irish- I can´t believe those monster won´t even look at him.

Tryton- He has a that heartless tattoo on the chest, of course they won´t attack him!

Phatty- I am more concerned about the fact that the way is filled with them, and they aren´t even minding us...

Irish- Okay, you take the right as I cover the middle and Tryton covers the left.

Tryton/Phatty- OK!

(Irish punched the heartless to the sides and grabbed those who fell, and smacked the others with the one he grabbed, Tryton and Phatty simply slashed the awakened heartless as expected).

Tryton- I hope Meta can stop Sora before we miss the fun. (He slashed a Drill mole twice).

Phatty- Fun? If we catch them we are going to fight an untouchable Hades that can´t be defeated due to the underworld´s curse. (He jumped to attack a Trick ghost in mid-air).

Tryton- We should have waited a little more. (He finished a Rabid dog with a slash).

Irish- But then we would have to fight Cerberus anyway. (He threw a Hook bat as a projectile after smacking a tornado step with it).

Tryton- There is no way we can fight that thing with our levels, you have a chance since all your stats are at 100, but we are already in danger fighting this heartless! (He got burnt by a Minute bomb behind him, then he got up and slashed another Rabid dog).

Phatty- Do not worry, I bet Shiny will pop up once we fight Cerberus just to look like a badass. (He grabbed a Hook bat to slash a small amount of heartless).

Irish- But he is always late. (He kicked a mole drill that rolled in the air before crashing against a wall, then he sighed disappointed).

(A group of 9 heartless blocked the group´s path).

Tryton- We should just go on and see what happens, right? (he jumped back once he saw another Minute bomb on his feet).

Irish- I guess you are right. (Irish grabbed the Minute bomb and threw it directly to the 9 heartless blocking the way).

(After a small struggle, the group reached a save zone where Sora waited them next to Meta. But something seemed to make them feel uncomfortable).

Irish- ¡Hola chicos! (Irish blocked his mouth and turned around with a surprised look on his eyes).

Tryton- ¿Porque hablas español de repente?

Phatty- ¡Tu tambien hablas español ahora!

Irish- ¿¡Pero que cojones pasa aquí!?

Tryton- ¡Yo que sé la mierda que pasa aquí!

Meta- Si os callais mejor para todos.

(Sora stood back talking to Goofy and Donald).

Sora- What is wrong with them?

Goofy- I have no idea.

Donald- Do you think they have a curse?

Sora- We should wait and see where this goes.

Donald- Yes.

Goofy- Yes.

(The three turned around and waited until the other group finished their talk).

Irish- Genial, la maldición esa del inframundo nos ha escacharrado los traductores.

Tryton- Pues yo no es que sepa demasiado inglés.

Meta- Y yo menos aún.

Phatty- Oye que yo tampoco es que sea demasiado bueno.

Irish- Te jodes, eres el único que medio sabe hablar ingles.

(Phatty was pushed towards Sora to explain their situation).

Sora- So, are you guys alright?

Phhaty- You see... Our... Translitor is... nor workin nauw... Cou you hel us pleise?

Donald- You want me to, hell you?

Goofy- I think they meant help.

Sora- I think they said the word translator and working.

Goofy- Then that means they don't speak our idioma.

Donald- They spoke english last time we met, and I didn't see any kind of translator.

Sora- Maybe it is so small that we couldn't see it, let me try something.

(Sora spoke slowly has he made gestures with his hands).

Do you speak english?

Phatty/Tryton/Irish/Meta- No. (They replied in unison).

Sora- I see, Donald, can you use your magic to help them?

Donald- Are saying that I can't?

Sora- I-I didn't meant that! I was asking.

Donald- I don't think so.

Sora- But can you do it?

Donald- Of course I can!

Sora- Then do it!

(Donald waved his staff and a small mouth with wings appeared on top of the other group).

Irish- What is this thing? Oh! Nevermind.

Tryton- Well thanks for the help.

Donald- You are welcome.

Phatty- Anyway, what did I miss.

Meta- Guess what, they actually went to see Hercules, we arrived too late and they left to the underworld.

Sora- I am glad to see you once again! Now that you can finally talk, why are you looking so tired by the way?

Tryton- Let´s say we haven´t developed our skills with the keyblade as much as you did, glad to see you again (Tryton shook hands with Sora).

Phatty- Hello Sora. (Shakes hands with Sora).

Irish- You can´t believe how many heartless blocked our way here. (Shakes hand with Sora).

Sora- Then how did Meta get here so fast?

Meta- Pure skill baby!

Goofy- Well, all that matters is that you are all here.

Donald- And that you are fine, well, kind of.

Sora- Hang on, there was another guy with you, Shiny.

Meta- He will be here soon, he probably wants to show off about how cool and powerful he is since he masters the keyblade on a level that is way above ours.

Sora- That is kind of rude, he should help you instead of mocking you.

Phatty- He helps us, in he´s way, I would like to explain everything but I´ll just rest for now, is that a ring of light? I really need to recover myself.

Irish- Please!

Tryton- Me too!

Donald- Can we just beat Hades so he won´t mess with Hercules anymore.

Goofy- Don´t be that grumpy Donald, the more the merrier!

Donald- I am not grumpy!

Meta- You are, but not more than Shiny.

Donald- I tell you that I am not!

(Donald stomped the floor as he made angry noises while raising his fist).

(Meanwhile back with Shiny).

Music stops.

Shiny- I can feel someone saying good things about me, NAH! I am an ugly shit.

Adri- How are you feeling now?

Shiny- Well I could say I had some fresh air, eeeeeh! Get it? Because you used that to inflate me.

Edgar- That was a terrible joke, go and think of what you did (Edgar pointed to the door with his finger).

(Shiny made a sad moan as he looked down and left the infirmary).

Shiny- I wonder how the others are doing right now, computer.

Computer- Yes sir.

(The images showed how Shiny's friends we unable to speak english due to the underworld's curse).

Shiny- Oh oh. I can't go until they fight Hades, but I'd love to beat up a god.

(The alarm suddenly activated).

Computer- ALARM! The subjects known as censorship society are destroying Sony city.

Shiny- Show me the status of the situation.

Computer- Should I warn the others?

Shiny- Yes, they should be prepared.

(Computer activated the screens everywhere and started to describe the situation).

Computer- Those who we know as censorship society are fighting each other to death in a battle divided in three factions.

Both obese females whose names remain unknown.

The radical catholic priest and the creationist who belongs to the protestant belief.

Muhammad and Samir, the radicals from the muslim belief.

All of them are fighting to establish a supremacy, but all they are causing right now is several damage to the structures around them.

Shiny- Allright gentlemen and Ada, we must stop them before they burn the town to ashes, therefore I shall send several groups to neutralize each faction.

Gilca will go with both Ada and Leon, they must stop Muhammad and Samir from using any kind of mass destructive weapon.

Edgar, Adri and Big Boss will distract the feminazis. Edgar leave the new pokemons out of this, they are still a little green, take Night Cobra and Lucky.

I will take the Priest and his follower, now prepare for action.

(Shiny went to the main room and pointed at Pablo just when he saw him).

Shiny- You, come with me.

Pablo- Hang on, I don´t have any powers.

Shiny- Spin the wheel and shut up.

(A giant wheel appeared behind Pablo).

Pablo- I could simply choose one, you know?

Shiny- Shut the fuck up and do it.

(Pablo spun the wheel with all his strength and waited to see where it stopped).

Pablo- The man who chooses, is that from a game, a book or something like that?

Shiny- It is from bioshock, congrats, now load your weapons and go with the others.

Pablo- What are you doing?

Shiny- Choosing my powers for this fight.

(Shiny spun the wheel).

Shiny- Wasteland wanderer, sweet! I have my fallout arsenal ready to go, but the power armor doesn´t come with it… unless, computer, bring the Iron karp for an update.

(A couple minutes later at the browsing room).

Gilca- He is taking a little too long don´t you think?

Leon- He should go faster or that city is going to burn.

Ada- Why are we doing this anyway? the city probably has people to protect it or whatever.

(The sound of stomps was heard as Shiny came in with a Tesla armour).

Shiny- Do not underestimate them, the fact that they can come back to life is already a sign of their power, they might be hiding it, but they have a great power.

Big Boss- I beg to differ.

Shiny- Well I won´t mind reminding you that those are probably the responsibles of the last guardian assassination. They might hide their power to make us think that we can easily defeat them, they might have lost it, or they are nothing but hench men under the control of someone else. I have no clue, all I can do is stop them and see their progress.

Pablo- You don´t even want to try stopping them before they release their whole power so you´ll also release yours which is probably bigger, am I right?

Shiny- Yes.

Pablo- I thought the last guardian died because of that.

Shiny- Er, uh, I, let´s go and beat some ass shall we? (Shiny took out the modulator Q-35, a plasma rifle from New Vegas).

Pablo- Is that from New vegas or is it from Fallout 3?

Shiny- New vegas, it has more weapon perks and stuff, but I loaded vengeance from fallout 3 since I killed the Van Graff before purchasing the special laser gatling, which prevents me from using any of my outfits until I fix this issue I have with the categories.

Pablo- Big mistake, that laser gatling was the shit.

Shiny- I know, but I still have the T-51b, I'll be fine.

Adri- One more question, how am I supposed to use this things?

Shiny- You are using the shockwave fist as gloves, your thumbs are supposed to be out.

Adri- Someone could hit me there if I let them out.

Shiny- "sigh" those things work even if you don't activate the electric shocks, you can use them with your palms or the back of your hands. Just get a little creative out there.

(Adri started to punch the air as he practicado other techniques).

Shiny- I see that busty bimbo taught you more than just punching.

Anyway, we have work to do.

(A portal opened in the middle of the room).

Ada- That is so wrong in so many ways, that I can't say every reason before sunset.

Leon- He is just a teen, I wouldn't take anything he says seriously.

Big Boss- The adults aren't that different either.

Khoros- What are you doing here? That town won't save itself, go in there already.

(The three game heroes joined the rest at the other side of the portal, everyone was staring at the sky).

Shiny- And that! Is why you must not underestimate the power your enemy has.

(The priest was on top of the shoulder of a giant, and apparently he called several angels to fight too).

CP- Behold pagans! The power of the true and only god will purify this world drowned in your sins!

ZIUM!

(The priest was hit by a plasma ball, then he fell inside a trash can).

Shiny- I thought that would make the angels and the giant disappear.

Colossus of Rhodes- God of war II.

Goliat- I am Goliat the giant, this battle won´t end until I fall! (He proclaimed pointing down to the group).

Shiny- New plan, Gilca´s group must find the weapon Muhammad and Samir are using and bring it to defeat the giant, Big Boss should stay with me instead of going with Adri and Edgar. Go!

(The other groups left to their destinations leaving both curly haired boys and the soldier in front of the army).

Big Boss- What is the plan? (he asked aiming at the army of angels that approached to their position).

Shiny- Run and call for backup? I can´t kill them all, they are hundreds!

Big Boss- Number means nothing on the battlefield.

Shiny- Then you should have a better idea.

Big Boss- Climb that ladder and shoot from the roof.

Pablo- That is actually clever and I am going first since those guys are at the other side of the street.

Shiny- Do you have a flashbang?

Big Boss- No, only normal grenades.

Shiny- Who cares? just throw them (He activated a plasma grenade and threw it).

Big Boss- Go first, you are slower with that armor.

Shiny- Roger! But first (Shiny started to throw what seemed to be fire extinguishers).

Big Boss- Are those bombs?

Shiny- Yes, you should start climbing now (he replied from the ladder).

(Big Boss immediately started to climb, when he was halfway up, the angels activated the bombs causing a chain reaction throwing them everywhere, concretely in a ratio of 200 meters for each bomb).

Big Boss- I don't know what those things were made of, but they did the job pretty well.

Shiny- I made those with junk, now we must kill that guy as we contain the army of angels.

Pablo- Do you think he is going to be an issue?

Shiny- Big enemies tend to be slow which makes them an easy take so.

PLAM!

(Goliat slammed his hand on the roof sending Shiny to the bottom of the building).

Shiny- I'm fine!

Big Boss- This is going to be a great challenge. (He took out a M60 and started to shoot it).

(Meanwhile with Edgar and Adri).

Adri- I can't see them.

Edgar- Maybe they are hiding.

Adri- One of them is morbidly obese, I find that hard to believe.

Pauline- Dominique is beautiful in her own way! (She replied from a corner as she came out next to the other feminazi).

Dominique- They are nothing but sexist pigs, what did you expect of them Pauline?

Edgar- We never said you were ugly, we said you are fat.

Pauline- I am not fat!

Adri- Excuse me, if your arm is as thick as your head, you are fucking fat! How does she even walk? Oh right, superhuman strength.

Dominique- You man are all the same! When a woman isn't an anorexic bitch, you dump her.

Edgar- I beg to differ.

Adri- Don't you do the same to men who are smaller than 1,70 meters?

Pauline- I can demand my perfect man if I want!

Edgar- But you just... What?!

Adri- This is giving me a headache, can we get this going before I wonder why I even started this conversation? Edgar, call them out so we can finish this already.

Edgar- I choose you! (Edgar called both pokemons out) you cannot believe how much I wanted to do that.

Dominique- Those things won't save you!

(Dominique threw a car towards Night Cobra, he managed to evade it receiving just a scratch on his cheek).

Adri- I hope that doesn't hit anyone, you get Pauline as I suplex Dominique!

Edgar- You can't sup. (Adri made a suplex on Dominique) nevermind, Night Cobra use dragon claw! Lucky use bounce!

(Pauline evaded the attack from the rayquaza and grabbed him by the end of his tail before she slammed him against a building, then Lucky used bounce on her causing her to lose her balance).

Edgar- Damn it! If something happens to Night Cobra, Shiny is gonna kill me.

(Meanwhile with Shiny).

Shiny- Ok guys, I am back.

Pablo- Car!

Shiny- What?

(A car fell on Shiny making him fall off the building).

Shiny- Fuuuuuuu (PLOM!) uck! I hope the rest are doing better than me.

I am cornered right now, right? (Shiny looked up and saw how the angels were everywhere around him) shit.

(Back with Edgar and Adri).

(Adri was fighting hand to hand with Dominique, the fight was actually gruelling for both parts, no matter how many times Dominique managed to grab Adri, he quickly broke free from her grip, leaving nothing but an occasional punch to move the balance in favour of one of the fighters).

Adri- How can it be this hard to defeat them? (His fist collided with Dominique´s as he talked, she didn´t move from her spot even if the shockwave fist were charged with electricity)

Dominique- All your friend did was shoot first and ask later, you can´t stand a fair fight! (She kept blocking Adri no matter how hard he punched).

Edgar- You actually spat out your whole plan once you encountered him! (He shouted far away from the fight, guiding the pokemons).

Pauline- I thought he wouldn´t succeed in the first place! Now shut up and get out of our way! (She struggled to get rid of Night Cobra as she tried to evade Lucky).

Edgar- Lucky, use bounce!

(Pauline received a direct impact from Lucky, she didn't seem to mind that much).

Pauline- We grew stronger than before! Stick and stones won't break my bones!

Adri- Great, now they are immune to physical attacks.

Edgar- Didn't Tifa taught you any of her special attacks?

Adri- Well yes, but I am not that great, I don't fight everything that moves.

(He punched Dominique right on her stomach).

(Dominique couldn't block the punch and backed away in pain, not because of the punch but the electric shock she received).

Dominique- Ugh! That was nothing but luck.

(Adri gave her another low hit, which she failed to block).

Adri- Edgar! Attack them from below! They have problems blocking there.

Edgar- I think I have a better idea! Lucky use tackle from below! Night Cobra use dragon dance until I tell you to stop!

(The pokemons proceeded to do what they were told).

Pauline- Auch! That won't do anything to me!

(Pauline tried her best to grab the fish, but he was so slippery that he managed to escape from her and slap her with his tail).

Dominique- Fuck off you pig!

(Dominique tore the road apart to take a huge rock out of it and threw it to Adri).

Adri- Shit!

(The only thing Adri came up when the rock was about to crush him was punch it, for his surprise that involuntary reaction resulted in the stone going back to her, what made her fall on the ground in extreme pain).

Adri- Was it so easy?

(Adri got close to Dominique to see if she was still conscious, then she grabbed him from the ankles and threw him towards a shop).

Adri- Ugh! Fuck! I hope Shiny finds a way to kill the pain soon.

(Adri noticed a kid holding a book between his arms, he was terrified).

Kid- Please don't let them capture me.

(Adri stood on his knees and tried to calm the kid).

Adri- Wait, capture you? Why?

Kid- They want the book, but they aren't the new owners "sniff".

Adri- New owners? I don't get it, dammit she stood up, okay stay down and hide at the back of the store, I'll tell you when to come out.

(The kid nodded and ran to the back of the shop hiding between the boxes).

Adri- Okay, I can punch all the… Glass, great I hope that the shards get stuck on her instead of me.

(Adri punched a vase that hitted Dominique, it rather bounced).

Adri- Plastic.

Dominique- Plastic.

(Adri punched the shelf, crushing Dominique).

Adri- Aluminium.

(From below the shelf, blood began to spread on the ground).

Adri- She is probably fine, Edgar! How are you doing? (He shouted).

Edgar- Check this out! Night Cobra, NOW!

(The rayquaza Grabbed the magikarp and flew high, out of everyone's sight).

Pauline- I don´t get it, did it run away or something?

(A blink appeared in the sky, followed by a blinding light and a familiar sound).

Lucky- KAAAAAAAAAARP!

PLASH!

(The hit echoed across the city blocks).

Edgar- Is she K.O? (He asked from afar)

Adri- Yes! Come over here! I need your help! (He shouted back)

Edgar- You what? (He asked once more as he got close).

Adri- Your help! Come quick!

Edgar- Ok, no need to panic, What is it?

Adri- I think I found something interesting.

(Meanwhile in the fight against Goliath).

Pablo- I just don´t get it, we used every single weapon we have and he is still unscratched.

(At this point the giant prefered to destroy the city blocks ignoring the group, since they couldn´t even hurt him).

Big Boss- It´s like he was made of stone.

Shiny- I should have brought more ammo.

Pablo- Wait, that wasn´t all your ammo?!

Shiny- I can´t deactivate hardcore until computer fix the problems, and ammo weights in that mode.

Pablo- Just great, how are we supposed to fight him if we don´t have ammo?

Shiny- Stop complaining, all the angels are dead and I have an idea to kill Goliath.

Big Boss- What can you do that we haven´t tried already?

Shiny- Rock-it launcher.

Big Boss- What the hell is that?

Pablo- It´s a weapon that uses trash as ammo, literally.

Shiny- Before you say anything else and hate me for not doing this earlier, do you remember how this big guy died?

Pablo- A stone hit him between the, no, please tell me it wasn´t that easy.

Shiny- Hey! you giant dickless piece of shit!

Goliath- Who said that?!

(Shiny used the V.A.T.S on Goliath, the stone made an impact with no problem, it only made a small cut where it made a hit).

Shiny- Whooo! it says I made a critical hit!

Pablo- I can´t see any change.

Goliath- What is this, oh, my blood… uh no.

Shiny- Aha! the giant is starting to... RUN!

(Goliath started to loose his balance as the group descended downstairs, the giant fell on building, which started to tremble as they were halfway outside of the building).

Pablo- I can´t, I just fucking can´t! The first time I help you and now I have a building collapsing above my head, not to mention the nonsense of this, you should be freaking out or at least confused with this, how is it that you don´t give a fuck?

Big Boss- I have hunted dragons, one of my co-workers is a overpowered demon and my own creator works for me, do you think this shit means anything to me anymore?

Shiny- Who cares, just run for your life!

Pablo- And how does he run as fast as us with that thing on?

Shiny- Fire ant nectur, nec-ter, nec-tir,nec-taaaar.

Pablo- Did you just eat something that makes you dumber?

Shiny- Run fast now... Me,fast.

Big Boss- Great, now he is even dumber than before.

Shiny- Hehe, me plan.

(Shiny suddenly turned to the right and jumped off a broken window to a dumpster in the alley).

Shiny- He, me escape, smarter escape than clone and cyclop.

(Goliath started banishing once the roof collapsed, leaving a chest in the middle of the street).

Music stops.

Shiny- Big guy gone, but guy left present. (He said as he got out of the trash and walked to the chest).

(Pablo and Big Boss came out of the building, they stopped to catch their breath once they realized that Goliath was gone for good).

Big Boss- Where did he go?

Pablo- Admit it, that was fucking weird.

Big Boss- Who cares, there was a giant here and an army of angels with flaming swords, now all we have left is their possessions and that chest your friend is trying to lockpick with a bobby pin, how stupid, (Shiny succeeded at lockpicking the chest) okay this shit doesn´t make sense anymore.

Pablo- Aha! so you admit that this is stupid?

Big Boss- You shouldn´t mess with someone who can kill you in 45 different ways with a belt.

Pablo- "Gulps" nevermind, I didn´t say anything.

Shiny- You, carry this for me.

(Shiny gave 12 flaming swords to each Pablo and Big Boss).

Pablo- There should be more than this, we killed like a hundred of them.

Shiny- Swords broken, I repair.

Big Boss- How did you repair a sword without a forge?

Shiny- With other sword.

Pablo- See what I mean? this place is nuts, and why do I have to carry this? just send it to the core using your watch!

Shiny- You right, Me didn´t think it before.

Big Boss- How long is he going to be like this?

Pablo- That should wear off in a few minutes, we should go and help the others, (takes out phone and calls Edgar) hey Edgar, we are done with our part here, do you need help? Aja, I see, (hangs the phone) they got those women K.O by themselves, but they have to help some kids with something about a tablet or something, I don't have any clue, they don´t have a great signal where they are.

Big Boss- And what about the others?

Pablo- Let´s see, (Calls Gilca) Gilca we are done here with our part, how is your doing? Wow really? Okay, were are heading there right now.

Big Boss- What is it?

Pablo- The muslims have some kind of bombs attached to their bodies, these bombs absorb energy before they explode, they more they get, the bigger the explosion is.

Big Boss- Let me guess, they are next to the main power source of the city?

Pablo- Yes, and it seems that they aren´t immortal anymore.

Big Boss- What? how can it be?

Pablo- First help me find that priest, he fell inside a trash can didn´t he?

Big Boss- Why? he is probably dead, at least for now.

Pablo- It seems he didn´t have a bible after all, he actually had one of the... Shiny, did you just steal the clothes from the priest corpse?

Shiny- Clothes have good stats for magic, useful for other power, I discovered something about priest, this no bible, this guardian book, priest stole from guardian long ago, priest killed guardian with book, he can´t live without book.

Pablo- Well, that is a way to sum things up but, WHY ARE YOU DRAGGING HIS CORPSE?!

Shiny- Me give funeral to him, (Shiny opened the sewer and threw the corpse inside) done.

Big Boss- Are you sure that the nectar made him dumber?

Pablo- I don't think being an asshole has anything to do with intelligence.

Shiny- Hehehe, I'm terrible person but love it.

Pablo- "Sigh" okay, look, Gilca has a problem with those muslims and their bombs, we need to go there and help them.

Shiny- Boom guys are big problems, but they are bad with thinking, I can stop them easy.

Big Boss- He must be doing this on purpose.

Pablo- What if we go and help them already?

(Shiny nodded and went ahead).

Big Boss- You know?

Pablo- What?

Big Boss- You guys are lucky that he is the one who rules and you live in a dimension with no laws and regulations, or you'd have like a billion complains from human resources.

Pablo- If I tell you the truth, the fact that he hasn't mocked in front of an angry mod yet is quite amazing and yet disturbing, since I know he is eventually going to fuck the shit up, and it will be either chaotic or awesome.

Big Boss- I'd like to see that.

Pablo- Well I don't really think the same way, I would like it, but just think about what would come after that and... The possible outcomes aren't that pleasant.

Big Boss- I think I can see the gun fight from here, (Big Boss took out a pair of binoculars) seems that they reached a dead point, they are shooting each other from both sides of the street, ours are on the left and those two are on the right, none of the sides can take a risk since that would lead to their failure, they just shoot hoping that they can kill the others.

Pablo- Well, now we have a bigger problem, what could happen if those bombs exploded right now?

Big Boss- The skyscraper they are using as fort would collapse above them, but that would be better than what they could do if they reached the main power source of the city, what's the problem by the way?

Pablo- Shiny became invisible all of a sudden.

Big Boss- I don't know what to think right now.

Pablo- Do you see anything strange?

Big Boss- I can't see the bombs, mostly because there are none, hang on, I think I saw something.

(Big Boss started chuckling with a smile in his face).

Pablo- What is so funny about this?

Big Boss- Have you ever seen a human popcorn?

Pablo- What are you talking about?

BOOM! BOOM!

(Everyone except Big Boss gasped and looked at the explosion with faces of pure horror, but the explosion only killed the suicide bombers).

Pablo- Did I miss something here?

Shiny- Boom guys don't have big boom anymore.

Pablo- AH! Don't do that! You scared me.

Shiny- Sorry, still invisible, but no worries, I gave boom guys another boom in exchange of their booms.

Pablo- But why?

Shiny- They wanted boom death I give them boom death.

Pablo- You can be a massive asshole when you get to it.

Shiny- Hehe, I...I… ugh, I saw everything blank for a second there, I guess the nectar effects are over, I got my intelligence back at least, although I lost way more than what I should.

Ada- You were dumber before? I didn´t notice (she mocked).

Shiny- Haha, Leon, see this gold ingot of 24K?

Leon- Well, yes, I can the ingot, but I can´t see you.

Shiny- Good, I was going to give you this so you could divide it into three and give the other parts to Big Boss and Ada, now I want you to do that, except that now I want you to take it give a 1/9 of it to Dante, from Ada´s part.

Ada- That ingot is at least worth of 10000, losing a 1/9 is almost nothing.

Shiny- Do you want it to be 2/9?

Ada- I take that back.

Shiny- Well, Sony city is safe.

?- Actually the name is Trade Station, Sony is the name of the company that made of this city what it is today.

Shiny- Oh, hello there little girl! I didn't see you there, I hope you haven't seen anything of this atrocity, tell me, what's your name?

Sussie- I am Susan, but everyone calls me little Sussie, thanks for getting rid of those guys, they always chased us, and Tommy was tired of their attacks.

Shiny- Wait, the censorship society chased you? Why?

Sussie- Since Tommy found that weird flat computer those guys have been after us, I told him to destroy it but he insisted in finding the new owner, some guy called.

(Outside of the hologram).

S.H- LALALALALALALALALA!

(?)- What the hell are you doing?

S.H- Nothing, just singing.

(?)- "Grunts".

(Back to the hologram).

Sussie- If you are that guy, prove it!

Shiny- Here, have my ID.

Sussie- I am not stupid, even if it says the name you could be someone else, off with the mask!

Shiny- Er, I, ok.

Sussie- Alright you weren't lying, you could have appeared before, we have been escaping from them for almost a week!

Shiny- "Gulps" how can such a small girl have this kind of temper? sorry, we had to do things and...you know...stuff.

Sussie- Liar!

Shiny- I admit it! I've been slacking off all day long, but only because I'll be gone for a long while, you happy now?

Sussie- Let's find the others so I don't have to see you anymore.

Shiny- Fine!

Sussie- Fine!

Shiny- NEEEEH!

Sussie- NEEEH!

Gilca- I think he made a new friend.

Leon- I don't know which one is less mature.

Pablo- Gilca, can you call Edgar? My phone doesn't really work here.

Gilca- Hey! Why me? Shiny is the one with the unlimited calls.

(Shiny was still shouting neh at Sussie).

Gilca- God dammit,(calls Edgar) hey Edgar, where are you right now? Heading toward us, and you have two kids with you, that can be misunderstood, yes we know what they have for Shiny, her friend told us, what is he doing? Well... he is using his diplomacy, yes they are shouting neh at each other, alright, bye! (Hangs phone) they are on their way here, they found that Tommy and other kid named John.

Shiny- Tommy? I think I know a kid who is named Tommy.

Gilca- From this world?

Shiny- Kind of, you guys weren't there, he was a world traveler like us.

Sussie- Wait, we are world travellers.

Shiny- Hang on, did you almost die in Marvel multiverse?

Sussie- Yea.

Shiny- Then Tommy is the kid I almost killed with my sniper rifle!... I should put this into a context before I say anything.

Sussie- I already know what happened back there, way to go captain dumbass.

Shiny- I don´t think little girls should use that kind of language.

Sussie- Go fuck yourself!

(Shiny turned around and asked what he should do about the girl's attitude towards him, the group simply shrugged).

Shiny- I really hope they come before police arrived and arrest us for murdering those jerks once and for all.

Sussie- What are you talking about, nobody goes to jail for getting rid of a criminal.

Leon- I think you´ve seen too many movies, just because they were criminals it doesn´t give you the right to shoot them.

Sussie- Yes it does, what´s more, if they are wanted you can claim their rewards, but that only happens in this world.

Leon- Wait, just like that? kill criminals without being an authority and get a reward for it, what´s next, carry massive destruction weapons around as if it was your wallet?

Sussie- As a matter of fact, yes. The police has everything under control in most of the situations, if not, they tend to rely on heroes or wanderers.

(Leon scratched his head confused).

Ada- Then why has no one else appeared?

Sussie- You just fought the ones who ruled above the others, you should have seen the kind of things we have been through in the center, he was only one, but fuck me he was fast.

Shiny- Again with the swear words, okay I use a lot of swear words since I was her age, even younger, but still.

Ada- Who was him?

Sussie- The guy who was with the priest, apparently it all started because the old man didn´t have his medicine or something, then he called all those angels and the giant, if I tell you the truth, this city would have been destroyed if it wasn´t for that man and his madness.

Shiny- Wait what?

Sussie- Are you slow? The city was about to suffer an organised attack, first they would release the angels and the giant to cause a distraction, then, those womans would break the walls of both the energy plant and the water supply, and those guys with dresses would blow up both of them, leaving the city in a state of crisis.

Big Boss- Let me guess, you changed the medicine for something else, right?

Sussie- Yes, then he went nuts and attacked everyone, which is nice since he almost made them invincible.

Edgar- Actually, the feminazis were immune to any kind of physical attack, only projectiles hurted them.

Shiny- Finally! I really need to finish this as soon as possible so I can continue with my plans, over all now that those guys are dead, forever.

Adri- Wait, they can die now? Like, for real?

Shiny- Yes, it seems that the book actually gave powers to the priest, but I couldn´t copy it because, guess what?

Edgar- Magic block?

Adri- Is one of a kind?

Tommy- It is one of the other books that belonged to the guardian!

Shiny- Ding ding ding! Bingo for Tommy! And a huge disappointment for my friends who never listen to what I say.

Edgar- We can´t use those books anyway.

Adri- Nobody listens to what you say.

Pablo- Who cares anyway?

Shiny- And we are supposed to protect this for 7 years, God help me! (He covered his face with his hands).

Tommy- So, is it true that you were the guardian all along?

Shiny- Well, yea, I bet it makes us feel extremely stupid since we met a long time ago.

Tommy- Sure, haha! anyway, have this, it is yours after all.

(Tommy gave the tablet to Shiny, who decided to take a small look at what the guardian knew about what seemed to be videogame related powers, concretely he was looking for their ability to vanish pain and push their limits to the extreme).

Shiny- Nice! this is what I needed from the start, goodbye pain! Computer, buy this one and inform me about the soul number.

Computer- Purchase completed, the remaining number of souls is 3.045.216, minus the recent purchase of 500.000, which leaves it in 2.545.216 souls. Would you like to give this effect to every worker?

Shiny- Yes please, now, tell me guys, is there anything I can do to repay you?

Jhon- Ask Tommy, I wanted to leave that book where we found it.

Sussie- I hate to admit it but he is right, the choice is up to him.

(Tommy´s eyes widened and a smile appeared on his face filled with joy and illusion, like if it was christmas).

Shiny- So? what do you want?

Tommy- I want to be a hero like you! (He said filled with excitement).

Shiny- Alright, a hero like...ME?!

Tommy- Yes! you travel around worlds, help people, everyone admires you!

Shiny- To be honest, you are the first one to admire me, the rest simply hates-fears me for my power, anyway, I am not the nicest person there is out there.

Tommy- Who cares! Being a hero isn´t about fame or money, it is about doing what is best for everyone!

Shiny- Wow! He really is determined to follow me, but I can´t just let him, what if anything bad happens to him, I can´t give him the undead sign, he isn´t from my world, he wouldn´t be able to get rid of it no matter how hard he tried! I should think about an excuse Er...I don´t think I can do that, look, even if I make the rules back in the core, hiring a kid would be illegal, hope you can understand it, and you probably have a family who cares about you, they must be worried, you should go back with them.

Tommy- We don´t have a family, we never did, we only have each other and we discovered where we came from thanks to that old library book which taught us how to use the symbols, you probably know about them already, but if you say that you can´t, I won´t give you problems. (he looked sadly at the ground).

Shiny- Oh, I see. What are you doing man? He saves your ass and you repay him like this? They have nothing at all, NOTHING! I think there might be a way, I can´t adopt you without revealing my personal info, but if I made up a cover up where I used the core as a boarding school…

Tommy- We could help you in your adventures!

Shiny- Exactly! although that might take some time, just get comfortable and train daily, because once I´m back… there will be a lot of work to do!

Tommy- You heard that? We finally have a place to live! (He jumped on his spot).

Sussie- Are you really going to do that for us?

Shiny- Yes, I think I made that pretty clear.

Sussie- We finally have a home! ain´t you glad John? (She asked excited).

John- Meh, I guess it is alright.

Tommy- Please forgive him, he isn´t the kind of person who show how they feel.

Shiny- Nah, it´s alright, I am the one who is glad.

(Tommy and Sussie held their hands as they jumped happily, then Gilca approached to Shiny and asked).

Gilca- Are you really going to do this?

Shiny- I can´t give them a pat on the back and then give them the boot, what would you do?

Gilca- I guess you are right.

(Meanwhile the rest just got closer to see how the kids celebrated, the kid´s reaction made them smile, even Big Boss who until the date denies that he had smiled to their happiness, everyone except Ada who called Leon).

Ada- Leon.

Leon- Yes, what is it?

Ada- I hate to admit it, but I was wrong about him.

Leon- I don´t get it.

Ada- I couldn´t see him as someone who does this kind of things, someone more like… you, for example.

Leon- Wait, why me?

Ada- You always help people no matter what it takes, even if you are hurt, I thought he would simply help himself and screw everyone else.

Leon- I guess you can´t judge someone on their looks, but he can be an asshole, just look at what he left of those terrorist.

Ada- You mean the blood puddle or those piles of bloody meat?

Leon- Er, both, now tell me, are you doing anything after this?

Ada- I will, but not with you "chuckles" (then she proceeded to see how the kids celebrated, with a smile on her face).

Leon- "Sigh" just my luck (he joined the rest as he smiled).

Shiny- Well, you guys can handle this for me until I come back right?

Pablo- Wait, where are you going?

Shiny- Adventure calls and my hearts is willing to respond!

Big Boss- Is that the cheesiest line you have?

Shiny- He! just take care of yourselves until I´m back and try to get as many contracts as you can! (He opened a portal and ran inside).

Gilca- Like we are going to get any contract at all, right?

(Everyone except the kids responded in unison with a chuckle).

(Outside the hologram).

S.H- And I was lucky that I spent a whole week outside, since your beloved character took advantage of the situation in the mansion to create as many problems as she could.

(?)- Hey! I… dammit.

S.H- Though so.

(Back to the hologram).

(Shiny appeared on the Olympus Coliseum, but he needed to be at the underworld, so he ran to the stairs).

Shiny- I fucking hate long stairs, now I have to go down these, unless… he he he.

(Shiny changed to "keyblade master" before he jumped and started to glide downstairs as he sang "I believe I can fly").

Shiny- Lalala la lala Idon´t know how the songgoes, I believe I can fly.

(2 minutes later).

Shiny- Wow , I am like 7 meters above the ground, those stairs sure go straight down to hell, oh look! they are in the door of the underworld, I´ll go with them.

(As Shiny got closer to the door, he noticed that Sora was looking at the other side).

Shiny- What are they doing?

Donald- Sora no!

Shiny- Hold the fuck on, is the the part where… nononono! (Before he could change his mind he passed the door as fast as a speeding bullet to find himself involved in the fight against Cerberus).

Kingdom Hearts II- Rowdy Rumble.

Sora- Hey! I´m glad you showed up just in time!

(Shiny landed next to Auron).

Shiny- He-he-hey! I am glad that I came here too! For my own good I hope those new powers really make pain disappear in less than a second.

Auron- Enough with the talk, it´s time to fight!

(Cerberus let a huge roar that made the cave tremble).

Shiny- Good boys musn´t bite unless they don´t want to go to bed without dinner.

(One of the heads tried to bite Shiny, he used the Keyblade to block him as the dog started to shook his head).

Shiny- He wants me for dinner! He wants me to be he's fricking dinner!

Sora- Keep it up, you are distracting him!

Shiny- You aren´t the one who is in deadly danger!

(Sora looked at Auron, they both nodded before they started the Bushido limit from Auron, in less than 6 seconds).they slashed stabbed and casted what seemed to be pillars of light on the beast´s remaining heads, Shiny simply held to his keyblade as Sora and Auron made an hurricaine from clashing their swords).

Shiny- If I can join them once they are ready, I´ll die happy (He said astonished).

(Cerberus wasn´t that affected by the limit, even if it took great part of his life, he was extremely pissed, he shook Shiny before throwing him to the left head, he placed his hand on the nose and the foot on the chin, he did the same with the other head).

Shiny- Wait, since when am I this skilled? If this is because of that program I stole... I should look things up later, now where was I? a yes cerberus has his middle head about to chop me down to pieces, I should block it.

(Shiny, released the heads and jumped to the middle head that showed his fangs at him).

Shiny- Back to the start, ugh his breath is even worst than mine, now one of the heads should rise from behind so I can jump and slash it.

(The left head grunted before it tried to bite Shiny, He jumped and slashed the back of the head, making the dog grunt and jump high up).

Shiny- Don´t touch the ground!

(When Cerberus fell, a wave came from his pawns, Sora evaded it and Shiny was flying around the place, Auron was caught by the wave).

Shiny- Sora! do you think you can distract him for a while?

Sora- Sure!

(Sora jumped and slashed Cerberus 3 times before landing back on the ground).

Shiny- I´m on it! literally, stay back before he does the spinning attack!

Sora- Got it! How does he know about Cerberus fighting style?.

(Cerberus spun to spot Sora and Auron).

Shiny- Oh no! You´ve been a bad boy.

(Shiny slashed Cerberus middle head 5 times as Sora slashed the left one and Auron used divider on the right head).

Shiny- Se acabó! (Shiny slammed his keyblade and three blue spheres spun around him as they hit each one of the heads) did I just say what Sora said in the game when he used explosion? I really need to fix the bugs I might have caused.

Sora- Good job! You took a massive part of it´s healt!

Shiny- Piece of cake uoh!

(Shiny fell from cerberus when this one jumped, then it landed creating a wave that got Shiny as he stood up).

Shiny- Ah! You are starting to piss me off. How is your magic?

Sora- Still recovering, why do you ask?

Shiny- Because I forgot to buy eter on my way here, tell me once it´s ready so we can use the Bushido with Auron, now wait for it to turn around and attack him.

(Cerberus swept as he turned around looking for his prey).

Shiny- Now!

Sora- Got it!

(Both of them jumped and started to slash the heads, Sora slashed the beast 3 times before landing a strong slash and landing back on the ground, Shiny slashed the beast six times before he used aerial finish on it). [aerial finish is an attack that makes the fighter slash it´s enemy several times on mid air, this finishing combo consist in various circle slashes that leave a trail of light).

Sora- It´s almost over! another attack like that and he is gone!

Shiny-Good but don´t stay there, run before he jumps, it isn´t pleasant to be crushed by that thing…

(Cerberus jumped and landed next to Auron).

Auron- Ugh! This dog is starting to annoying me.

Shiny- "Sigh" (Shiny used a potion on Auron) better?

Auron- Yes… thanks kid.

Shiny- Just let me be the bait for a while, stay back and we shall finish this fight in our next move.

(Shiny slashed Cerberus and started to glide away so the demonic dog went after him, Sora and Auron stood by the entrance watching the fight).

Auron- I can´t say I dislike easy fights but, this is just absurd.

Sora- Well, he isn´t going to be like this forever, I´m sure he´ll leave or stay behind so the rest can grow stronger.

Auron- That kind of makes sense, by the way, didn´t he change his mind all of a sudden?

Sora- You mean that he started insecure and then he just went like, (Sora placed his arm in front of his mouth as he tried to imitate Shiny´s voice) I am too cool for this and everyone can´t keep up to my awesomeness.

Auron- "Chuckles" Yes, just like that.

Sora- Meh, he did that before. (Sora threw his to the sky before he placed them on the back of his head).

Auron- So he is a mess outside fights but still, he is someone you don´t want him as a rival? that is new for me.

Sora- What can I say, I´ve seen weirder things.

Auron- Do you have your magic back?

Sora- Yes, I just got it a while ago.

Auron- Then tell him.

Sora- The magic is ready! Tell us when to do the Bushido!

(Shiny glided a few meter away from Cerberus to talk).

Shiny- Then come here and help me finish him off for good!

(Sora and Auron ran to the middle of the room and stopped next to Shiny).

Auron- Ready?

Sora- Yes.

Shiny- What?... oh, yes ready.

Auron- Then go!

(Once they started the limit, each one attacked one specific head alternating between shooting star [This attack creates pillars of light to cause damage] and vanishing blade [this one simply stabs and slashes the enemy at an incredible speed], after 6 second they used spiral [normally Sora and Auron clashed their swords and created a tornado once these spun on the place, but since Shiny was there, he raised the handle of the keyblade allowing Sora and Auron to clash all of the three swords, then he threw them at Cerberus causing a bigger tornado than the normal would have done]).

Shiny- He just needs another combo and he is gone, do you want to do it Sora?

Sora- Before that, why is the magic barrier vanishing?

Shiny- Eh?... oh, we should run out and close the door.

Sora- But why?

Shiny- Two words: the curse.

Auron- I´m with him on this.

(The three of them ran to the door as Cerberus started to chase them).

Sora- Close the door!

Shiny- And do it quickly!

(The ones outside started to push the door sides as each one of them passed, once on the other side, Sora and Shiny started to make faces mocking at Cerberus before the door was shut in front of his face).

Sora- That was intense, right Auron? Auron?...

Shiny- Mmm… He is gone, that was pretty sneaky.

Goofy- Well, at least we are all right.

Sora- But we couldn´t stop Hades! we need a way to stop the curse.

Meta- That´s right, inside there we were nothing but toys for him.

Donald- We should ask Hercules about it!

Shiny- Good idea, you go ahead as I talk to Irish and Phatty.

Sora- Can´t you stay for longer than 5 minutes?

Shiny- Don´t worry, I will, now go ahead, this is kind of private.

(Everyone left leaving mentioned characters alone).

Shiny- You know what I am going to do know right?

Irish- Uoooo! give us the keyblades?

Phatty- Finally!

Shiny- No, keep your celebrations I won´t give you a keyblade at all.

Irish- But why? (he gave Shiny a sad look).

Shiny- Simple, we can´t make everyone the keyblade chosen all of a sudden, maybe in the last fight, also it has to do with the drive forms.

Phatty- I´m lost already.

Irish- Me too.

Shiny- There are so many reasons why you can´t have a keyblade, first of all, I had to explain to both of you that Ansem and Xehanort were completely different persons, for two FUCKING hours!

Irish- The lore is kind of complex.

Shiny- Yes, but you should have known that since both of you have played both the first and second game, yet you guys are completely clueless about it, I know that Meta es strictly focused on attack and Tryton chose to be defensive, but you guys just... Suck.

Phatty- Hey!

Irish- Yeah grosh! I had a shower yesterday.

Phatty- He means we aren't skilled enough.

Irish- Well... I can improve!

Shiny- Look, Meta never blocks or recovers in a fight, somehow, he makes it and Tryton forgets some of the enemy attack patterns, yet he does well in general, he ain't perfect but he passes.

This is why I must ask you a favour, could you be their supports? I can tag along with Meta and the world assistant to make a team of three, but Tryton needs someone to be his made and knight.

Phatty- Shouldn't we help Meta then?

Irish- Tryton knows the drill at least, Meta is the one I danger.

Shiny- Nuh-uh, Tryton listens to me, if I tell him to develop all the drive forms, he will, if I told him to save the potions, he would.

Phatty- AaaaaI get it now, Tryton will develop everything if we tag along with him, but Meta won't do anything but rush into battle recklessly.

Irish- That is nice and all, but we want something in exchange!

Shiny- I won't boost your level if that is what you want.

Irish- At least give us the best gear you have.

Shiny- You guys don't have space for almost anything.

Irish- Just the weapons, please.

Shiny- "Sigh" alright, hail the queen+ for Phatty and hail the king for Irish.

Irish- Why the + on his staff?

Shiny- Didn't have enough orichalcum for another shield, you guys are lucky that once you join Sora your level must raise to at least one above his.

Irish- That works with us too?

Shiny- We use the game rules, of course it works, although we have to use some of those rules like it or not.

We should go upstairs with the rest.

Phatty- I have a question, do you have that amulet that stops the curse?

Shiny- Yep, but we should keep it a secret, just in case.

Phatty- I asked because of the fusions.

Shiny- We can keep up to Sora once he gets the real amulet, we musn't cheat here.

(Outside of the hologram).

S.H- I Shouldn't have given him the keyblade.

(?)- He didn't want to listen?

S.H- I had to promise that if he obeyed I would give him Riku's keyblade with powers included.

(?)- And did he listen?

S.H- It kind of worked, I had to use thundaga on him sometimes though, you can't believe how many times Donald had to correct me in twilight town until I said all the spells properly, I really messed up the names.

(?)- Are you going to make me see this?

S.H- You know? I really want to see how we did, let's have a break and continue later.

End of the chapter.

Next chapter: Demyx vs Meta! The fight that wasn't really a fight!


	15. Chapter 15

Writer- Well, I should be able to write about Kingdom Hearts II since I am replaying the whole thing.

Writer´s conscience- But you messed up the heartless in those worlds.

Writer- Minor issues, all I did was misplace them, they still belonged to that world, perhaps I can make up an excuse like "since we are helping you they are sending stronger heartless instead of the weak ones".

Writer´s conscience- Cheater.

Writer- Come on! this could be way worse, imagine if everyone had the same level I have in that save slot, one OP member is kind of fun, more than one is so damn lame.

Shiny- But it had to be me? After all the whole storyline is about how people from the real world can be a global threat to the universe they love and admire.

Writer- Shut up! Tell me, how many of them plays any kind of videogame seriously?

Shiny- Not many, Khoros and Gilca.

Writer- And how many play the whole game a trying to become a god character once they reach the end?

Shiny- That is only us, they are rather the ones who make a….

Writer- Balanced character on the RPG.

Shiny- I guess that makes sense, it´s not like we did anything once we are asked nicely "sarcasm".

Writer- What if we touch that topic once we are done with Kingdom Hearts?

Shiny- As long as you are realistic about it.

Writer- Good where was I? Oh right! if you can´t find the music use this list, they are already extended so you don´t have to press replay every 2 minutes, I suggest you to keep the channel for future chapters. KHII music

Chapter 15: Demyx vs Meta! The fight that wasn´t really a fight!

(We continue in front of the door to the Underworld just where we left).

Shiny- Did they realize Auron is gone? Because he just disappeared before I could blink once we escaped.

Irish- I guess, that was a nice fight by the way.

Shiny- The truth is that, once you let the powers do the rest, fear is gone in no time, by the way, now we kind of have health bars.

Phatty- I can´t see them.

Shiny- That is the problem, even if we are like a game character now, it is hard to tell when our health is fine, we need a HUD.

Irish- HUD?

Phatty- Those things on the bottom of the screen, the ones that inform about the ammo, health items and other things.

Irish- Oh, I get it now… were the stairs this long before?

Shiny- I fear so, and we have to go up then, see you later.

(Shiny started to use high jump and air dodge to go faster).

Irish- HEY! Maldito traidor! Perro judío! Eso no vale! JUDAS!

Shiny- "giggles" I´ll see you up there!

Coliseum Gates.

Olympus Coliseum- Kingdom hearts II.

(Shiny reached the end of the stairs and sighed in relief).

Shiny- I´ll meet the others and see what they are doing.

(Shiny noticed Hercules riding Pegasus somewhere high in the sky).

Shiny- I guess he is going to get the Olympus stone, if only he knew that Demyx stole it… well, that is none of my business and I should wait for those two, I´ll change some things here in the meantime, Watch.

Watch- Yes boy?

Shiny- Open my menu for this power file, I want to change a few things.

Watch- So be it, son!

(The watch made popped a screen in front of Shiny, who went to the ability section and disabled the abilities; combo +1, air combo+1 and upper slash. Then he activated negative combo).

Shiny- That should do it, but I wonder... (Shiny checked the status section) as I thought, I still have to max both the final form and my summoning. I´ll stick to summoning until I can go to Twilight town, then I will have all I need to be the ultimate badass hehehe, although I haven´t unlocked any of the fire or ice materials in the shop, who cares? the only item I haven´t crafted is Save the queen +, no wait, it was Save the king +.

THUD!

Shiny- Ouch! what the, did you throw your shield at me?

Irish- That´s what you get for "catches breath" I can´t remember "pants" but you get it anyway.

Phatty- That´s "catches breath" right "pants".

Shiny- I realized something, we could have waited down there instead of coming up here.

Phatty- EEEEEEEH?!

Shiny- Sorry, my bad, but now that we are here we can introduce ourselves to Phil and Hercules.

Irish- It´s Fil, not Phil.

Shiny- Em, okay, I´ll try to remember.

Lobby.

Shiny- There is nobody here, I guess they are in the arena.

Arena.

(Sora was training as Phil told him, the rest watched leaned to the wall).

Shiny- Hey! How is it going?

Meta- Just here.

Tryton- Watching.

Donald- Is that a staff?

Phatty- Well, yes, it is a staff.

Donald- I didn't know you were a wizard.

Phatty- Of course! I've been a wizard since... A few minutes.

Donald- What?!

Shiny- Okay, calm down. Donald, do you remember how king Mickey managed to use the keyblade?

Donald- Yes, master Yen Shid taught him.

Shiny- That´s right, but, what if someone else had a way to teach not just the way of the keyblade but other fighting styles?

Goofy- Then, that person would be really powerful and should be respected, after all, teaching how to use the keyblade is a complicated task.

Shiny- Well, I have my weakness but I prefer to be seen as a simple person.

Meta- "Cough" engreído.

Shiny- muy chulo estas tu, que si no fuese por recuerdo lejano ¡tu estabas en casa tocándote los huevos a dos manos!

Donald- Great, their translators broke again.

Shiny- No, we can choose when to speak with or without translation, anyway, now they are learning to fight as you two do, including the magic which allows Sora to fuse with you.

Donald- So you are copying us.

Shiny- I wouldn´t… deny it, yes I am copying you.

Goofy- I don´t know if that is a compliment or not.

(Fil got close to the group).

Fil- Hey! What is this? less talk and more training!

Shiny- Oh, my bad, I was talking to them.

Fil- And you are?

Shiny- Call me Shiny.

Meta- Nobody calls you that way Cen,SHINY! eh? I wanted to say shiny, NO! I don´t want to say shiny I want to say shiny! AAAAARRRRGGGG!

Shiny- Hehehe, suck it.

Meta- "Grunts" damn you.

Fil- Who are you and what is wrong with him?

Shiny- Don´t mind him, he is kind of nervous right now, call me Shiny since nobody gets my surname or name right, even if it is easy to pronounce.

Fil- And let me guess, you came here to learn from me? Then let me tell you that you have to prove yourself worthy of my training.

Shiny- I don´t want or need your training.

Fil- Yes just like I… WHAT?!

Shiny- You heard me, I-don´t-want-your-training.

Fil- There is no way you can say that! I am Filoctetes! the trainer of heroes! every hero out there wants to be taught by me.

Shiny- I´m neither a hero nor a rookie, want a proof? Well, I am new in doing things by myself instead of using a controller.

Fil- Of course I want a proof! once Sora ends, you are next! then we will see what you are made of.

Sora- Actually I am done.

Fil- Really? How many?

Sora- I got 417, is that good?

Fil- Not bad, not bad, I bet this bonesack can´t beat that.

(Shiny went to the middle of the arena and pointed his keyblade at Fil).

Shiny- Whenever you are ready Fil!

Tryton- He can be such a showman when he gets to it.

Irish- Not as much as Meta, but he does mess things up, for real.

Meta- This sucks.

Phatty- Does he always complain so much?

Irish- Only when things don´t go they way he expects, which is always because he loses either interest or focus rather quickly (he muttered to Phatty).

Fil- You have 90 seconds to impress me, let´s see if you are something else than words.

(Vases started to appear on the square where Shiny stood, the vases spawned in groups that went from 5 to 9, Shiny used quick run to go where the vases appeared, then he slashed the middle one before he used explosion blasting 5 vases away, which left a few orbs, then he used finishing leap to catch two more vases, he repeated the process until a huge vase appeared, then he blasted that vase towards the other groups of vases in order to get bigger orbs he collected quickly, after the 90 seconds passed, he had collected the worth of 1046 orbs, and gained aerial drive without noticing).

Fil- I-I-I. He is prepared I guess.

Shiny- Hey, cheer up! I might be prepared for most of the adversities in this journey, but I can do better and so do they (He pointed to his friends), you are an excellent trainer who made men into legends, that is indeed a demanding challenge.

Fil- Er, thank you, that helps me.

(Hercules walked in and started to talk to Sora and the others as Shiny kept talking with Fil).

Shiny- The truth being said, I want to ask you for advice, how can you make someone like him (points at Meta) act more...seriously? like really, he doesn´t even block or counters, he just rushes and expects the enemy to fall before he does, I know he wants to adopt an offensive fight style but.

Fil- I see (Fil started to rub his beard), the best way to do this is to be above him at all times and try to correct the mistake, but if it doesn´t work, he should learn the hard way and face problems himself, with no help.

Shiny- Then, should I support him as I do this? Because I planned Tryton to tag along with Irish and Phatty so they can fight like Sora and his friends do, as I go with Meta so he doesn´t end up in Hade´s domains even if that is impossible.

Fil- Well, you should try to change his error as fast as possible, and don´t carry the rest of the team, that won´t help them, they will rely too much on you and if that happens, they will be too weak once they need you but you aren't there.

Shiny- Got it! Protect, correct and don´t neglect.

Fil- That´s right.

Shiny- Alright, I´ll go back with the group (walks to the group and joins their conversation).

Sora- But that is terrible!

Donald- How are we supposed to fight that curse without the stone?

Goofy- Things couldn´t go worse.

(And then Hades appeared from a poof of smoke).

Hades- I beg to differ.

(Everyone took a fighting position).

Hercules- Hades! What do you want?

Hades- Well, I am just having a walk, meeting the new guys who came out of nowhere and forced me to deploy more heartless around the Underworld, just typical business, and last, ask you about your loved Meg, have you seen her?

Hercules- What have you done to her?

Hades- Nothing, yet, but if I were you I would rescue her as soon as possible, oh wait! You have to fight the Hydra and if you go, so many people could be hurt!

Hercules- Damn you! You won't get away with this!

Hades- I'd love to see you try, go on, stop me if you can.

(With that Hades disappeared in a cloud of smoke).

Hercules- Meg...

Sora- Don't worry Hercules! You can fight the hydra as we rescue Meg!

Hercules- Thank you guys, but I want to make sure she will be fine (Hercules called his horse Pegasus), go with them and save Meg, I'll reunite with you once I am done here.

Sora- All right!

Donald- You can count on us!

Goofy- We won't fail you!

Tryton- She is more than safe with us!

Phatty- They will regret what they did!

Meta- They are going to kiss the ground!

Irish- We can't fail!

(Shiny just stood there, clueless looking nowhere as the rest started at him).

Shiny- Uh? Yea! She is in safe hands, yes. We can bring your girlfriend back to you and all...stuff.

Hercules- Girlfriend. Do you really think we are a good match?

Shiny- Yea, sure! Now we have to go.

(The group headed to the underworld leaving Hercules behind, as Pegasus flew high into the sky).

Underworld.

Underworld- KHII.

Sora- You were lost in your thoughts back there weren't you?

Meta- He is always on cloud nine, if that's what you mean.

Shiny- Well, I was thinking about what Hades said about the heartless, if those are the ones he deployed because of us, which ones did he have before we showed up?

Sora- Well, he had less than now, the heartless could be a rabid dog, large body, lance soldier, hook bat or creeper plant.

Tryton- Now we have those plus the driller mole , minute bomb, trick ghost, shadow, soldier, morning star, tornado step and...those ones that are like honks.

Phatty- Crescendo, and I think we fought a few crimson jazz on the way back.

Shiny- I guess we won't know what we are going to fight now, until we cross that door.

Sora- Hang on, that door was blocked with a fire just a moment ago.

Meta- They want to ambush us, probably.

Shiny- What if we continue and take whatever that chest has.

(The chest contained a power boost).

Sora- A power boost? It is the first time I find one of these since I woke up,but does anyone want it?

Shiny- Sora, don't, you need those more than anyone else, whenever you find a boost inside a chest, keep it for yourself.

Meta- Hey! We need to grow strong too, otherwise the heartless and nobodies are going to clean the dirt with us (He proclaimed annoyed).

Shiny- Don't worry, I will synthesize boost for all of you, all you have to do is give me your munny and I will provide you with the finest equipment.

Sora- That sounds good to me, as long as you don't run away with our munny.

Shiny- Why would I do such a thing, I am kind of greedy but I'm not Donald.

Donald- Hey!

(Everyone laughed as Donald frowned and grunted angrily).

Shiny- Here, take this now (Shiny held a buster band on his hand, which he placed next to his face when Meta tried to grab it), under the condition of following my orders and cease your complains about your equipment and training.

Meta- Okay, I promise.

(Shiny gave the buster band to Meta).

Shiny- Good, let's keep moving.

Phatty- See that? those things make you stronger I hope you use them this time so you don´t get your ass whooped (he whispered to Irish).

Irish- We are the support, we are getting nothing but what they don´t use or things only we can use (he whispered back).

Tryton- Don´t worry, I bet he is going to level up everyone in the end no matter what we do, now let´s go, he gives us anything when we ask him nicely! (he whispered to both of them).

Shiny- Get moving! we have so many things to do! (He shouted from the entrance to the entrance to the Underworld caverns).

Underworld caverns: entrance

Beneath the ground-KHII

Goofy- Look, there are more treasures there!

(At the other side of the room, two chest could be spotted coming out of the fog).

Shiny- Wait,I think you should (Goofy: WIIIIIIIHU! (PLOF!))... watch your step, Are you alright?

Goofy- Yes, the fall isn´t that big,but I have some company here.

Shiny- I´ll get those things, help him with the heartless.

(The group jumped below as Shiny glided to the other side, below the fog 4 trick ghost prepared to attack with their fireballs).

Sora- Block their attacks and you will deflect them (he said blocking a fireball and doing a combo to the trick ghost in mid air).

Meta- Just attack them before they do! (even if he slashed the trick ghost once, Meta received a direct impact from the fireball) AAH! Damit! (He tried once more, this time he did the combo successfully, although all the heartless remained alive).

Irish- I don´t see why you complain so much, this is soo easy! (He chuckled blocking the fireballs with his shield as Tryton stood behind him and Phatty did the same with Tryton).

Tyrton- Just be a little creative when facing an enemy (He slashed the ghost with an air combo).

Phatty- If it stupid but it works, Blizzard! (A spiked ice cube killed one of the ghost) it won´t stop being stupid,but meh, works fine.

Shiny- And most important (He said from above the fog) Make an awesome entrance! (He landed on top of one of the trick ghost which he killed with aerial finish, then he realized the other two behind him once he received both of their fireballs) UUH! quema!

(Sora leaped towards both ghost and finished them with a combo).

Sora- Are you alright?

Shiny- Hehe, yes, the totally got me from the rear.

Meta- They can´t miss that rear anyway.

Shiny- "Frowns" thanks for the compliment, "smiles" I have the best one after all.

Sora- I don´t get what this is about (he said confused).

(Shiny laughed as Meta smiled).

Shiny- This is just joking between us, don´t take all we say seriously "chuckles", come on! we should get moving.

(The group went through the Underworld caverns: lost road without many problems, except a higher number of enemies, including neoshadows which weren´t meant to appear on that part of the game yet, and of course being attacked by the heartless, nothing a curaga from Shiny couldn´t fix once they reached the atrium of the cave).

Underworld caverns: atrium.

Tension rising- KHII.

Sora- Look! There's the guy who stole the stone.

Shiny- One of the XIII.

Sora- Probably, let's get him!

Shiny- Ok, but first get that treasure on that cliff.

(As Sora opened the chest, Shiny talked to Meta).

Shiny- Show Demyx the true power of music (he whispered and winked his eye).

Meta- "Grins and nods in agreement".

Sora- Alright, let's go.

(As they went towards the guy with the hood (Demyx), he turned around and noticed Sora in the middle).

Demyx- "Removes hood" Roxas? (He asked to Sora).

Sora- What? (He looked at the rest confused as they shrugged).

Demyx- Roxas, don't you remember? I'm Demyx!

Sora- I don't know what you are talking about.

Demyx- "Takes out a paper note and reads it" if the subject doesn't cooperate, use violence to reveal his true nature.

Shiny- In case of annoying villains, use Meta.

(Meta walked in front of the group with his guitar).

Sora- Wait, what?

Shiny- They know other ways apart from the keyblade, we should keep our distances though, I haven't seen him use it yet.

(Demyx took out the Olympus stone and raised it, lights covered him as signal that he was free from the curse.

Sora- Shouldn't we help him?

Meta- Just watch and enjoy!

(Both Meta and Demyx started to play, Demyx summoned water figures to fight as Meta called monsters that appeared from beneath the ground,although these monsters were... Heartless).

Sora- Is he controlling those heartless?

Shiny- Yes, although I expected something with more explosions and that kind of stuff.

(Sora got closer to Donald and Goofy, keeping distances with Shiny and his friends).

Sora- "Whispers" there is something wrong with them.

Goofy- "Whispers worried" Do you think they are evil?

Donald-"Whispers" we should wait and see if they are up to something.

(The three nodded and walked back to the group).

(The heartless didn't need too much time to defeat the water forms controlled by Demyx, mostly because everyone would die if Demyx finished his attack after 40 seconds and the water forms low health).

Demyx- Oh no! I'm out of here!

(Demyx disappeared inside the darkness, Meta stopped playing and with that, he vanished all the heartless).

Sora- That wasn't what I would call a fight.

Shiny- Weird, he didn't react to Meta and his control over the heartless. I should start thinking in something just in case he tries to corner me.

Tryton- Well, he is gone.

Donald- And he left the stone!

(Sora raised the Olympus stone which shone and covered the whole party with light, releasing them from the curse, also, every keyblade holder gained aerial spiral).

Sora- Good to go!

The lock.

Sora- Look! Meg is behind that lock.

(A stone with Meg´s image on it blocked what seemed to be a beacon of green light).

Meta- Then take all the treasures here and let´s go.

Shiny- Hmmmm.

Irish- What is it?

Shiny- (checks if Sora is away from them) I was looking what Meg´s image is covering.

Irish- I don´t see it.

Phatty- Oooooo, I see what you mean, well I can´t see it but I get it.

Shiny- That is the point, it doesn´t look like that arena at all, or I just can't see it.

Sora- Hey! I have everything ready here, should we go now? (He shouted from the other side of the room).

Shiny- One second please! Tryton, get over here.

Tryton- What is it?

(Shiny got his friends close to him before he spoke).

Shiny- We are fighting a bunch of enemies in a closed space, this is a golden chance to raise your first form.

Meta- Wait, we have forms?

Shiny- Yes, you unlock them with levels, once you reach the battle level of the world were you get a form, it activates.

Tryton- So if we get the battle level of Disney castle we get wisdom from?

Shiny- Exactly! and If you get the level required for the battle of the 1000 heartless, you have master form, although final form is still random and I have no clue of what happens if you get the antiform since we don´t have anything like a heart, in this universe terms for heart. Anyway, the thing is that you mustn´t use it until the second time we fight Pete.

I/T/M/P- Alright!

Shiny- Ok we ready here!

Sora- Alright, let´s open this seal.

(Sora pointed his keyblade to the keyhole and opened it with a beam of light that came from the tip).

Sora- I hope she is fine.

Shiny- Don´t worry, she will be out before dinner.

(Sora, Donald and Goofy looked at Shiny with a curious look).

Shiny- It´s going to be 22:00 for us in a few minutes.

Sora- Right…

Shiny- "Sigh" I don´t have time to explain, start moving before my stomach start to grumble they are starting to look delicious… Okay, having the dna from an alien parasite and many others isn´t worth the powers, maybe a little.

(Everyone entered the light beacon).

?

Pete- Look what we have here, the annoying kid and his new friends.

(Megara sat on the ground behind Pete with her hands tied to the back).

Sora- Meg!

Shiny- Hey Pete!

Pete- What?

(Shiny used quick run to reach Megara and cut the ropes).

Pete- Where did you go?

Shiny- Behind you…

Pete- Uh?

PLASH!

(Megara slapped Pete).

Megare- That´s what you get for tying me up

Pete- You´ll pay for that! Heartless! Get them!

(Shiny tried to stop him, but just when he blasted Pete away with explosion the room was filled with Soldiers, Large Bodies, Lance Soldiers, Hammer Frames, Bookmasters and some Hook Bats).

Shiny- Great. Get those things as I protect Meg!

Megara- I know how to take care of myself.

Shiny- As Meg protects me while I watch "smiles".

Megara- Nevermind, protect the damsel in distress.

(Both groups started to fight each other, Sora went for Pete as Donald and Goofy repealed the Soldiers, Meta went for the Large Bodies, Tryton fought the Hammer Frames with the support from Irish and Phatty).

Shiny- Great, lancers and librarians at the same time. I´d better deflect them until there is just one kind to fight.

(Shiny started to spam reflega to keep the Lance Soldiers away and block the Bookmasters spells).

Pete- I will crush you with my own hands!

(Pete slammed the ground to create a shockwave which Sora avoided by simply jumping before attacking Pete with a combo, blasted him to the air with upper slash and finished with another combo).

Sora- You what Pete?

Pete- "Grunts".

(Pete rolled a ball towards Sora that exploded upon contact).

Donald- Sora!

Goofy - You alright there buddy?

Sora- I´m fine.

Shiny- Block the balls to send them back to his sorry butt!

Sora- Thanks for the advice!

Pete- Hey shut up there!

Shiny- Make me!

(Once Shiny looked back to the heartless he was fighting, he received a blizzard spell straight to his chest).

Shiny- AAGH! "coff coff", this is nothing but a scratch on my arm!

Computer- Actually, the attack caused you to lose 20% of your health.

Shiny- Not helping computer, not helping stupid Metroid weakness to cold temperatures, I can´t enjoy a fucking ice cream without feeling like someone stabbed me.

Meta- I am having bigger issues here! (A Large Body tried to ram towards Meta, who got out of the way).

(The Large Body kept charging towards Shiny, upon seeing this he blocked him and immediately countered with a reaction command, killing the heartless).

Shiny- I like a surprise hugh as much as anyone, but I´ll pass.

(Tryton meanwhile fought the Hammer Frames by jumping and attacking with air combos to avoid their wave attacks).

Tryton- This is so easy and yet so awesome!

Irish- This is like being captain america but without the propaganda behind the whole character (he threw his shield towards one of the Hammer Frames).

Phatty- Disney owns Marvel, we shouldn´t mock their propriety… Thunder! (He electrocuted the same Hammer Frame).

Tryton- Well (finished off the Hammer frame and pushes another one away with a slash), that is in the future... so we are cool right now.

Phatty- Still, it is kind of ironic that he is the one who says that, the only difference between him and captain america is that he isn´t muscled, I am talking about appearance of course.

Shiny- I don´t see what you mean with that! And now that you don´t seem to have anything to fight, could you help Meta?

(Meta was trying his best to avoid two enraged Large Bodies that didn´t stop ramming towards him, giving him a rather small chance to counter without and result unscratched).

Irish- He looks like the hero anyone would use to empower the USA and give them a good look on everything (He said as he rammed towards one of the large bodies and made it fall to the ground).

Shiny- It is actually the other way around, thundaga! (electrocutes a Lance Soldier who dies immediately), Steve Rogers only does good, regardless of what the USA politicians think. (Uses aerial finish on a bookmaster) in fact, he is the side you would support in the civil war events.

Irish- Really? He isn´t the... murica hell yea style? (Blocks a Large Body who Meta and Tryton kill).

Meta- Good one!

Tryton- Thanks!

Shiny- Nope, I´ll tell you the details once we are done here.

Pete- What is he talking about?

Sora- "Shrugs" aren't we supposed to be fighting?

Shiny- Good point, mind your own business Pete (he killed two Lance Soldiers with explosion).

Pete- Hey! You are the ones who.

Shiny- Blizzaga!

Pete- UAH!

Shiny- Don't press your luck.

Sora- But he is right...

Shiny- Thundaga!

Pete- AAH!

Shiny- Two strikes, one more and I'll get serious.

Pete- He was the one who complained!

Shiny- Firaga!

(The spell burnt all the heartless near Shiny, who slowly turned his head to Pete before walking to the Large Bodies and eliminating them).

Meta- Why is he so quiet?

Shiny- Hmf! (Shiny hummed looking at Sora as he tilted his head).

Sora- Uh?

Shiny- Hmmf! (He moved his head to the right while looking at Sora).

Sora- You want me to?

(Shiny nodded and Sora moved to the side).

Shiny- Three... "Whispers as he grins".

(Shiny prepared to leap at Pete when).

Hercules- Sorry for the delay, take Meg somewhere safe, I've got this.

(Hercules appeared with Pegasus, this gave Pete the perfect chance to call more heartless).

Sora- Hercules, are you sure?

Hercules- Yes, I can handle this, I am hero remember?

Shiny- Do as he says, there's no time to loose!

(The group took Meg out of there with Pegasus).

The lock.

(Meg stopped and looked back to the light beacon).

Sora- He'll be fine, let's go.

Meg- Sora, even Hercules has his limits, please go back and help him, I am safe now.

(Sora seemed to be unsure).

Sora- Alright, but be careful okay?

Meg- I will.

(Meg flies away with Pegasus).

Shiny- Alright people, time to get mad. Are my request prepared watch?

Sora- Are you talking to your watch?

Watch- Darn boy! I finished them before you asked me to do it!

Goofy- It talked back!

(Sora, Donald and Goofy looked astonished at Shiny).

Shiny- You heard him! Sora! How is your drive form?

Sora- What I... It is... But that...

Shiny- It is completely normal, now tell me. Is your drive form ready!

Sora- Er... Yes!

Shiny- Then use it, Pete is going to be reaaaally sorry.

Tryton- One thing... How do I trigger it?

Shiny- Dude, all you have to do is... Computer, how do I trigger it?

Computer- Use the keywords as you place your hands on your chest, once you are covered by a magic barrier, quickly place your hands to the sides in order to provoke a small explosion.

Shiny- There you go... What are the keywords?

Watch- Just input any words you want.

(Shiny grinned once he heard this, then he turned around and wrote something on his phone).

Sora- I just don't know what all of this means! (He complained placing his hands on the head).

Goofy- This is so confusing! (he scratched his head).

Donald- What kind of trick are you playing on us? (He said angrily).

Shiny- (Turns around) what? There is no trick here. The computer has all the power and the watch allows us to use it wherever we are, at least most of the functions.

Sora- What?

Shiny- "Sigh" just think of us as mirrors, we copy people's movements and skills, I already told you this!

Sora- But, how? It doesn't make any sense to me, the keyblade chooses it's wielder judging the heart of those who use it.

Shiny- Who said we have a heart? Okay we do have one, but that heart is the one in charge of keeping our blood in movement inside our veins, we never had the heart you are talking about, what's more (Pulls Meta's t-shirt up revealing a heartless tattoo), he tattooed himself thinking he was one of them.

(Sora, Donald and Goofy backed away from them as they gasped in shock).

Donald- That only means you are nobodies!

Goofy- What is worse, you must be really powerful to keep your appearance!

(Sora was about to say something in his battle position when Shiny interrupted).

Shiny- Wrong, wrong, and you are wrong no matter what you were going to say. Nobodies don't have either feelings nor memories from their past live, right? They actually do have feelings, they were just being manipulated by Terranorth, Terra-Xehanort... However people says that.

Sora- Well, that is true.

Shiny- Tell me, does it look like we don't have feelings?

Sora- You seem to be nice guys, after all you are helping us... (he lowered his keyblade).

Shiny- You know better than anyone that there are many worlds with different people, looks, ideas... Etc. Isn't there a chance that there is a world of people who don't have hearts but aren't nobodies?

Sora- I guess... Then I should apologize (looked down in shame).

Shiny- Nah, we are cool, but we spent too much time on this as Hercules fights Pete, so Tryton, say the words on your watch.

Tryton- Alright... "Giggles" really?

Shiny- "Giggles" I know, I know. Meta, heil...

Meta- Metapizza!

Shiny- Good, now say the whole thing with the hands on the chest. Everyone ready?

(Everyone responded "yes" in unison as they nodded).

Shiny- Then say the magic words for me!

Sora- Give me strength!

Tryton- To me my beer!

Meta- Heil Metapizza!

(The three of them were covered by a magic barrier that shattered and revealed how they all wielded two keyblades, Sora wielded the Kingdom Key and the Star Seeker, so did Tryton... On the other hand Meta wielded Ultima Weapon and Fenrir).

Shiny- Uh-oh, you aren't supposed to use my keyblades.

[When you see something between "" it means it is a talk between minds, don't misinterpret it with "" which is used for thoughts].

Meta- I am more concerned about the fact that I am shirtless and I have a tattoo of a metapizza portion on my stomach, this is awesome.

Shiny- That ain't all, look at Tryton's back. But please do things quickly, you don't have much time and I can't do anything inside your mind.

(Tryton had a spanish republican flag with a beer bottle that had a four leaf clover stamp on the beer bottle).

Phatty- HEHEHEE!

(Phatty laughed as Sora came and looked what was so funny).

Sora- I don't get it.

Phatty- Just our things, let's get Pete before it ends.

Shiny- At least I don't have to worry about wasting the drive form now.

Meta- But you can't tell me what to do!

Shiny- Meta no.

Meta- META YES!

(Meta rushed to the light beacon as the rest started confused at this, everyone exchanged looks as they shrugged and went behind Meta).

?

(Hercules fought the heartless as these started to corner him slowly, just in time for Meta to show up and give him a hand).

Meta- Having fun?

Hercules- Dammit, I wanted to have fun by myself. Who is the man on your back by the way? (He joked punching a Hammer Frame).

Meta- The man?

Shiny- You have a tattoo of Sancho on your back.

Meta- awesome He is the best chef in the world.

Hercules- Oh, well, mind giving a hand here?

(Meta slashed all the Heartless around him and Hercules with a combo and finished slamming both keyblades on the ground, causing the heartless to blast from the ground and die).

Meta- You are next Pete!

(The others showed up next to Meta).

Tryton- Don´t be greedy, I want to have fun too!

Sora- The first hit is mine!

Tryton- No, it´s mine!

Shiny- Mariquita el último!

(The three keyblade wielders leaped to Pete at the same time).

Pete- Wait, NO!

(It was just too late for the fact that, the three started to slash him and finished with Brave Beat [a strong finisher that damages many opponents with a spinning attack], the poor thing didn´t stand a chance against the three once the gang up on him, even if he used a barrier to protect himself for a small time, the launched them into the air with Brave shot [a finisher that launches the opponent into the air with a wave of red energy] and slashed him in the air several times before finishing with Sonic end [a powerful combo where the keyblade holder slashes furiously in midair, ending with a powerful "X" slash], not to mention Pete´s screams for mercy… Pretty much pathetical in every possible way).

Pete- AAAHH! This ain´t over yet! (Pete proclaimed running away while holding his head in pain).

Sora- Do you think we were a bit harsh with him?

(Everyone looked at each other for a few seconds).

Meta- Meh.

Tryton- Meh.

Donald- Meh.

Hercules- Meh.

Shiny- SKIN HIM ALIVE!

Meta- The hell? I think you should get that poison thing out of you and quick, you can´t pass it to me right?.

Shiny- It is more like a FEV.

Meta- A what?.

Shiny- Forced Evolutionary Virus, that term is from fallout but I think it works for this too.

Meta- You still have to get it out of you, it's making you say weird things.

Shiny- I don´t know how to tell you this but… I don´t think that is the virus, I´m scared.

(Hades appeared in front of everyone).

Shiny- I´ll explain on our way back to fight the Hydra.

Hades- Congratulations! You saved the girl and the day with her "applauds sarcastically"… Oh wait! You didn´t.

Hercules- What do you mean with that?!

Hades- I just say you should "scratches his shoulder and looks at his hand" check if your rival is death before leaving, see ya!

Hercules- HADES!

(The Greek god vanished with a poof of smoke before anyone could do anything).

Shiny- I can't hate him, he is so damn sassy.

Sora- We must return to the coliseum before it´s too late!

Hercules- What have I done "Hercule´s shine started to fade, you know, because his skin was brighter due to being a demigod and some kind of symbolism"... I´ve failed everyone, I´m not a real hero.

Shiny- Do me a favor, get close to him and tell him what I tell you.

Meta- I´m not sure, what if we mess things up?.

Shiny- Then it will be for good, now do it!.

Meta- Hercules! stand back up right now and move!

Hercules- I can´t… I´m not a real hero…

Meta- Yes you are! You have been pushing yourself to the limit for a whole year, just for everyone out there, take things easy but not now! They need you and if you stay here you´ll have failed them for real!

Hercules- I am still too weak to fight… I can´t defeat the Hydra… I´m just a fraud.

Meta- Dammit! Being a hero is not about winning fights! it is about doing what is correct regardless of what your situation is! SO GET UP AND DO SOMETHING ALREADY!

Tryton- Irish, do you think that Meta is just saying what Shiny tells him inside his mind?.

Irish- If we are doing it, they can do it too, but you said that because of the shouts right?.

Tryton- He always does that when he wants people to do something… It was clear from the very first moment.

Hecules- You are right, I can´t just stay here, go fight the Hydra! I´ll make sure people doesn't get hurt!

(Everyone ran towards the coliseum).

Shiny- Listen here is the problem, you know that I still know shit about the virus in general right?.

Meta- Of course.

Shiny- And some side effects are that apart from those claws I spit metroids, produce and store energy which I can use to heal myself, but I don´t like mixing powers so I don´t use it, and I become more aggressive in certain situations, well I can assure you that being inside your mind isn´t one of those situations.

Meta- Hold on, you can use energy you produce to heal yourself?.

Shiny- Yes, but it would be a slow heal compared to other methods, it heals me completely after 5 minutes, when not using any videogame power, as long as I am alive, although it depends on the wounds, a whole limb would take some hours to heal, while bruises and cuts can be fixed in less than two minutes, but I must stay out of combat for a while if I want that to happen, one hit and it stops for a few seconds.

Meta- That is still useful, you should use it to save items or magic.

Shiny- I use the healing but the point is that I think there is something inside my head, more than one to be precise.

Meta- You are kind of freaking me out now, do you actually have a voice talking to you?.

Shiny- Worst, I think there are two, but only one talks for both of them.

Meta- Great, you just had to get some kind of alter-ego into your head, anything to make things worst?-

Shiny- I think that one of the egos is Tullus and the other one is that so feared monster Mewtwo saw.

Meta- Mewtwo? Scared?!.

Shiny- Seems fair to me, he is a psychic pokemon, which makes him weak against sinister and ghost types, although he still has more guts than you.

Meta- Fuck you man, anyway, wasn´t Tullus your D&amp;D character? The totally fucked up one?.

Shiny- Yes, I am starting to think that creators shouldn´t become one with their creations… Once we are over with this my first and only priority will be to get that thing out of my head, even above finding the remaining books, and they are a few, not that much but still….

Meta- I just hope he doesn´t take over you and goes tantrum on everybody here, he had a suicidal bombing tendence didn't he?.

Shiny- It´s more like he wants to die in a fucking big ass explosion.

Meta- Means the same to me, anyway, we are here.

(Upon reaching the entrance they found everything devastated and in the middle of the coliseum remnants, the Hydra).

Shiny- Nice! We are here and we still have the drive form go… Now that was disappointing.

Meta- I think that form would do very little with this one, there is no way to reach the head unless you have ranged attacks.

Phil- Sora! Get on the back of the Hydra! (Phil shouted from afar).

Sora- With or without form, we have to fight.

(The Hydra bit Irish and threw him against a wall).

Irish- Auuch! Rude "stand up and cleans the dust from his trousers".

Shiny- Divide and dodge!

(Each one went to different directions and waited for Sora to execute what Phil had in mind, we all know what it is but this is how I´m supposed to narrate anyway).

Sora- Ready!

Phil- Slam it with this!

(Phil threw a huge vase to the air and Sora slammed it with a hit on the Hydra´s back, making it fall unconscious).

Tryton- Stay there and knock it whenever it wakes up!

Sora- Got it!

(Everyone started to attack the head recklessly).

Shiny- Ha! (uses finishing leap on the head).

Tryton- Blizzard! (shot an ice chunk to the head).

Phatty- Thunder! (a lightning fell on the head!).

Donald- Thunder! (another lightning fell on the head).

Goofy- HIA! (Goofy threw his shield using Goofy bash).

Irish- HAAAA! "Pomf!" auch! That wasn't a good idea (he got up after his failed attempt of charging towards the Hydra using Goofy turbo).

Shiny- Come on! You can do it guys! Firaga!

(The Hydra burned with huge flames that flew around Shiny, then the beast neck curved in a weird way, as if it was broken in various parts).

Sora- I've got this!

(Sora sliced the beast neck in a single cut).

Shiny- I know the keyblade is powered by either light or darkness but, chop a giant neck with a blunt weapon seems like taking the word overpowered to a new level.

Irish- Look who talks! If you got serious you could do all by yourself!

Shiny- You got me there.

(The Hydra started to grow three necks with their respective heads).

Sora- Er, guys...

Shiny- Yes?... Deflect "CHOP CHOP CHOP!" FFFFFFFF...FUCK!AAARGH! Hurts!

(The Hydra started to shoot balls of darkness towards Tryton).

Tryton- Hey! Why me?! Go for Irish! He's trying to get healed!

(Phatty was trying to heal Irish with Donald cure).

Irish- You are so helpful "sarcasm".

(Shiny used quick run to stand in front of them).

Shiny- Only I can hurt them!

(Shiny took the bites and immediately used retaliating slash and aerial finish to counter).

Shiny- I really have to block earlier... Ouch.

Phatty- Thanks, he is healed and ready to go on and take the hits.

Irish- Wait what?

(The Hydra struck the three heads inside the ground and popped them out with a distance of a few meters between each head).

Shiny- Divide and conquer! Fil!

(Shiny quickly got on the Hydra with high jump and air dodge).

Fil- Ready!

Shiny- throw it!

(Fil threw the vase high in the air, Shiny slashed it with all of his might, accidently cutting it in two, but both parts still fell with enough strength to knock out the Hydra for a while).

Shiny- It worked out, I guess... Whatever! Thundaga! THUNDAGA!

(Shiny started to cast thundaga twice on each head, since negative combo would make him release the stronger hit on the second spell).

Tryton- We have this! (He proclaimed slashing the head on the left repeatedly as Irish and Phatty helped him).

Meta- Just finish them all before it comes back to it senses (He replied from the head on the middle slashing it alone appart from Shiny's spells).

Sora- They don't stand a chance with all of us here! Saving the day has never been this easy! (He said happily slashing the right head).

Shiny- They are almost done for! I don't know how I can tell without a HUD but I kind of feel it Thundaga! (Nothing happened) "grunts" no mana left, full contact it is then.

(Shiny went to the middle head and slashed it with both horizontal slash and aerial finish).

Meta- Why won't it die already?

Shiny- Just one more before you can chop this tree down, but you are right, it's taking longer than expected even if this was proud mode it should have fallen already with my level difference... Hang on, wasn't there an unreleased version of the game that was sold just for Japan?... Oh crap.

(The heads twitched one by one when their life bar reached zero, staying stiff for the rest to chop them down).

Sora- Cut them now!

(Tryton,Meta and Sora sliced the head each one of them was fighting, the Hydra took the necks out of the sand and from them 7 heads grew ready to attack).

Sora- What are we going to do now? The heads won't let us pass!

Shiny- Only an ancient technique can be used in this situation… EVADE AND SCAN!

(Shiny and his friends started to run in circles around the place).

Sora- What are you doing? (He asked preparing to repel any attack from the Hydra).

Shiny- Run until we memorize the enemy fighting style and it's weaknesses next to the unprotected flanks. (He explained himself while avoiding several dark flames that went towards him).

Sora- I think I'll react according to the enemy's moves and keep my dignity, thanks.

Shiny- That hardly… (Sora blocked the heads that tried to bite him, then he slashed then with an air combo stunning the heads, called Pegasus and rode him between the heads, slashing them when they tried to bite him causing them to lose a whole health bar, leaving two more to go).

Sora- (Lands next to Shiny) you said?

Shiny- "Takes air".

Irish- OOOOOOOH!

(Shiny gave a glare to Irish).

Irish- Sorry.

(Shiny turned around to face one of the heads about to breath fire at him).

Shiny- Me ca(the Hydra let out a stream of fire)AAAAAAAAAH!

Sora- Are you alright? (He asked worried as he attacked the head).

Shiny- No big deal here, I've just been roasted.

Computer- Sir, I inform you that you are pushing yourself to the limit, I strongly recommend using medical attention.

(The Hydra started to shoot dark fireballs towards everyone).

Shiny- "starts running" How much mana do I have left?

Computer- 65, although they are called magic points in this universe.

Shiny- Who cares, if it allows you to use magic and decreases with use, it's mana. 65 you said? How much is thundaga?

Computer- 15.

Shiny- Good.

(The Hydra lowered it's heads and started to bite everyone, Shiny managed to use air dodge on time just to see how the Hydra knocked everyone except Sora, Phatty and himself).

Phatty- I don't think I can cure everyone by myself!

Shiny- Just cure Sora! I'll do the rest.

Sora- You are about to reach your.

Shiny- LALALA! Thundaga! Can't hear you! Thundaga! Thundaga! Thundaga!

(The lightnings fell on the heads making it back away as it screeched).

Phatty- Who should I cure? I just…

Shiny- Just cure Sora before I cure everyone!

Phatty- Alright, heal Sora.

Chomp Chomp Chomp!

Phatty- Need some help here…

(Phatty fainted due to the Hydra bites).

Shiny- "Sigh" curaga.

(A flower appeared above everyone, healing them instantly from their wounds).

Phatty- Thanks!

Shiny- Every fucking time, I heal, protect and die for them, but they keep on making the same mistake, and so do I.

Sora- Keep going! We are halfway there!

(The Hydra tried to bite Sora, but he used guard and then he used counterguard).

Shiny- Sora, since when do you know that?

Sora- Er, counterguard? I got it right after we defeated cerberus.

Shiny- This is totally the final mix version.

(The Hydra started to use only two attacks, the dark fireballs and the dark stream of fire, making it impossible to reach the heads as everyone ran in circles).

Shiny- Get down here and fight you bloody stinky beast with horrendous faces!

Meta- Really man? (He started disappointed at Shiny).

Shiny- It's Disney! I can't use actual curse words.

Irish- You two should think about how we beat it instead of cursing, because I ran out of magic and I can't throw my shield.

Tryton- How is it that throwing the shield consumes magic?

Goofy- Why do you think it spins as it hits the enemy several times before returning to me?

(Everyone stopped running for a second as the made a frown and nodded).

Goofy- Goh boy…

(The Hydra lowered it's heads trying to bite some of the fighters).

Sora- Now or never!

(Each one rushed towards one of the heads and attacked it until they began to retreat).

Shiny- Oh no, thundaga!

(The thunder made the heads back away as far as possible while they hissed at the group).

Shiny- Great, out of reach, any ideas?

(Sora called Pegasus with a whistle and flew between the head, slashing them as they tried to bite him, then he landed once the heads lowered themselves).

Tryton- To be fair, it was a good idea.

Meta- The Hydra is more than dead, just a few attacks and we win, Shiny! Use thundaga until it dies!

Shiny- You are right all I need is to Wait, he already said what I have to do... Er,Huh…Quit being a retard and do something! stop being retarded and do my thing! What you waiting for? attack! Thundaga! Thundaga! Thundaga! Thundaga! Thundaga! "gasp" THUNDAGA!

(The Hydra screeched as it's heads were paralyzed and twitched in pain).

Sora- Quick, we have to cut the heads!

Shiny- Right! Do it Sora!

Sora- What? You are next to it.

Shiny- I just….

Everyone- DO IT!

Shiny- Alright! I didn't get myself covered in green blood and now I'll end up looking like a gremlin.

(When he slashed the heads off, he got covered with green blood, but only his hair, and they got new abilities such as… What? The Hydra only gives boost to their status? Oh well, the got the boost for their status then, and cerberus gives counterguard? It would be more fitting if it was the Hydra).

Meta- You have… all over your head.

Shiny- Hang on.

(Shiny shook his head violently covering the others with the blood he removed from his head).

Sora- Oh, really?

Meta- Dude!

Irish- Ugh!

Tryton- Are some kind of dog? Jeez!

Shiny- HAHAHAHAHAHAH! Awesome!

(After a while, Hercules came to see all the destruction in the Coliseum).

Hercules- Oh no, what have I done? This is all my fault.

(Hercules fell defeated to his knees, looking at the ground depressed as he loosed his god-like shine).

Sora- No Hercules, you did well, you just need to rest more.

Goofy- "Laugh" that's right! All you need is some good sleep and I'm sure you'll go back to fighting in a blink!

Donald- You can't give up! Who is going to protect the innocents?

Shiny- You go through things I wouldn't be able to even imagine, just to give up because of a tiny failure? You can do way better than that Hercules! Right guys?

Tryton- Huh?

Phatty- Huh?

Irish- Huh?

Meta- Could you repeat?

Shiny- Just ignore those four, they are… (Shiny's friends were fooling around as he talked) that.

Hercules- I just can't go on anymore.

(Megara walked to Sora).

Megara- Don't worry, I'll take care of him, you can go on with your adventure.

Sora- Thanks, he needs it.

(In that moment the Olympus stone shone inside Sora's pocket and started to float, Sora called his keyblade and used it to unlock a new way once the Olympus stone revealed a giant keyhole).

Shiny- I suppose that confirms we have to go.

Sora- Yes, hang on, how did you come here? You were in twilight town last time we met. Do you have a gummi ship?

Shiny- Of course I do! I present to you…

Meta- You can't call the gummi ship here.

Shiny- Oh, right. There isn't a save spot here, I'll show you when we are outside of this world.

(Worlds map).

Shiny- "talking to Sora through a screen" So, what do you think of Bimoral?

Sora- It is, intimidating, just look at all those weapons, the size of the ship, and the thrusters at the back, not to mention it has two cabins.

(In fact the name of the spaceship was given to it because it was divided in two, half of it was painted with blue neon patterns similar to the ones Tron has and the other one used the red patterns from commander shark, the guns were painted with either a disney or heartless pattern… yes, I am aware I shouldn't mention neither Tron nor Shark, but it is the only good example I had).

Shiny- Hehe, thanks! I needed something that could carry all of us and still have an incredible firepower, I did much more than that since the only weakness this ship has is it's terrible speed, making it extremely hard to dodge unless you start spinning like a madman. Although this can take a hit as it was a scratch, so it won't be a problem.

Sora- "Sweatdrops" you guys just made a space tank...

Shiny- Pretty much, now… where are we supposed to go?

Sora- I don't know, Let me see if there are more worlds... There is a new one that looks like a castle.

Donald- A castle?!

(Donald pushed Sora to see the world by himself).

Sora- Hey!

Donald- It's the Disney castle!

Goofy- Do you think king Mickey might be there?

Sora- If that's so, he might know something about Riku!

(Sora,Donald, and Goofy received a call, the high pitched voices couldn't be other than Chip and Chop).

Chip- Sora, you have to come and quick!

Chop- The castle is under attack!

Shiny- That means we are going there.

Sora- Alright! With you by my side this will be a lot easier.

(Everyone in Bimoral looked at eachother confused before thanking Sora for the compliment).

Goofy- Wait!

Shiny- Yes?

Goofy- The castle only has one spot in the hangar, you have to find another place to land.

Shiny- Hmm, this is a problem.

Phatty- What if he uses a save spot so we can appear next to him?

Donald- As long as it allows you to access your ship, yes.

Goofy- But you still have to land to do that.

Shiny- You forgot I can glide didn't you?

Sora- I guess that will do, now we must head to the castle!

Shiny- See you there!

(Shiny finished the transmission).

Meta- I don't know if we should go in there, we don't change our looks when we change worlds.

Shiny- We can do that at will now, we are shapeshifters.

Irish- Since when?

Shiny- Somewhere around the fist chapters, number 5 I think. The point is that we change at will if we focus hard enough, but only with things of our size or similar, changing the size is pretty hard acording to computer, I can only change to things with the size of a child, and I tried a lot in my free time.

Tryton- That looks like something easy to master.

Shiny- It is, but make sure you focus or else you might screw things us.

(Outside the hologram).

S.H.- Hang on, I have to fast forward here.

(?)- Why?

S.H.- I only need to show a little of this world, just one scene.

(?)- About Tullus and Missingno?

S.H.- Sharp one, yes it just a small thing though.

(The hologram shows how Shiny falls down one of the castle chimneys and ends up next to Queen Minnie, who attacks him thinking he is a heartless since he was covered with cinder).

S.H.- Too short.

(?)-PFFFFFFFT! Minnie attacked you with a sanctus?

S.H.- Shut up.

(The hologram shows Shiny fighting in the throne room with a herd of invisibles and a destroyed behemoth, there were some darkballs, but he killed them).

S.H.- Too far.

(?)- Whoa! Those are only from the first Kingdom Hearts.

S.H.- Well they appeared once I closed the entrance to the cornerstone of light.

(The hologram showed Shiny looking at the cornerstone of light).

S.H.- There it is! Now watch and hear.

(?)- It's watch and listen.

S.H.- No, when you listen you don't give full attention to what's happening, when you hear someone or something however, you do give attention to what's going on, now shut up and listen!... FUCK!

(?)- "Giggles".

S.H.- Just pay attention dammit!

(Back to the hologram).

Shiny- So simple, yet so pretty. Will they say something if I touch it? I should go to the other side while they are distracted talking to Merlin.

(Shiny walked behind the cornerstone of light and placed his hand on it).

Shiny- It actually has a soft touch, it doesn't feel like glass, it's like somebody polished it.

Tullus- I'd be more concerned about the core of pure light it has inside.

Shiny- Who's there?! I know you ain't a product of my mind.

Tullus- Aww, how sweet, you forgot your toy already?.

Shiny- My toy? I don't get it.

Tullus- I am Tullus, but you used to call me "Baba".

Shiny- My first D&amp;D rol? To be honest I expected you to be another entity.

Tullus- You think well, I just speak for **it**.

Shiny- **It**? I am so fucking lost right now. Were you there in the beginning or you just showed up out of the blue?.

Tullus- I was a concept at first, an idea inside your mind, I wasn't real until **it **appeared, **it** promised me the control over you, to be real, to choose, to be free, away from my puppeteer's control. In exchange, **it **asked me a simple favor.

Shiny- I really fancy an omelette with bacon inside a baguette with ketchup.

Tullus- I'm talking to you dickhead!.

Shiny- Yeah, whatever. **It** wants something like power or control above the whole multiverse created by "user" minds, like mine.

Tullus- More or less, **it** has a purpose, to destroy and consume all the videogame verse, and **it** found the perfect way to do this through your knowledge about this worlds.

Shiny- Pshe! You are trapped there, my mind, my motherfucking rules.

Tullus- Are we? Look at the cornerstone of light.

Shiny- Huh? "gasp".

(Shiny's hand had pixels coming out of it, these pixels had a color pattern that looked like it was from the first gameboys, those pixels went to the core of light and quickly took a small part of it inside Shiny).

Shiny- "Pants nervously" What the hell is this?!.

Tullus- Just a present, there'll be more, but only a few are necessary for the plan **it** has for you and me, "roars with a maniac laughter".

Shiny- Laugh while you can, because I'll fuck you up so badly that your ending will be worst than a kickstarter funded game!.

Tullus- We'll see about that in a near future.

Shiny- As I thought, Tullus is up to something, not only that but he has help from someone, something so strong it transformed a concept into an actual thing, and that requires a lot of power, only users like me can do that, although the term was more like creators… anyway, I should keep a track of my status "whispers" computer, I need a scan of myself and a HUD to inform me of the status changes I might suffer.

Computer- I'll get started with the scan, however you should ask watch if you require something like that.

Shiny- "Whispers" Alright but you two keep it down.

Watch- "With lower volume" what is it pal? Need something from mah good ol' workshop?

Shiny- He is really friendly since I don't ignore him but… I just can't get used to that personality, I wish they had more than two "whispers" I require you to make me a HUD hidden somewhere in my clothes, so I can see my status at every moment.

Watch- "With low volume" I'm afraid I am kind of busy right now with that Metal Gear Rex you guys are building, hell! I don't even have the capabilities to produce nanobots, all I have is a few of them in case you want them.

Shiny- "Whispers" by a few you mean like a handful or just some spare units?

Watch- "With low volume" handful, enough to use that mask or something else as a screen, as long as there isn't a big difference of size.

Shiny- "Whispers" My sunglasses? The good ones, if you make them into a HUD and find a way to keep them on my face unless I remove them.

Watch- "With low volume" I can do way more than that with what I've got here, permission to be creative?

Shiny- Er, granted, as long as it is useful.

Watch- You won't be disappointed!

Shiny- Quiet!

Minnie- What is that scandal?

Shiny- Hehe, it is nothing, just calling home to make sure everything is fine.

Minnie- Really? They are kind of noisy.

Shiny- I know, they really get on my nerves sometimes.

Sora- Anyway, we have to stop whoever is behind this.

Shiny- I was thinking, what if you all go ahead and I stay here guarding the entrance to the cornerstone of light.

Meta- You just want to eat don't you?

Shiny- Well I couldn't eat on my way here, UNLIKE YOU!

Sora- Alright, you can "guard the entrance" as we find out who is behind all of this.

Shiny- Thanks, should I close the door once I'm there? Just in case someone tries to enter, after all, Merlin can protect Minnie if anything gets past me.

Merlin- Good idea, exposing the entrance is dangerous, go out and make sure nobody comes inside, but remember to open when we call you.

Shiny- Sure! I have to go now!

(And so he went upstairs and closed the door so he could guard [eat] at the front door).

(End of chapter).

Next chapter: Raise the rum! Raise the flag! Now a pirate you arrrr!

Writer- Well, that should make it easier to set the plot.

Writer's conscience- Of course, you weren't going to follow the storyline if you found a way to change things.

Writer- That is the point, if I didn't change anything, this would be the actual plot of KHII, I also want to see how people jumps to conclusions about the villain and the plan **it **has, although it is really easy to get if you are a Kingdom hearts fan. Anyway, read and review or don't, just let me continue being a terrible writer instead of suggesting changes I need to make in my style or plot in general.


	16. Chapter 16

Writer- Do you think that would be a great plot?

Writer's conscience- Well,you truly want to progress, and you are noting down the events so you can remember both the ideas and things you do, although the quality of the plot is up to them, since they judge us and we aren't going to be fair with ourselves in the manner anyhow.

Writer- Yea, that is soo true, let's move on…

Chapter 16: Raise the rum! Raise the flag! Now a pirate you arrrr!

(The group landed on Portal Royal after the events on the Disney castle, so far nothing changed in the history, but Shiny could not help himself about being concerned of Tullus plan).

Sora- Where are we?

Goofy- The place seems…

Donald- Different…

Shiny- It's kind of chilly, if that's what you mean.

Tryton-You should have brought a thicker jacket then.

Shiny- It's not like I was going to die here, I just felt a goosebump because of the wind.

(Sora, Donald and Goofy started at Shiny, Tryton, Irish, Phatty and Meta with a curious face).

Irish- "Whispers" nos están mirando raro…

Shiny- "Whispers" ya lo se…

Tryton- "Whispers" deberíamos hacer algo?

Phatty- "Whispers" pregúntales, a ver que es.

Shiny- Is there something odd with us? You guys are making us feel uneasy with those looks.

Sora- Uh? It's just that you guys look kind of…

Donald- Fitting?

S/I/T/P/M- Ein?

Goofy- You look like you belong here.

Shiny- Nah! This place looks too old for us, this looks like something from centuries ago to me.

Meta- Our clothes won't even fit the local likes.

Irish- Totally.

(The sound of cannons echoed in the distance).

Sora- Something is going on at the docks! We have to go and see what's happening!

Shiny- Lead the way!

Sora- But I don't know this place at all!

(Shiny saw a huge treasure chest placed on a corner).

Shiny- What about that chest? It might have a map.

(Sora opened the chest and found a map of Port Royal).

Sora- Great! We have to go to the right and follow the path!

Shiny- Thanks for the conveniently placed objects, game developers.

Docks

He's a pirate- Kingdom hearts II

(The group found Pete talking to captain Barbossa, you already know who Pete is but in case you haven't seen pirates of the caribbean, Barbossa is the main villain from the first movie, black hat with a feather, rotten teeth, black coat… Just Google it dammit!).

Shiny- And that is why I'm wearing sunglasses now!

Sora- I still don't get the part of the robots…

Shiny- Look, it's easy...

Pete- Those are the ones I've told you about!

Sora- Pete!

Barbossa- Those are the ones who bother you? "laughs" my boys will take care of them, I have things to do. Get em boys!

(A group of pirates shouted excited as they prepared to attack the group, there were three kind of pirates:

Pirate A: wears a yellow coat and uses a crossbow as weapon.

Pirate B: Has a red handkerchief on his head, he throws bombs all over the place.

Pirate C: Has nothing but trousers, uses two axes as weapons, he is also black.

Barbossa ran away as Pete stood back and watched the fight).

Shiny- Quick! I have to hurt them until I activate the event that reveals their weakness!.

Irish- Shiny.

Shiny- Huh?

Irish- Can I take their rum if they have any?

Shiny- Pfffft!

(Two pirates with bows attacked Shiny from the distance, hitting him twice).

Shiny- AH! dammit!

(Sora leaped at a pirate with axes and tried to slash him, nothing happened. Donald tried the same with thunder, nothing. Goofy threw his shield and surprisingly, nothing happened).

Sora- Our attacks do nothing against them!

(The clouds cleared from the sky letting the full moon shine above them, revealing the pirate's curse, you know… they turn into skeletons under the moonlight).

Pete- Watch out! they can see your true form!

Random pirate- Who cares!

Random pirate- Shut up!

Sora- Thanks Pete!

Pete- Ups!

(Sora leaded the group as the fought the pirates, Shiny on the other hand).

Shiny- This is going to be… uh… I can't see anything but blank, I can hardly keep my balance, what is going on?! Why can't I move?!.

(Shiny remained still, confused and scared as he tried his best not to fall).

Tullus- My, my… What do we have here? Seems we are not alone.

Shiny- Uh? What?.

Tullus- I thought we were only 3, counting you of course handsome, but there was somebody else sleeping here, what do you say? Do we wake this sleeping beauty or do we let it rest?.

Shiny- Are you talking to me or to **it**?.

Tullus- To both of you, fool, but **it** has a point, if we wake our guest up, he could try to take over you before us, something we don't want to happen, right? You have many voices in your head and we don't want any rival scum here, so do us a favor and keep yourself from high doses of energy or radioactive things,ok? Good boy!.

Shiny- I wish I didn't make such a pervert and a creep out of you, also that you weren't a time bomb inside your head… hello? Anyone there? Crap, another one he said? And I keep myself away from energy and radiation… if **it** wasn't the other one...might it be that green goo Ridley got on me? I don't even know if it was a poison or a virus or whatever!.

Whispering voice- feed…... me….

Shiny- Oh great, just what I needed, you see. I don't want another voice trying to control me.

Whispering voice- Want…. No…. Control…..

Shiny- Then what is it? What do you seek?.

Whispering voice- Power….

Shiny- Pshe! Of course.

Whispering voice- For…. You…. …To...Control….To….**KILL**.

Shiny- Oh sure! there is no possible way that I could have a tantrum and start killing everything I see until the whole planet dies out! By the way I am being super sarcastic right now.

Whispering voice- Can't stop….. Change continues… Energy…..Radiation…. Only make…. Faster…. No pain…..

Shiny- Ok, yes, got it… Do you really think I'll fall for that one? If I don't do it myself it will happen anyhow and even make it painfull. You think I'm some kind of moron.

Whispering voice- Yes…..

Shiny- Well… fuck you too,Mister!

Whispering voice- You'll…

Come back…..

Shiny- How are you going to leave?! You are inside my fucking head you bloody cunt! Hey! HEY!... He left, at least I think I am getting back my vision and balance.

(Once he could see again, the fight was over and screams rang from the town).

Pete- You brats! Who cares! I have things to do!

(Pete ran into the Black Pearl with Barbossa).

Sora- We must run and help the people!

(At this point Shiny snapped out of his confusion just in time to agree with the rest and head for the city).

Pause the music.

City.

(The group reached the city, but there was nothing there, just a man who chased a pirate, He was Will Turner, the local blacksmith, he was saved by Elizabeth when he was just a child, he is madly in love with her… do I really have to explain the backstory? Everyone has seen the movie!).

Will- Have you seen those pirates? They took Elizabeth!

Sora- Wait, who is Elizabeth?

Will- She is the woman I love…

Sora- No, where did they go? We'll help you find her!

(Suddenly a group of heartless appeared and surrounded everyone).

Sora- Heartless!

(Shiny took all of them out by using magnega and firaga).

Sora- Er… thanks!

Irish- Why did you do that? Didn't you want us to do this ourselves as you looked?

Shiny- Meta is starting to feel sleepy.

Meta- No I'm "yawn" not!

Phatty- I don't get it.

Shiny- He isn't himself whenever he feels sleepy, he is like a toy whose batteries are about to die.

Sora- Is he really that bad?

Shiny- Yeah, let's catch a ship so he can rest while we sail after the pirates.

Will- So you are going to help me? (he asked with his face lighten up).

Shiny- What?! Noooooo, I just felt like stealing a ship, risking myself to get hung from my neck cause I was bored!

Will- You don't need to need rude…

Shiny- Sorry, I get sassy when I'm tired.

Irish- How? You sleep all day long!

Shiny- Day dreaming doesn't count.

Phatty- You still sleep all day long.

Shiny- Aw, come on! It's tipical to take a nap in Spain!

Tryton- But just one! Not four!

Shiny/Meta/Irish/Phatty- Shut up Tryton!

Sora- Can we move on already?

Shiny- Yeah, sorry.

Phatty- He's right.

Meta- Come on.

Docks.

Shiny- Ok, Will, which one is the fastest?

Will- That one, the interceptor, thus the name… wait, who is that man over there?

(There was a pirate inspecting and preparing the ship, he… he was Jack Sparrow, we all know that, why bother?).

Will- Jack, what are you doing?

Jack- I am planning to take this ship.

Will- We need to go after the pirates who took Elizabeth, and you still own me one for taking you out of that cell.

Jack- Oh, that girl you told me about? Alright then, I'll help you rescue your girl, but my friend, you'll have to be the one who to seduce her.

Sora- What are they talking about?

Shiny- Elizabeth is for Will what Kairi is to you.

Sora- Oh… I get it now. Wait, how did you?!

Shiny- I'm quiet, but only because I want to listen and learn, hehehe.

Sora- You are starting to sound creepy.

Shiny- Good, now let's sail the seas next to the formidable pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow! this guy has a pretty good story behind him.

Jack- Ah… I miss that word whenever people say my name.

Sora- He is a… pirate? (He asked amazed).

Jack- Yes kid, so you'll better move unless you want to stay here.

Sora- Oh, yes!

The interceptor.

Irish- Meta is sleeping but, where did Shiny go?

Phatty- Don't know.

Tryton- He was here just a while ago.

Sora- How weird.

Donald- I found him!

Sora- Where?

Donald- Up there, how did he get there?

Goofy- How did he get an armchair up there?

Irish- You think he has already slept in the weirdest conditions, then he pulls out this and prove you wrong.

Jack- Wait, he is sleeping?

Irish- You might think he is awake and focused, but look at his arms, his is resting his head on the fist as his arms make a triangle, he used to make that in class to fool people into thinking he was reading, at one point he got so good that he only used one arm to do it, but I guess he needs both since the ship is moved by the waves.

Tryton- Pffffffft! Remember the first time he did that?

Irish- The first Pffffffft! Oh my god! Hahaha! That was incredible.

Tryton- We realized he was sleeping once Hahaha! Once.

Irish- He started to snore! HAHAHAHAAAAA!

Sora- He kind of looks like he just woke up whenever I talk to him.

Tryton- He is either half asleep or creepy.

Irish- Don't forget when he goes nuts.

Tryton- That's the same as creepy.

Irish- No no! He is creepy when he does weird shit, he is nuts when he says completely savage things and loses any kind of chill, like what he said to Amanda one day.

Tryton- Oh! MY GOD! That was simply way too much!

Sora- What did he say?

Tryton- You don't want to know.

(Outside of the hologram).

(?)- What did you say?

S.H.- I told her to clean up the wrapings of some chocolates she ate, she refused saying that I shouldn't have given her any in the first place, I shouted that next time I'd give her my fucking dick.

(?)- WOAH! Just, WOAH! The hell man!

S.H.- It isn't over yet, Everyone except her heard what I said, when Gilca asked if she heard what I was going to give her, she responded that she didn't mind as long as it was chocolate,and well… Hehe, I shouted "then I'll dip it in Nutella!".

(?)- "Sigh" what in the name of all fucks is wrong with you?

S.H.- "Shrugs" I don't give a shit about anything.

(?)- If that was how you behaved in this game I'd be ok with that, but that is how you are behind the screen! That is plain fucked up!

S.H.- Well, thanks for running the surprise to them, they weren't supposed to know that until I finished showing the first run, although it is pretty much filled with glitches.

(?)- Hang on, didn't they reset the game on the first run? There were many game breaking bugs, and the guardians had it super hard to level up and improve, unless they used their save files from other games, they couldn't do shit against hackers, many of them are still unpunished, and the game is released to free users once they are done with the world creator.

S.H.- Well, yes, but we'll get there later, the point is that you spoiled it, asshole.

(?)- It was kind of obvious, what kind of fool would actually believe this isn't a game? Did you really wanted them to think that was the real you until you dropped the bomb?

S.H.- Yes, and you fucked up.

(?)- You are the one who says the fucked up shit!

S.H.- Whatever! I can't wait to reach the point where I recorded him using aimbot, I just want to dump this fucker inside the jail server, the worst is that I'll have to revise all the content he has uploaded with the creator, looking for which ones are illegal and which ones are fine, fucking hackers let´s continue this shall we?

(The video suddenly glitched out and several messages popped out, they all said the file was corrupted, jumping to the next video).

S.H.- Hold on, what is this?

computer- It seems that your first run is mostly damaged, there is very little to save from all the database, only what you obtained and a few videos, I remember you sir that, the game was on Alpha at that time as each patch was released, considering it was version 0,57.

(Shiny himself showed up, well at least my avatar shows up instead of using the hologram).

Shiny- Crap, what do I have left from all of this worthless database?

Computer- The prove to give our guest a permaban.

(?)- Wait, you are banning me from the game? it´s still on early access! we are just a few weeks from the global launch!

Shiny- Well that is not my problem, oh wait, IT IS MY FUCKING PROBLEM! Mr.(?) !

(Shiny starts to show evidence of hacks and glitch exploit within everything (?) controls, and yes, it was his nickname all along, it wasn´t an attempt to create mystery, this dumbass named himself like that).

Shiny- I wanted to show a little bit of my progress to show how unusual your progress was by making contrast, since you are just some free user who got access to the alpha version and acquired the early access when it was available, for those who helped with a 1$ donation to the kickstarter, it was rather strange to see how you managed to make that kind of characters, both Christine and her lucario were way too strong, for somebody who had been just a couple of days playing the game, I know Christine is a copy of her lucario, but that takes a lot of resources that are rather hard to obtain in small periods of time. which leads to all of this!

your first minor infractions were glitch farming, bugging the game so stronger enemies would show in low level areas, which lead to them having low levels but conserved sweet loot and huge amounts of xp and cp [cp stands for creation points, they are what free users are limited to use when they want to create something for the game, if you want to make anything from a character to your private world, you need these. Paid users can also use their xp if they wish, this was made so players could level their secondary characters at the same rate their main do. Premium users can use up to almost anything depending on their range , bronce premium allows you to use crafting materials from all their characters as they get 1000 free cp daily, silver premium can use their character´s money if they wish and get 5000 free cp daily, gold premium can do what the previous ones did plus a reduced cost of cp of 15% and 10000 cp daily, platinum premium get 50% off when using cp and 50000 cp daily, the last one would be a guardian who get a 100% off on cp apart from many things explained ahead, they still have a terrible drawback yet to be said] along with interfering with the game testers in their work!

(?)- Hey! those ones aren´t ban worthy, if anything I get a slap on the wrist!

Shiny- Shut up or I won´t have mercy on you! "cough" now we should go with the bigger ones.

(Shiny showed a paused image of Shiny fighting Christine, she was holding a gun).

First, before I continue with this, I admit that those are not ban worthy.

(?)- HA! suck it!

Shiny- On the other hand, if you use any of that cp to create something, that would put you into the jail server depending on how much you´ve been using.

(?)- Gulps!

Shiny- You went quiet, is there something wrong? hehehe… anyway, on to the big ones. You used your creation named Christine to attack me, which is the equivalent to interfering a cop while they work in real life, they might let it slip if they are merciful or they can send your sorry ass to jail, you see, if this was just any other player who got bored since there was very little to do the first weeks and did nothing bad before, I would let it slip even come back and goof around for a while, but you on the other hand have made several infractions before, which should at least give you a ban of 1 month… too bad I got you here using aimbot! some kind of things are accepted in certain situations, like using the noclip mode from garry´s mod to travel around the map as long you don´t use it to cheat by using it to win fights, or break into certain places you are not supposed to be, although it is impossible to cheat against players unless you are one of the guardians and the player is in the wanted list. This means that you didn´t just use cheats, you used them against the owner of an official game server! that is permaban yes or yes! not to mention that your MAC IP would be banned for at least a whole year!

(?)- Please don´t! I´m sorry, I swear! I won´t do it again! PLEASE!

Shiny- You see, I could easily erase all you did here and tell you to fuck off, but you are right, the game is about to come out and it would be a total bummer to stay out of it, I´ve been busy with many things, so I could barely do anything about cheaters like you, I didn´t even give you a warning, and that is my fault, still, you are going to the jail server until I revise all you have created for the game, everything ilegal will be deleted, and everything else shall be under my domain so you don´t use it to exit the jail server, in which you´ll be trapped forever unless you pay for your crimes, you know how this goes.

(?)- No fair! I don´t get to keep anything? I only made two things

Shiny- You get to keep playing, so don´t be a bitch about it.

(?)- Fuck, don´t you still have to save Christine and her lucario?

Shiny- Nah, that was me trying to pull a trick on you, they are here, all I have to do is run the test and see what happens, now get out of here and don´t come back!

(?)- Y-yes!

((?) leaves as fast as he can).

Shiny- It´s over guys! the jerk is gone! we officially have no more cheaters on my server!

Irish- That is cool, but they are doing something right now, I think they are playing basketball.

Sora- What a shame the file is corrupted, I wanted to see what happened to you after the battle of the 1000 heartless!

Shiny- Sorry Sora, on the other hand, that was only on the first one, it didn´t happen in the others, you know? I´m gonna hit the street for a while, see you later!

Irish- OK! I have some sidequest to do!

(Shiny opened a portal, then something called his attention, his pokemons were staring at him).

Shiny- You want to go out, don't you? "sigh" come here then.

(All the pokemons quickly went behind him, even Lucky the magikarp, who was being carried by emergency food, the azumarill used a toy wagon to carry Lucky's fishbowl everywhere with him inside, they were besties, you'll never see those two away from each other… yes emg. food is the pokemon with the hidden machines).

(Shiny went inside the portal with all of the pokemons, he carried the suitcase Irish took from that gang in a dumpster in a previous episode).

Shiny- I guess you all have nothing but questions now, I understand, let me explain a few things, this is my 8th run, nothing is different from what we saw before, except those nutjobs I killed all the time, you know the ones that got one of my books, nothing of that has happened anymore, but I still have what I got from my first run, since I didn't get anything but knowledge of the game from.

They were users like me, but they got a permaban for obvious reasons, those books are for my use only, the fact that they were scattered was a concept that has been removed due to it giving many problems to everyone, it seems that once you use the main book, a book that explains how all of this works for those who have the title of guardian, everyone could take the books for themselves as long as they were the first ones, and since they are one of a kind, well, that is a pain in the ass for me, not to mention they got to use all the spells at full power. This was removed, now the guardian gets the books from the very start, but you have to master all the spells, no I haven't done that, I prefer using machines and save files.

Save files are the most badass thing for me, input your game files here and they will be added to your inventory to activate, although this requires certain things to work, remember that I stole that program from both Master and Crazy hand? Well that is a program all fighting games have, if you want to unlock the save file option, you need one of those, the problem is that getting them is super hard, so I stole one, it doesn't go against the game rules but it makes people hate you, unless you use any kind of mask or disguise, but if the capture you with a disguise, your reputation is going to be seriously affected along with the trust others have in you.

About those voices in my head, one of the is missingno, the infamous glitch from the red,blue and yellow versions of pokemon, it works by corrupting the data it absorbs to use it in it's favor, it can only be damaged by pokemons or by containing it inside any memory device and breaking the device afterwards, it did mess things up back at Kingdom Hearts II, missingno tried to recreate Xehanort's plan from Birth by Sleep, I was the part of light and Tullus was the darkness, missingno separated us in the world that never was and tried to weaken me in order to let Tullus get the hold of me once we were united once more so it could obtain Kingdom Hearts and control everything with the power of the X-blade, if it hadn't been for virus "Rever X "... Boy that would be bad. Oh! And I got to keep the X-blade in the end! (but only my friends know that, Sora would freak out if he saw what that things can do, so I only use it for a limit attack) I also eradicated Tullus and got the hold of missingno, but it tries to take the control when I'm not on my best moments so it can kill and destroy for fun, it's still worth it.

Rever X is how I named this virus Ridley got on me, the one those nutjobs from the censorship society made...somehow, the virus purpose is to create a living weapon-army out of the host, unlike other X viruses, it does not destroy the user but help him/her survive, as I progressed, the virus evolved and now I can transform into the most fearsome bosses from the metroid series (It's more like a halfway thing, similar to werewolves, but I do that at will and as long as I have produced enough phazon, that radioactive thing from metroid prime 3), I can also evolve as a metroid when I consume enough energy, this is ok except for the fact that I do something weird when I transform into the metroid queen, since I am a man, the virus becomes unstable at that point since it can't do anything about it, so it just gives me all the boss skills and powers… I know, weird. So far I can become half Ridley (The first time Samus saw that… her face only revealed disgust, she didn't mind anymore once I used that to suplex the real Ridley, it was… a love letter to irony), Kreig (Although I throw those proyectiles from my hands and mouth instead of the torso, this one needs very little phazon, but it can be useful if you know how to use it), Mother Brain (Those laser are awesome!), the last one is Shadow Samus (Holy fuck, Samus almost blew my head of when I got the symbiotic suit). While this sounds cool, it has a problem, if you get the powers, you get the weakness, I still conserve some metroid features that mix with the ones from the boss I'm using, you'll see as the time comes.

So far, those three kids are doing fine, Tommy is an incredible rouge, but I think he isn't actually an orphan, but he doesn't remember anything besides waking up in the school's infirmary. Sussie has an intellect from outer space, for real, she came here in a space pod, the nuns though she was a gift from god, ha! Idiots, I am still trying to see where she came from, it seems that her home planet is fine, which is weird. The last one is Jhon, he is… well, not the happy beginning type, it seems that his parents were murdered by a cult, not only that but he was used in some ritual to summon a god-like hellspawn to take his body, the things didn't went so well for the cult and now Jhon has the powers of the hellspawn that was destroyed in the process and the terrible memory of that night, I really like to see him smile with my shenanigans, but sometimes, I can only stay there and funny about Jhon and Sussie is that they are the opposite of what they want to be, Sussie wants to learn how to become a master of magic, while Jhon loves anything related to science, helping each other is their way to achieve their long life dream, and I love to see how adorable is that!... Before they explode something.

Right now we are in the main world, divided in three continents, each one of them has a metropolis that belongs to the big companies in gaming industry, Nintendo city (From Nintendo), The Trade Station (Sony), and The X Port (Microsoft). There is a metropolis owned by Valve at the dark side of the moon, whose name is the name of the city, The Half Colony, only steam users can go to the last one, there are several cities that belong to other companies and subworlds for media that wasn't originally a game (Movies, comics, anime and manga…).

This game is mostly placed between 2008 and 2015, but they are adding more stuff here, so far the game can go up to anything released in august, the next update will reach until January of 2016. But why do I care? Guardians can't play the main story mode, we are the end of it, Ups! Spoilers, anyway, the player has to grow stronger until they can get to join the Core and start making special missions, thankfully I don't have to welcome them myself, but I do have to fight those who want to obtain any of my loot, don't worry, I don't loose anything if they win, I just drop the loot.

That is most of it, and I am super pissed that I lost a whole year of progress with that last update, right now I'm checking my stuff and I only have what I had the first time I killed Christine, yes, she has been a huge problem in every run, those punches got stronger every time we met.

(Shiny reached Victor Sullivan's pawn shop).

Shiny- One thing everyone knows is that Sully has the best stuff in the whole town, which is funny since he should have been in The Trade Station, but he ended up here while a Toad selled stuff where he should be, the left Sullivan for the joke but the Toad was replaced by moneybags from Spyro, He also sells the best, but forget about negotiating anything with him.

If you excuse me, I have a deal to make. You all stay here, no not you, I mean the pokemons… I should have used the narration instead of breaking the 4th wall.

Cheap shop- Anamanaguchi.

Sullivan's pawn shop.

(Inside the store was Sullivan, moving things around as usual, making sure the prices were visible).

Sullivan- Hello, is there anything I can do for you?

Shiny- You can indeed help me, I am aware that you have a special weapon for sale, I relic, some people would think it only has value for being an old school thing.

Sullivan- You are talking about the Nintendo zapper then.

Shiny- Yes! But I am afraid that I already own one already.

(Shiny placed the suitcase on the counter and took, the Nintendo zapper out of it).

Sullivan- Then what brings you here? If you already have one of those, there is no point, do you collect them or something?

Shiny- Take a closer look, you might be, fascinated.

Sullivan- Hm? It seems normal to me, hang on a second, this marks, this sticker… where did you get this? This isn't a normal zapper whose boosters were removed.

Shiny- It is a legendary zapper whose boosters were removed, I bought it here long ago, but you don't remember, don't worry, you still have yours to scam somebody else by selling him the cheap rip off boosters before selling him the originals, but not me, you see, I only want the good ones, to the real ones right here and right now, only that.

Sullivan- And what do I get?

(Shiny removed two wooden planks from the suitcase revealing two flat glass boxes that contained nothing else than black diamonds, you really thought adamantium was that cheap? The money was a payment for the transport).

Shiny- Enough? Inspect them all you want.

Sullivan- They are really pure, the shape is excellent, and they are small, which means a bigger market, kid, I think we have a deal! Do you want me to assemble it for you?

Shiny- so you can mess with the refrigeration system and say the boosters are too strong for the gun? Sorry you silver fox, I might be young ugly and stupid, but you ain't making a fool of me.

Sullivan- Hehehe! Wise one kid, ok let me get those boosters for you.

(Sullivan reached below the counter, a sound of gears moving was heard, then a safe opening, Sullivan took a box the size of the zapper and gave it to Shiny, who took out all the boosters and placed each one of them inside the suitcase, then he closed it opened it again and).

Shiny- Tadaaa! Assembled.

Sullivan- I am impressed, do you use magic of some kind?

Shiny- That wasn't magic, but I do have a trick to show you, can you close for a while and come to the shooting range?

Sullivan- I'll stay here, if I have customers I might as well attend them, but I'll watch the security cameras, that gun looks promising.

Shiny- As you wish!

Clang!

Shiny- Could you unlock the door?

Sullivan- Pfffft! Sorry, there you go, have fun! Pfffft!

Shiny- Thanks.

Sullivan's shooting range.

Shiny- Let me see, we have a selector of colors from red to violet, the colors black and white are in a separate selector that allows me to choose one of them, both of them or none. A switch that let's me choose laser, plasma, elements or… magic? Ok. The last one is a selector to choose if I want to shoot a semiautomatic ray, burst ray, automatic ray… minigun ray?, ball, beam, explosive G and R? There is also a button next to the last selector that says "charged". The is an intelligent sight that tells me the distance, time and lock distance, there is also a small screen that tells me how charged the battery is apart from the heat level. So far I can assume the colors are meant to represent the light spectrum where red is the weakest and violet the strongest since they are more concentrated, just like in a blue ray disc. On the other hand, I wonder why white and black are separated. Elements are obvious, each color represents fire, water, earth, wind… and so on. I remember that lasers are faster than plasma but plasma is twice as strong as laser, the lasers could shoot more times too before reloading. Now magic… I have no clue, first it goes.

(Shiny selected the red color, semiautomatic ray and magic).

Shiny- Here goes nothing.

PLING! FOOM!

Shiny- What the? Did a glittery ray come out of the gun?

Computer- Sir, it seems that choosing magic transforms the energy into mana, dealing instead of elemental damage.

Shiny- Does that mean one of them shoots mana only?

Computer- Indeed, the orange color doesn't match any kind of magic, therefore, it is the mana one, I say this because it's on my database.

Shiny- I guess I'll keep on testing.

(After trying all the modes he discovered that:

Orange, Black and white were the only colors with different effects for elements, magic, laser-plasma (The last two only have different firepower).

Orange meant mana for magic and magma for element, laser-plasma only had a stronger damage when selected.

White was for healing and purification on magic, it was light on element and pure matter for laser-plasma.

Black was for corrupting on magic, for a shot of darkness on element and it shot antimatter on laser-plasma.

When combined, white and black made a random summoning for magic, shot radioactive wastes on element and shot gamma radiation on laser-plasma (don't worry, he absorbed it).

When the zapper overheated too much, it would release a blast of steam and take air from it's surroundings to create liquid nitrogen in 5 seconds.

This weapon was the most OP shit in the world once he decided to tell Sussie to make an attachment to recharge the battery with his metroid powers instead of shaking the gun (yes, it was like the laser katana from no more heroes, if it only was that cool… yes he also told Sussie to make that kind modification) he was only given an oval made of gold wire at the inside and covered with steel, this was merely a prototype, in the very first moment Shiny said his idea Sussie had a brainstorm and finished the prototype in a rush before she got to the real thing, she also said something about the shockwave fist.

Using the smash ball to charge the zapper and shoot in closed spaces was a bad idea. An awesome bad idea!

Shiny- I always wanted to do this! Sullivan! If you are not looking, this is the moment to do it!

(Literally 3 seconds later).

Shiny- WOOOOOOOHOOOOOO! MOTHER-FUCKING-BADASS!

(The zapper was shooting rainbow colored projectiles of all the kinds he could to all directions as a ball started to grow bigger in front of the zapper, the proyectiles effects all over the place, plants grew on the walls, ice chunks froze the place, fire left burnt marks, thunders bounced on the walls. At the end of all the explosions, the ball was the size of Shiny, when it launched itself forward, it caused an explosion so big Shiny blasted across the whole shop, breaking the door from the shooting range, made of steel, and ended up crashing with a car parked outside).

Shiny- "Cough" The guys are gonna love this back at the Core.

Sullivan- Holy shit kid! Are you alright?

Shiny- I'm fine it just hurts to live.

(Shiny's pokemons helped him get up).

Sullivan- If you hadn't paid for that, I'd sure make you pay an extra for those.

Shiny- Ugh! Too bad, let me pay for that door.

Sullivan- You already did with those diamonds and let me be honest, I haven't seen such an incredible thing since Nathan's last adventure to Arabia, I'm glad I could get a replacement for my lost airplane.

Shiny- You said that, still,just say if you need anything.

Sullivan- You could do me a favor, you know this demon girl called Etna? She is hundreds of years old, but looks like a flat teen, I usually get rid of her by teasing how she looks whenever she comes to annoy me, but she found this other guy called Lahard or something like that, that guy is stubborn like no one else, I could get rid of him by calling another angel girl who was with them, but she was sent in a box to the Lone Mountains of Art, she will need a few hours to come back, a day top. If you stop those two from coming here, I'd be thankful.

Shiny- Easy enough, any clue of their whereabouts?

Sullivan- In front of the shop, at the other side of the street, I bet they are sending one of those penguin like things to get something from you! Those things are adorable, yet they have a miserable life, even more than some old Glories, you know this guy called Crash? He lost it all when he changed his look, a shame, Nathan loved his games as a teen, he even inspired him to go treasure hunting, although, that was in his veins.

Shiny- Those two devils, always up to something right?

Sullivan- Yeah! Anyway, you should get going, they might start to wonder what takes you so long.

Shiny- Ok, have a nice day!

Sullivan- Same!

Music stops.

(Shiny called all his pokemons who started to follow him, after a short time, a Prinny showed up).

Prinny- He-Hello dood!

Shiny- Shhhh! I know, they sent you to get something from me right?

Prinny- Dood! Yes, how did you know?

Shiny- I have powers, and I can give you a day off, what do you say?

Prinny- A day of? Dood? How?

(Shiny used the Nintendo zapper to freeze both demons in a single shot).

Shiny- Those two are going to be frozen for a whole day, enjoy! If they ask, you guys spent all day and night trying to break the ice.

Prinny- Dood! Dood! What do I dood! This not dood!

Shiny- Hey! Relax… feel the air, hear the birds sing at the park, just wait for the angel girl to show up! And enjoy this little break! I gotta go.

(Shiny opened a portal back to the Core, next to his pokemons, once inside there he went to see both Christine and her lucario).

Shiny- I am sorry for what I have to do… but I guess I should at least give her a chance to change.

End of the episode.

Next episode: the killer.

Writer- I ain't gonna lie, I didn't lost any file, I just got so stuck and I didn't find any kind of way to make the story appealing that I skipped straight to this point. It was an intro anyway, so I guess it still does why I spent over a year for this.

No

Sorry ( Not really, I do this for fun anyway).


	17. Chapter 17

Writer- this is not going to be pretty, be advised.

You should also have that playlist I gave you chapters ago in hand, it might come handy.

Chapter 17: Memories of wounds that never happened, yet they hurt.

(Shiny was staring at the capsules, one had Christine, the most problematic being to Shiny, and her lucario, the most calm and patient he ever saw. He was hoping that both of them had hacks within their code, well, too fucking bad because).

Shiny- Only Christine has them.

(What to do now? He already promised to spare whatever he found uncorrupted, deleting both would be to abuse his status of server guardian, it would mostly end with him apologizing for it, but it still felt wrong, so he did what he had to do, a stupidity).

Shiny- This is not going to end well…

(Shiny opened the lucario's capsule).

Lucario- "Asphyxiated coughs" what-what is going on? Where-where am I?

Shiny- Hello.

Lucario- You! What have you done this time? If you touched her I swear that "cough" I will! "cough".

Shiny- Don't sweat it, she is right there, I only took you out for a reason.

Lucario- What is that supposed to mean! (she tried to reach Shiny, but she was too weak and dazed to even stand still) "cough" bastard.

Shiny- Would you rather live your live without Christine or die next to her?

Lucario- That's it! I'll! (Falls to the ground) agh! I… will… kill you!

(The lucario tried to grab Shiny's leg, he just pulled back).

Shiny- There is nothing you can do about this, if you choose to live, you can remember her even if she is gone, if you choose death… you die and if you choose neither, she will die either way, but you won't remember her, you have until November 10th to choose, the door on the right takes to a mirror version of where all the people from the core live, there is all you might need to survive, you can take your time to choose and call me on the computer next to the capsules, don't try break to break anything inside the room or she dies. I am sorry it has to be this way.

(Shiny walked out of the room, the lucario collapsed on the ground, when she woke up, the door Shiny used was gone, only the one he pointed before was opened and visible. She was feeling better now, once she stood up, only one thought came to her mind).

Lucario- I have to take Christine out of the capsule!

(She quickly approached the capsule, but she didn't know what to do, if she broke it, she would die, perhaps the computer could do something, but she didn't know how to use it… or read, and much less if it was spanish).

Lucario- There is no hope left, I can't save her, I can't even use this thing! "sob" I'm sorry Christine "sob" I am a failure you! all-all "sniff" I wanted was to-to "sniff" be the best for you!

Shiny- I ain't falling for that shit again! last time you fucking pierced my head with one of those spikes!

Lucario- Crap, wait, last time? you mean I managed to escape once? then why am I here again?

Shiny- I saved the game before I went inside buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrricth! wow! that was a big one, anyway, you can ask computer to translate some entries about some of the things that happened between us, I hope they make you think and sorry that there are only film frames, all the videos are corrupted, you can try to see them, but they are going to be a torture to your ears and eyes.

Lucario- Jerk! they´ll notice our absence at the mansion, and they´ll come and get you! you hear me?

Shiny- Yeah yeah, whatever makes you happy, I have things to do now, bye.

Lucario- ARGH!

(The lucario threw the only chair in the room to where the door Shiny used to exit, at least where it used to be).

(Meanwhile with Shiny).

Shiny- She really has a temper.

Sussie- Shiny.

Shiny- Oh my! Sussie I'm sorry you saw that.

Sussie- What did she do?

Shiny- Nothing, but her friend did terrible things, she broke certain rules that damage anything near her in consequence to that, she corrupts everyone's code because she altered her own, for that she has to go.

Sussie- To jail?

Shiny- No, she has to go… you know, like John's family. I just brought her so she can say goodbye.

Sussie- That is terrible! Can't you fix her?

Shiny- I have my hands tied, the rules are simple, those who do what she does… have to go, or else I pay for them.

Sussie- It's not fair! "sob" why would anyone do such a thing? "sob".

Shiny- Hey, don't cry, I-I know it's terrible, but at least think that she gets to say goodbye, Christine doesn't have to go alone, still sad but, she has her friend to help her.

Sussie- "cries uncontrollably".

Shiny- There, there.

Sussie- It's not fair "sob".

Shiny- I know, look (Grabs Sussie and hugs her as she walks away), what if we go back to building that halloween haunted mansion you worked so hard on next to Jhon, Tommy, Sora and Jack Skellington? Will that make you smile?

Sussie- "Sniff" I guess "sniff" but just a little.

Shiny- Come on! don´t frown like that! do you want to stop being the most beautiful sunshine ever? if you keep frowning, you´ll end up being as ugly as I am!

Sussie- But I am pretty! and you ain´t ugly!

(Shiny tried to forced a smile for a few seconds, then he gave Sussie a patient smile).

Shiny- I know, I just want to see you smile.

(Shiny gave Sussie a hug).

Sussie- You dummy! "smiles".

Shiny- Ha! I got you! you´re smiling! you are S-M-I-L-ING!

Sussie- "Pouts" That is not how you spell things!

(Shiny went outside of the room, still holding Sussie in his arms).

Shiny- Doesn´t change the fact that you are! Heheheheeeee! for all that is good in this world, you made her smile, keep it like that, she is too young for this things! she should be worried about homework and what to do with her friends… ok, also about learning magic and making all those inventions, but only because she loves it! where was I? oh right! the nazgul laugh! HEHEEUUUUUUUUUUUR!

Pablo- Nazgul!

Meta- RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR!

(Far from being similar to nazguls, the sounds Shiny and his friends did were way more deep and discordant, it´s funny to watch).

Sussie- Hahaha! ow my belly!

(Shiny, lowered Sussie so she could get of his arms).

Shiny- There you go! that is what I wanted to see! And you were starting to feel heavy on my arms now go ahead and see how they are doing, I´ll catch up with you in a sec!

Sussie- Ok Shiny! "giggles".

(Sussie runs away).

Pablo- Did I miss something?

Shiny- Shhh! se enteró de lo Christine y su lucario.

Pablo- Oh mierda, tio lo siento, no sabia que estabas con eso, pensé que estarías jugando con ese pistola legendaria que te has pillado.

Meta- Espera! qué pasa con Christine? aún no la has borrado?

Shiny- Que va tío, su lucario está limpio y además prometí que sólo borraría lo que fuese en contra del juego.

Meta- Joder, entonces ¿que vas a hacer?

Shiny- Deje al lucario fuera y le he dado hasta el 10 de noviembre para que elija si quiere ser borrada junto a su entrenadora o vivir recordandola, si quisiera vivir y olvidarla solo tiene que esperar hasta el 10 y ya me ocupo yo de todo.

Pablo- ¡Que mal rollo! ¿no puedes hacer nada? como, no se ¿quitarle toda la mierda a su entrenadora y dejarlas estar? su creador está en el servidor cárcel, de ahi no sale ni de coña, nadie se dará cuenta.

Shiny- Ya lo se, pero no me fio, de todos modos ella era una zorra asquerosa, no viste como la trataba siempre, como si fuera una debilucha y no valiese nada.

Meta- Aun así esa lucario le tiene mucho aprecio…

Shiny- ¡Joder Meta! ya tengo mucha presión con todo eso, quiero romper las reglas y mandarlo todo a la mierda, pero solo recuerdo todas las veces en las que la pobre casi se muere porque su entrenadora de los cojones se daba a la fuga mientras ella afrontaba una muerte segura ¿y quien le salva después? ¡Nosotros! ¡Todas las veces que esa zorra asquerosa la dejó abandonada, teníamos que ir nosotros a salvarla!

Meta- La verdad es que tu eras el que se daba la vuelta de golpe y se tiraba de cabeza a una misión suicida, y mira que no parabas de restregarnoslo por la cara una y otra vez. Esto vas a tener que apañartelas tu solo.

Shiny- Ya como que me esta empezando a dar igual todo, ahora solo quiero sonreir un rato y ya me pondré malo pensando en esto luego, Meta, vamos a terminar esa casa.

Meta- Vamos, vamos, todo saldrá bien… tú, seguro que te las apañas como siempre.

Shiny- Gracias.

Pablo- ¡Oye centeno! ¿te importa prestarme ese zapper?

Shiny- Por última vez, no, no puedes usarlo para cocinar la comida o enfriarte el cubata.

Pablo- Oh…

(Gameverse/ Core world name: console/ Nintendo's territory/ ancient forest/ abandoned mansion).

This is halloween- Kingdom Hearts II.

(Shiny and Meta came out of a portal to meet Sora and Jack Skellington revising some blueprints, Sussie was helping Jhon and Tommy with a machine to manipulate weather on small scales).

Sora- Hey guys! Come here!

Meta- What is it?

Jack- We already have all the structures ready, the problem is that the basement where all the captured guest will be taken to is, well, going to require extra materials for my performance.

Shiny- What do you need them? I can go get them in no time.

Jack- Really? I mean, it's ok if you are ok but…

Shiny- Don't worry Jack, the last thing I want to do now is slack off the work!

Sora- Now that is scary! Shiny isn't taking a nap or laying on his armchair!

Shiny- Oh come on! I don't take that many naps and you know it.

Meta- You still look half asleep all the time.

Shiny- Doh… so, what is in the shopping list?

Jack- Do not worry, I already made a list with everything.

(Shiny took the list and a holographic screen appeared in front of him).

New quest!

This is halloween!... Preparation request.

Obtain zombie heads for 's sound machine 0/5.

Give Jhon ectoplasm for his light show.

Find thunder-bolts for Sussie's weather machine.

Tommy needs more zombie blood to write notes on paper or the walls and leave trails on the ground.

(optional) get spooky pumpkins for Sora 0/20.

(optional) get the Jack O' Pumpkin for Jack's showdown

Jack- Talk with the others for details about their request.

Shiny- Ok, why do you need the pumpkins in general?

Sora- Oh, I wanted to improve the display a little and I found one of these, I thought they are cool and fitting for the tables.

(Sora showed Shiny a pumpkin, it was normal, except that it was black and had a purple flame inside).

Shiny- Well, that sure is awesome, where can I find more?

Sora- I don´t know, they are hidden around the mansion, just look around until you find enough, they make sounds when you approach them, it shouldn´t be hard to pinpoint them.

Shiny- Fuck, I bet that the last five of those fuckers are going to be in the most unreachable places Ok, and Jack, what and where is this Jack O´lantern?

Jack- It´s exactly what the pumpking king deserves for his greatest entrance! it´s like a spooky pumpkin, but bigger! big enough so I can crave my face on it and come from inside of it once everyone arrives to our festival of horrors! Oh! you can find it where Sussie wants you to go, she has all the details you need.

Shiny- OK, thanks if it wasn´t for my watch, I´d have a terrible time pumpshing that thing all the way here.

A marker has been added to the map.

A ratio was highlighted on your map.

(Shiny went over to Sussie, Jhon and Tommy).

Sussie- Hey Shiny, can you do me a favor? I need two Thunder-bolts to make my weather machine function, You´ll have to fight a Frankenlosus to get them, they are like a frankenstein but wayyy bigger! don´t worry about the bolts though, they are like any other bolt you can buy, except that they have a green glow and contain an incredible amount of magic energy taken from thunders. To find him, go deep inside the forest, heading west all the time, you´ll eventually reach for the wrecked lab, go to the deepest floor in there and kill that monster, piece of cake!

Shiny- Wooohoo! pain and suffering is in my way!

Sussie- "Giggle" come on silly! I know you can just take electricity just fine, you are half metroid! that is why i want you to go.

Shiny- It´s the giant shoe crushing me what bothers me.

Tommy- I see you are kind of busy but, I need some more zombie blood for the ambience, just take this three containers and suck their blood here once you kill them, the problem is that you can´t take it from them right away, since they melt before you can do anything about it, you´ll have to kill about 150 and take the blood from the ground, don´t worry, the containers can suck the blood by themselves, just kill them all! there is a nearby town infested with them, to the south. You´ll better hurry! the town is being locked down in a few hours, it´s going to be hard to find that many outside of it once they do it.

Shiny- Great! a timer that makes things even more frustrating.

Jhon- I have this idea for the dining room, what if the walls glowed? even bleeded? I thought about many ways but the only one that needs no cleaning after every trick is ectoplasm, just go around the forest cemetery and splash some ghost! head for the town where Tommy wants you to go and head north from there! be careful, we don´t want to exorcise you! hahaha! anyway, take this cursed box for it.

Quest updated!

Obtain zombie brains for 's sound machine 0/5.

Give Jhon ectoplasm for his light show 0/40.

Find thunder-bolts for Sussie's weather machine 0/2.

Tommy needs more zombie blood to write notes on paper or the walls and leave trails on the ground. 0/150

(optional) get spooky pumpkins for Sora 0/20.

(optional) get the Jack O' Pumpkin for Jack's showdown.

Markers were added to your map.

Shiny- Only one left to go.

\- You! yes you! come here! I have work for you.

Shiny- Be it real life or fiction, I am the stupid message boy that does all your shit for cash and favors Yes doctor, what is it?

\- You see (opens his head and starts to scratch his brain) I am planning on making a sound box with the screams of monsters, the problem is that the only ones that produce more than just a few sounds are zombies, they scream, moan, whimper, even mutter about what happened before they died. Take this cages with you, they´ll make the heads persist once they are not attached to the body anymore.

Shiny- I think you should apply for horror games you can do on purpose what my mind does without my consent, torture me with terrible visions Thanks, I´ll be back as soon as I can!

(Shiny started to head south as he called somebody on his phone).

Shiny- Hey, Leon, are you and Ada busy right now? I need a hand with zombie stuff here. good, you just prepare everything you need until I call you back, tell computer to set the portal to my position, later! "click" I wonder how that poor devil is doing.

(The Core/ Capsule room).

Short change hero- The heavy.

Computer- Entry 18: Master came back from helping his new candidate for the team, Sora, master Shiny has been missing for days, he confirms that his health is stable, but there is something odd about his Kingdom Hearts file, the recording says he was split in two parts,then he became one again after a long struggle to contain something, one part of pure light and one of pure darkness, he also obtained a new keychain called X-blade, it contains great power, but master doesn´t want anyone to know anything about it, he says it is too dangerous to be used on normal circumstances.

The new candidate seems glad to use this offer as a way to train and become stronger, he befriended all the others in no time. Master Shiny on the other hand, ignored everyone and went straight to the guest know as Sussie, Tommy and Jhon, master still thinks the magician is called John.

Lucario- Read the next one, please.

Computer- Entry 19: Master spends a lot of time with the children, he wants to learn about their origins, at the end of the day he found out two things, the children belonged to a boarding school that also works as an orphanage, which was ironically controlled by the user whose avatar was the priest that interfered with master´s work, he was banned forever back in the Trade Station, and even if all the children in the school knew the three of them, there were no records about them in the archives, master wants me to keep this as a secret too, he then proceeded to take the kids to the park.

Lucario- Next.

Computer- Entry 20: All the masters are happy with the newest members of the core, even if they are "in training" as they say. Master Shiny acknowledges their capabilities and skills, he will be assigning them minor quest such as deliveries and resource collection until they grow stronger, they complained that these quest were too easy for them, master Shiny told them that the lack of work is clear since their reputation is starting to grow since the events in the Trade Station, the children told master Shiny about a company that gives all short of works and quest to those who are willing to take them, master Shiny chose to sing up The Core as a group which he would represent to maintain everyone´s identity secret and safe.

Lucario- Next.

Computer- Entry 21: Master got a call from the Mansion where the Smash Bros tournament is held, it was about the sudden changes he had in his anatomy due to an unidentified virus, he had been giving the bounty hunter known as Samus several dna samples such as hair and sometimes blood for the past days since he returned from recruiting Sora.

Master came back, it seems that the virus is made of a parasite called X, it belongs to Samus world, it is supposed to kill the host while absorbing everything from them, this one has not tried to do such things, it does the opposite and there are trails of many aliens Samus has confronted in the past, even a radioactive substance known as phazon, these remain inactive for some reason,still a mutation is expected at some point in the future. Due to the strange behaviour of this mutated virus, master suggested the name Rever X, he tried to remain positive around the whole team behind the research, master confessed to me that he was glad that he had taken the adamantium helmet with him, for he was starting to panic and he had already transformed once before, at the world the never was inside the Kingdom Hearts universe, if it wasn´t for the adamantium Mewtwo could have read master´s thoughts, I am unable to read them unlike the pokemon, for master does not want me to interfere with anyone´s free will, he said that what is within our thoughts must remain there, unspoken.

I am unaware of what happened back at the world that never was, the Watch only revealed a change in master´s biometry, a rather unsettling change, until master decides to reveal what happened back there, these information shall remain hidden for everyone, if master Shiny says privacy mustn´t be disturbed I shall comply.

Lucario- Hang on, he never said anything about what happened there?

Computer- All the master´s personal files past Port Royal are extremely corrupted, only a few photographs remain untouched along with the audio, but he must give permission to show some of them, or else.

Lucario- It can´t be done, I get it, but did he actually give any clue of what happened?

Computer- He spoke about a blue glow in his chest that produced several changes, he said that one of them made him shoot proyectiles made of bones and hardened his skin while giving him a green tone, another one covered him with thick scales, grew shark like teeth (which are also scales), changed the retractable claws for cone shaped claws at the end of the fingers and gave him bat like wings, twice his size when opened, he said that he liked to put them around him as if they were a cape, he also mentioned one that made him fire lasers of his eyes, the details are rather subjective due to master´s excitement over explaining it to his friends, the last one mentioned metroid like evolution upon reaching a certain energy limit, this one has been studied already if you wish to know further details about it, just say you desire to know more about it.

Lucario- I want to know more about it.

Computer- The evolutionary process master experiences is similar to the metroids, but it has certain differences to notice:

master can go back and forth between the metroid´s live circle as long as it is the previous or next form master is currently using, the metroids evolve in the following order:

Larva: They are metroids in their first form once they hatch from the egg, they do not have teeth but tentacles instead, master went through this phase without even noticing, but he could have floated if he wished, it would have been kind of clumsy on the other hand.

Metroid: The tentacles became the claws master uses daily to trick enemies into a trap where die as he recovers from his wounds (some people think master uses all of the claws to absorb bioenergy from the victim, this is not true, only the biggest one can do this), they can also electrocute and heal others. A strange fact is that master has become more resilient to any kind of physical attack, nobody would have noticed since he has always been flabby, but when attacked, his body acts as a jelly, absorbing most of the damage, this came to the cost of being extremely weak to cold, anything colder than 3ºC will hurt master, as it gets colder and colder master receives more damage, this however… doesn´t stop him from eating icecream on cold days. Something notorious is that master´s claws grow bigger as he gets closer to the next evolutionary stage in the metroid life circle.

Alpha metroid: This stage adds very little to the transformation, Shiny starts to grow a fourth claw in each arm, which can also be used to take bioenergy from victims, while this becomes an issue since it takes some time for it to acquire the other claws size, it enhances master´s vision slightly (he mentioned that he could feel living beings energy when he stared at them) and his teeth will also act as the claws do, on the side not, the skin starts to become thicker, like a shell

Gamma metroid: Major changes start to come from this form, master grows some kind of retractable tusk that grab their victim as they go deep into the meat even to the point of reaching the bone, they can be removed with brute force, but they´ll come back quickly, surprisingly this seems to be normal since master felt no pain when these tusk were removed, the claws became extremely hard and strong at this point if they were to be compared to the metroid stage, master can now throw bolts of energy, his skin started to act as a thick shell instead of jelly, master´s thoughts were right, he could see the energy going throw living beings spinal cords, as he progress in this stage he can see them from further, and last, master started to grow bigger and stronger (even if he still looked clumsy and thin) as he gained a tone between green and blue on his skin.

Zeta metroid: Master´s ability to hover disappears with the ability to throw bolts of energy, but the last one is replaced with spitting and extremely corrosive acid (Samus´s armor is the proof of it), while he can´t hover anymore, master seemed to gain an incredible strength and flexibility in his legs, he could jump, run or leap into things at an alarming speed, he has proven to easily jump a maximum of 57 meters high (187 feet for those who use feet) and 73 long (239 feet), reaching a maximum speed of 89 kilometers per hour (55 miles per hour), master´s skin is no more for he now has a thick shell instead that covers everything as if it was an armor, something fortunate, for he cannot use his clothes at this point anymore, his strength reach the point where he could lift a truck above his head.

Omega metroid: This is considered the last form inside the normal metroid evolution (Queen metroid is said to cause an illogical reaction, due to master being a male and not a female), Shiny grows to the size of 5,6 meters (18,37 feet), his shell can hardly be pierced by heavy firepower, and his strength is raised to the point where he can jump and run 3 times his previous marks, 171 meters high (561 feet) 219 meters long (718 feet) 267 kilometers per hour (165 miles per hour) and even take a building of his own height above his own head to throw it 100 meters away (the regular house is 100 tons, but the building used for the comparison was a flat with three floors made of bricks with a structure of steel, which could easily be three times heavier, even close to four time the weight).

Lucario- That doesn´t seem accurate for a supercomputer.

Computer- I tried my best but it´s hard to tell how heavy it was if he wrecked part of the building before he lifted it, ground included. But what am I to complain about what some lucario without any science knowledge or capability to read has to say about my accuracy.

Lucario- How rude! just go on with the rest and do as if I never said anything.

Computer- 2. Master can consume radioactive wastes and transform them to into phazon.

Lucario- Why?

Computer- I do not know, but it is implied that he uses them to transform into something that is not a metroid. They are most likely the ones I mentioned before.

Lucario- Is it me or does he become more and more secretive about things over time?

Computer- Master started to keep his actions on a personal record, do not expect any details apart from what he wishes to be public.

Lucario- Damn! I thought I could learn something I could use against him. "Sigh" I guess I´ll have to stick to what happened to me and my trainer in the other timelines, what did she do to deserve this? what is unforgivable to the point where not even starting over again changes nothing to him?

Computer- It´s not something he has to forgive, if he was the one to choose, she would live even if hated her. Right now, master is not following the protocol, to save you from her fate, he still expected you to have the same problem she has, but you don´t and therefore, he must keep a promise of mercy he made to a criminal.

Lucario- Wait, a criminal? what does this have to do with me and her?

Computer- That criminal is the one who made this to your friend.

Lucario- Then why isn´t the criminal punished instead?

Computer- He already suffered the consequences of his actions.

Roxas- Kingdom hearts II

Lucario- Then why is she here? why do I have to make this choice?! why must I suffer?! what have I done to deserve this?! She wasn´t the nicest person, some said she was a lost cause, but she was my cause! I´ve been with her before I even hatched from my egg, my parents were the pokemons of her parents, when they had me, they said that she was always by my side, it has always been like this, I can't, this can´t be. I CAN´T LIVE WITHOUT HER!

Computer- Master does not think the same way.

Lucario- Tell you stupid master to go fuck himself with a swordfish!

Computer- As you wish.

(Meanwhile with Shiny).

Shiny- This is getting interesting.

Leon- Do you think we can reach the perfect combo?

Ada- I don´t think we can, I know we can, can´t you see you have me here?

Shiny- Wow! use those claws with the zombies!

Computer- Master.

Shiny- Yes computer.

Computer- Go fuck yourself with a swordfish.

Shiny- What? Da fuck is this shit? Why?

(While Shiny was confused, a zombie came from behind and grabbed Shiny).

RAGH!

Shiny- Oh shit!

(Back at The Core).

Computer- Task completed.

Lucario- You actually told him to do that?

Computer- Yes, this caused him to be caught off guard by a zombie due to the confusion caused by this strange event.

Lucario- Hehe… hope he dies so I don´t have to see him again.

Computer- That happened already to master.

Lucario- Wait, he died just now? does that mean I can go with my trainer?

Computer- You missunderstood me, master died several times in the past, many of them were because of you.

Lucario- How?

Computer- The first dead was in a fight against Tabuu, He was going to finish you with a laser, master rushed and kicked you out of the way.

Lucario- No no no! how did he die several times?

Computer- Simple master cannot die, he and his friends are cursed with immortality, whenever they die, they lose their humanity, and souls in master´s case, then they go back to the last bonfire they used as they are turned into a hollow, a creature with no skin. He could also do the same he did to you earlier, save his position in time and space, just so he can go back if anything goes wrong, but he prefers the first one.

Lucario- That does not seem that bad.

Computer- The more time they spend as a hollow, the greater the chance they have to lose their minds.

Lucario- Nevermind, anyway… do you think I can believe he died for me? why? he hates me as much as I hate him!

Computer- See for yourself, as I do not know master´s reasons, I shall respect them with no kind of questioning.

(Three film frames from a video were shown, one was the lucario facing Tabuu, the next one was Shiny kicking her out of the way, the last one showed Shiny turning into dust as he died).

Lucario- Ok he was nice to me once, that changes… nothing!

Computer- There are plenty more like that, and I am not supposed to show the tries where he failed several times before being successful, unless you want to.

Lucario- Oh come on! how many times did he die for me? with all the tries included.

Computer- The total amount is 238 times, a 65% were because of your trainer´s betrayal, a 25% was because she abandoned you to your own luck so she could get rid of all my masters as well, the last 5% is because you faced an enemy that was above your league.

Lucario- Fine, show me how he died because of me.

Computer- you already know the first one, I'll go for the second one.

Master died in front of everyone, he couldn't just show up like nothing was wrong, so he prepared a plan to show up once more. He built an abandoned lab underground, tricked all the fighters in the smash bros tournament and waited for your arrival. Once you reached the deepest part, you would find him inside a capsule that forced him into a hypersleep, you would open it and ask if he was the real one, he would explain how he tried to teleport himself out of the ray but failed once he saw that half of his torso was gone and thought he would face death once he collapsed, to wake up in the lab by you, his heroes. This went horribly wrong when your trainer said this was a trick and that he should be killed right away, but you argued with her to defend master, suddenly she pushed you, you started to loose your balance and almost fell on tubes connected to liquid nitrogen, master tried to save you but he was the one who ended impaled, you naive pokemon tried to help him, the result is a terrible death.

(Film frames showed how Shiny got impaled while the back of his body got frozen, when the lucario tried to pull him out, Shiny pleaded for her not to do so, when she did, Shiny could only scream for a second before dying, almost all of his torso and head remained impaled to the tubes as the lucario teared them apart from his chest and legs, there was a cracking sound that made the whole room fall into a deep silence.

(The lucario backed away from the screen, horrified by the image as she screamed).

Lucario- That was horrifying! I didn't mean to!

Computer- I thought you wanted him to die.

Lucario- I do but, could wish such things to even the worst of his enemies?

Computer- I don't think you should see the other deaths.

Lucario- Then how will I know you aren't lying?

Computer- This is an observation, if you don't like how he was torn apart, you are not going to like how he was melted in front of your eyes in the second try, how a explosion blew his legs and arm off, and much less see how his legs were crushed by a wall, leaving him crawling with only the upper part of his body, just before the ceiling fell above him and splattered his brains all over you.

Lucario- Oh god! Are all of the deaths this horrible?

Computer- No, they are even worse sometimes, the softer ones are when he ends impaled or with his head blown.

Lucario- I- I don't want to see the rest.

Computer- I can show you what lead to his death without showing the death.

Lucario- Why would I watch that?! I don´t want to even see what happens before, I´ll ask him directly about all of this, I can´t take those kind of things… I can´t take anymore of this.

Computer- How ironical, whenever master was forced to kill her, she had done things like this on a daily basis, and you didn´t seem to care then, perhaps you….

Lucario- Please stop! I need some air or s-something, I have to get that thing off my head before I start shaking!

(The lucario went through the door and started to wander around the mirrored city, trying her best to ignore it all, emphasis on trying).

Lucario- This seems pretty normal to me, well, the signs are a grim reminder of what is happening to me right now, ok focus, don´t let this bring you down, you are strong no matter what people say, strong pokemons have no emotions, they don´t know pain, only dedication to their trainer and themselves, so what if I can´t suplex a tree with brute force like the other lucarios? I can use the aura to an extent they never knew, how many can make an aura sphere five times their size? how many can use the aura to enhance their strength to the point of breaking steel walls? How many can… protect their trainer?

(The lucario sat down on the first bench she saw and stared at nowhere in particular, she spent an hour like that, as she was made of stone, with no life on her eyes even if her heart was still beating. Then, a smoking Shiny came and sat next to her, he was literally smoking, as if he had been burnt or electrocuted).

Kairi- Kingdom Hearts II

Shiny- So, you wanted to talk to me about something…

Lucario- Why?

Shiny- Why she can´t go? why I even gave you this choice? why didn´t I banned your creator from the server before he did any of this?... I have no clue, I guess I suck at helping others. hang on, I told you that you are part of a videogame right?

Lucario- I can´t afford to care about any of that shit anymore, does it really matter if I am a bunch of squares put together? all that matters for me is going to disappear forever and I can´t change that, I can only choose if I want to remember it or die with it, because I simply can´t forget her.

Shiny- Hang on.

(Shiny opened a portal somewhere and punched somebody on the other side).

Shiny- Sorry, while I would like to help with all of this, I mustn´t, I tried sending a message to the one who rules it all and nothing, he said that it´s a waste of time to do such things.

Lucario- Soulless monsters!

Shiny- I would join you but, I kind of did terrible things to you two, you see, not all my runs were sparkles and sunshine, the last two were… not that nice, I kind of killed everything that was killable, let´s not get into details, they just made me do it, it´s my job.

Lucario- To kill? that is your job?

Shiny- No! er...yes… short of, my job is to observe and see what happens if I do certain things, while I do not have any kind of impact on the main events, I get to test everything else, but I don´t really listen to anything people says, I just rush through the same part over 15 times to see if any of you bumps into a wall or some shit. I want November 10th to arrive so I can do whatever I wish, you see, at the rate I am playing, the christmas update will be added once I reach November 10th and I will be able to play as I please from that point. Still, I am sorry I have to do this, the whole place kind of remembers what you do, even if I cured her, the game would tell me to get rid of her, and if it wasn´t me, it would be anyone else, the problem here is that there are some kind of game cops that try to stop you when you break the law and such, they are players just like me, the point is that I am like above them and work 24/7 as long as I am playing.

Lucario- You can´t tell them to stop?

Shiny- Nope, they are some short of freelancers chosen to do this work for short periods of time, I am above them in terms of how flexible I am with punishments and how bad they can be, they use a program that sets the punishment automatically.

Lucario- So, you are the judge, jury and executioner?

Shiny- Yep, just like Dredd.

Lucario- Who?

Shiny- Some muscular guy who has a big heart deep inside, imagine cap. Falcon, with guns and a deep menacing voice.

Lucario- Oh, ok… so, you just gave up? I won´t

Shiny- Yes, I usually tried to keep her alive when she tried to hurt me, beat her up when she attacked my friends, nothing personal, I´d just do anything for those devils.

Lucario- No I get it, right now I want to tear you into pieces, but I see it doesn´t really matter, you´ll come back anyhow... what were you saying?

Shiny- That I didn´t always spare her, sometimes she just went too far, I know you haven´t seem that.

Lucario- The computer told you?

Shiny- Nah, I am aware of everything that happens in here, no matter where I am, that is why I came here to talk, you could join us if you want, not as a member of the team! I meant as a guest, I don´t really want your stance to be a hellhole, but it´s kind of late for that already.

Lucario- That is nice of you, but, can you really live next to someone you are probably going to end killing?

Shiny- I live with myself daily, so the answer is yes.

Lucario- You are a strange guy, why did you get into this, you seem like the kind of person who should be with all the heroes, saving the world, making friends, being a cold blooded killer doesn´t suit you. Your aura does not lie, you don´t want this at all, you shouln´t keep that pain for yourself, it isn´t good.

Shiny- So should you, but we can´t let the others see us suffer, whenever life hits hard, there has to be somebody to carry their whole world on their shoulders so it does not fall apart. Even if we are physical pushovers, we have the emotional strength of mountain, right?

Lucario- You are right in some kind of way, a sad way.

Shiny- Will you join us for tonight's dinner?

Lucario- No thanks.

Shiny- As you wish.

(Later that day).

(Everyone was celebrating that the mansion was finished and tested, all they had to do was prepare the invitations to the party and make sure people would spread rumors about the mansion being haunted).

Survive- Rise against

Sora- This sure is going to be your greatest trick Jack!

Jack- I bet Sora! and I am sure there is no treat that can save anyone from screaming… MUHAHAHAHA!

Big Boss- You guys couldn´t go for something more simple? all we did at mother base was hung a few cardboard bats and skeletons on the walls.

Leon- And I thought Dante was bad at decorating things.

Dante- Hey, what is that supposed to mean?

Ada- Dante, the heads of demons aren´t a good decoration for all situations, they might fit for halloween, but adding christmas lights does not make a good christmas decoration.

Dante- I can´t argue with you, you pretty much are for decoration.

OOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!

Shiny- Holy shit Meta, don´t mess with Dante unless you want to get burnt.

Meta- This is even better than when he first flirted with her.

Shiny- Oh my, when he said that women like she are supposed to be on the kitchen because he would totally eat her?

Meta- Yeah, this is even better than what you said to amanda about chocolates.

Shiny- Pffft! that was epic.

Meta- Neither you or Dante have any kind of chill right?

(Shiny looked how Dante was being shot in the head by Ada).

Shiny- Well, that would shut me up.

Meta- Liar you would say something like…

Dante- Girl, I just can´t get you out of my head.

Shiny- That?

Meta- Totally, by the way, where is Sussie?

Shiny- Hell if I know, she must be working on something.

Meta- If she doesn´t hurry her food is going to get cold and Irish is going to eat it.

(Meanwhile with Sussie).

Sussie- Psh! you, yes you.

Lucario- Who are you? where are you?

Sussie- No time to talk, Shiny is going to erase both of you tomorrow morning, I am here to help you escape, look, I need you to go to that computer and do as I say.

Lucario- How do I know I can trust you? I don´t even know your name? and what is the point anyway? Shiny knows everything that happens here!

Sussie- Only if people isn´t on their bedrooms or bathrooms, he doesn´t want to know what happens there, so if you are in any of those, he will immediately block it, even if the other person isn´t inside a bedroom or bathroom!

Lucario- But what is your name?

Sussie- You are better not knowing it, nobody can tell how you escaped if you don´t know the name, so I can help you if they get you once more.

Lucario- Fine, what do I have to do?

Sussie- First grab the mouse… that is the keyboard…. that is the printer…. it´s the round thing next to the keyboard "sigh", now, do you see any message on the screen? left click on ok with the mouse…you don´t put the mouse on the screen and click, you drag it on the table so that arrow on the screen moves where you want it to select things... that was cancel… don´t you know how to read?

Lucario- Of course I!… don´t.

Sussie- I´ll send another request, just press the other option this time… good! now wait until I fix your friends code and give you an escape portal, look, the whole place is going to forget everything related to users once they launch the next update, all you have to do is stay away from us until it happens and you´ll be free to go, no crime, no punishment.

Lucario- Why are you doing this? this can get you into a terrible trouble, you don´t even know us!

Sussie- I do, I´ve seen all the things your friends have done to us in the past,me included, still, I am a hero! and a hero doesn´t end lifes! they save them whenever they can! even their enemies! now go, I hope we can see each other once more, even if you can´t remember me… bye!

(From the capsule a light emanated, it blinded the lucario for a few seconds, then it opened, the lucario wasted no time and grabbed her trainer, once a portal appeared, she looked once more to the room, thanking her saviour and jumped inside the portal).

Sussie- There, done.

Shiny- Sussie.

Sussie- "Gasp" Shiny!

Shiny- Are you done with that? I told you to let them go like an hour ago, is it that hard for you to trick them?

Sussie- Shiny! you scared me!

Shiny- Er… buh? ok sorry, I should knock before I enter, but you should go eat before your dinner gets cold or they wreck the table once more.

Sussie- Big Boss is making bets with Leon and Dante again?

Shiny- No, Dante and Ada are arguing… their way.

Sussie- Ok, I´ll go eat… Shiny.

Shiny- Yes?

Sussie- I never doubted you´d do what is right!

Shiny- Hehe! you know that is the way I am.

(Sussie went outside of the room).

Shiny- You never gave up on her, no matter what… I´ll give you this on chance to change her, perhaps if she can change her destiny… I can change Tommy´s... and if not, I´ll still try one last time... 27 times, maybe more.

End of chapter 17.

Writer- Surprise! I lied! never trust me again, have a nice day.


	18. Chapter 18

Writer- I think we all want to see something funny over here. If only I was funny at all… why is this even at the humor section anymore? Sesh! am I a drama queen.

Chapter 18: Double agent, one problem.

(It was a normal day at the Core, Shiny was hanging out with his friends on the park as the pokemons ran around, had a friendly fight to train or simply relaxed. Shiny was talking with some friends about what they should do).

Shiny- So, do you guys fancy any halloween themed stuff?

Borja- If you want Irish to scream…

Irish- Oh come on! It was one time! The woman from PT got me off guard one time.

Rafa- Say what you want, Meta is the paranoid who can't stand horror games, and he didn't scream.

Irish- He whined the whole time about how scary it was.

Shiny- But he didn't scream.

Irish- Not you too!

Shiny- Hehe, anyway, what should we do then?

Rafa- Hey, how is that girl you spared?

Shiny- Christine? That bitch doesn't even try to hide, she is just there in that mansion.

Borja- I still don't know if that is a mansion or a tower, it's between both of them, making the weirdest hybrid I've seen.

Irish- It still looks cool.

Shiny- He has a point on that, but perhaps we should try to help her hide from me.

Irish- Shouldn't you ask Sussie to do that? After all, she released them.

Shiny- She is a kid, she should be playing and having fun. Not this.

Borja- Now that you mention her, Where is she?

Shiny- Sending another metroid in a high-tech armor to space.

Rafa- She usually finds them at this point doesn't she?

Irish- And we have to visit a sexist planet that would be the equivalent to having Sarkesian as the world leader.

Borja- Then you have to make your way out of there when they tell Sussie she was a "failure" thrown into space.

Shiny- That part makes me sick, look at us! We are superior and have no flaws! But we made a mistake and abandoned you to your luck, would you like to come back as an underdog?

Rafa- Sexist planets are the worst, no matter what sex rules them.

Shiny- And those whores don't even say thanks when you spend a whole hour cooking for them!

(Shiny's friends stared at him with a concerned look).

Shiny- What?! I am fond of my cooking skills! And I ain't gonna let some bitch ass cunt ignore it!

Irish- Y…

Rafa- Uno!

Borja- Dos!

I/R/B- MARICON!

Shiny- Fuck yourselves. Are you going to help me or what?

Irish- With Sussie or Christine?

Rafa- With Christine, were you even listening?

Irish-... Noooooo?

Shiny- Fuck it, I´ll go ask snake, thanks for nothing, just make sure the place isn´t destroyed when I come back.

Irish- Come on! don´t be like that!

Shiny- No, I´ll do it my way.

Irish- At least I tried.

(Shiny went to the bar looking for Big Boss, also known as snake, he was smoking a cigar at the front door).

Shiny- You do know that nothing stops you from smoking inside right? that sign isn´t real.

Big Boss- I just wanted some fresh air, the place is kind of crowded, by the way, Ada wanted to ask you something about a demand.

Shiny- Ugh! the shopping list… Every time, every single time I hire her she does the same. Why does she even want two lobsters each week? her uric acid is going to break the roof if she eats with that frequency, I wouldn´t be surprised if she got the gout or something like that.

Big Boss- While you are correct on the list part… you are still naive about who eats what.

Shiny- What do you mean?

Big Boss- You really don´t get it, do you?

Shiny- She is the one who asked for lobster, who else is going to eat it?... oh my… I am fucking retarded! You don´t know how long she has been handing me the tab of her meals… but I am gonna give her a well deserved payback, heheheheheheHAAAHAAAAHAAAAAA!

Big Boss- You really need professional help.

Shiny- Oh! talking about that, you see, I was supposed to kill someone but I don´t really want to.

Big Boss- Handing me the dirty work?

Shiny- No, no, I am giving this stupid girl a last chance to live, but she is fucking dumb! the very first thing she does… go back to the last place where she should be, the place where I´ll first look!

Big Boss- Hang on, that Christine girl? I thought you really wanted to get rid of her.

Shiny- I do, on the other hand, there is somebody else who can´t live with her.

Big Boss- The monster pocket thing?

Shiny- Yes, her pokemon, as much as I hate that bitch, her pokemon doesn´t really deserve to go through that, anyway, just go inside that mansion and convince her to go away until November 10th.

Big Boss- Do you realize she wants you to go there? she probably told everyone about your plan, show up and you are dead meat… once more.

Shiny- Why do you think I asked you to go inside? you are just like your son who is your clone… you know what I mean, just go, tell her to get out of there, I´ll just pretend I really want her dead and cause a distraction… one more thing.

Big Boss- Yes?

Shiny- Put this mask on, it uses octocamo tech some adamantium fiber, for the eye… and wear the infiltration suit, David tends to choose different camo patterns each day, it´s the only way we can make sure you don´t get discovered.

Big Boss- Let me guess, that metal fiber is for the mind reader?

Shiny- Yep, your son and you can resist mind reading, but he might start to wonder why you resist so much, so stay away from him too.

Big Boss- Got it, this is going to be easy.

Shiny- Ok then, I'll have a couple of omega metroids to stay at the front door after you spot her, use the codec for that.

Big Boss- I'll go, once I finish the cigar.

Shiny- I should get done with the shopping list part already, good luck.

(Shiny went inside the bar so Ada would give him the shopping list, she was sitting on a table having some kind of fancy drink).

Shiny- Do you have all you want on that list?

Ada- I wish all men could go back in time, they'd know exactly what I want and when I want it.

Shiny- Yeah, yeah, whatever Ada, we both know I'm the message boy for you, you know how to trick me into doing things and therefore I'll end up doing what you want to at some point.

Ada- How clever, how many times did you time travel to notice that?

Shiny- Just give me the stupid list before I change my mind.

(Ada gave a scrap of paper to Shiny).

New quest added!

A ladies demand. (new).

Go shop for Ada

The great show.

Assist to your halloween party in the abandoned mansion at halloween night.

Sidequest:

Avoid Christine until November 10th.

Shiny- Good, I'll go do this already.

Ada- I am going to have a walk once I finish this, give Leon the groceries, he knows where I live, so he can give them to me later.

Shiny- "Sigh" I really don't know why I signed that privacy agreement.

Ada- Because I wouldn't be here otherwise, and you wouldn't have your zombie killer, that is why you do as I say, my teen genie.

Shiny- "Grunts" ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que resulte ser una pata de mono.

(So Shiny went to the supermarket and tried his best not to get a heart attack once he saw the prices, he was frowning as he cursed in spanish so nobody would know what he thought about Ada and her demands until…).

Shiny- She thinks she can control me like a puppet, I am supposed to be his boss dammit!... I think I lost control of all my life… well that happened years ago, if I could at least make her want to do things on her own…

(At this moment, an idea was about to give birth in Shiny's mind, this, however, didn't happen in the end for the reason that it was well "preservated").

Shiny- If she wants control… I'll give her "control" tehehehehehe!…. Ok, now everyone is looking at me as if I was a weirdo which I am.

(Later at the Core).

Shiny- Here you go, I'll leave the normal things here and put the ones that need to be frozen inside the freezer. You know, it's funny you chose this place to set yourself.

Leon- Well, it's small, but I am by myself, so I don't want to complicate my life. Why is it funny?

Shiny- Because I have a house below.

Leon- I thought you lived outside of the city.

Shiny- I do, but before that I lived in the flat I hang on with my friends and my grandpa spent the last years of his life here, he passed away when I was 9, I think so. I just remember all those good times.

Leon- I'm sorry to hear that.

Shiny- Why? He was a true badass, he even fought in the civil war!

Leon- Really? On which side?

Shiny- Republic, mom always tells me stories about how he helped people after the war, he had a store at some point, but I don't know if he ever did anything else before retiring, he was soooo glad to have a grandson… everyone else was a girl in my family, I still eat those whertels he used to give me, he used a cane to walk but "snort" oh boy! did he run when he heard me cry.

Leon- Wow! Those really seem like sweet memories… did you say everyone else was a girl?

Shiny- Yes, the only one to be born on my mother's side, on my father's side I have my only cousin, you know, hypster.

Leon- I bet they toyed you around as they pleased.

Shiny- I could perfectly wear a dress at this point without feeling awkward, but I don't think it would do justice to my legs! HAHAHAHA!

Leon- HAHAHA! You crazy bastard, anyway, I'll wait until she comes back to pick this up, did you get everything?

Shiny- Oh sure! Every single item in the list, just like she ordered. I should be going, I have things to do, I'll call you if I need something related with zombies.

Leon- See you around.

(Shiny walked away holding his laughs until he was outside).

Shiny- Pffffffft! Computer, record what happens there until Ada picks up her groceries, hehehe.

Computer- As you wish, master, it seems that the agent Big Boss is in trouble.

Shiny- What is it?

Computer- Christine does not leave the place and the Omega metroids don't seem to intimidate her.

Shiny- Crap, I'll have to do this the hard way.

(Gameverse/ Nintendo's territory/ The smash mansion-tower/ roof).

Lucario- I don´t think this is going to work.

Christine- It´s easy, he comes with the intention to kill me, once he shows up we all go against him and beat him to submission.

Lucario- Don´t you get it? if we get the chance to escape we should take it! he captured us and we didn´t even notice.

Christine- Beginners luck!... Do you hear that?

Lucario- I can hear an engine of something… a tank?

Christine- No, not that, I think it´s a song. What is that thing on the sky?

Lucario- I think it´s… no way, this can´t be, is this a joke?!

(In the sky a tank was seeing flying, why? simple, have you guys ever played GTA San Andreas? that game has a shitload of cheat codes, calling a tank that only exploded if it ended upside down, flying cars… you get the point, and is there any way to make this even more stupidly awesome than playing the song used in the game trailer?).

Welcome to the jungle- Guns N´ Roses

Shiny- This is gonna be fun!

Computer- Don´t forget reckless sir.

Watch- YEAH KID! BLOW THINGS UP!

Shiny- Keep it down you two, I just want to scare her so she escapes and I have an excuse to avoid killing her.

Computer- Then you should just tell her yourself.

Shiny- We´ve been there and done that, she ain´t going to change overnight, she needs to stay with her lucario somewhere far away and think of what she is doing with her life… so far she is doing something unlike me.

Computer- We have company, the Halberd is several kilometers away and preparing to attack, the Great Fox is facing us right now, Samus is hiding her ship in the forest, some arwings are about to be sent with Fox, Falco and Wolf piloting them, and I fear Kirby might show up on his Dragoon.

Shiny- This is going to be fun, hope so.

(The great fox started to shoot it´s laser towards the tank, the tank didn´t suffer damage, but it lost some speed, Shiny immediately started to shoot at the great fox and charged towards it, the Great Fox tried to move out of the way, it was useless and now it was falling down).

Shiny- I´ll better be careful, if they slow me down I might fall, and I don´t really want that to happen, I am not that good landing tanks…. landing in general.

(Three arwings shot the tank from behind, causing Shiny to drop a donut he was eating).

Shiny- Hey! it had pink chocolate and sprinkles over it!

Computer- Master, It seems that we have an incoming call.

Shiny- Accept.

(A screen to the left revealed five persons that had a few things to talk with Shiny).

Music pauses.

Fox- What do you think you are doing?

Shiny- My work.

Falco- Kill Christine in front of our faces? Too bad,give up now or... you won´t make it, you can take the old wolf down, but me… not happening.

Wolf- What?! Do you want to taste the ground? you arrogant bird, I´ll.

Meta knight- Stop, we took the ships to prepare for a greater attack, but this? what is the trick you are hiding?

Shiny- None, I just send those two to make sure she wouldn´t take the back door and you know… "makes a deep tone" ESCAPE HER DEATH!

Samus- Give up! what makes you think you have a chance of winning?

BOOM!

Shiny- Perhaps, that Falco just shot down the lone wolf.

Falco- No I didn´t! He is trying to make us fight each other!

Shiny- Look, I don´t have anything against you, we all here do the same, kill the target and go on to the next one.

Fox- I think you forgot the fact that she is our friend, she isn´t a soldier or a criminal, she is just a kid!

Shiny- Oh boy, here goes the explanation, do me a favor and try to keep those triggers unhappy ok? "ejem" imagine that, someone was so skilled that whenever they shot any kind of projectile, this would go straight for the head, always, with no chance of failure. What would you call that person?

Falco- Fictitious, nobody is better than me at shooting!

Shiny- OK, ignoring that response, what if the projectile would still go to the head? what if that person made it with no skill at all? what if the projectile went to the head even if that person didn´t aim for the head?

Samus- That would be unfair.

Shiny- Well, that is one of the reasons why I am hunting her down, I have to admit, it took me awhile to find her, if she had gone somewhere else I wouldn´t have found her, yet, she decided to come here, the last place where she should be, the one I would check first… I am not going to lie, somebody from the Core removed that from her before releasing her, but, does that mean she is off the punishment? luckily, she didn´t use it… this time.

Fox- You took her away for more than a week with the intention to kill her for being able to do unfair things, even if she didn´t use them? that is sick! you monster!

Shiny- I would love to talk about how many times she uses that to hurt all of you in different timelines but, I won´t, UUUHHH! here´s the donut you made me drop! (takes a bite of the donut) besides, I just tolf you thatf if she escapefs I won´t be able to find herf, so shouldnf´t you likef hide her or something? so I don´t kill her

Samus- That is the whole point here! it never happened here, why are you trying to kill her even if she is clean? she doesn´t have it, why would you kill her?

(Shiny swallowed the slice of the donut).

Shiny- You see, I just have to do this, like it or not, today I forgive her this, the next day I spare her after she tries to hurt my pals, then, after a long time, I have to feel like I am shit because I have to kill her once she leads her pokemon and many innocents to a painful death, you know? I´ll just take get over with this soon so she doesn´t get any more chances from me.

Welcome to the jungle- Guns N´ Roses

BOOM! BOOM!

Fox- He got me! I´m falling!

Falco- Damn you! he caught us off guard!

Samus- Fox! Falco! You do this after I helped you?! I should have let Ridley use you for his experiments!

Shiny- (Eats the rest of the donut) I know I can´t talkf thisf out, sof letf´s get over withf thif!

Samus- Fine! rot in hell!

(Samus started to shoot at the tank with all the weapons in her ship, Shiny didn´t aim straight for the ship, he faced towards it and charged as he shooted in the opposite direction, the tanks started to slow down as it got closer and closer, once above Samus's ship, the tank wasn´t fast enough to keep flying and fell above it, causing both of them to fall to the ground, Smaus tried to get the tank off her ship, but all she managed was to crash on some nearby trees, as for Shiny, his tank fell upside down in front of the mansion, he crawled out of it and started to walk to the mansion as the tank exploded behind him).

Shiny- You are going to make me go up there just so I can have a sword fight with you?

Meta knight- You read my mind.

Shiny- Then I´ll just leave you there waiting, bye!

Meta knight- Wait, no!

(Shiny finished the call and stared at the roof wondering what he could do, as for Christine and her lucario).

Christine- It can´t be! he took all of them down in no time! what is Meta knight doing up there? why isn´t he shooting?!

Lucario- He could damage the mansion, he isn´t going to shoot with everyone here… I hope so.

Christine- How is he even alive? and how does he do this?

Lucario- I think we should run.

Christine- NO! don´t you see it´s a trick? he is up to something, I know it, he is there… standing, I think we got him! all we have to do is send the others to fight and he is as good as dead!

Lucario- I think you should at least consider…

Christine- Ssshhh! We are going to win!

(Back with Shiny).

Shiny- Ok, how do I go in there without dying or killing everyone else? And do it as fast as I can… I can only think about is to more input cheat codes.

Computer- Shouldn't you send the omega metroids to do this instead?

Shiny- They might wreck the whole place, so I'll just input the invincibility and super punch code… perhaps the unlimited ammo to.

Computer- Sir, I remind you that you'll still be vulnerable to explosions, falls, sniper rifles and being ran over.

Shiny- I can do the live cheatcode if I need to, it's burnt into my brain next to the weapon packs since I was like 10, man, this game was the shit.

(Shiny took out a ps2 controller and started to input all the codes, meanwhile Christine inside the mansion observed this from a window).

Christine- Is he really playing videogames right now?

Lucario- I think you should run away, he only wants you, if you aren't here he will leave our friends alone, they shouldn't be involved in this.

Christine- Now that everyone is against him? Screw that! If I get a chance to get rid of him, I won't waste it.

Lucario- Don't you care about anything? All you have to do is escape until November 10th and you'll be free to go!

Christine- I don't want to be free! I want him dead!

Lucario- He cannot die! All of this is pointless! Just run away! I don't want to lose you!

Christine- Do you really believe that? He probably made that up, look! Kirby is the first one to face him, what are they saying?

Lucario- Let me see…

(Back with Shiny).

Shiny- I don't want to fight, please just let me do my job.

Kirby- NUH! "pouts".

Shiny- "Sigh" you want to defend your friend right? I guess this only has one solution, go ahead champion! You can do it!

(Shiny gave Kirby a smile as he walked towards him, Kirby immediately punched,kicked even hitted him with the hammer, but nothing happened, he just stumbled a little).

Kirby- Uh?

Shiny- Sorry.

Pam!

(Shiny kicked Kirby with what seemed to be a normal kick, but Kirby was launched far away into the distance. Christine shocked started to look around trying to find Kirby).

Christine- What was that?! Kirby is the strongest one and he simply blasted him into who knows where!

Lucario- You have to go! NOW! He won't stop until he gets you!

Christine- He is only faking it! Lo-ook! There is now way he can take down the land masters!

(Shiny stood in front of the three land masters controlled by Fox,Falco and Wolf).

Shiny- Those are some fine toys you have there, you guys don´t give up that easily, let's make a bet! My rocket launcher against the three of you.

(The three tanks charged their lasers).

Shiny- I guess that means yes those won't count as explosive, right?.

(The three tanks shot at once, Shiny looked around and shrugged before aiming his rocket launcher to the tanks).

Shiny- This, is a land buster.

FOOM! FOOM! FOOM! FOOM!

(The rocket launcher started to shoot like crazy, the tanks didn't last more than a few seconds. The mercenaries ejected from the tanks and stood in front of Shiny, who put away the rocket launcher).

Shiny- You guys just don't give up, impressive, reckless but it still has merit.

(The three mercenaries attacked Shiny, to hit them at least once, but he kept on failing over and over again, they avoided each one of his kicks or punches).

Shiny- This is why I hated the three of them… ugh! Screw it, I'll just go straight to the top and end this nonsense.

(Shiny went inside the mansion, almost every fighter tried to stop him, except for Kirby, Samus and Solid Snake, who were knocked out. After a while, Shiny stood in front of all the fighters, they were so desperate that all they could think about was standing in front of the door).

Music stops.

Shiny- "Sigh" I fucking hate my life. Fighting is pointless, you know I have no choice, stop making it so difficult.

(The fighters started to walk in front of Shiny one by one,except for the villains, trying to change his mind, Shiny kicked them away, making them transform into statues).

Mario- You are a good person, you don't have to do this.

Pam!

Bowser- You chump! Only I can defeat Mario.

Pam!

Luigi- You said I was your number one.

Pam!

Peach- Don't you remember how much you enjoyed baking that cake?

Pam!

Marth- You used to be a great companion in the battlefield.

Pam!

Ike - All the enemies we slain together.

Pam!

Roy- All those clash between us.

Pam!

Link/toon link/young link- HEEYYYUUU!

Pam!

Ganondorf- Only I can beat the peasant!

Pam!

Zelda- You said I was cold hearted, but you are the cold blooded killer here.

Pam!

Pit- I can't believe once I practiced archery with you!

Pam!

Dedede- We have messing with people, but this is too far!

Pam!

Donkey Kong- We had so much fun riding those wagons.

Pam!

Diddy Kong- Don't forget the pranks we did!

Pam!

Falco- You were starting to improve your flying skills with my advice.

Pam!

Fox- No one hurts my team!

Pam!

Wolf- I can't let you do that, he is my prey.

Pam!

Ness- We had some much fun with those bicycle races.

Pam!

Lucas- You said that I mustn't let anyone bring me down, not even you.

Pam!

Pokemon trainer (Red)- after all those pokemon battles, I never expected to fight you this way.

Pam!

(Red fell unconscious and dropped some of his money, Wario tried to grab it).

Wario- Wah!

Pam!

Mr. Game and Watch- "Rings bell ".

Pam!

Sonic- I haven't talked you at all but she is my friend and I don't want you to hurt her!

Pam!

Captain Falcon- You already showed me your moves, now show me your mercy.

Pam!

(And so, one by one, they all fell with a single hit, now Shiny was in front of the door to the roof, he hoped she ran away so badly, at this point he was starting to doubt whether if he should just stop pretending and let her go or take the risk and cross the door).

Shiny- I guess I should go back before it's too late, but, if she thinks I am weak, she'll go back to the start, going after me and the power I hide. My friends, co workers, everyone near me in any way will be in danger… I just can't let that happen.

Snake- Then let me give you that push you need.

(Shiny felt something being sticked on his back when he turned around, snake grabbed him by the neck and threw him outside, to the middle of the roof).

Shiny- What the?!

Snake- Don't move, you are surrounded by smart bombs and you have a C4 on your back, if Mewtwo is right, you can't take explosions that well.

Shiny- Oh no.

Mewtwo- You really think that I could be outsmarted?

Shiny- Not really, that is why I chose punching things.

Christine- Are you guys sure this is it? He cannot do anything?

Lucario- Yes, he can't find any way to get out of here.

Christine- That means… I won! I knew it! I knew he could be defeated!

Shiny- Whatever, now what?

Lucario- Now, you are going to leave us alone and never come back, or else… you know what's coming.

Christine- Just that? We could demand him to give us his power.

Shiny- Not happening, jeez! Do you remember that bet or you just do this impulsively?

Christine- What bet?

Shiny- When I was even worse at this than now, we made a bet, if I admitted my defeat to you, you would get a wish, and since then you tried all sort of dirty tricks, I only had one rule, I mustn't use my guardian powers on you, if I did… bam! I have to lock myself in the Core.

Christine- Does that mean I get the wish?

Shiny- Nope, I am not defeated, just trapped. Anyway, the thing is that some weeks ago, while I was fighting in the forest, you tried to attack me while I was fighting a monster, unlucky me, I was using one of my stronger spells, a pocket version of the gamma blast, a normal one would destroy the planet, and I almost killed you with it.

Mewtwo- That is why you only sent your friends to help.

Shiny- Yes, I was looking for anything that would allow me to turn the tables, this is how I discovered that Christine cheated in past timelines, this was gold for me, those kind of cheats do not vanish when you reset the universe, they stay with you unless they are cleaned, I used this in my favor, not only I was free to go but now, I had both an excuse and the obligation to kill her.

Christine- You!

Shiny- Step closer, I can die if I want, I'll come back, you on the other hand… I think that you have nothing to offer anymore right? All you had is gone, back to level zero, you could die easily.

Christine- You said we made a bet right? I defeat you, I get a wish.

Shiny- Don't think about it, the bet is over and nullified, so just stop going after that power and run away from me until November 10, is it so hard?

Christine- What's with November 10? Why that date?

Shiny- We are going to update all the system in the Core, once it happens I am officially a freelancer since I won't follow more orders, and the others won't bother you since you are clean now, they wouldn't get any reward for your head, it would be pointless to hunt you down.

Christine- I find that hard to belive.

(Shiny saw the Halberd right above them, he smiled and said).

Shiny- Well, this is the last chance to run.

Christine- What? I think you don't get it, you are trapped, there is no way you can win.

(Meta knight landed in front of snake, he was really mad).

Meta knight- How dare you? You ignore me like I am some underdog, prepare to… wait, you've been captured.

(Shiny stood up).

Shiny- I was, until now, snake.

(Snake grabbed Meta knight and threw him where Shiny was standing, he passed the C4 to Meta knight and moved out of the way before snake activated it, the masked warrior blasted away into the sky).

Mewtwo- What?!

Shiny- Capture those pokemons!

Lucario- Christine run!

(Lucario started to fight snake, Mewtwo held Shiny up with his psychic powers and slammed him down on the floor).

Shiny- AAH!

Mewtwo- How convinient, I think I found another weakness.

Shiny- Oh, no.

(Shiny was slammed on the ground several times, then Mewtwo raised him on the edge and asked).

Mewtwo- Do you give up?

Shiny- No, get him for daddy big boy.

Mewtwo- Uh?

(Mewtwo was caught by one of the omega metroids as the other one got Shiny and softly left him on the ground).

Shiny- Thanks, I love you too big boy, now go help snake.

Mewtwo- That is so weird.

Shiny- Hey! I might have barfed them, but I still like them.

(The other omega metroid came with the lucario).

Lucario- Damn you! You'll pay for this!

Shiny- Sure whatever, ok, you throw Mewtwo as far away as you can in the opposite direction Christine goes, and you throw the lucario next to her.

(The omega metroids Did as told, Mewtwo was thrown far away from them and the lucario fell near Christine who was escaping on her bicycle, she turned the pokemon back to normal from a statue and they both left after they looked back at the building once more).

Shiny- Well, problem solved, you two go to those portals down there and Boss.

Big Boss- Yes?

Shiny- Do you have any fultron with you?

Big Boss- I have mine, as usual

Shiny- Ok, then I'll just open a portal above us, you go first and I'll follow you hovering with the metroid powers

Big Boss- Ok.

(Big Boss went into the portal, Shiny made sure that the omega metroids went back home, then he changed back to normal and looked at the portal, before it disappeared).

Shiny- Uh? I guess I'll have to open another one.

Snake- Kept you waiting uh?

Shiny- Fuck!

(Solid snake, the real one, grabbed Shiny and threw him downstairs, he found another unpleasnt surprise there, inside an orange armor).

Shiny- At least I don't have to care about her anymore I think that can be misleading, we should tell her that Christine is alive.

(Samus grabbed Shiny and kicked him towards snake, he punched twice and kicked him right in the heart, Shiny stumbled and tried to run away, Samus caught him and threw him against a wall, then she kicked him on the ground, she aimed at Shiny with the intention to kill him, Snake stopped her).

Snake- He'll just come back, if we capture him we can interrogate him.

(Shiny dragged himself on the floor trying to escape, the last thing he saw before passing out was how his face kissed the ground).


	19. Chapter 19

Writer- Is this one of those prison break levels? God,I hate those.

Chapter 19: Descend from heavens, cross the gates of hell and win your liberty.

Shiny- Unnng!

(Shiny slowly woke up, he was sitting on a chair in a dark room, he had handcuffs attached to a table, a serious solid snake stood in front of him).

Snake- Good afternoon sweet prince, had a good nap?

Shiny- I guess that you are pissed of about earlier.

Snake- Well, I don't always get knocked out by Big Boss and locked in my closet.

Shiny- Does that mean… you officially came out as a bisexual?

Plaf!

Objection!- Phoenix Wright.

Shiny- FFFFFFFF! Auch! Worth it. But, how can you tell if it really was your father? Hehe, la música entró, de golpe pffffhahahaha!

Snake- Because he said he was disappointed with my skills.

Shiny-... And?

Snake- The way he talked, it was just like mine, and he was really good at cqc.

Shiny- Ok, let's say it was him, why would he join me?

Snake- That, is what I want to know.

Shiny- I can´t say it just like that, a contract and all, but I guess I should leave some options for you to choose, I don't want to be a rude guest after all.

He did it because I have information he wants.

He did it for money and resources only I can give him.

He did it because he wanted to see what would happen to the world after his death at your hands, that is why he was disappointed with your skills

Choose one and do it wisely, because I'll only explain one, make sure it is worthy and quick, Samus and Mewtwo are growing impatient fool, all of them are true!.

(Samus and Mewtwo were behind Shiny the whole time, the were curious about one thing).

Samus- How did you know we were here?

Mewtwo- It's not the first time you have this conversation.

Shiny- Bingo for the cat pokemon! I tried to escape by putting the handcuffs on snake but…

Samus- You didn't notice us.

Shiny- And I flipped the bird the whole time, thankfully I went back before you broke my finger.

Samus- Then you know what is coming if you do not cooperate.

Shiny- I'd say I don't know why Mewtwo doesn't break into my mind and get the answers you need, but we know that he hates that place, so do I. Anyway, which one is it?

Snake- What information do you have that he wants?

Shiny- You don't know this guy, but he worked side by side with your father, the thing is that he wants him dead and only I know when and where he can get him.

Snake- His name?

Shiny- David Oh. He is the reason why you are here, but I'm afraid you won't see him until the day he dies.

Shiny- "Gumbles" that is all for me, at least for now, have fun with him.

(Snake left the room using a keycard to open the door).

Shiny- Who is next?

Samus- I wouldn't be that happy if I were you. Are you even aware of the situation?

Shiny- I scared Christine so I don't have to kill her, you guys hate me for literally breaking in here and attacking you, I am captive somewhere in this tower and I bet my gear, except for the bracelet that can't be removed, is probably on the opposite side of the tower. The worst is that my friends and workers are going to laugh their asses of with this.

Samus- That is impossible, how can they see us?

Shiny- Er… computer explained that once, but I didn't really listen. Anyhow, ask so you can leave me alone with him… perhaps I should make it last as long as I can.

(Samus slammed her hands on the table).

Allegro- Phoenix Wright.

Samus- How can you morph parts of your body into the ones of a metroid?

Shiny- That is a long one, I'll be brief, "ejem" in a different timeline, some people went back into the past and tried to kill you by giving Ridley a extrange container that had a green goo inside of it, they failed and things took their slightly altered course with the same results, except that I was now infected with the goo, at first I thought it was a virus, but it wasn't.

Samus- What was it?

Shiny- As I really can't confirm if I know everything about this strange parasite, what I do know is that it is a mutated version of parasite X.

Samus- Imposible! You'd be dead by now if it was X.

Shiny- That is the point, this is not X, it's a derivation of it, mostly the result of mixing metroid DNA with many other deadly enemies you've faced over the years, yes, the purple piece of shit dragon is included to. We chose to call it ReverX, because it works the other way around, instead of killing you while it drains your life, it makes you grow stronger as it gives you parts of other beings.

Samus- How was it supposed to kill me if you are still alive?

Shiny- I think their plan was more about making you a monster rather than killing you with it. My theory is that if I can barf metroidsmy friends joked about how I already started to make a family even if I am a virgin for months, I know it's gross, you were supposed to mutate until you became some sort of living breeding machine whose use was to produce an army of deadly aliens or some shit, I really don't want to know, all I have is a few hints, like certain issues with some transformations.

(Samus seemed disgusted with that last part).

Samus- Which transformations? And say all the ones you have so far.

Shiny- Well, both mother brain and the queen metroid, since they have the genes xx and I have xy, I can use mother brain powers and such, but it gives me this terrible feeling for a few minutes, I suppose my brain has a conflict when it has to decide whether it should produce testosterone or estrogen. On the other hand, the queen metroid only makes a weird reaction that gives me all the set of mutations at once, something really nice considering that the most logical reaction to an unexpected mutation like that is to end up being a living cancer.

Samus- Hold it! Did you say…?

Shiny- Yes, I said I produce estrogen, but not for too long, just a few minutes, like 2 or 3 tops, can I go on with the list of mutations?

Samus- Sure… weird.

Shiny- That shit means nothing to me! so far the worst thing I could ever do was to mutate into Ridley in front of you, PTSD is no joke but, jeez! How convenient!

Samus- You what?

Shiny- Em… please forget I said that, yes, that stupid space dragon is one of the mutations, just like Kraig, Dark Samus and the whole evolutionary circle of a metroid up to omega, since queen metroid does not work the way it should. So far those are all I know, but there is a couple of hidden changes I haven't found, one is supposed to be permanent while it does not affect my look, it is supposed to affect my performance in battle, at least that is what the parasite said… FUCK!

Cornered- Phoenix Wright.

Samus- The parasite.

(Shiny interrupted Samus).

Shiny- Yes, it is alive and aware, if you think you were paranoid for hearing a voice in your house when you are alone, think about having two… no, wait, I shouldn't count my own right? Anyway, it does nothing so far, it helps me from time to time, and makes it harder for people to read my mind. I should be more careful with what I say! she wouldn´t have known about it if I had been more careful!

(Shiny glared at Mewtwo behind him).

Shiny- Sorry, I just like to have some privacy in there, most of the things in there are terrible, I don't even want to think about them, they just pop up inside there and...

Samus- Focus, I don't care whether you have anything in there or not, I saw you command two omega metroids, does that mean you can control them?

Shiny- So far I have only tried with mine and their children, I've never tried anything else, I just don't know where the limit is… are you guys not going to ask anything about your friend? I mean, I tried to erase her from existence and such…

Samus- You said that you were given no choice, right? then, you´ll stay here until she is free to go.

Mewtwo- And we can get some answers in the meantime.

Shiny- Hm… while I´d love to do that, I promised the kids that not even the apocalypse would stop me from going to that halloween party they wanted to make so badly, besides, I worked so hard to get everything ready, at least, I was given the worst jobs. I just can´t fail them, but getting out of here is not as easy as asking you to remove my handcuffs and open the door right?

Announce the truth- Phoenix Wright.

(Samus removed the handcuffs from Shiny and opened the door).

Shiny- Is this some sort of… cruel joke?

Samus- No, I… why did I even do that?

Mewtwo- He can control you!

Shiny- I can?! Mewtwo wait!

(It was too late, before he could say anything Mewtwo threw him against a wall).

Shiny- Uf! stop Mewtwo!

(Samus attacked Mewtwo).

Samus- I´m sorry, I can´t help it!

Mewtwo- Control yourself!

Shiny- No! I don´t want a fight!

(Samus grabbed Shiny, threw him outside of the room and closed it before breaking the keycard).

Mewtwo- He got away!

Shiny- Not because I wanted to!

Mewtwo- Are you... still there?

Shiny- Well, it´s not like you can get out of there anyway… what in the name of fucks just happened? I´m freaking out here!

Samus- Tell me about it!

Shiny- Did you lost control of yourself or could you try to resist? This caught both of us off guard!

Samus- How can I tell? you asked me something and I simply did it!

Shiny- Ok, keep it cool, let me try something, raise your left arm and don´t put it down unless I say so… can you put it down?

Samus- No, well, short of. I raise it again when I stop trying to lower it.

Shiny- Ok, you can stop following my orders now… can you put it down?

Samus- Yes.

Shiny- Raise it again… anything?

Samus- No, I don´t even have to resist.

Shiny- Ok, it works just like the metroids, when I ask you to follow my lead, you´ll do until I say, but you can resist since you aren´t 100% metroid.

Samus- You really didn´t know you could do that.

Mewtwo- Am I the only one who can´t get over the fact that you could escape, but you are just there instead?

Shiny- I could have escaped long ago… I even had a plan No I didn´t, which I completely ruined, I was going to shapeshift into Mewtwo as I left a temporary shapeshifted Mewtwo in there, but now… I am screwed, I can´t jump out of the window because it´s the evening already, or at least it´s about to be, that means a thunderstorm is going to be waiting for me… just like in every tower during near times to halloween. I wonder if it is possible to sneak out of here without my gear, but I don´t think that´d be wise of me… if I go back inside will you do as if this never happened?

Samus- Gladly.

Mewtwo- Sure.

Shiny- "Sigh" Sorry, Samus please, be honest about what would happen, tell me where my gear is and then you can stop following my orders.

Samus- I! "muffled shout".

Plaf!

Samus- I´m going to fucking break every single one of your legs! even the middle one! Then I´ll leave you to root here! "muffled shout".

Plaf!

Samus- Feeding you with the cold leftovers and leaving nothing but a bucket for your needs! your gear is in snake´s room! he is going to give them to Otacon! "muffled shout".

Plaf!

Samus- After they make sure this is not a trap when he comes back to interrogate you! "pants" damn you!

Shiny- Thanks, sorry again, overall to you Mewtwo.

Suspense- Phoenix Wright.

Mewtwo- You´ll better escape before I get out, or else… he left already, didn´t he?

Shiny- No ,but I think I get it, bye!

(Shiny walked towards the lift).

Computer- Master.

Shiny- Hey Computer! can you do me a favor and track down my gear? it is in snake´s room, solid snake.

Computer- What happened in that room? we lost most of the contact until just a few seconds ago, and you weren´t answering to the text messages.

Shiny- Wow, they have such a well isolated room? that is really remarkable, tell Sussie she was right about that safety feature for the gear, they took my phone, mask and watch, the normal one, Watch is right here as always.

Watch- I´d say I am glad to hear your posh voice Computer, but I´m not!

Shiny- Sassy as always, anyhow, where are the other parts of the gear?

Computer- They are at the second floor, on a table.

Shiny- Good, is solid snake heading toward us?

Computer- He is taking the lift at the third floor right now.

Shiny- Oh shit, ok… Computer! activate prop hunt!

Computer- Done.

(Shiny went to a couple of plants next to the lift, he morphed into one of them and moved the true one to the opposite direction of the room where he was captive, then he went back to his position and waited for snake to pass by).

Ding!

Snake- I hope those two haven´t made a mess out there, that stupid teen and his palm tree like hair.

Shiny- Cunt.

Snake- Uh?! did I… no, it can´t be… can it? I´ll better get to the room quickly.

(Shiny went inside of the elevator once snake turned around the corner and rushed straight to snake´s room, he heard footsteps when he was at the door, he quickly went inside and closed it).

Shiny- "Whispers to himself" ok, I have the phone, watch and the mask is back on my face, now… what can I morph into?

(Shiny saw nothing but one thing in there to use… a figure of an anime loli).

Zelda- Snake, did you interrogate Shiny already?

Shiny- FUCK!

Zelda- Snake, what´s the problem?

Escape- Metal Gear Solid.

Zelda- Snake? is everything ok in there?

(Shiny now had no choice but to morph into the figure and wait next to the door).

Knock knock!

Zelda- Snake? I am going inside, you´ll better have a shirt on this time!

(Zelda opened the door).

Zelda- Uh? he isn´t here, he must be hiding somewhere.

Peach- We don´t have time for this Zelda, if we don´t hurry the shops will close and I won´t be able to get any pumpkin for my pies.

(Shiny saw a golden chance here, he was going to use them to get out of there, how? well, below Zelda´s skirt to be honest).

Zelda- You are right, goodbye! wherever you are.

Shiny- Now!

Zelda- So… what´s with the sudden rush of getting the pumpkins? can´t you get them tomorrow?

Peach- I would, but I am going to look for Christine and her lucario next to Mario, Luigi and Yoshi tomorrow, so I won´t be able to get them since it´ll be sunday the day after.

Shiny- Wait, sunday? but it was wednesday when I released Christine and I scared her two days after she left the Core… No, it makes sense, today is friday… I thought I did all of that on thursday… wow, Sunday is 26, that means I can´t let this guys see me in that time as I go out there and kill monsters with my coworkers and friends… what I am thinking about! Sanke is going to find come down here any second now and see I already took my things back, if I am not outside by the time the alarm sounds I am dead meat! And I can´t even see here!.

Zelda- How lucky, the lift is in this floor.

Shiny- YES! fuck skills, who needs that when you are this lucky?.

(Meanwhile at the top of the tower).

Snake- We have to hurry, if he finds his things he will leave to never return, Samus, call the hands and tell them to keep an eye on the cameras, Mewtwo, track him down.

Samus- I am already on it.

Mewtwo- I don´t do that kind of things, you mistake me for the lucario.

Snake- Can´t you try to read his mind to see where he is?

Mewtwo- That would only give him a chance to fool us, but I´ll try anyway… He is somewhere dark and Zelda is there, she is talking with Peach.

Snake- Damn it! the lift is in use! to the stairs! Where are Zelda and Peach?

Mewtwo- They are planning to go outside, we must hurry or he will escape.

(Both princesses were now outside when Zelda decided to break the silence).

Zelda- You see... I don´t think we should bring her back, remember what he said?

Peach- Yes but, he is a nice guy, I know he won´t hurt an innocent soul like Christine, or else she wouldn´t have escaped. At least, I hope that is the reason.

Zelda- Mewtwo said it loud and clear to all of us, he said that he was being forced by somebody else to do it, and nothing would stop him until November 10, if he doesn´t know where she is, he would have an excuse to avoid killing her.

Peach- Then why doesn´t he confront that person? I don´t want to imagine all the things he has done so far for that person, and what if that person does find out where Christine is? he´ll force him to kill her, I just want to make sure.

Zelda- Trust me, if he is trapped there, he won´t even try to escape, we are giving him an excuse to do nothing, and he is pretty laidback if you ask me, so he´ll just cross his arms over his head and take a nap, all we have to do is wait, now, how do we get to town? pipes or Epona?

Peach- Mmm… Epona, she can carry the groceries once we come back.

Shiny-Just go away already! before Mewtwo finds out I am at the front door

Mewtwo-

Zelda- I wish he hadn´t destroyed every single vehicle we had here during that fight, Samus ship is fine, but she never gives us or anyone a lift.

(Shiny waited for them to get on Epona and go far away so he could open a portal back to the Core, when an alarm started to sound, the cameras caught Shiny moving as a figure).

Zelda- Oh no, he escaped.

Peach- What are we going to do?

Zelda- Make sure he doesn´t go further than the front door.

(Shiny started to move in the opposite direction the princesses went, once they were at the front door, he went back to normal and started to run away into a portal, both princesses saw him and tried to chase him, they had no chance, he went into the portal when they barely started to chase him).

Peach- No!

Zelda- This can´t be good, this is terrible!

(Out of the front door, Mewtwo, snake and Samus ran towards the princesses).

Music stops.

Mewtwo- Too late.

Snake- Did he say something?

Zelda- No, he just sneaked past us somehow.

Samus- That bastard!

Peach- No… no nonono! this cannot be "sob".

Zelda- Peach, please calm down… everything is going to be alright, ok?

Peach- No is not, "sob" he is going after her "sob" and there is nothing we can do "sob".

Zelda- Peach, don´t cry, I know we can.

Peach- BUAAAAAAH! I don´t want her to die!

(The portal opened back).

Peach- BUAAAAAAH! Uh? "sniff" what is this "sniff" supposed to mean?

(Shiny came out of the portal and jumped to Mewtwo´s arms).

Shiny- TAKE ME BACK TO THE CELL FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!

(Mewtwo dropped Shiny).

Mewtwo- What is this?! some trick of yours?

Shiny- No, I SWEAR! PLEASE HAVE MERCY AND HIDE ME! PLEASE! oh, no. SHE´S COMING!

Samus- Who?

(Out of the portal came a feminine figure holding a crossbow).

Ada- You shouldn´t send a man to do a woman´s work, and less if it is you!

Shiny- That phrasing makes you sound a little sexist.

(An arrow passed really close to Shiny´s head).

Shiny- AAAAAAHH!

(Hides behind Samus in her armor).

Snake- What is going on here? because I am lost.

Samus- So am I.

Peach- Are you helping us?

Ada- Kind of, now stop hiding dear… where is he?

(Shiny charged his GTAV online file and was about to get inside his fully modified Truffade adder, he was also wearing a suit, sunglasses and a fedora).

Shiny- Hehe...he, bye!

(Shiny quickly went inside the car and started it, Ada took out the infinite rocket launcher, which she probably took from the storage, and tried to shoot down the car while Shiny hitted the gas, she failed by an inch).

Ada- I guess he likes it rough, go on little brat, I´m going to hunt you down.

(Ada started to shoot more explosive arrows at the car).

Coming for you- the offspring.

Shiny- Oh shit fucking damn it! If I knew she would take it that badly I wouldn´t have done it!

BOOM!

Shiny- Hostias!

BOOM!

Shiny- Cago en dios!

BOOM!

Shiny- JoderjoderjoderjoderjoderjodEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!...Anda, que les he perdido… HAHAHAAHAHAAAAAAA!

Sonic- Wow, I´m glad that I didn´t understand what you just said, do you kiss your mom with that mouth?

Shiny- Yes, since I have one, it the least I could do to thank her effort. Don´t you do the same?

Sonic- You went straight where it hurts uh?

Shiny- Hey, you are the one who handed me the right insult, are you… going to chase me for a long time? because Ada won´t hesitate to shoot you two if you are close to me.

Sonic- I am faster than bullets kid!

Shiny- And I am older than you… biologically.

Sonic- How can I tell? you are always with that mask and your look changes completely when you use different powers.

Shiny- They are not powers, they are different roles I have taken over the years.

Sonic- There is no need to be rude here, you are going to get used to my face for at least a while.

Shiny- This is my normal voice tone, why does everyone say the same?

Sonic- Try smiling a little, that usually helps.

Shiny- I am smiling under the mask… look, she is preparing to show up and explode me to bits, you shouldn´t be near me when that happens. You know why?

Sonic- Come on amaze me! why shouldn´t I?

Shiny- Because she stole one of the metal gears, nuclear warhead included.

(A huge bipedal tank ran after Shiny, it was far away, but it was close enough to use it´s weapons).

Sonic- Is she really going to use it?

Shiny- Nah! she is only going to WATCH OUT!

(Shiny drifted to avoid running over a familiar bystander).

Shiny- Please tell me that wasn´t Christine trying to go back to the mansion.

Sonic- It wasn´t.

Shiny- "Sigh" it was and now I have to do this.

Sonic- Wait don´t!

(Shiny took out a gun and shot his own tire, nothing happened).

Sonic- I… were you trying to kill yourself there for a second?

Shiny- I just forgot I have bulletproof tires… let´s do as if she wasn´t Christine, can you go and make sure she isn´t crushed, and take her somewhere else for fuck sake! if you guys know I have no choice, make sure I can´t find her! He already left didn´t he?

Computer- Right before you said fuck, sir.

Shiny- Buckle up then, we have missiles incoming.

Computer- I am not there with you sir, I am in a void out void space and time, you are the moron who is going to explode into bits for purchasing preservatives.

Shiny- Shit, your sass hits harder with each update. Here they come!

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Shiny- SHIT!

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Shiny-CRAP!

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!  
Shiny- AH!... did she miss every shot? Ok, call her for me could you?

Computer- Right away, calling, calling, contact established.

Ada- You do have some big toys here, are you trying to compensate something?

Shiny- You don´t even have a single clue about how to pilot that, do you?

Ada- Of course I do, it´s not that hard.

Shiny- Yes it its, I bet you can´t even fire the laser!

Ada- I´ve been trying, but it doesn´t shoot!

Shiny- See? you took the only weapon that you don´t know how to use it, just put it back at the Core before you shoot that nuclear warhead could you? Just take a car instead, fuck, I´ll end up killing myself so you don´t end up dying in some stupid ass way.

Ada- I already took it out for a walk, and I kind of enjoy how it feels to drive one of these.

Shiny- Ada, just put it back and take a car, I can replace a car easily, but I can´t replace a whole town if you blow it up, I don´t care if I have to wait, I really need a break so I can at least eat some candy bars and a coke.

Ada- Fine, but I am keeping the car I take.

Shiny- Just go already.

Music stops.

(The metal gear went inside a portal, Shiny stopped at the side of the road and sat on the front of the car, took out a candy bar and started to eat it).

Shiny- "Sigh" talk about killing the mood, she took a fucking Metal Gear to kill me, honestly, that is kind of flattery if you ask me, you don´t just use a tank to kill someone, you use a fucking bipedal tank with rockets, machine guns, a huge ass laser and a fucking riel canon that can be used to shoot nuclear warheads, if that shit had arms it would officially be a mech!... hmm, she is taking longer than I thought...

(Some long, long, loooooong time later).

Shiny- It´s like nine o´clock, what is he doing?... Hold the fuck on, she said she would take the car she wanted and keep it. That bitch just fooled me to get a free car!

Braiiiins…

Shiny- Uh? oh great! the zombies are roaming the fucking place now. I feel sorry for you pitiful rooten targets, for you are going to suffer because of my anger and bullets, mostly bullets on your disgusting piece of shit heads.

(Shiny took out his machine gun and…).

RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!

Shiny- Is this all you have?! I´ve seen slimes with more level than you! I haven´t cahnged the mag yet! NGAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!

(Well, that basically).

Shiny- FUCK YEAH!

(Let´s skip 20 minutes of swearwords and slaughter to another place where something actually happens. It was near where we started this chapter, but it was in front of the mansion instead, Zelda and Peach came back from buying the ingredients for the pie, they were riding Epona).

Peach- Do you think he escaped from that robot earlier?

Zelda- What? oh!... I don´t know, so far Sonic found Christine while he chased Shiny, then the robot disappeared, nobody bothered to look for him.

Peach- I hope he is alright.

Zelda- You are just too nice, why do you try to see something good in everyone?

Peach- Because they are deep inside.

Zelda- As much as I would love that to be true, it´s not, so please stop doing that before you hurt yourself.

(A small, purple and adorable slime stopped in front of them).

Peach- Ow… how adorable! do you think that one is evil too?

Zelda- Yes.

(Peach dismounted from Epona and grabbed the slime).

Peach- See? it´s completely harmless and cute.

Zelda- Peach, put it back, now.

Peach- It does nothing at all!

Blaarg!

(The slime opened it´s mouth wide open and trapped Peach´s head).

Peach- "Muffled yelps".

Zelda- Peach!

(Zelda dismounted from Epona and tried to help Peach).

Zelda- It won´t come off.

(A car engine sounds in the distance, Shiny was driving as fast as he could go to an abandoned house in the middle of nowhere).

Zelda- Peach, don´t move! you are only making it angrier!

(The slime slipped from Zelda´s hands and Peach fell on the road, Shiny hit the brakes and stirred to avoid Peach, He stopped the car immediately after that).

Shiny- ... HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK! I almost ran over Peach! what the hell happened back there?

(Shiny got off the car and saw how the princesses tried to get rid of the slime).

Shiny- I am going to regret this shit the moment I do it but… whatever.

(Shiny got closer to Zelda, just right behind her).

Shiny- She tried to hug it because it was cute?

Zelda- No I was telling her that not everyone is good deep inside, NGGGGGHH! AGH! It won´t come off.

Shiny Let me try.

(Shiny took out a metal baseball bat and walked in front of Zelda).

Zelda- Shiny?

Bonk!

(The slime splattered on the ground and left a single Nintendo coin, which pretty much is a coin from all the mario games).

Peach- I told you he wasn´t that bad… he just needs to be more gentl….eh!

Pof!

(Peach dazzes by the hit fell on the ground and collapsed).

Zelda- Peach! you whacked her with a bat!

Shiny- Well, that is what I usually do to… oh wait, you said Peach, I thought you said something else.

Zelda- How dare you come back here?

Shiny- Come back?! excuse me, I am hunting down some creatures to pay for the car Ada took from me.

(Zelda crossed her arms and frowned).

Zelda- In front of the Mansion?

(Shiny looked to the right to see the Mansion).

Shiny- In my defense, I was heading for a haunted house in the middle of the forest in order to perform a suicide mission, yet once more for a ridiculously low amount of cash.

Zelda- And you think I´ll just let you go like that now?

Shiny- Unless you think you can beat the rest of them, yes.

Zelda- The rest?

(Shiny pointed behind Zelda, when she turned around she saw a group of at least 50 slimes, they all started to combine into one huge boss slime).

Shiny- Congrats, you just called out a boss slime, why don´t you go call the others while I distract this thing?

Zelda- And leave you alone? no way!

Shiny- Then help me get her on the horse before they all get together.

Zelda- Alright, only to keep Peach safe.

(Shiny and Zelda got Peach on Epona, Shiny slapped Epona so the horse would run towards the mansion).

Shiny- Now she is heading somewhere safe with a note for help.

Zelda- Did you put that post-it on her butt?

Shiny- It´s the first thing men are going to look at.

Zelda- I hate it when you are right.

(Shiny took out a grenade, pulled the pin and threw it to the monster).

BOOM!

Shiny- That is really nice of you, I thought you hated me in general.

Zelda- What?! did you just kill it with a single grenade?

(Shiny took out another grenade and threw it at the pile of slime that was left).

BOOM!

Shiny- No, It takes at least two grenades and three sticky bombs to kill the thing.

(Shiny lit a cigar and walked to his car).

Zelda- What do you think you are doing?! And since when do you smoke?!

(Shiny stopped and blew out smoke from the cigar).

BOOMBOOMBOOM!

Shiny- That. And while you are right about me not smoking… you forgot this is not the real me, remember? Now, if you excuse me, (A huge Nintendo coin rolled towards Shiny, he stopped it with his foot and grabbed it) I have a mission to do, Oh sweet! 5000 Nintendo coins for a weak level 13 slime boss? this rules!

Zelda- Like you can just run away that easily.

(Shiny opened the car door and looked at Zelda).

Zelda- Unless you go from 0 to 100 in less than a second, yes.

(Shiny got in the car and drove off, Zelda tried to run behind him but she simply could).

Shiny- She is a remarkable leader, but she fucking sucks at sneaking, she still think I don´t know she is on my car, literally.

(Zelda, disguised as Sheik, stood on top of the car, leaving… how did you call this knife like things ninjas use as weapon? oh right! kunais, she left kunais on the way so she could be followed).

Zelda (Sheik)- Idiot, he thought he lost me, but I am above him, literally.

End of chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: House of the judgement.

(Shiny reached his destination, it was a rotten house, with broken windows, torn curtains, vines growing on the walls, not to mention the lack of light in the area, the trees were taller than usual and their branches barely had a few openings to let the moonlight pass, he got off the car and walked to the entrance, Zelda, still dressed as Sheik since she went after Shiny, hid behind the car and waited for the rest to come).

Shiny- I guess this is going to be my last challenge before I am free... Guess.

(Shiny started to look on his phone for what he should use, he scrolled down the list of his horror games for the one that would make things easier, he was tired of everything, he just wanted to have fun and fool around with his friends, but right now he was hated by the heroes from his youngest childhood, he saw this as a convenient punishment for his past actions in other runs).

Shiny- I don't know what the fuck I am facing, so I'll just go with my resident evil 4 save.

(A ring appears above Shiny, it quickly changes his clothes and equipment as it went from his head to his toes, he still had boots and jeans, but now wore a combat vest on top of a black short t-shirt with short sleeves, he had both the infinite rocket launcher and the Chicago typewriter on his back, he carried the hand cannon in a holster under his left arm and his favourite gun from the resident evil series, the red 9 with it's complementary butt for a firm aim and 400 bullets, a knife, lastly, he had some spare herbs and a few first aid kits).

Shiny- Let's do this, Zelda, you don't have to hide behind the car anymore, it's going to disappear right now.

(The Truffade Adder disappeared instantly, revealing Zelda behind it).

Zelda (Sheik)- How did you know I was here?

Shiny- Hehe, want to wish me luck in there?

Zelda (Sheik)- Burn in hell.

Shiny- I'll try, give me a warm welcome once I come back!

(Shiny went inside the house, the door was shut and locked the moment he walked in, everything was… silent, there was nothing but dusty furniture and the cracked windows, some of them had missing chunks of glass, but it was impossible to see the outside, only darkness awaited on the other side of the glass).

Shiny- The first room never has anything, I guess I should explore a little.

(Shiny went upstairs to check the bedrooms, none of the doors opened, a clicking sound was heard downstairs, the door to the kitchen was opened, when he went inside, nothing was there, a door to a garden opened, once Shiny walked outside, all the colors faded away, everything had a grim tone now).

Shiny- This is what you plan for me? You know I have problems with them, so you show me what I've done to them.

A world of madness- Silent Hill 2

(A beheaded statue of Ganondorf, there was a writing in blood on the ground, it said "The first one to make a stand, for he refused to kneel and live, even if he would come back in a century, his sacrifice showed everyone else what was coming).

Shiny- He was the last one I expected to confront, I thought he would join me instead in such a horrible task.

(Shiny went further into the colorless garden, the flowers started to dry with each step, a stone master sword revealed it's hiding spot as he got closer, the master sword revealed that it was not stuck at a rock or a tree that was cut down, it pierced throw statues of Link and Zelda Kissing, the writing said "It was clear that they were eternal lovers, they just took their time, shame that their first kiss was their last in this live").

Shiny- I pierced her heart with an arrow, he couldn't give her one of his hearts.

(When he turned around the statues of Toon and young Link pointed their master swords at him while they helped each other stand, the writing said "The already faced the end of the world twice, you know what they say about the third time").

Shiny- Some people say they were inexperienced because they were young, how wrong they were, not even Fox and Falco had such an amazing synchronization.

(When Shiny went back into the kitchen, something had changed, there was a Kirby with it´s mouth open in front of a plate of pancakes, the writing said "You did not lie, your pancake recipe was something to die for").

Shiny- Are you really going to make me go throw all of this? just hit me with your best shot! I know what I did, I can face the art of my past for I am the one who created it! now show everything you have for me! I´ll gladly watch each one of them, now stop your stupid ass riddle and show me what you planned for me!

(The ground shook below Shiny, he tripped and fell down, when he got up he saw more statues but no more writings, perhaps this is a signal that the house was pissed, that cannot be good at all, for what was coming would be terrible).

Shiny- If it is the kitchen there should be more people here now, I can only see a bowser without jaws, a peach whose head was crushed by her own frying pan, where is squirtle? oh.

(Shiny opened the fridge, a frozen statue of squirtle fell down and shattered).

Shiny- Those are the ones I killed in the kitchen. How disgusting, I can´t stop thinking about how I did it myself.

(Shiny went back to the main hall, there were statues of Mario and Luigi on the ground, they were smiling at each other and holding hands).

Shiny- You two would stay together no matter what.

(Two wings fell on top of the brother statues, shattering them, when Shiny looked up, he saw a hanged Pit, without his wings, hanged from the chandelier, the candles burned with a weak light).

Shiny- This is starting to make me feel uneasy, why aren´t you attacking me? what is the meaning of this? if you just want to torture me… get in the line, all the multiverse is ahead of you and I am the first one in the line.

(A strong wind blew outside, a statue of Captain Falcon bursted inside the room by breaking one of the windows as it crashed against a wall and shattered).

Shiny- You don´t take this very well, don´t you?

(The wind revealed that the carpet hid a trap door below it).

Shiny- It´s nothing but a creepy and dark basement, you just have to go in there right? "he said with a sarcasm to himself".

(Shiny opened the door and went inside the basement, from the window, a figure waited for the trap door to slam once the wind pushed it with force).

SLAM!

(Shiny, startled, looked up and started to wonder what he was about to face as he went down, on the other hand, the figure entered and walked to the broken statues of the Mario brothers).

Shiny- The air is kind of… heavy, the heater is probably here.

(Shiny was right, he saw a heater in the basement, just like he found Ivysaur´s statue burning inside, next to an Olimar whose helmet broke apart. There was a cardboard box next to some logs, Shiny took grabbed his Red 9 and approached it, the box began to shake, Shiny shot the box several times for this).

Shiny- Please don´t be empty, please don´t be empty.

(It wasn´t, inside of the box there was a hidden statue of snake with holes all over it).

Shiny- You got me there, you piece of shit.

(A cracking sound started to sound behind the heater).

CLANK!

(Shiny quickly prepared his gun and checked what made that sound, there was a huge hole on the ceiling, an immense safe fell on top of what seemed to be Wario´s statue, there was also a statue of a torn apart rob, whose part where scattered all over the ground).

Shiny- How conveniently planned, that was a great way to scare people, if only I was something else than just alarmed… ok, I am also really nervous.

(A clicking sound came from the trap door, footsteps came down to the basement, Shiny quickly aimed his gun to the stair, there was nothing at all).

Shiny- "Breaths nervously" What the hell is this? you want to freak me out? well good work, now come out and face me so I can tear you to bloody pieces you wanker!

(There was no response).

Shiny- "Breaths fast and nervous" NGAAAH!

(Shiny started to break the statues out of frustration).

Shiny- Look what I think of your stupid ass sculptures!

(A weak voice whispered inside of the house).

Yes… destroy them all… face it.

Shiny- Oh! now I get it, I have to break the statues just like I broke the real ones to progress, bastard.

(A discordant sound came from the bracelet on Shiny´s left arm, it was just like the sound a 56kb modem made while surfing the internet).

Shiny- AGH! what the hell is it?

(When Shiny opened his menu, the screen twitched refusing to show anything but a counter it said 8/44).

Shiny- Hold on, 1 2 3 4… I only broke 4, no wait!, Captain Falcon shattered in front of my eyes, and squirtle shattered when I opened the fridge… that only makes it 6… Oh right, right, Mario and Luigi were destroyed by Pit wings, now it all matches the numbers, let´s break all the statues so I can summon whatever hides in here.

(Shiny went back to the Main hall).

Shiny- Pit is up there, I should shoot the rope.

POM! taktaktak...

(Shiny immediately turned around and shot, a shattered statue from Meta Knight had fallen from the wall, the wings were still attached to the wall by two rusty bars).

Shiny- Shit, that one gave me a heartattack, I didn´t even see that one… I should make sure I look at every corner of the house, but now, let´s get him down from there.

BANG!

POM! taktaktak...

Shiny- There has to be more around here… but I should go and break the ones I´ve seen already.

(Shiny went back to the kitchen and broke the statues of Kirby, Bowser and Peach. Then he went to the garden and did the same to Ganondorf, the three Links and Zelda).

Shiny- What is this?

(Shiny saw something inside the statue of Zelda, a key, it was dusty and slightly bent, Shiny took it).

Shiny- Hmmm, where are you from?

(Shiny went back to the main hall, once more, something had changed, there was a scrap of paper it had a code on it).

Shiny- 30, 10, 8. This must be from the safe I saw before… stupid backtracking.

(Shiny went back to the basement, he used the code to open the safe,there was a clicking sound, water started to come from the safe, when Shiny opened it, the force of the water pushed him away, the inside was filled with scratches, the door was slightly bent on the inside, the statues of Sonic, King Dedede and Mr. Game and Watch awaited inside).

Shiny- I guess this makes 21. Uh?

(There was a small metal box on the ground, Shiny took it and tried to open it with the bent key, it worked).

Shiny- That was easier than I thought, another key? Well, this one does look like it would fit a modern keyhole unlike the other one… I should still keep the bent one.

(Shiny put both keys away, took the infinite rocket launcher and shot inside the safe, then he went back to the main hall).

Shiny- Now, this key is from one room, but which one?

(There were only three doors at the lower floor that he hadn't visited yet).

Shiny- Each one of this has to be either the living room, garage or bathroom. The garage must be the one near to the entrance, the living room is the one with… I don't know if the glass is supposed to have that color or if it is dirty, I really hope I don't have to go for the bathroom "shivers".

(Shiny checked if the garage or living room could be opened with the new key… they didn't).

Shiny- Well, fuck me, who locks a bathroom from the outside anyway?

(Shiny used the key to open the door, it wasn't a bathroom after all, it was a closet, it was too dark to see, but Shiny could touch something big and metallic, he took his phone and used the flash as a lantern, he saw what the big metal thing was, Pyramid head, Shiny slowly closed the door).

Shiny- "Takes a deep breath" FUCK! Ok, this guy is a representation of your guilt, face the truth and he kills himself… shit, I'll better spit out everything until something works.

I don't want to kill Christine.

(Pyramid Head started to hit the door with force).

Shiny- Ok, I do want to kill her, but I chose not to do that.

(Pyramid head hit the door with less force, but kept on doing it, it was starting to crack).

Shiny- Mostly, I keep her alive so her lucario may live and doesn't suicide after her trainer abandons or betrays her.

(The door had a hole on it, Pyramid head was trying to reach for the door knob).

Shiny- And the one and true reason is that I need to prove myself that I can change her because, I can't accept the fact that Tommy is going to die at my own hands in 2012 when he sells us out!

(Pyramid head was out, it stared at Shiny, then it turned around and walked upstairs).

Shiny- Did… did I just pass or something?

(Pyramid head ignored Shiny, it just stood on a corner at the top floor).

Shiny- I guess I'll go then… bye.

(Shiny tried to open the door, it didn't budge).

Shiny- What the hell? What am I supposed to do? I already faced the truth!

(The same discordant sound from before came from Shiny's left arm, when he opened the menu, it was now clear, there wasn't an interference anymore, he couldn't contact with the Core, but he knew what he had left to do).

Shiny- Alright, I have a tick next to the objective "face it", but I still haven't completed "leave the past behind" with 21/44. I guess I have to break them all until I can go… aren't you supposed to suicide when not needed?

(Pyramid head said nothing, stared at the ceiling).

Shiny- Welp, I can check the closet now.

(Shiny looked for a switch inside the closet, he found one, when he turned the lights on he realized, it was actually the garage).

Shiny- Oh, no wonder why it looked deep and dark.

(Inside the garage, an old car rested, it was obsolete, it needed a lot of work to be functional again, there was also a statue of Samus next to the door, her arms looked like she was holding something in front of her).

Shiny- Mmm… I think I remember this, she was inside the garage, leaned to a wall, I was morphed into Ridley, so I pierced the wall with my tail and.

CHACK!

Shiny- AH!

(A huge knife impaled the statue, something pulled it out from the other side,then Pyramid head passed in front of the door as it went back upstairs).

Shiny- That motherfucker just trolled me…

(Shiny walked to the statue, it had a key inside the hole the blade made).

Shiny- This is a car key, but the car is empty, at least the seats are.

(Shiny opened the trunk, inside he found the statues of Lucas and Ness, a voice whispered only for Shiny).

Who of you will see their mother after this?...

Shiny- That was really fucked up, why did I even say that when I killed them? anyhow, this means I have two less, now I have to find the key.

(Shiny shot the statues and looked around for a key, he couldn´t find anything, just boxes with disturbing photos from all the characters he had killed, no matter where they belonged).

Shiny- I guess I have to look inside the car once more, but I don´t think I´ll. The key is in the contact, I am the most fucking retarded shit ever. "Sigh" how many do I have now? 24/44, good.

(Shiny went to the remaining door in the lower room, it was indeed, a bathroom).

Shiny- God fucking dammit! you kill somebody right when they come out of the shower and everyone is going to make you remember for the rest of your life, dickheads.

Bang!

(Shiny shot Marth´s statue, looked for the key, took it and walked out of the room really pissed, he even ignored that the bathroom started to flood with blood once he took the key, he just slammed the door).

Shiny- Wait… shit!

(Shiny opened the bathroom went to the bathtub and shot inside the water stained with blood).

Shiny- Ike out, now where the fuck did I put Roy when I killed him…

(Shiny noticed something in the toilet).

Shiny- Oh right, I flushed him alive, it was actually fucking metal, despite how it sounds.

Bang!

Shiny- I shot the shithead, now let´s move on so I don´t have to watch princess Marth´s chest anymore.

(Shiny slammed the door and went upstairs, Pyramid head wasn´t standing on the corner anymore).

Shiny- Well, shit. I can´t kill that thing myself can I? you could only slow it on the ps2 because you didn´t have many bullets, still, you had unlimited ammo on the arcade and it couldn´t be killed with them… I should hurry before I see it again.

(Shiny tried to use the key on the first door, it didn´t work, however, it didn´t work on any of the other two either!).

Shiny- Motherfucker, you gave me a key that I have to use to find another one.

(A sound came from the bathroom).

Shiny- Because when you are in a haunted place, you just have to run towards the place that shouts danger, right? Horror makes less sense the more time you think about it.

(Something was heard coming from the bathroom, a voice spoke in the gloom).

Tryton- Don´t shoot! it´s me.

(Shiny turned around and found Tryton in the main hall for no reason).

Bang!

Shiny- He! such an old trick? pop up a double who… he turned into dust… he was the actual Tryton. Why did he came here? meh, he´ll have respawned by now.

(A portal opened, laughs could be heard at the other side, Shiny didn´t even wait to shoot the Red9 at Tryton the moment he walked inside the haunted house).

Shiny- Shit! I did it again.

(The laughs were harder on the other side of the portal before it closed).

CRASH!

(Pyramid head broke the first door on the first floor, Shiny took out the infinite rocket launcher at once and shoot at it, right before another portal opened in front of Pyramid head, the laughs were so loud that it could only mean he killed Tryton once more).

Shiny- I am a fucking paranoid and absolutely require urgent therapy.

(The portal didn't close, it just remained there until a note came out, then it closed, Shiny took it).

Shiny- "reads" fuck you I was trying to help… well, I am supposed to do this alone anyhow.

(Pyramid head remained in front of the broken door, it looked like it invited Shiny to enter, he slowly went inside, looking at Pyramid head all the time, when he was inside, it walked back to the corner).

Shiny- I shouldn't complain but, it is waayy creepier to have a friendly Pyramid head than a hostile one. Wow! This, this is starting to get creepy.

(The walls on the left and right had eyes on them).

Shiny- Eye see what you did there… that was awful, sorry.

(One of the eyes was shot from one wall to the other, it almost got Shiny).

Shiny- What the?

**DODGE!**

**L2+R2**

Shiny- FuckfuckFUCK!

(Shiny got out of the room just in time before all the eyes were shot, he got up from the ground and looked back to see the inside, it seemed that the eyes were impaled on needles, and these were of a rather big size).

Shiny- This is where thing start to make less sense, isn´t it?

The darkness that lurks in our mind- Silent Hill 2.

Shiny- You could just say yes, jeez!

(The room had a bed with stained sheets, there was something on and under it, a wardrobe with a slightly opened door, a toy box and a desk. this was at least all Shiny could see from outside, when he tried to carefully push the broken door covered with eyes and needles a little further, it bumped with something).

Shiny- How did I miss this? Charizard is fucking huge!... the flame isn´t on fire, that is a good detail, it really took a lot of work to make that happen.

Bang!

(Shiny went to the wardrobe, he stood next to it and pulled the door, he went to see what was inside of it).

Shiny- Donkey and Diddy kong… How the hell did Donkey kong fit in the wardrobe when this happened for real?, I swear that the only thing more stunning than his punch was how he came out from such a tiny furniture.

Bangbang!

Shiny- Now, the bed.

(Shiny removed the bed sheets, revealing yoshi).

Shiny- at least this is better than the real one.

(What happened in the 7th run).

Shiny- This is what I must do, create a common enemy so all factions all over the universe unite to defeat me, and what better way to do this than defeat those who confront enemies who are way above their league, those who make the impossible, those who go far beyond expectations. Your death will be a call for… Yoshi, laying on the bed ain´t hiding , I can see you, stop pretending I am not here… Yoshi?

(Shiny walked closer to Yoshi then someone punched him right in the face with so much force he got stuck on the wall).

Donkey Kong- Banana SLAMMA!

Shiny- Hoo! HAAAAAAA!... I think I broke something, uf!

(Back to the present).

Shiny- Donkey Kong!... I should stick to my objectives.

Bang!

(Shiny checked below the bed, it was both Pikachu and Jigglypuff, he destroyed both statues).

Shiny- If that thing is locked and I can't open it again, I'll be pissed.

(This time, the key he tried to use on the broken door worked, inside the toy box he found the ice climbers).

Shiny- I didn't even find this ones, they probably suffocated in there.

Bangbang!

Shiny- How many so far? 36/44… wait. Lucario,Mewtwo, Red, Wolf, Falco, Fox… either the hands count as two and Christine is not here, or the hands count as one and she is here… No, something is off, but what? Because I counted right, or did I mess up? No, the numbers are right. There is something wrong and I don't know what it is, yet.

(Shiny started to look everywhere for the key to the next room, after searching between all the broken statues, he found it inside the wardrobe).

Shiny- At this point, one could think things are actually this easy, but whatever happens when I reach 44… Is going to leave some pretty sweet halloween styled loot! let´s do this!

(Shiny went to the next room, shot the statues of Falco, Fox, Wolf, Red Pikachu and Jigglypuff, and by shot we mean he just took the rocket launcher and shot it to the middle of the room, he looked for they key inside the wrecked room and went for the last room, there should be a description of how the room looked, but since it lasted less than 3 seconds, neither of us really cares).

Shiny- Come on! I´m pumped up! Your shit can´t scare me anymore!

(Shiny unlocked the door, opened it with a kick and rushed inside of the room).

Music fades away.

Shiny- Da fuq is this shit man?

PAM!

(The door slammed behind Shiny, the room was dark and empty, only a window allowed some light to illuminate the place… except that this was a hellish hallucination in the middle of nowhere, so who know what the hell that light was, God? Death? A poorly planned level that was probably rushed? yeah, it was the last one. Anyhow, the last 4 statues or at least their silhouette stood in the middle of the room, each hand held a pokemon on their palm, both Mewtwo and Lucario were meditating, something was put on a perfect balance on the tails of both pokemons, it looked like a wireless headphone with a lantern).

Shiny- This is a trick, when I pick that up I am getting a screamer, a sudden change of setting… just something that tries to make a desperate plot twist.

(Shiny took the headphone and put it on his left ear, the light faded away and footsteps could be heard).

Shiny- I bet I am getting a Mewtwo with black eyes to scream at me while it bleeds from it´s mouth.

(Shiny turned the light from the headphone on, it actually was a rather strong black light… he was also right about everything else, the setting changed back to colors with lots of gore, the Mewtwo he described was trying to strangle him, he nailed it).

Shiny- Motherfucker I knew it!

(The… fuck, I didn´t think of a name for this things… ghost Mewtwo? nah, demon Mewtwo? neither, dead Mewtwo? yeah that works for me. Dead Mewtwo grabbed Shiny by the throat and raised him).

**SHAKE!**

**(An image of a joystick shaking violently).**

(Shiny kicked dead Mewtwo in the mouth, once he was free, he didn´t hesitate to shot, but it disappeared).

Bang!

Shiny-... The other ones are missing too, unless they are on the ceiling!

bangabangbangbang!

Shiny- No they are not, well so much for just a tease? now what? you closed the door behind me didn´t you?

(Shiny looked around the room, it was empty, there was nothing inside the room, only a trail of blood revealed by the black light, it reached for the window, when Shiny looked outside, he noticed a small shed outside).

Shiny- Oh great, I think I know what I am finding out there, a whole bunch of those creepy things or even worse, a mutant thing made out of corpses that is literally a living cancer.

(Shiny jumped outside, breaking the window, then he turned of the black light, he didn´t need it).

Shiny- If that was real life I would have face planted, and I´d have glass on my arms and legs.

(Shiny headed for the shed, but before that, he checked if the backdoor to the kitchen was blocked to, because the front door couldn´t be reached due to a tall wall blocking the way).

Shiny- Nope, it´s shut. There is nothing but that shed that hid in the darkness… I am so getting a boss fight when I get close to it.

(Shiny ran to the shed and tried to open it, which was blocked to, but he could hear something at the other side).

Shiny- Hello? is there anyone there?

(There was no response).

Shiny- If you are alive and most important, not one of those things, talk, I am also trying to get out of here.

(No response).

Shiny- Do not make me break the door, just say something!

(Again, no response from inside, on the outside however moans and grunts could be heard, when he turned around he found a giant, headless, human monster. The hands were both Master and Crazy hand in a horrible condition, they were covered with cuts and their usually white tone was now brown, like rotten flesh. the monster carried a sack on it´s back).

Shiny- Stay there and don´t make a sound.

(Shiny ran away from the shed, the monster reached for the sack and took a head out).

Shiny- Is that Mario´s head?

(The monster placed the head on it´s tiny neck, the head attached itself and the hands started to burn with fire).

Castlevania ripe seeds- Charlie Parra del Riego.

Shiny- It doesn´t take a genius to know what your weakness is. And why the sudden change in the ambience? This is more brutal than horrifying.

Bang!

(Shiny tried to shot the head, but he failed, the monster punched the ground as Shiny ran away from the flames).

Shiny- But it does take good aim to get you, why does Leon have the aim of a fucking grannie?! fuck it, spam the chicago typewriter like there is no tomorrow.

(Shiny stopped running turned around, took the chicago typewriter and shot hoping at least one bullet would hit the head).

plotch!

Shiny- HA! never fails.

(The monster stumbled, then it started to stomp the ground as it went after Shiny).

Shiny- Hell na man.

(The monster started to go after Shiny, it kept on going for several minutes).

Shiny- What am I supposed to do? If I stop that thing is going to get me!

(One of the feet almost crushed Shiny, he ran in the opposite direction towards a bush with dry roses, the monster stomped on the bushes and fell on it´s back in pain, while grabbing it´s feet).

Shiny- ...All according to keikaku.

[Note: keikaku means plan in japanese. Side note: I really need to stop browsing funnyjunk].

(Shiny ran to the sack with the heads and started to stab it with the knife).

**TAP!**

**ENTER **

Shiny- Why am I stabbing this? I have a fucking rocket launcher! I should have blown it away with a blast instead of this stupid ass quick time event.

(The monster pulled the sack and placed it on it's back, then it took the head of Luigi).

Shiny- Isn't that the same as Mario?

(The monster also took the heads of Bowser and Charizard).

Shiny- That is totally not good.

(The monster was now on fire and threw fireballs all over the place, Shiny couldn't manage to hit any of the heads since he only took down the fireballs).

Shiny- I'll get him eventually.

(3 minutes later).

Shiny- This doesn't work, it keeps on creating fireballs from the hands… What if?

(Shiny shot the left hand, the monster screamed in pain and pulled it back for a little).

Shiny- Now this is easy!

(Shiny shot at both hands, when the monster pulled them back, the heads breathed a stream of fire that burned Shiny, he tried to shot the heads when they stopped, but he was busy extinguishing the flames).

Shiny- Fuck! Now I have to repeat the process.

(After going through the same attack pattern destroying the heads and once more making the monster step on the roses, Shiny took the chance and shot the sack with the rocket launcher, this ended with the sack being torn apart as several heads went into different directions as the others simply fell on the ground).

Shiny- This only makes it worse, now I have to destroy the heads before he gets them.

(Shiny swapped to the chicago typewriter and began a race to shoot as many heads as he could before the monster could pick them up, in the end the monster had all the heads that belonged to a sword fighter, both squirtle and ivysaur, Samus and Snake).

Shiny- This is easily one of the creepiest things I´ve seen, "takes a photo with the phone" this is going straight to the wall.

(The horrendous abomination now had an enormous toothed sword for his right arm, a meat cannon on the left one and yet worse, some sort of black tentacle growing from the back).

Shiny- Ugh! I really hope that thing dripping from the cannon is blood.

(The dripping liquid melted the dry grass upon touch, it was acid, the monster raised it´s arm and slammed it on the ground, then it shot a rocket from the cannon to the ground, it exploded and filled the ground with acid, it was going to be an intense).

BOOM!

Music stops.

(What the? did you just fucking blow the heads with a rocket?!).

Shiny- What? I won´t stay there as a fucking abomination shows off!

(Motherfucker that´s cheating! it was unfair!).

Shiny- So a fucking monster bigger than this housed with a giant sword and a cannon that shoots acid against a single person is fair? fuck that thing! I´d rather grab a shit with my bare hands than getting that thing anywhere close to me!

(That is not the point! people expect a battle! a great battle that last more than a few seconds!).

Shiny- every single boss doesn´t last more than 5 minutes in any of it´s forms, why would I slow down so it last more? fuck that shit mate!

(This… just fuck it! go and save whoever is in the shed, I hope it´s a monster that eats your head).

Shiny- Jeez! I liked it better when I was the one narrating my actions… "ejem"... "EJEM!"... FUCKING DAMMIT! ARE YOU GOING TO NARRATE HOW I BREAK THE FUCKING DOOR OR WHAT?!

("Grumble" Shiny shot down the door and entered, there was someone hiding at the back behind some boxes).

Shiny- Don´t worry, I am not one of them, ok I destroyed the door but I am still trying to get out of here just like you, now please come out.

(The figure stood up, no way, this is too good to be true).

Shiny- You? Really? is this for real? from all the fucking people in the whole multiverse, I find you here, yet worse, today.

(You´ll better suck it up cause it was Christine, you just saved the person you most hate in the world! HA!).

Christine- "Stutters" y-yo-ou!

Shiny- Yeah,me "sigh", just come out so we can keep on moving.

(Christine was shivering).

Christine- No.

(Shiny rubbed his eyes in frustration, he knew this was going to be a true hell for him).

Shiny- Look, if I wanted you dead I´d shoot you already, so come out of there and follow me if you ever want to leave this place, alright?

Christine- Where is it? "hyperventilates".

Shiny- Who? If you are talking about your friend I haven´t seen her, I´ve checked all the rooms on the first and lower floor, basement included.

Christine- No… not that… th-the thing… the thing with the head, it-it WANTS ME DEAD!

(Three, two, one… REALIZATION!).

Shiny- Pyramid head was after you? oh shit, that is really bad, I saw that thing locked in a garage, before it escaped…. don´t worry it´s ok! it´s ok! I know how to get rid of it… you have to admit your guilt or whatever crime you´ve made… nothing?

Christine- WHAT IS IT!

Shiny- I sure don´t know, just calm down because.

Christine- HOW DO YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN! THAT THING IS AFTER ME AND I HAVE NOWHERE TO HIDE!

Shiny- Sit down and settle, cause I ain´t talking until you get a hold of yourself.

(Time passed, Christine shouted and cried hysterically until she settled down a little, then Shiny sat down next to her).

Shiny- Look, I don´t have any clue of what you are going through right now, but whatever that thing wants you for… you´ll better deal with it soon or else it is going to break you down, for now, what if we look for something to get out of here? there should be a key somewhere here.

(Christine didn´t talk).

Shiny- Then I´ll be looking for myself.

(After messing around the boxes, Shiny found a key).

Shiny- I am going back to the house, have you been alone all this time by the way?

(No response).

Shiny- Why do you make this so hard? look, I am sorry you are here, this is my fault, if I just had let you go nothing would have happened, I have to deal with it. There is going to be someone trying to use me in one way or another, when people see what I can do they all think I am wasting my potential in useless shenanigans that help nobody, but I can´t just give this away like it was a present, I´ll have to deal with this shit daily, I can´t just kill everyone who pisses me off… well, I can, but that ain´t right I´ll probably keep on doing it after this. The thing is that I won´t let you here to rot, so like it or not you are going to move and help me find your lucario, alright?

(Christine stood up, she didn´t say anything, she just stood up and looked straight into Shiny´s eyes).

Shiny- That is better, come on.

(Both of them went to the backdoor, Shiny opened it with the key he found, then he turned on the black light).

Shiny- Put you right hand on my left shoulder and don´t let go at any time.

(Christine complied, they went inside the kitchen, now it had a smell of rotten meat and blood, the floor was sticky and there were bloody pulps of meat on the table).

Christine- "Hurk".

Shiny- I know the smell is… strong.

(The left the kitchen and went into the main hall, there was a pentagram on the middle of the room, it had a severed goat head in the middle, the doors were blocked with severed arms and legs).

Shiny- If you want to break your vow of silence and tell me where she is I´d appreciate that.

Christine- Lucario! Where are you? please come out!

Shiny-...I think you need to talk louder because.

Clank! clank!

(Shiny spotted something in front of him, and it carried a big knife).

Shiny- Oh no, shout louder!

Christine- LUCARIO!

Clank!CLANK!

(Shiny prepared the chicago typewriter).

Shiny- The pyramid head is coming closer!

Christine- HEEEEELP! PLEASE HELP ME!

Shiny- Fuck it!

Ratatatatatata! pingpingpingpingping!

(The bullets bounced on the helmet, still, the creature backed away from both of them).

Lucario- Christine! Follow my flame!

Shiny- Where is she?

Christine- Upstairs! on top of that corner!

Shiny- Then go! I´ll keep it busy!

Ratatatatatata pingpingpingping!

Christine- I am so glad! you are fine!

Lucario- I thought I´d never see you again! Something´s coming!

Shiny- Wait no!

PAM!

Shiny- AH FUCK! right in my mouth! is there a ladder or some shit? this is the corner where the pyramid head stood for so long.

Clank.

Shiny- Oh shit, drop the ladder!

Clank! clank!

Shiny- I brought her to you doesn´t that count?

Clank! CLANK!

Shiny- I am your only way out!

Ratatatata! pingpingpingping!

Lucario- Come!

Pom!

Shiny- Auch! my head!

(Shiny went upstairs to the attic and closed the trapdoor, the place was lighted with candles, Christine and her lucario stood next to him).

Shiny- Haha! I made it! high five!

PLAF!

Shiny- OW! the hell? why?

Lucario- You!

Shiny- WoooowowoWO! I get it, you want me as far away from you as possible, look, I made a mistake… once more… but this time I took it too far and… sorry.

Lucario- "Grunts".

Shiny- You just opened because she told you right?

Lucario- I opened because you know how to get out, now spit it.

Shiny- Admit your sins, mistakes, crimes… whatever you regret.

Lucario- Then you should be the one going through all of this!

Shiny- I already did! all I need is a key to open the front door and I am free, you two are the ones with issues to solve… Why is this room filled with statues of Christine?

Lucario- I don´t know I guess you are the one who knows, perhaps they could represent all the times that you **murdered her**.

Shiny- Jeez! keep it cool, this can´t be her deaths, she is holding weapons in many of them and most important, she is standing, I always kill her when she is on the ground staring at me… too much detail, the thing is that this can´t be her deaths but someone else.

Lucario- You aren´t going to tell me this are yours, are you?

Shiny- It´s either mine or… yours, tell me, do you have anything inside there? any guilt, just the slightest, like failing her or not questioning her orders.

Lucario- What? no!... ok, maybe a little. Sometimes I think I should be less loyal to her and stop her from doing anything reckless, but I just end up telling her not to do it, I never bring myself to the point of actually stopping her.

(The light came back to the place, Shiny turned off the black light).

Shiny- That is a start I guess, now all we need is your friend to face what she did or else she will become mad with time. If that happens, well, I guess she ends up inside of an asylum after killing you… only if we fail to save her from herself.

Lucario- How helpful of you, she is living a nightmare and you make it worst for her.

(Shiny just frowned, making his mask frown, and crossed his arms).

Shiny- May I ask what happened when you guys escaped? how long have you been here? an hour? I think I showed up here, at least, thirty minutes after you.

Lucy- We wandered the forest until we found a road, Sonic saved Christine from being crushed by some giant robot that disappeared shortly after that… What does that look mean?

Shiny- That was also because of me, short of… I was escaping from somebody who controlled that robot, in the end that person kind of got away with what they wanted and I am getting out of topic.

Lucario- What?!

Shiny- I bought a box of condoms as a prank for one of my employees, she didn´t take that very well and chased me with that robot, in the end she fooled me to get a new fancy car… yeah I know, it´s over elaborated but it worked, so… I can suck it up and learn for the next time, anyway, what made you think this was a nice place to stay?

Lucario- It was either this or nothing, thanks to you.

Shiny- Here we go again…

Lucario- Of course we are! this is all your fault! you made your bed, now sleep on it!

Shiny- Ok, so you want me to grab her head and slam it against the statues? cause it looks like she is the one who didn´t face her actions so far, I´ve lived a hell of a day! first I have to make sure you guys run away so I don´t have to kill you, which ends with me tied up on a chair being interrogated under the threat of torture, after being released from my handcuffs, I have to do a prison break without hurting anyone, I almost got killed by a bipedal tank and then this fucking house of the judgement thing! I just fought a monster that was like twice the size of the house! not to mention the one who is after your trainer who I was willing to save!

Lucario- Your methods to save are terrible!

Shiny- Well I am in a difficult situation! I shouldn´t even talk to any of you unless it was about how I am going to kill you! my boss is so going after me for this!

Lucario- Then tell him to fuck off!

Shiny- I will!

Lucario- Hmpf!

Shiny- Hmpf!

(Shiny walked to the other side of the room and started to break statues, the lucario tried to comfort her trainer, after a while, the lucario coulnd´t help herself but to ask him).

Lucario- What are you doing?

Shiny- Look for a key so I can get you out of here, even if you lock me afterwards to die or let your friends beat the living shit outa me! is that a problem?

Lucario- No, go on.

(The time passed until Shiny found a the key).

Shiny- I have it.

Lucario- Good, now we have to think how we get that thing out of our way, as long as it waits below the stairs, we are trapped.

Shiny- Shit… what are you planning to do after we get out of here? I sure want to get some rest.

(Nobody said anything).

Shiny- I am sorry, what am I supposed to do so you forget about it?

Christine- Die.

Lucario- Rot in hell.

Shiny- So now you are the victims, you only remember this single timeline, do you know how awful it is to be where I am? to remember all the times they died, all the times I failed somebody, all the times I´ve died, don´t do as if you don´t know what I am talking about lucario! you saw one of those deaths at her hands! you guys have it too easy, do you want to know what comes with my power? here is your answer. FUCKING PAIN! every time I fail, I have to see how innocents die! yet worse, I have to stand assholes like you! it´s all fun and games when you trick me into traps or some magical oath or what fucking ever! nobody gives two shits about me! and when I have enough of your shit and how you hurt the only ones who do care about how I feel, you are the victims? fuck off! I don´t have to deal with this shit! I could simply kill you both and walk back home where I´ll have my friends ready to cheer me up with my tankard filled with coke and a metapizza ready to eat, but here I am trying to save those whose only purpose in life is to make my life hell!

Lucario- And what about.

Shiny- What about what?! You know how many times I have sat down on my armchair defeated in every single way? with no will to live or exist, because the moment anyone crosses a portal I am left with the one dreadful thought I hate the most "will they be fine?". I don´t give a shit about myself! I never did! but that people is the only one who makes me feel realized as a person, and each one of them is in fucking danger just because I have something your stupid ass trainer wants! if she had the chance to change you for a stronger lucario she would do it, ipso facto! so what if I get your fucking ungrateful ass of yours out of here so I can go feel like shit somewhere else?

(These words didn´t have any impact on Christine, who merely looked away, her lucario couldn´t say the same).

Shiny- Now get up and move, I´ll keep it in that corner as you two run away to the entrance.

(Shiny, threw the key next to Christine, then he opened the trapdoor and went downstairs, he started to shoot without giving the pyramid head any rest, Christine took the key and looked at her pokemon, they ran to the door and went outside, when Shiny was getting close to the exit, the door was closed from outside by Christine, to the surprise of no one).

Shiny- Great, now what? you can´t chase her buddy, just give it up.

(The pyramid head pointed at Shiny, then it pointed to the door).

Shiny- You want me to get her? look, this is the 3rd time I try this shit, she knocked me down with an arm the first time, the second one, she stole one of my guns and shoot me in front of everyone after I tried my best to help her, I won´t give her neither dead nor redemption, she wants to self destruct? she can go ahead, I´ll just save her pokemon and dance on her grave. So go on and suicide, I want to loot your corpse already.

(The pyramid head stopped for a moment, then it took it´s great knife and stabbed itself with it, Shiny got close to the corpse and retrieved both the weapon and helmet, he proceeded to destroy the front door using the weapon as he wore the helmet, he got out after a few hits, he saw the whole smash brothers fighters waiting for him outside, there was a broken key on the ground, it seemed like Christine and her lucario argued, since they were being held back by some of the fighters. Silence took over the scene, to this, Shiny simply waved his left arm and shouted).

Shiny- Check it out! I got a disguise for this halloween now!

(No response).

Shiny- What? You ain't glad that I am alive?

(Everyone stared at him with a rather unfriendly look, Shiny put away what he took from Pyramid head… even the clothes basically).

Shiny- Ok, I guess this won't make things even right? "Sigh" an apology won't work either to any of you, even if I tell you that from the deepest part of myself,that I regret my decision and that I will repair all the damage done before you get back home.

(The Smash brothers took a fighting position, smash brothers… smash bros… I like this name better! Why didn't I use it before? Smash bros).

Shiny- Please don't, I give myself in, just stop this. But if you are locking me down I'll escape for a halloween party, just so you know.

Snake- Behind you.

Shiny- What?

(Black hairs wrapped around Shiny's limbs, they slowly covered his face, a head with nothing else than a mouth stood on Shiny's left shoulder).

Head- You think you can escape little girl? The rules are simple, face the truth or die!

Christine- I did nothing wrong!

Head- I see… the lust for power consumed you already, it's only a matter of time until it drives you mad, such a shame I have to use him as a tool, after all the good things he did, he does some nasty ones too, but he knows his place unlike you… **that is why he will kill you now!**

(Shiny resisted the head's will).

Head- **Draw! Shoot her with the revolver! NOW!**

(Shiny slowly reached for the elephant killer as his hand shook).

Shiny- N-NO!

Head- **What are you wait for! Kill her!**

Shiny- no…

(The head moved to the right shoulder).

Head- **Useless fool! Kill her already! I command you! KILL THE THING YOU MOST HATE!**

Shiny- ok.

Head- **Wait NO!**

(Shiny shot aimed the gun to his head and shot, he blew the monster head, just like his own. He fell to the ground and became dust, the mansion disappeared in a blast of light, the smash bros couldn't give credit to what they saw).

Mario- Now… I feel kinda bad for him, but it's too late to accept the apology.

Lucario- Are you happy? He is dead now.

Christine- Hello? He tried to kill me! Remember?

Lucario- And what didn't we try on him? I should have stopped you when I had the chance, always taking the blame for you and me, all that hate, everything… And he still gave his life for you. I wish you were the dead one here!

Christine- Shut up! You are my pokemon and I am your trainer! Now obey! It has been like this since dad gave me your egg!

Lucario- That's the point, I am nothing but a possession to you.

Shiny- It's how you are meant to be! We capture you! We train you! We feed you! We own you!

(The lucario tried to attack her own trainer, but many of the smash bros separated one from each other, the way back was rather silent, no one dared to say a word until they reached the mansion, where they saw all the broken vehicles repaired and a banner that said "I am sorry", Shiny sat on the entrance exhausted).

Shiny- Hello! What? You saw a ghost? I already said I was immortal! Anyway, I'll have to finish something tomorrow, so… later! Cloud avis! Use fly!

(An Altaria descended from the sky, Shiny jumped on top of it and flew high into the sky).

Christine- Son of a… he never escaped death, he just came back!

Lucario- This, far from changing things, only makes me hate you more. Even if I knew this.

Christine- Who cares? As long as I have the ball you obey me.

End of the chapter.


End file.
